The Final Destination
by Hoprocker
Summary: The day started like any other. Then came an unexpected tragedy-and a shocking revelation. Now, forgotten memories are beginning to resurface. Alliances are formed and torn. With the world they've known changing around them, the smashers must now enter a fight for their lives...and their deaths.
1. Just Another Day

_**Hello! After seven years, I am back with another Smash Bros fanfiction. I wrote another one called Tournament of Terror years back on another account and made some creative choices that are embarrassing to look back on. Eugh. I will definitely be more serious this time around, but there are still some changes I've made because I think it will make for a better story or I felt I would write a character better. What I'm saying is, I chose to write for Female Robin, Female Villager, and Male Wii Fit Trainer. Seems I have a bad habit of liking the non-default.**_

 _ **You also might be interested to know which characters will receive the most focus. While I will try to include everyone, I will let you know my major fandoms of Smash are Legend of Zelda, Kirby, Earthbound/Mother 3, Mario, Pokemon, Fire Emblem, Animal Crossing, and Pikmin. But there are a lot of characters I like and will choose to focus on. I haven't played ALL of the games so I hope I can still do justice for the characters I know little about!**_

 _ **Whew. If you're still here, thanks for sticking with me! I hope you enjoy the story with all its twists and turns, and I hope it gives you plenty of feels as well. ;) I'll do my best!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Just Another Day**_

It started with a dream.

A dream that had begun occurring every night Kirby slept. As someone who looked forward to escaping into his exciting subconscious, this distressed him greatly. The Fountain of Dreams from his homeland always kept out the nightmares. Perhaps its power did not reach the Smash Mansion. Up until now, he always assumed it had.

Kirby pawed at his eyes, yawning. His little heart thudded loudly in his chest, as though he had just run a mile. In the dream, he was fighting something—or someone. But when he was forced awake, he never could remember what it was. This was getting old, fast.

He hopped out of bed and waddled out of his private room. As soon as he stepped into the hallway, the smell of bacon and eggs hit him like Peach's frying pan. He inhaled blissfully—then was run over by Ness and Lucas.

"Breakfast, breakfast!" Ness shouted, sprinting at breakneck speeds. He was gone in an instant.

Lucas skidded to a halt, having noticed the speed bump in their path. "Sorry, Kirby!" he gasped, helping the puffball to his feet. "Saturday breakfast is big deal."

"It's okay!" Kirby smiled. His stomach rumbled at the thought of breakfast.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand always cooked an amazing breakfast for the smashers every Saturday. Master Hand's creations were always delicious. He cooked everything; bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage, waffles, hashbrowns, muffins…but everything was coveted and therefore in short supply. If you slept in, you'd be left with the food Crazy Hand made. And if you were desperate enough to eat it, you'd be sick with food poisoning for the rest of the day.

By the time he made it to breakfast, Kirby had forgotten all about his strange dream. Food was the only thing that mattered.

Pac-Man, Wario, Roy, and Charizard were already there, stuffing their faces. Charizard kept pausing to breathe fire on his sausage, preferring his meat thoroughly singed.

Nearby, Zelda and Rosalina were chatting over tea and danishes.

"—and I _told_ Link, it's okay if you want to sleep in on the weekend. Most of us do," Zelda said.

"Peach said the same thing. Something about beauty sleep," Rosalina chimed in.

"That's fine. But after Link wakes up, he always eats Crazy Hand's breakfast and gets food poisoning. Someday his laziness will be the death of him." Zelda sighed and sipped her tea.

"Enjoying your breakfast, ladies?" Master Hand hovered over the pair, a chef's hat resting on the main joint of his index finger.

Both girls nodded. Then Rosalina sniffed the air. "Is something burning?"

An insane cackle arose in the direction of the kitchen. Master Hand went flying towards it, cursing. "CRAZY!"

Everyone at the table chuckled. Ness was too absorbed in his bacon to take notice. "This is the best food in the world!" he gushed. He spoke with a slight speech impediment, not fully pronouncing his 'l's' and 'r's.' When he had first come to the Smash Mansion, no one could understand what nonsense he was yelling during his attacks. It had been anyone's best guess. "This is even better than trash burgers!"

"Look. Master Hand made this omelet just for me," Lucas said, showing his omelet to anyone who would look at it.

"Big whoop," Wario muttered enviously. He was just mad Master Hand always refused to make him garlic pancakes.

Kirby tried to resist from consuming every morsel of food like a gluttonous black hole. He forced himself to eat slowly, so all of his friends would get a chance to fill their bellies.

As he took his time, smashers came and went. Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, and Robin ate as a group. Fox and Falco came by, giving each other a hard time on who would win today's one-on-one match. Olimar and his Pikmin took up seven seats at the table. Lucario and Mewtwo, who never seemed to get along, got into an argument over maple syrup. Duck Hunt Dog sat by Wii Fit Trainer's feet, begging for scraps until Palutena kindly reminded him he was allowed to eat at the table.

Suddenly, a chill ran up Kirby's spine as he felt a presence behind him. He turned around to see Meta Knight standing there. His eyes gleamed gold behind his mask.

"Good morning, Kirby," he greeted in his deep voice.

"Mmph…g'mormig," Kirby said through cheeks full of food. He felt a strange sense of déjà vu steal over him, but couldn't understand it. He saw Meta Knight every day.

The masked swordsman calmly smuggled a chocolate chip muffin into his cape and left the scene. He never ate in front of _anyone_.

When King Dedede came along, Kirby left the rest of the table scraps to him. The greedy penguin inhaled food right out of smashers' hands, giving no regard to their empty bellies.

"Hey! That was mine!" Shulk complained, as he watched his strawberry waffle disappear down King Dedede's gullet.

The penguin patted his belly. " _Was,_ " he emphasized with a wicked grin.

* * *

The day moved along like any other. Morning turned to afternoon. Most smashers were relaxing. The mansion was full of lounges with big windows, high ceilings, and endless entertainment. Those that weren't utilizing the lounges were outside enjoying the mansion's pool or playing on the sloping lawn that led down to a lake.

Battle Central, the room where smashers could organize fights, was practically empty. In this room, a computer could be used to organize a brawl. The type of battle, the stage, the payoff, and more could be customized through the computer. Once everything was in place, the smashers stepped into a transporter—there were eight—and were whisked off to their fight.

Crowds of fans usually came to watch the smashers duke it out, particularly for tournaments. But today, all was quiet. It was a day for themselves.

Still, some smashers would not allow themselves to relax. Fox and Falco had a bet to settle; Fox was currently in the basement training facility, pummeling a sandbag in an effort to warm up. The training room was filled with state-of-the-art technology, everything from simple weights to a machine that could create shadow-clones to fight against.

Mewtwo was customizing a clone to train against, upping its speed stat in order to push his limits. Nearby, the Wii Fit Trainer led a zumba session for a small group of female smashers.

"That's it! Fabulous job, ladies!" he shouted, stepping back and forth with the beat of the music. "Stretch those shoulders!"

Samus and Peach exchanged a glance, pleased with themselves.

Fox flattened his ears, mildly annoyed. The noise was ruining his concentration. While his mind wandered, he took notice of Lucario entering the room. As soon as the Aura Pokemon stepped inside, the air crackled with tension. Fox could feel his fur stand on end.

Across the room, Mewtwo's shoulders had tensed. His tail lashed with barely-concealed agitation. It was no secret the two Pokemon held a deep hatred for each other. Fox wondered what Master Hand had been thinking, inviting the both of them.

As if he harbored a death wish, Lucario strode straight towards Mewtwo. Fox pricked his ears towards the two of them, straining for a catch of their conversation. A few heads from the zumba class turned their way as well.

"May I?" Lucario asked, coolly pointing a paw at the cloning device.

Mewtwo didn't move a muscle. He didn't even look at Lucario. "I just got here."

His deep voice sent shivers down Fox's spine.

Lucario's eyes narrowed. "You are always here, monopolizing this area. You are not the only smasher living in this mansion, I will have you know."

Mewtwo's voice was colder than ice when he replied, "Perhaps a match between colleagues would be a superior form of training in comparison to this."

Fox suppressed a bark of laughter. _He's challenging him to a fight!_

A smirk pushed at Lucario's lips. "I agree. I could use a warm-up before I take on the strength of my shadow-clone."

Mewtwo finally whirled to face Lucario, eyes flashing dangerously. Neither spoke, each Pokemon glaring at the other. Fox would have loved to stay and watch the drama unfold, but at that moment, Falco appeared in the doorway of the facility.

"Hey, Fox!" he called. "You ready to do this or what?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Fox said, delivering one last kick to the sandbag. Then he turned and bounded across the room to his buddy's side. "Final Destination, no items, right?"

Falco grinned. "What else?"

The two left behind the training center and headed for Battle Central, Mewtwo and Lucario's exchange already gone from Fox's mind.

* * *

"Come on, Junior, give the ball back!"

"No way! This is what you get for not inviting me to play with you!" Bowser Junior stuck his tongue out, using his clown car to hover out of their reach. The soccer ball was held proudly above his head like a trophy.

"Only because you pull this stunt even if we _do_ invite you to play with us," Toon Link snarled.

Ness and Lucas stood on either side of him, looking cross. Nearby, Duck Hunt Dog squirmed on his back, enjoying the feel of the cool grass.

"You know what, fine!" Bowser Junior snapped. "You guys are boring anyways." With all his might, he chucked the ball. It flew a fair distance and went bouncing down the nearby hill. The boys' hearts sunk when they heard it reach the lake with a _splash_.

Ness sighed. "I'll get it." But before he could take a step, a brown blur shot past him.

"I got it, I got it!" Duck Hunt Dog yipped joyfully. He bounded away over the hill, leaving the three boys to burst out laughing as he plunged into the lake without a moment's hesitation.

His plan to inconvenience them foiled, Bowser Junior left, grumbling to himself. "I'm outta here!"

"What a loser," Toon Link scoffed, watching him sulk back to the mansion.

"I don't understand why he has to act like that," Lucas added, frowning.

"I think he's just trying to be like his dad," Ness said, his attention focused on the crest of the hill. As soon as Duck Hunt Dog came into view, Ness bent down and slapped his knees. "Here, boy! Good boy!"

Duck Hunt Dog deposited the drool-soaked ball at their feet. His tail was wagging so hard it seemed it might fly off. "Am I really a good boy?" he asked, tongue lolling, eyes bright.

"Yup!" Ness scratched him behind the ear, while Lucas stroked his smooth pelt. As dog owners, they were avid fans of the spirited newcomer.

Toon Link stood back, shielding the sun from his eyes. "Hey, where's the Villager? Isn't she going to play with us?"

Ness paused. "Uh, I didn't invite her."

"Why not?"

While Ness shuffled his feet nervously, Lucas spoke up. "Ness feels like he's being disloyal to Paula when he's with her."

Toon Link grinned. "Ooh! You player."

"I'm not! It's complicated!" Ness huffed.

"That's what they _all_ say."

Ness gave Toon Link a playful shove. Toon Link shoved him back, which led to Lucas leaping in to defend him. Pretty soon, all three boys were wrestling on the ground, laughing. Duck Hunt Dog leaped about excitedly, at a loss for what to do, while the duck on his head quacked his irritation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy and Link were sunning themselves on the patio, next to the mansion's beloved pool. Link had wisened up and settled for a safe breakfast of cereal. Now he was free to enjoy this beautiful day.

Nearby, Robin and Lucina sat with their legs dangling in the water. Greninja was floating nearby, eyes closed. Pikachu snoozed peacefully on top of her skinny chest. The pool consisted of two levels, with a waterfall cascading between the two of them. It filled the air with a soothing sound.

"Where is your father? It's not like him to be late," Robin fretted, fiddling with her hair.

Her daughter was focused on flicking water at Pikachu, trying to see how much it would take to wake him up. "Maybe he had a late night."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Robin narrowed her eyes playfully.

Lucina just laughed. "Never mind, never mind! Gods, I didn't realize how wrong that sounded until after I said it!"

A few yards away, Roy uttered a loud sigh.

Link lifted his sunglasses, blinking. "You okay?"

"What? Um, yeah. Fine," Roy mumbled.

"Get over your prince, toots, and start lookin' for a real man!"

Everyone turned to see Wario waddling his way over to the pool, his greasy chest hair glistening in the sun's rays. His love handles were spilling over the edges of his purple swim trunks, which were way, _way_ too small for him.

Robin and Lucina cried out, "Oh Gods!" at the same time.

Roy was instantly on his feet. "Wario, everyone signed a petition that you couldn't wear your swimsuit in public anymore!"

Wario turned on Roy, tweaking his scraggly mustache with a grin. "Loopholes, my friend. This isn't my swimsuit. I stole this from Waluigi's room over in the guest house." He jerked his chin towards the smaller house that stood downhill from the Smash Mansion. The guest house contained those that served as "assist trophies" and others such as Robin's husband Chrom.

Link's nose wrinkled. "Those are Waluigi's? No wonder they're so small."

Wario guffawed heartily. "It was too easy! That house is deserted. Man, I can't wait to see the look on Waluigi's face when he finds out! Ha ha haa!"

Robin's disgust faded and was replaced by a look of concern. "Deserted…?" she murmured.

In the short lull of silence, Link's keen Hylian ears picked up a distant sound. At the same time, Pikachu's ears twitched. He sat up, balancing precariously on Greninja's lithe body.

"Do you hear that?" Link said sharply.

The other humans looked to him, confused. Pikachu leaped to the edge of a pool in a single bound. "Someone's screaming," he squeaked urgently.

Greninja's eyes flew open and she followed, spraying water in every direction as she leapt from the pool. The two Pokemon went sprinting into the mansion, followed by the others. On their way in, they ran into the Villager.

She blinked up at them with her famous shiny eyes and innocent smile. "Hiya! Have any of you seen Ness around?"

Robin and Lucina stopped to address her. "Not for a while. But have you heard—"

Link and Roy didn't hear the rest of the conversation, for they had run on ahead, following Greninja and Pikachu. Despite the size of the mansion, with its many halls and rooms, Link had managed to pinpoint the location. It was coming from Battle Central.

He felt his feet were moving in slow motion as he ran down the maze of hallways that led to the screaming. As it grew closer, the senseless sound formed words.

"HELP! Someone help! MASTER HAND!"

Before the two swordsmen and Pokemon had reached the room, someone stepped out into the hallway. It was Falco, his eyes bright with terror. Something was draped around his shoulder.

The stench of blood hit Link's nose as soon as he laid eyes on the smasher. And something else—burnt flesh and fur.

"Fox!" Roy choked out, frozen in his tracks.

It was then Link realized what Falco was dragging along with him. It was Fox—his fur and clothing singed and covered with dark, sticky blood. Link barely recognized him.

Falco limped hurriedly towards the pair, looking slightly relieved to see them. "Where is Master Hand?!"

"How did this happen?" Roy stammered.

"There's no time! We have to help Fox! Go get Master Hand, or Doctor Mario!"

"We'll get Doctor Mario!" Greninja said, with a nod at Pikachu.

"I'll go get Master Hand!" Roy shot away, sprinting towards the part of the mansion where Master Hand had his quarters.

 _It's too far away—will he make it in time?_ Link wondered. Fox looked bad. Really bad. Then an idea popped into his head.

"The hospital wing! It's right down the hall."

Falco nodded. "Good idea."

The hospital wing was never used because the smashers were nearly invincible. Battles never harmed them physically and they rarely felt pain. The hospital, Master Hand said, was there for emergencies. No smasher had thought it would ever actually be put to use.

Falco and Link quickly got Fox into a bed, setting him down carefully. His body was horribly limp. Link forced himself to stay calm, going to grab gauze and press it into Fox's wounds. But there were so many, he didn't know where to begin. He couldn't tell where the blood was flowing from, or how bad the burns on his skin were.

Falco, who had seemed composed at first, was now settling into a state of shock. His eyes were impossibly wide as he gazed down at his friend. "How did this happen?" he murmured.

Link looked up. "How _did_ this happen?"

Falco's beak clacked senselessly. "I…I don't…this is all my fault…!" He couldn't stop staring at Fox, replaying the memory of their fight over and over in his head.

At that moment, Mario burst into the room, donning his doctor's uniform. He was instantly at Fox's side, stethoscope in hand.

"Save him!" Falco blurted out, watching Mario check for Fox's heartbeat. "It's not too late!"

While Mario checked Fox's pulse, each second seemed to turn to an hour. Both Link and Falco held their breaths, waiting for his assessment.

Then Mario's eyes dulled. He took off his stethoscope and shook his head hopelessly. "It _is_ too late. Fox is dead."


	2. Revelation

_**Hey-o! Thanks for all the faves/follows/reviews! I really hope this story lives up to your expectations. I don't know how original it is in regards to already-existing fanfiction because I do more writing than reading, but I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

 _ **I got a question I should have addressed last time, but it slipped my mind. So you know, Zero-Suit Samus/Samus, Shiek/Zelda, and Mario/Dr. Mario are one character each. It would just feel a little strange to have two of them running around. Yes, I know, there are two Links running around, but I see them more as two different people, which they sort of are. I don't know. Am I making any sense at all? XD**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Revelation**_

"He can't be dead! Smashers don't just die from a simple fight!" Falco had Mario by the collar. He was shaking him furiously, sending blue feathers flying every which way. "What do you know anyway?! You're a plumber, not a doctor!"

"Get off him!" Link shouted, trying to pry the two apart. Then something strange caught his eye. He gasped. "Fox!"

Falco let go of Mario instantly and turned to his friend, eyes hopeful. But Fox had not moved from his position on the bed. Instead, his body seemed to shimmer. Through it, they could see the white sheets, stained with his blood. Fox was fading before their eyes.

"No! NO!" Falco groped for his friend's hand, but it went right through.

Link and Mario could only watch in shock, as Fox's image grew more and more transparent. Then it was gone.

Nothing remained except bloodstains and the lingering smell of burnt flesh. Falco leaned over the bed, tears falling from his eyes. Link and Mario looked on, shocked by what had just happened.

"Falco…did you kill him?" Mario dared to ask, his accent thick with astonishment.

Falco rounded on Mario, eye blazing. "It was an accident, all right?! It was a simple fight, and alluva sudden he started bleeding and burning and I couldn't save him! I never would have hurt him on purpose!" His eyes were dotted with tears. "Hell, we've had our ups and downs, but…but he was my best friend!" He motioned towards the bed, grief chasing out his anger. "He's done so much for the universe! How could it end like this?!"

Finally, he had no more words left to give. He crumpled to the floor, clinging to the crimson sheets of the bed. Silent sobs wracked his body.

Mario couldn't imagine the pain he must be feeling. _If I accidentally killed-a Luigi. No, I can't even think about it!_

Mario and Link backed out of the room, giving Falco a moment alone. Mario wondered how on earth they would break this to the smashers. Surely, no one would want to stay here after such a catastrophe. They would all want to go home. No more tournaments, no more legions of fans clambering to catch a glimpse of them. His heart was heavy with what was to come.

"Roy!" Link trotted over to meet his fellow swordsman, who was gasping for breath as he limped toward them. "Where is Master Hand?"

"He wouldn't come," Roy panted; glad to finally catch his breath. "When I told him, he just…got all quiet and strange. He told me to call a meeting in the Great Hall. How do I even do that?" He gazed into the hospital room with wide eyes. "Hey, where'd Fox go?"

"Leave it to me," Mario said quickly. "I'll a-gather the smashers."

"And I'll do my best to explain what happened," Link mumbled, eager to get away from this place. The entire mansion suddenly felt strange to him. It didn't feel like home anymore. He and Mario started down the hall, walking briskly.

Roy lingered for a moment, glancing at Falco. "What about him?" He jerked a thumb in the pilot's direction.

"We'll…let him a-stay there for the moment," Mario said quietly.

Roy shrugged and followed along, leaving behind Falco, who quietly continued to grieve for the loss of his friend.

* * *

By the time all of the smashers were gathered, the news of Fox's death had spread like wildfire. Everyone was in an uproar, demanding to know what had happened, but Falco was not here to give them answers. Link and Mario struggled to keep everyone calm, promising that Master Hand would be here soon, with answers.

"So where is Master Hand, huh?" King Dedede shouted, his booming voice rising above the turmoil. "Sure is taking his sweet time!"

"He'll be here soon, I a-promise!" Mario said, wishing he could believe his own words. Where _was_ he?

"Link?"

Link jerked as Zelda placed a hand on his arm. He had been spacing out, wondering how this could have happened. He forced himself back into reality and peered into Zelda's worried blue eyes.

"Are you all right?"

He wanted to say 'yes,' if only to banish the fear from her eyes, but he couldn't bring forth words. He only managed a mute nod and turned away, his mind once again wandering elsewhere.

Just when it seemed as if he would never show up, the doors to the Great Hall flew open. Instant silence. Everyone shut their mouths and turned their heads towards the entrance.

There floated Master Hand. He seemed different somehow. His figure was hunched, his fingers drooping under an invisible weight. He moved sluggishly towards his position at the head of the table, with Mario on his right and Link on his left. Once he reached his chair, he practically collapsed into it. Mario exchanged a worried glance with his brother and then turned to address their leader.

"Master Hand-?"

Master Hand silenced him with a small wave. "Save your questions for later. We have much to talk about. Is everyone here?"

The smashers each looked about, taking note of a few empty chairs. One of them obviously belonged to Fox, but everyone had to stop and think about whom the other two belonged to.

"Well?" Master Hand snapped impatiently. "I'm not going to make the same speech twice!"

"Mewtwo and Lucario are missing!" Pit called triumphantly, proud that he was the first to figure it out.

"Does anyone know where they might be?" Master Hand asked.

Silence.

The giant hand was beginning to quiver with aggravation.

Peach timidly raised her hand. "Umm, I think they may have gone off to have a battle."

Suddenly, Master Hand was back in the air, shaking with fear. "Stop them! You must stop them right now!"

The smashers flinched at his reaction. Fear and confusion clawed at their stomachs. One by one, everyone got to their feet and started making for Battle Central. Those that had witnessed Mewtwo and Lucario's argument already knew it was too late, but they didn't say so. They were swept up in the wave of smashers that was descending on Battle Central.

When they arrived, they saw that two transporters were already in use. Master Hand rushed to the main computer and hit a button. Immediately, screens appeared all throughout the room, containing the image of Mewtwo and Lucario. They were fighting at the Kalos Pokemon League. Statistics appeared, informing the spectators that all items were off—except for Smash Balls.

"What are you waiting for? Get them out of there!" Jigglypuff shrieked.

"I can't," Master Hand confessed. His voice was full of defeat. "You can't stop a battle that's already begun."

So far, it looked like any normal fight. Mewtwo and Lucario were blurs, taking turns to dodge and attack. They could barely land a hit on the other and seemed to be evenly matched. On the stage itself, a small audience of Pokemon watched the battle.

"Go Mewtwo!" a Pyroar purred, kneading its paws on the ground.

"No, go Lucario!" a Blaziken retaliated, bristling.

Both Pokemon were immune to their cheers. All of their energy was focused on the other, and staying out of the way of the stage's hazards. When the Flood Chamber took the Blazing Chamber's place, Mewtwo was nearly sucked under when a whirlpool appeared beneath his feet without warning. As he leaped out of its grasp, Lucario found the opening he was looking for.

He lashed out with a paw, brimming with the power of the aura. As it connected with Mewtwo's head, Mewtwo felt a sharp stinging sensation. It lanced through his skull and rattled his bones.

For a moment, it stunned him, allowing Lucario to land another blow on his stomach, sending him spinning across the arena. Mewtwo caught himself at the edge, blinking. That sort of pain did not usually accompany their brawls. But it did not bother him—all he knew was that he wasn't keen on experiencing that again.

He clenched his fists, a new sense of determination welling up from within. He launched himself at Lucario.

Lucario was ready for him, having battled Mewtwo many times. He had a habit of rushing back in for vengeance after being dealt a heavy blow. Timing his hit, Lucario used Double Team. Mewtwo's attack missed, and Lucario counterattacked with a blow that sent him reeling once more. It was accompanied by another flash of pain.

Mewtwo went back on the defensive, gritting his teeth in frustration. _This isn't possible. I am the world's ultimate life form!_

Suddenly, color flashed at the edge of his vision. _A Smash Ball!_

Lucario noticed it in the same instant and began charging up an aura sphere. Mewtwo took a flying leap towards the sphere, guided by his powerful haunches. He swiped at the Smash Ball and it cracked under his power. He took another swing and missed.

Lucario waited for the Smash Ball to hover directly in front of him. Then he unleashed his aura sphere, certain that the Ball's power was his.

 _CRACK._

Lucario's eyes widened when there was no rush of power into his veins. The Smash Ball was still intact, but it looked ready to burst at any moment. He leaped into the air, prepared to deliver the final blow.

Then a heavy weight slammed down on his shoulders, sending him spinning back to the ground. Mewtwo smirked as he rose to meet the Smash Ball. _Thank you for the lift._

The Smash Ball shattered at his touch and its power engulfed him. He rounded on Lucario, who was clambering to his feet. Mewtwo relished the flash of fear in his eyes, right before he unleashed his Final Smash.

"EEERRRRAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"NO!" A few of the smashers watching in Battle Central cried out in fear.

They could only watch helplessly as Mewtwo mega evolved before their eyes and attacked Lucario without mercy. Psychic power crackled through the air like electricity. Lucario was frozen, caught in the center of it, twitching with pain. A shrill screech broke from his lungs, unlike any other sound they'd heard before. The scream seemed to last forever.

Then it was abruptly cut off. Dark red blood burst from his ears and he collapsed into a black-and-blue heap of fur. Mewtwo stood over him, his face flecked with his opponent's blood, his eyes wide with surprise.

Battle Central had gone silent. When Lucario's body began to fade away, just as Fox's had, they burst into a renewed sense of panic.

"What happened? Where's Lucario gone?!" Charizard snarled, swinging his broad head to and fro.

"He's dead! He's dead and I'm-a next!" Luigi gasped, clutching his arms and shaking.

"No way!" Sonic shouted. "There's no way I'm dying like that!"

Diddy Kong clung to Donkey, while Olimar gathered his Pikmin around him, looking ready to throw them if necessary.

No one even noticed Mewtwo slip quietly out of a transporter and back into the room. His arms were crossed coolly across his chest and the shock had faded from his expression. He looked to the other transporters—they were empty. Lucario was truly gone.

He let the conversations of the other smashers wash over him, absorbing their panic. He felt nothing except a steely sense of calm.

"Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo looked down at his feet.

Pikachu was crouched there, peering up at him. "What happened in that battle?"

Mewtwo hesitated, wary of sharing what had happened. He didn't want the other smashers to know about the pain he had felt during his fight with Lucario. Luckily, Ryu saved him from doing so.

"QUIET!" the warrior roared, silencing the smashers with his powerful voice. "Mario has something to say!"

Mario nodded at Ryu in thanks, and then stepped forward to address everyone. "Let's-a go back to the Great Hall, with Master Hand. We won't get our questions answered by standing around here."

"For once, I agree with you," Bowser snorted. Throughout this ordeal, he had stayed close to Bowser Junior's side. "Come on, Junior," he said, giving his son's shell a small push towards the exit.

The last to leave was the group of Pokemon. All had remained behind except for Mewtwo, heads bowed in reverence for their lost friend.

As Meta Knight passed them by, he stopped to say, "I am sorry for your loss. Lucario was a worthy opponent." Then he left with the others.

"He was more than just that," Jigglypuff whispered tearfully under her breath.

"Hard to believe he's gone," Charizard grunted.

Pikachu said nothing, his throat closed with sorrow. Somehow, he felt responsible. These Pokemon were like family. _I should have worked harder to bring Mewtwo and Lucario together. Make them realize this. Maybe if I had…this wouldn't have happened._

As if reading his thoughts, Greninja touched Pikachu's shoulder. "I didn't know Lucario very well, but he was one of us," she said. "And he will not be forgotten so easily."

Charizard nodded furiously. Jigglypuff sniffled and wiped away a tear.

"Now come," Greninja went on, guiding her friends toward the door. "Let us go see what Master Hand has to say about all this."

* * *

Pikachu was the last smasher to enter the Great Hall and take his seat. Now there was not one, but two chairs that would remain empty. His tail drooped as he once again thought of Lucario. The image of his crumpled body, with blood pouring out of his ears, was tattooed into Pikachu's mind. He shook his head to clear it and focused on the present.

Not a soul spoke. Crazy Hand had joined his brother at the head of the table and was uncharacteristically silent. A few spasms shivered through his body, as though he was struggling to suppress his energy.

Mewtwo stood by Master Hand, explaining what had happened.

"You didn't notice anything out of the ordinary during the fight?" Master Hand pressed.

Mewtwo hesitated.

"Tell me." Master Hand's voice was firm.

"I…I did feel some pain, but I thought nothing of it," Mewtwo confessed, keeping his voice low. "I was only focused on the battle. I never meant for Lucario to die."

"I believe you." Master Hand sounded weary. Mewtwo imagined if he had a face, he would be pressing his palm into his forehead. "You couldn't have known this was going to happen. Go back to your seat and I will explain everything."

As Mewtwo floated swiftly away, the smashers sat a little taller in their seats. It was time to find out why they had lost Fox and Lucario so suddenly and tragically—and what this meant for the rest of them.

Master Hand paused for a long moment that seemed to last decades. Everyone held his or her breath, waiting for him to speak.

Ganondorf was brave enough to demand, "Now tell us what the meaning of all this is!"

Master Hand sighed deeply. "Forgive me. I just don't know where to begin."

"Fox and Lucario _died_ today," Ike spoke up. His voice rang through the room. "They died and you need to tell us why!" He nodded at Falco, sitting across the table from him, head bowed.

Master Hand stiffened at his demands. Then he whispered something under his breath that not even the smashers closest to him could hear.

"I'm-a sorry, Master Hand. What was that?" Mario asked, leaning in close.

Master Hand's fist clenched and unclenched. Crazy Hand quivered beside him. "They didn't die today," Master Hand repeated, his voice low and trembling.

The room seemed to grow colder. Dread and confusion pooled in the smashers' stomachs. They silently willed Master Hand to go on—but at the same time, they were terrified of what he might say.

"What do you mean?" Zelda dared to ask, her voice barely a whisper.

Master Hand rose from his chair, hovering high at the end of the table. When he spoke again, his voice was calm and controlled.

"They didn't die today," he said, "because they were already dead to begin with. Just like all of you."


	3. A Dying World

_**It seems I have a guest crying plagiarism in a couple of reviews (only approved one) so I'll address where I got the idea for this story! No, I did not go snooping around this site like "OMG whose story can I rip off today?! LOLZ!1!" because I enjoy writing my own material and also what in the heck is the point of that? As a person who has had stories and videos stolen from them, I despise all plagiarism. If you take a look at my profile, obviously I am dedicated to my writing. I wouldn't derive any satisfaction from "stealing" stories and I don't think I can understand anyone who does.**_

 _ **As for where I got the idea…it's not an original idea and I acknowledge that. I'm drawing inspiration from shows such as Lost, Angel Beats, and Death Parade. I thought it might be fun to put a Smash Bros twist on an afterlife story. Because here's something you should know, something they beat into my head as a Film major: Nothing Is Original. Not anymore. Everything has been done. But what you can do to draw people in is put a new twist on something, which is what I'm hoping to do here.**_

 _ **In conclusion, if you'd like to take this further, dear guest, I'd love to be able to hold a private message conversation with you! I mean, if you have the balls to sign in. We can talk all about the definition of plagiarism and what it actually is! Though I think I've made my point pretty clear.**_

 _ **To everyone else, I'm sorry for wasting your time with such a long author's note! It just really steams my broccoli when someone starts throwing rude accusations with no good reason to do so. Thank all of you so much for your support! :)**_

 _ **This chapter feels like one big text dump of information, but it needed to be done. It feels kind of weird to have an "answers" chapter so early in the story, haha!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Dying World**

The first thing to break the silence was Ganondorf's deep, foreboding laugh. He was leaning back in his seat, arms crossed. Everyone looked at him with wide, shocked eyes. He scoffed at their silly expressions. "We're not dead," he growled. "Just look around you. Does this look like the afterlife?"

"Wait!" Peach cried out. Tears were in her eyes and her lower lip shook. "W-We can't be dead. None of this…this just doesn't make sense! I never died!"

"Calm down, Peach," Palutena said, sharing in Ganondorf's confidence. A relaxed smile rested on her lips. "I'm a goddess. Goddesses don't die!"

Mega Man leveled a stony stare at the goddess. "Master Hand wouldn't lie to us."

"And he wouldn't pull such a mean prank either!" Peach added, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Of course I wouldn't!" Master Hand snapped, but hardly anyone heard him. Everyone in the room was talking about this horrible realization. Some were doubtful, while others seemed ready to slip into a state of panic at any moment.

Throughout all of this, one smasher sat calmly in her seat; hand raised quietly, a smile plastered on her face. The sight was so odd that Master Hand couldn't ignore it.

"SILENCE!" He snapped his fingers so loudly the sound practically shook the room. Then he pointed down the row of chairs to his chosen speaker. "Yes, Villager? Do you have something to say?"

"Yes!" she chirped, lowering her hand. She blinked and cocked her quizzically. "Do you mean to say none of you realized we were dead?"

Silence followed her words.

"You mean to say you _did_?" Pac-Man sputtered.

She nodded. "Uh-huh! Not long after I got here, the memories came back to me. I figured everyone knew already and just didn't want to talk about it! Besides, we were all having so much fun together, what was the point of bringing up the past?" Her cheerful voice was out of place in the room's heavy atmosphere.

Samus shifted nervously in her seat. "I'll admit, I've been having reoccurring dreams during sleep, but I…I thought they were nothing more than nightmares."

 _Dreams?_ Kirby thought, reminded of the ones he had been having recently. Perhaps these weren't dreams, but rather…memories?

He struggled to think of how he could possibly have died, or stayed here for so long in the mansion without realizing it. When he came up with nothing, he turned to King Dedede in the chair next to him and voiced his thoughts aloud.

Despite his troubled eyes, Dedede still managed to glare at Kirby. "How should I know? You think I have all the answers?"

"N-No…" Kirby stammered. He felt on the verge of tears. "I just…"

Dedede's expression softened and he looked away. "I guess…I always thought I'd be going home after this, you know? I never thought anything of it. I didn't question being here, I just went with it."

Kirby nodded, completely understanding. "Kind of like a dream," he whispered. He wished he were dreaming right now. This new reality felt difficult to grasp and he wasn't so sure the shock of it had settled completely. Everyone else seemed to be struggling with it too.

With the help of Crazy Hand, Master Hand was able to clap for silence. He waited for the conversations to die down before speaking:

"I'm going to start from the very beginning, so listen well," he told them, looking at the two long aisles of smashers. All were intently focused on him. Some of the more fragile souls had tears streaking their faces, while those that didn't believe it traded mocking smirks. _They'll believe this soon enough,_ he thought with a sigh.

The hand took a deep breath and began.

"Everyone in this room could not be more different. You come from different lands, different worlds, and different times. But the one thing you have in common…is that you are special.

"I created this world for special people like you, as a bridge between your realities, as a place you could come to after your death. A place that you could bring happiness to others, and to yourselves. A place in which you could make memories to take with you into whatever afterlife that awaited you.

"I don't know why I did it. Perhaps I was not ready for your stories to end. I thought you deserved more. Or perhaps, it was for my own selfish ends, to give my life a purpose…"

Master Hand drifted off, feeling heavy with the weight of his words. There was still much more to explain, but he knew the smashers needed a moment to let this all sink in.

"Why can we not remember our deaths?" Marth asked softly. "With the exception of her." He nodded in the Villager's direction.

"Did you erase our memories?!" Dark Pit looked furious at the mere thought.

"No," Master Hand said, giving his fingers a small shake. "'Suppressed' would be more accurate than 'erased.' The memories are still there, but hard to access. I can't give them back to you; you will have to uncover them on your own. And for some, that will be more difficult than others."

Dark Pit's eyes narrowed angrily. "What do you mean?" Toon Link asked.

"When you came here, you were brought at an age in which you lived the most important parts of your lives."

Toon Link folded his arms, eyebrows knitting together while he considered this. "So…I could have died of old age, but all I remember is being a kid. You took away years of memories from us!"

Master Hand was about to flare up at the accusation, when Meta Knight smoothly interjected. "Master Hand did not _take_ them. Didn't you hear what he said? They are still there. They need only be reclaimed."

"Yeah, well I'm _trying_ to remember anything and I can't!" Toon Link said, beginning to get more and more worked up.

His unease was contagious. While smashers began muttering amongst themselves once more, Ganondorf scoffed, "I can't believe you sorry lot are falling for this."

Palutena just shook her head, smiling.

"Lady Palutena? How can you be so sure of yourself?" Pit asked worriedly.

Before she could answer, Jigglypuff's high-pitched voice pierced the air. "Master Hand! What about Pichu?! And Ivysaur and Squirtle, and everyone else who used to be here?"

"Red…" Charizard murmured, exchanging a glance with Pikachu.

"…They left," Master Hand said simply. "They realized what this place was and they moved on."

"How could they leave without telling us!" Captain Falcon gasped.

"I always thought they'd gone back to their homes," Lucas said quietly.

Everyone dissolved back into panicked chatter.

"I want to go home!"

"This is a terrible joke. Master Hand should be ashamed of himself."

"I can't be dead. I just can't be…"

"Everyone SHUT UP!"

A feral scream echoed through the Great Hall. But this time, it was not Master Hand who had called for silence. Everyone looked to see Falco standing on his chair, breathing heavily. His beak was gritted in frustration and his eyes glared at any smasher who dared challenge him.

"Have you already forgotten what happened to Fox and Lucario? If you don't believe what Master Hand is saying, then use that as your proof! They disappeared in front of our eyes. And think of the other stuff you never questioned before—like how we couldn't feel pain and never sustained any injuries? Does that seem natural to you?"

His eyes rested on Diddy Kong, who suddenly felt the need to respond. "Uhh…no?"

"We always thought no pain was Master Hand's doing," Donkey Kong huffed, backing up his little buddy. "Master Hand _strong_!"

"It _was_ my doing, in a sense," Master Hand answered. "But this world can't support you for much longer. You're losing your invincibility and your memories are returning. The strength of this place is failing…already, sacrifices have been made to keep this world intact."

"Sacrifices?" Robin echoed.

Master Hand turned in her direction. Despite lacking eyes, she could feel his gaze boring into her. "Haven't you noticed, Robin?"

In that moment, her heart grew cold. She swallowed her nerves and croaked, "Noticed what?"

"Chrom never came to meet you."

The Great Hall was deathly silent, except for the sound of Robin's choking cry. "No!" She staggered to her feet, as though to make for the exit, but her legs shook uncontrollably. "No, he has to be there-!"

"Mother!" Lucina grabbed her mother's coat, holding her steady.

"Let me go!" Robin snapped. "I need to go see if it's true...!"

"Mother, please," Lucina begged. "We have to stay and listen to what Master Hand has to say."

Robin looked into Lucina's eyes and saw her own terror and confusion reflected there. And the brand of the Exalt. The same one that Chrom had on his arm. "...Fine."

She tore away from Lucina and returned to her seat. Lucina let her go, barely able to contain her own grief. Her father was gone and she had never even gotten to say goodbye. How had everything gone so wrong, so fast?

Master Hand's voice sounded muted in her ears. "I'm sorry. I could no longer support them being here. And…very soon, I will be unable to support the rest of you."

No one responded to this declaration. They were still stuck on losing their friends in the guest house.

"All those Pokemon were my friends," Pikachu whimpered.

 _Damn it…Midna…_ Link's chest tightened with grief at the thought of the mischievous imp quietly passing on by herself.

"Waaaa! Waluigi, no!" Fat, sloppy tears poured down Wario's face. "Who's-a gonna pull pranks with Wario?!"

"Well I hope this much is true," Ganondorf snorted. "If Skull Kid and Ghirahim are really gone, then that irksome Ganondorf Fanclub is officially dead."

"What was that about not being able to support us, Mr. Hand?" The Villager asked loudly over the noise, intentionally directing everyone's attention back towards him. She sat with her chin resting on her hands, looking thoroughly unconcerned by everything that had happened so far.

This was the part Master Hand had been dreading more than anything. He wasn't sure how the smashers would take to his plan, but it had to be done. Everyone's eyes were on him, waiting for him to speak. He steeled himself for their reactions and took a deep breath.

"I have decided…to host a final Super Smash Brothers tournament. Losing will mean death. But winning…will grant the victor a second chance at life."

He paused, waiting for everyone to add their two cents, as they always did. When they didn't, he went on to explain further.

"You can't stay here much longer. Think of this as an incentive to move you to action. Before this world disappears completely, I have enough power to grant one of you your lives back. You will return to the world you knew, in the place you left off, with your health regained. Everything will be as it was and you will have no memories of this place. The rest of you…" He raised his fingers skyward. "…will continue to the afterlife that is meant for you."

Still, no one spoke.

Master Hand felt wearier than he ever had in his life. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his quarters and collapse in his bed. "That is all I have to say for now," he said quietly. "Take tomorrow to relax and think this over. Try to remember your past lives, if you can. In two days' time, we will begin the tournament."

Without another word, he departed the room. He expected the smashers to call out questions after him, but none did.

He left in silence.


	4. All Good Things

_**Glad to be past that long explanation. I do better at writing character interactions like in this chapter and the first chapter. Speaking of which, this first section is pretty spoilery for Fire Emblem: Awakening. I would suggest skipping down past the next line if you want to avoid those. Now that I think about it, there could be spoilers down the line for other games like Mother 3. I'll try and remember to warn you ahead of time.**_

 _ **To even out the coming tournament, I decided to add Alph into the story. Plus I think it will help make Olimar more interesting.**_

 _ **You get a cookie if you can guess which Disney movie I gave a nod to in this chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: All Good Things**_

Shock had pierced Lucina like a spear when she found out the truth from Master Hand this afternoon. Now, it was nothing more than a dull ache and a sour taste in the back of her throat. One by one, she could see smashers beginning to accept their new reality. Some went off to ponder it alone. Others congregated in groups, desperate for what knowledge they could find. Lucina was part of the former group.

She stood on her balcony, watching the sun slide towards the distant hills. In her mind, she played out what memories she could recall. She closed her eyes, losing herself to them.

 _Her mother and father were with her, and her little brother Morgan. An orange glow was cast onto the black night sky from the nearby Origin Peak, which was overflowing with magma. The heat blistered across Lucina's face. Dark clouds swirled high above their heads. And yet, she felt no fear._

" _The Fell Dragon's heart and mine are linked," Robin said, one hand at her chest. "Therefore, slaying Grima with my own hands will also cause the end of my life. I realize that…and I am ready."_

" _No!" Chrom cried out. He grabbed Robin by the shoulders, holding her so she had to look into his eyes. Lucina could see every inch of love for her shining in his eyes. "We'll find another way!"_

 _Morgan clung to Robin's arm and Lucina could see tears in his eyes. "Please, Mother. I just found you. I can't lose you so soon. Not again."_

 _Lucina's heart swelled with grief, but she refused to cry. Someone had to be strong. Someone besides her mother._

 _Robin gently removed Chrom's hands from her shoulders and clasped them. "Chrom, wait. You're not thinking clearly. Think about what your sister would have wanted."_

" _Emmeryn would never have asked you to do this!" Chrom's voice rose to a desperate shout. Lucina had never seen him like this._

 _And yet, Robin was unphased. "What is one life, when weighed against millions?" she asked, trying and failing to produce a smile._

" _But it's YOUR life!" Morgan protested._

 _Robin silenced him with a purposeful look. Chrom squeezed her hands, regaining her attention._

" _Listen to me," Chrom said, peering deep into his wife's eyes. "You're one of us. You'll ALWAYS be one of us. There's another way we can do this…I'll be the one to strike the final blow—it may not kill the dragon, but it will send it to sleep for many years to come. And then our family will stay whole. We can go home together, and live peacefully." His voice cracked as he spoke._

 _Robin's walls crumbled during Chrom's speech. A single tear streamed down her face and her lips twisted with sorrow. She covered her mouth with one hand and nodded mutely._

 _Chrom cupped her cheek with one hand and wiped away the tear with his thumb. "Promise me, Robin," he whispered. "Promise me you won't do this."_

 _Robin turned to look at her beloved children. First Morgan, and then Lucina. Lucina stared back; feeling like her heart was about to tear in two. She had dedicated her life to defeating the Fell Dragon and securing a safe future. She would have died for her cause. But she never could have guessed that it would be her mother that would have to ultimately put her life on the line._

 _She had no words. Her throat was dry. She could only nod at Robin and hope she came to a decision on her own._

 _Robin turned back to her husband. This time, a true smile appeared on her face. "…You're right, Chrom. I'm sorry," she murmured._

 _The tension vanished from Chrom's shoulders. He took Robin into his arms and held her close. "We swore to stand by each other, remember?" he whispered into her hair. "We're two halves of a whole…not even a dragon can sever us!"_

" _That's right!" Morgan said, going to join the group hug. Robin and Chrom took him into their arms, but left a space for Lucina, waiting for her to join them._

 _She smiled sadly and stepped forward. Her parents wrapped her in their arms, slightly crushing her. Lucina closed her eyes and reveled in the moment, wishing it could last forever._

Lucina's eyes flew open with a gasp. "Mother!"

She had to see her at once. She had remembered something important. But when she went to her room, no one answered the door.

 _Where could she be?_ Lucina wondered, staring out the window. Then it hit her.

She ran to the guest house without stopping, her feet pounding on the downhill journey. Marth saw her and called out as she charged by, but she didn't stop. _I have to find Mother. I have to tell her…how she died…_

The guest house was much smaller than the mansion. The bedrooms were smaller and there were few lounges. It didn't take Lucina long for her to reach the door she was looking for. When she did, she threw it open.

As expected, there was Robin, sitting on Chrom's bed. She jumped a little when her daughter came charging in, but relaxed as soon as she saw whom it was.

"Lucina," she sighed. Her eyes were red-rimmed and dry. She had obviously been crying and spent all her tears.

"Mother," Lucina panted. "I know how you died."

Robin's eyebrows lifted. "Lucina, you're positively drenched with sweat! Come sit down and catch your breath."

Frustration flashed through Lucina. "Didn't you hear what I said?" she asked, going to sit next to her mother on the bed. Robin seemed more concerned with Lucina's current state, rather than her forgotten memories at the moment.

"I heard you," Robin said, calmly reaching over to brush a strand of hair behind Lucina's ear. "How can you remember my death, but not your own?"

"I'm not sure," Lucina confessed. She prepared to launch into an explanation of what she knew, but suddenly found herself at a loss for words. What was the best way to tell someone how they died?

"…I think I have an idea of how it happened," Robin said quietly. "May I take a guess at what it might be?"

Lucina swallowed and nodded.

For a full minute, Robin sat quietly with Lucina, absentmindedly stroking her daughter's hair. Her gaze was focused on something across the room. Lucina followed her eyes and saw a family portrait hung by Chrom's dresser. Morgan was missing due to his absence in the mansion. However, it didn't seem to dampen their happiness in the photo.

"I killed Grima, didn't I? I promised not to sacrifice myself, but I went and did it anyway." Robin bowed her head, burying her face into her hands. Her shoulders shook with barely-contained sobs. "What kind of mother am I?"

"The best mother there ever was!" Lucina said sharply, putting her arm around Robin. "You did it for the future of our world. You saved us all."

"Chrom must have been in so much pain," Robin went on, as though she didn't hear Lucina. "And you, and Morgan. When I came to the mansion, I guess I assumed I hadn't sacrificed myself at all. I let Chrom strike the final blow. But that was never true…I died that day."

Robin rose to her feet, turning away from Lucina. She found herself unable to look her daughter in the face. _They must have hated me._ She started towards the door.

But then Lucina was instantly on her feet as well, declaring, "We spent the rest of our lives looking for you. Chrom never stopped loving you and he never gave up hope that you might still be alive!"

Robin paused. Her face was turned away, but Lucina could tell she was listening.

"We looked all over the world for you," Lucina went on, trembling. The memories felt as though they would overwhelm her, accompanied by dozens of emotions. She felt they would tear through her chest. She took a deep breath, trying to push aside the past and focus on the present. "We looked, but we never found you," Lucina choked out tearfully. "I'm so sorry, Mother."

Robin slowly turned back around to face her daughter. Lucina expected to see the same sorrow that she was feeling. But Robin's eyes were full of warmth. And she was _smiling_.

"Yes you did," Robin whispered.

"Mother…!"

Robin snatched Lucina in a bone-crushing hug, the kind she had always given her when they were alive. Tears broke free from Lucina's eyes. Shaking with grief, Lucina clung to her mother.

"You did find me," Robin said, her voice full of emotion. "Here, in this life. Maybe we'll find each other in the next one too."

"Y-Yeah," Lucina said, laughing through her tears. "Maybe."

Robin let go of Lucina and stepped back. "Ugh, it's starting to rain," she joked, flicking a stray tear off her daughter's cheek.

Lucina chuckled appreciatively.

Then Robin's face turned serious. "Lucina, I want you to win the tournament. Do it for your mother."

Lucina shook her head vehemently. "No. I don't want to give up the memories I made here, with you and Father."

Robin sighed. "You're so stubborn."

"I get it from you!"

"That you do."

Robin slapped Lucina lightly on the shoulder. In that moment, things felt like they were back to normal. Her mother hadn't sacrificed herself, and she hadn't gone on to whatever death had awaited her. It was just another day in town, shopping for hideous dresses together.

"Even so, let's both do our best in the tournament. Okay?" Robin began to wander towards Chrom's wardrobe.

"Okay," Lucina agreed, wondering what her mother was up to.

Robin went digging through the top drawer, eyes searching. A few seconds later, she uttered a pleased yelp. "Look!" She whipped around, holding up a skimpy pair of swim trunks like a trophy. The blue fabric had the mark of the Exalt on its backside. Robin held it just under her chin, grinning mischievously. "Remember these?"

"Oh Gods! I try not to!" Lucina broke down into laughter.

And again, everything felt like it had gone back to normal. _If only it were true._

* * *

"Should we go with them?"

Duck Hunt Dog sat on the hill in front of the mansion, watching the group of children disembark. Before them rolled numerous grassy hills, lit golden by the setting sun. Thin stretches of woods dotted the landscape here and there. The children were going to see what lay at the end of it all.

The hound's loyal heart longed to follow and protect them, but his best friend had other ideas. "Let's stay here for now," the duck quacked. "You're _always_ trailing them."

"That's because Ness and Lucas are so nice to me. They give me treats and pats." The dog's tail thumped the ground at the thought. He watched the group disappear into the first clump of trees and a whine keened in his throat. "I miss them already! Do you think they'll ever come back?"

"They'll be fine," his companion snorted.

"Okay." Duck Hunt Dog settled down, resting his head on his paws. His duck hopped off his back and nestled into the grass next to him. When he had finished, Duck Hunt Dog stretched his neck to prod him with his cold nose. "Remember the day we met?"

The duck ruffled his feathers against the chill evening air. "It's blurry, but only because I was so young."

Duck Hunt Dog sighed deeply, thinking of the past. A long time ago, his Master lived to hunt ducks. They were sustenance for his family and got them through many winters in which they would have starved. His trusty hound was always happy to aid him on every single hunt, until the day he met his best friend.

He'd uncovered a number of ducks paddling at the edge of a lake that day. As he spooked them into the air, his Master shot them down. When the remaining ducks had scattered, Duck Hunt Dog went wading through the reeds to retrieve the ones that had not made it.

Then he'd found the egg. It was all by itself and it was cracked. For a moment, Duck Hunt Dog thought it was dead. But then a faint peeping reached his ears. Another crack appeared on the egg. A minute later, a fuzzy duckling stood before the dog, staring at him as though he were its mother.

The rest was history. The duckling followed him home, much to the delight of the Master's children. They laughed as their dog tried many times to escape the newfound nuisance, a feat that became increasingly impossible with the development of the duckling's flight feathers. Eventually, Duck Hunt Dog began to grow fond of the little tyke, and one was not seen without the other.

"Dog?"

Duck Hunt Dog blinked back into the present. "Yes, Duck?"

"We'll always be friends forever, won't we?" He gave his companion's ear a sharp tug with his beak.

Duck Hunt Dog snapped at him playfully, lightly taking the duck's throat in his teeth. His friend squawked, beating him with his wings and the two play-wrestled for a minute. Then the hound let go, wagging his tail. "Yeah, forever!"

"And…if we can't win together, we'll pass on together, right?" The duck asked in a quieter voice.

His pal nodded firmly. "Together."

The duck smiled in relief, straightening up to reclaim his spot in the grass. Duck Hunt Dog settled down as well, and the two friends watched the sun set.

* * *

"It's getting dark. We should go back," Lucas said nervously.

The other boys ignored him. Toon Link was concentrated on crossing a stream, trying not to slip on a stepping-stone. Ness waited on the opposite shore with the Villager, hands folded casually behind his head.

"It's okay, Lucas. We're safe in a group!" Ness reassured his friend.

"Too bad Copper didn't come with us," the Villager said happily.

Toon Link made it to the opposite bank and dusted off his tunic. As he did so, he shot the Villager a quizzical look. "Copper?"

"Duck Hunt Dog is too much of a mouthful! I like the name Copper. It's cute and it was the name of a doggie in my town!" She giggled and clapped her hands.

Toon Link just stared at her. The Villager had always weirded him out. "Okay then. C'mon, Luke!" Everyone looked to Lucas, waiting for him to join them.

He heaved a sigh. There was no way he was going back to the mansion on his own, not after they had come so far. Besides, he was just as curious as everyone else to see what lay on the edges of this world. Then again, maybe it never ended and they would just wind up getting lost. _That_ was what made him so nervous.

Trying not to think about it, he took a running leap across the stream, clearing it in a single bound.

"Nice!" Ness grinned.

After that, the ground sloped upwards. The trees that grew here cast long, dark shadows, warning them of the coming night. But they plowed up, pushing their legs hard against the steep hill. All four were out of the breath by the time they reached the top.

"Look there!" the Villager cried out, pointing.

Far in the distance, a white fog seemed to overtake the landscape. It stretched for miles like a blank slate. The fading light of the sun barely seemed to reach it.

"Is that the edge?" Toon Link asked, a chill crawling up his spine.

"Maybe. Let's check it out!"

"Whyyy," Lucas started to groan, but he was drowned out by an excited shriek from the Villager.

"Race you to the bottom of the hill, Ness!"

"You're on!"

The two began barreling down the steep incline. But after a few steps, their stubby legs tripped them up and they went pitching forward. Lucas gasped with worry as his two friends tumbled head over heels down the hill. After a few painful seconds, they landed in a heap at the bottom.

"Are you okay?!" Toon Link shouted after them.

At first, there was no response. Then uncontrollable peals of laughter came drifting up from the bottom of the hill. Lucas sighed with relief.

Toon Link shook his head, grinning. "That was pretty funny."

Still, neither of them was willing to try it for themselves. They trotted carefully down the hill to join their two friends, who were now covered in dirt and grass stains. Ness pulled a twig out of the Villager's hair. As Lucas approached, he asked, "Who won?"

"It was a tie," Toon Link declared.

"Shoot!"

Everyone couldn't help but burst into laughter. After such a stressful day, it felt good to do so.

When the last of their giggles were out of their system, they continued their trek to the edges of the world. As they approached it, the fog seemed to loom higher and thicker than before. When the sun disappeared completely, it turned dark. A chill breeze ruffled their hair. The lighthearted moment on the hill seemed far behind them now.

 _I never noticed how quiet the night is,_ Lucas thought to himself. Back home, there were always crickets or frogs singing in the night, and birds singing in the morning. But here, it was desolate. He felt like he was seeing this world anew, now that he knew what it was.

"Villager?" Toon Link's voice was soft, as though he was afraid to disturb the silence of the night.

The Villager glanced over her shoulder at him. Her eyes still shone, despite the dimness. "Yes?"

"I was wondering…how were you able to remember your death so easily?" Toon Link fidgeted, unable to meet her eyes. All evening, he had been building the courage to ask this.

But the Villager didn't mind as much as he thought she would. Her voice was cheerful as ever when she responded: "My axe."

Toon Link blinked. "Your axe?"

"Uh-huh. I was holding it when I died. When I took it out to fight, I remembered." As she walked on, she tapped her chin, pondering the memory. The never-ending smile she always wore seemed to waver just a bit. "There was so much blood…" she mused. "So much…"

Lucas and Toon Link exchanged a freaked out look. Ness, however, was full of genuine concern. He reached out to the Villager and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Before they could discuss the matter further, there was a loud SNAP from behind them.

"What's that?!" Lucas whimpered, whirling around.

Toon Link whipped out his sword. An axe had suddenly appeared in the Villager's hand as well. They squinted into the darkness, eyes searching.

"P.K. Fire," Ness whispered. A sliver of flame lit at the tip of his finger. He held it up, casting light onto the area around them. His breath caught in his throat when he saw two eyes reflecting the glow of the fire.

Toon Link was the first to recognize who had followed them. "Bowser Jr." he growled, putting his sword away. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

Bowser Jr. slid fully into the light, resting in his little clown car. "Hey, maybe I wanted to see where the world ended too! You should have asked me to come. I could have driven us."

"Why would we do that? You're not our friend," Ness said in all honesty.

His words angered Bowser Jr. A cannon poked out of his car and aimed itself directly at the blunt psychic boy. "Watch out or I'll make you eat those words—"

The Villager was instantly between them, eyes flashing dangerously. "You really think you're in a position to be threatening us, when we outnumber you?" she hissed. Her words were cold, but she smiled sweetly at Bowser's son. "Be careful or there might be an open slot in Monday's tournament."

"Stop! STOP!" Lucas shouted, sprinting to get in between them. He held his hands out, separating the two parties. "I asked Master Hand what would happen if anyone was murdered in the mansion," he said in a rush. "I was nervous someone might try to hurt another in their sleep. He said if that happens, he'll see to it that the perpetrator goes straight to the next life! We can't fight out here!"

The Villager's lips puckered with disappointment, but she put the axe back in her pocket without argument. Bowser Jr. did the same with his cannon.

Lucas could not have been more relieved. "Thank you. Now let's go check out the edge already. I'm getting tired."

"Me too!" Ness stretched his jaws in a huge yawn.

Thankfully, there were no more arguments. They allowed Bowser Jr. to accompany them. In a few more minutes, they had reached the edge of the world. Peering into the fog was like looking into pure nothingness. The blank white substance stretched for what seemed miles.

The Villager stepped forward to investigate, but Toon Link grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "Don't," he warned. "I have a bad feeling."

"Look at this!"

Everyone turned to Bowser Jr. He was crouched at the edge of the fog, looking at the grass with wide eyes. They gathered around and realized that the edges of this world were crumbling away, particle by particle.

Ness kept his eyes glued to a particular blade of grass. He watched the tip of it disintegrate into the fog, at a very sluggish pace. The rest of it shortly followed. He stepped back, nervous. "Let's go, guys. We've seen all there is to see."

There were no objections.

* * *

That night, Palutena visited Master Hand in his quarters. All evening, he had been locked in here, refusing to see anyone. But she had been persistent and it paid off.

"I must speak with you," she said, standing before him.

Master Hand growled, "All right, but make it quick."

"Very well. I just wanted to remind you that I am a goddess—"

"I am aware."

"—and so I cannot possibly be dead. My reign shall last forever. So why have I come here?" Although she had planned a more detailed speech, she forced herself to keep it short. After speaking her part, she eagerly waited for Master Hand's answer.

He bent at the wrist, sinking towards the ground with a sigh. "After today, I would have thought that everyone would understand…" he said, more to himself than to her.

"Understand what?" Palutena pressed.

Master Hand straightened up and Palutena could sense him looking at her. "All things come to an end. That's why you can no longer stay here, and why all of you died in the first place. Because nothing truly lasts forever."

Palutena opened her mouth to argue, but Master Hand cut her off.

"Not even you."

With that, he shooed her out of the room and slammed the door in her face. Palutena left with a heavy heart, Master Hand's last words echoing in her mind.


	5. Sacrifice

_**I've written so many Hunger Games stories, sometimes I almost write "tributes" instead of "smashers." Haha. Thanks for all the feedback and the follows! :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Sacrifice**_

Sleep didn't come easy that night. Smashers lay awake in their beds for hours, wondering how everything had changed so fast. Less than twenty-four hours ago, they were waking up to a normal Saturday. They were excited about a delicious breakfast and a day full of relaxation. They never could have known what they were about to face.

Kirby drifted in and out of nightmares, the same ones that had afflicted him for days. But now he knew that this was a memory. He was fighting for his life against a powerful foe. He could feel the cool handle of a sword in his hand and the sticky sensation of blood clinging to his skin. But his vision was dark. He felt incredibly tired, as though he might fall asleep within the dream.

Then came a flash of pain, and he was awake.

Fatigue and confusion made him feel like crying. _What I wouldn't give for a midnight snack,_ he thought, wishing he had a Noddy. Rubbing his eyes, he crawled towards the nightstand by his bed. A pink clock read '3:57 am.' Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back asleep, Kirby decided it was never too early for breakfast.

But as he flung open the door, his heart nearly stopped. King Dedede stood before him, fist raised to knock. He wore his usual loose nightshirt and a sleeping cap. His eyes went wide when he saw Kirby.

"Talk about timing," he muttered.

Kirby tilted his head. "Dedede? What is it?"

The penguin king scratched the back of his head awkwardly and looked away.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kirby pressed, curious.

"N-No…since we found out—you know—I haven't been able to sleep or eat. And while I was laying there awake, with my belly rumbling, I started to remember stuff." He glanced down the hall. "I think you and Meta Knight need to hear this."

"Okay," Kirby said in a hushed whisper. "Go wake him up."

King Dedede looked at Kirby as though he'd just suggested he jump off a cliff. "Are you kidding me?! There's no way I'm waking him up! You do it!"

"It was your idea!" Kirby protested. Last time he'd accidentally woken Meta Knight up he'd nearly been skewered on the end of his blade. "Meta Knight is scary."

"Yeah, sure, but I know for a fact he wouldn't hurt you! You're Dreamland's savior."

 _I'm not so sure about that,_ Kirby thought. The first time he had met Meta Knight was in a fight for Dreamland. After that, he'd gone on to become a mentor and an ally, but he was still unpredictable.

King Dedede wasn't ready to risk it either. "Okay, okay. This can wait until morning. Maybe I can try and remember more…" He trailed off into thought. Then, without bidding Kirby good night, he turned and tromped back to his room.

Kirby closed his door and returned to his bed, wondering what the king had to share with them tomorrow.

* * *

The Great Hall was quiet during breakfast, save for a few hushed conversations. The smashers, who usually sat mixed, were sitting with those from their own world today. Olimar and Alph sat with their heads together, while the Pokemon huddled in a group. King Dedede and Kirby were sitting together, looking towards the door every time someone walked in, as they waited for Meta Knight.

Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were together too—but that was nothing new. Both had bowls of cornflakes piled high with sliced bananas. They picked at them forlornly, grunting in short sentences to one another.

"Little buddy?" Donkey frowned.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful tomorrow."

"You too, DK."

They looked up from their meals when Falco sat down two seats away from them. He nibbled disinterestedly at a stale bagel.

Donkey and Diddy had always gotten along with the falcon, ever since that time in Subspace. Thinking of the grand adventure confused them. Had it happened before their deaths, or after? How could such a thing take place in the afterlife? Neither could remember. Either way, Diddy didn't hesitate to strike up a conversation. "You okay?" he asked, twisting in his seat to face his friend.

Falco sighed. "As okay as anyone else, I guess."

"Sorry about Fox," Donkey grunted.

Falco's expression darkened. "Me too. It sucks…he never even got a chance to participate in this tournament. Lucario too."

"Maybe that good thing," Donkey Kong suggested.

Before Falco could respond, there was commotion from farther down the table. Pit had gone for Dark Pit's throat, weapons at the ready. Luckily, Ryu had gotten in between them and was now holding the two apart.

"How dare you say that about Lady Palutena!" Pit screamed.

"Oh, come on! You know it's true!" Dark Pit growled, straining to break away from Ryu's grip. "She says jump, you jump! She says fight, you fight! If she says die for her, what would you do then, huh?"

"I would _gladly_ die for her!" Pit declared.

Dark Pit gritted his teeth in frustration. He looked ready to kill his counterpart right then and there. Captain Falcon and Shulk jumped in to keep that from happening and the fight ended there.

"That's a brawl waiting to happen," Olimar commented.

Alph agreed, idly sipping his fruit juice. Olimar eyed him suspiciously. The other captain had been strangely quiet all morning. With their situation, he didn't blame him, but it was certainly odd. Alph usually chattered away, showing off his knowledge and asking Olimar's opinion about whatever popped into his brain.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes sir!" Alph said quickly. "Just thinking."

"Oh. Have you remembered anything about your life before?"

"N-No, sir." Alph avoided Olimar's eyes.

Olimar frowned disbelievingly. Instead of pressing Alph further, he swiveled in his seat to look at his Pikmin. "How about you lot?"

They stared blankly back at him, focused on their rations of nectar.

"Didn't think so." He chuckled and returned to his breakfast.

* * *

The other Pokemon had been avoiding him. Jigglypuff, who was usually so friendly, hadn't said a word. Charizard and Greninja had been glaring at him all morning. Not even Pikachu made an effort to say hello.

 _But I do not care,_ Mewtwo thought coldly. _Eventually, all but myself will be dead. They will pass on, while I return to my previous life._

 _I have no memories of this place that I wish to keep. No ties. In the end, victory shall be mine and mine alone._

 _Lucario was only the beginning._

* * *

"META KNIGHT! Where the hell have you been?!"

Meta Knight had been resting on the mansion's patio when he heard his name bellowed to the heavens. A second later, King Dedede and Kirby came skidding to a halt in front of him. _Lovely. Now the view is ruined._

"We need to talk! I got important information for the both of you," Dedede declared.

Kirby nodded vigorously. "Will you listen?"

Meta Knight hopped off his chair, straightening his mask. "Of course I will." He eyed Sonic, who was snoozing on a nearby lounge chair. He seemed peaceful enough, but his ears were pricked in their direction. "Let's go somewhere else and discuss it."

The three of them took a short walk to a nearby garden that lay between the mansion and the guest house. It was filled with flowers that never withered and had a tiny pond with a burbling waterfall. Next to the pond was a decorative white bench. Meta Knight and Kirby headed to sit down, but Dedede beat them to it. He plopped himself right onto the middle of the bench, leaving no room for his comrades.

As soon as he was sure he had the puffballs' attention, he declared, "Dreamland is in peril!"

Kirby gasped. Meta Knight's eyes glowed with interest. "Oh yes? What makes you so certain?"

"It came to me last night. I remember everything being really dark, and my stomach was empty and full of cramps…"

The interest in Meta Knight's eyes narrowed to cynicism. "…In your room?"

"No! I mean, yeah, it was dark in my room and I was hungry, but then this memory came back to me…I think I was in a cave. I felt so helpless! Like I was going to die of depression, if I didn't starve to death first…" Dedede bit his fist, glancing back towards the mansion. "Aw man, I'm getting hungry just thinking about it. It was awful."

"How terrible," Kirby whispered. Being hungry was the worst feeling in the world. Talking about it made his stomach whine. "Maybe we should go eat second breakfast."

Dedede nodded vigorously. "Good idea."

Meta Knight couldn't begin to understand the two gluttons' horror. "Very well," he snorted, taking a step away. "If that is all, then I—"

"Wait, wait! You're missing the point!" King Dedede roared. "Given the situation, I think the kingdom fell into disarray. And it's all _your_ fault!" He pointed accusingly at both Meta Knight and Kirby. "You weren't around to stop it! So that means you died and I must have outlived the both of you." He couldn't help but puff his chest out with some pride at that. He had outlived both Meta Knight _and_ Kirby, two of the strongest creatures in Dreamland.

"Congratulations," Meta Knight said sarcastically. He turned to Kirby, whose face was scrunched with fear. "Kirby."

"Y-Yes?"

"If Dreamland is truly in turmoil, then it is you who must win this tournament."

"WHAT?!" Dedede gasped.

Kirby blinked back his shock. "Me? Are you sure?"

"Of course," Meta Knight said. His voice was kind, yet stern. He shot a challenging glare in Dedede's direction and added, "The two of us should do everything in our power to help him secure victory. Understand?"

King Dedede never expected these consequences. _I don't want to hand my life over to Kirby!_ At the same time, he knew in his heart that Kirby was the only one who could save his kingdom, if it had truly collapsed. "F-Fine," he stammered. "I'll think about it. Kirby, let's go get something to eat."

"Okay!" Kirby chirped.

Dedede hurried away.

Kirby was about to follow, then paused. "Are you sure you want to help me?" he asked Meta Knight. "You could do just as much for Dreamland."

The knight nodded. "That is kind of you to say, but you have always been a true hero. I swear I will do all that I can to help you return to your previous life so that you may save our home."

Kirby's eyes shone. He couldn't begin to express the gratitude he felt. "Thank you."

With that, he turned and ran to catch up with Dedede, leaving Meta Knight alone in the garden to ponder this news.

* * *

The remainder of Sunday slipped by. Despite what a beautiful day it was, a cloud seemed to hang over the mansion. The pool was empty and no one enjoyed themselves in the game rooms or the gym. No one had the energy for those sorts of activities. Most had locked themselves away in their rooms, with nothing but their thoughts, trying to remember what they could of their previous lives. Sadly, it was a task easier said than done.

On Monday, they woke up to a notice from Master Hand. He had posted the groups for the first round in the tournament. Smashers gathered around the list, eyes searching for their names.

 _Group 1: Mario, Marth, Olimar, Sonic, Shulk, King Dedede  
Group 2: Link, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Charizard, ROB  
_ _Group 3: Pikachu, Falco, Yoshi, Roy, Robin, Bowser Jr.  
_ _Group 4: Kirby, Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, Ryu, Lucina, Alph  
_ _Group 5: Samus, Greninja, Little Mac, Mewtwo, Toon Link, Ike  
_ _Group 6: Donkey Kong, Pit, Dark Pit, Rosalina, Zelda, Wii Fit Trainer  
_ _Group 7: Captain Falcon, Wario, Diddy Kong, Lucas, Duck Hunt, Pac-Man  
_ _Group 8: Ness, Ganondorf, Villager, Mr. Game & Watch, Palutena, Mega Man_

Aside from that, the note informed them that they were to congregate in Battle Central at noon.

"I'm-a always in the first group," Mario stated, shaking his head. He looked to his brother. "Make sure to protect-a Peach, Luigi!"

"I can look after myself, Mario," Peach chided. Though she couldn't deny it warmed her heart to see Mario so worried about her.

"Hey, Robin!" Roy called, pushing through the crowd to reach the tactician. "We're in the same group!"

Robin couldn't help but smile a bit. Before this, she and Roy had done quite a few team battles together. His close-range attacks went well with her focus on projectiles. She wished she could share his enthusiasm for the upcoming fight, but she knew it would be unlike anything they had gone through before. Still, she tried to appear unbothered. "Great. You'll have my back then, I hope?"

Roy grinned and nodded.

"Half my group are puffballs," Ryu snorted in a low voice to Link. "This won't last long."

 _I wouldn't underestimate anyone here,_ Link thought to himself.

Donkey Kong nudged Diddy Kong and nodded to the two Pits. They were listed in the same battle, and had both realized this. Pit frowned, while his counterpart's eyes glittered with a thirst for battle.

"We're together, Ness!" the Villager squealed, positively jumping for joy.

"I just wish we weren't the last ones to go," Ness murmured. His belly clenched with nerves at the thought of having to watch everyone else go before him. He wasn't so sure he would be eating breakfast today.

Not many of the others had an appetite either. Wario's gluttony made up for the rest of them. "Aw yeah!" he burped, shoving three breakfast burritos into his gaping maw at once. "I'm gonna be nice and gassed up for today's match! Wahahaa!"

"If he farts on me and I live through it, I'm going to wish I _was_ dead," Captain Falcon muttered.

"You already are, silly!" the Villager giggled in return.

The next few hours seemed to fly by. At quarter to twelve, smashers began to pour into Battle Central. Master Hand and Crazy Hand awaited them there, hovering at the controls. All items had disappeared along with the assist trophies and Pokemon, with the exception of one thing: the Smash Ball.

The first group to go loitered at the front of the room, near the transporters. Mario and Sonic's eyes glinted with determination. Marth and Shulk were stoic, while Olimar and Dedede exchanged a nervous glance. They weren't sure what to expect. Flashes of Lucario's final moments ran through their heads.

Then the clock struck twelve.

"Is everyone here?" Master Hand asked, rising up for a better look.

"Yup! All eleventy-six of us!" Crazy Hand shrieked, twitching.

Mario counted forty-eight smashers and nodded to Master Hand. "Everybody's-a here."

"Very well. I'm sure you're all wondering how this is going to work, with six-player battles. The truth is, half of you will not be standing here when the day is over."

A cry of disbelief swelled in the room.

Master Hand sighed, holding himself up for silence. "I don't relish telling you this, but it's the way it has to be. If enough of you pass on, this world will no longer have to support you, and may be able to last longer." He pointed to the list. "Three of you in each group will have to pass on, in order for the battle to end. Those who place first through third will return to the mansion, to continue their quest for victory."

Protests rose over his words, drowning them out.

"Half of us is far too many," Bowser growled, standing protectively over his son.

Captain Falcon shrugged. "It's not any different from your normal tournament. Half _always_ goes in the first round."

"But this is different," Peach said, siding with Bowser. "Our lives are on the line! This isn't the kind of fighting we're used to…this is _murder_."

"It's not murder if we're already dead," Samus said half-heartedly.

Peach looked like she was about to cry. Zelda and Rosalina moved in to comfort their friend.

Master Hand clenched his fist in rage. "This isn't negotiable!" he boomed, his voice shaking the room and silencing the smashers. "This is what I have decreed. Half of you are to leave today! Or else—"

"Brother," Crazy Hand said suddenly. His voice was so oddly quiet that Master Hand immediately stopped speaking.

"What's wrong?" he asked, whirling on his counterpart.

A small spasm rippled through Crazy Hand's fingers. During the chaos, he had been thinking very deeply about all of this. He struggled to transfer his thoughts into words, stuttering as he did so. "Th-This…this mansion is supporting me too, i-isn't it?"

Master Hand wondered why on earth his brother was acting so strange. It wasn't like him, to be so serious. "Yes…" he said hesitantly.

"Then if I go, maybe so many of the smashers won't have to." Crazy Hand lit up with hopefulness; pleased he had come up with such a fine idea.

Master Hand was horrified. "Crazy, no! The smashers will have to pass on either way."

"B-But…this will give them more time together…!" Crazy Hand shook with laughter. It echoed off the walls of the silent, spacious room.

Peach gasped lightly. One by one, the smashers collectively realized something: Crazy Hand was disappearing. At first, it was hard to notice as his white body blended in with the white walls. But then he became hard to see, growing more and more transparent by the second.

Master Hand recoiled in horror when he noticed. "WAIT! No, don't go! I need you here with me!" He tried to grab his brother's hand, but couldn't. Crazy Hand was practically a ghost.

He cackled again. "Silly brother! You don't need me. I'm good for nothing but destruction! How fun!" He wriggled with glee, curling and uncurling his fingers. Then, when he was nothing more than a faint wisp, he grew still. "But not you," he said, sounding almost sad. "You always have been…the better half."

With those final words, he was gone.


	6. The Tournament Begins

_**So, now that you know the groups, who do you think will lose their lives in today's battles?**_

 _ **I think I might need to have a gore warning. It's nothing too terrible and I've written worse, but still. You may not enjoy reading about your favorite characters dying grisly deaths.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: The Tournament Begins**_

Master Hand sunk to the floor. "Crazy…!" he whispered.

The smashers could not believe what they had just witnessed. Crazy Hand, of all people, had sacrificed himself for their cause. To give them more time in the mansion, to figure things out, and be with the ones they cared for. In their eyes, he'd never been anything more than comic relief. Once in a while, also a formidable opponent to practice one's skills against. But that was all.

Mario stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Master Hand's pinky finger. "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

Master Hand didn't move.

"Hey—so did it work or not, Papa? Will half of us still have to go?" Bowser Jr. asked, hanging off his father's arm.

"Shush," Bowser growled, placed one clawed hand over his son's mouth. "Let's see what Master Hand has to say."

A minute passed in silence while the smashers waited for Master Hand to gather himself. They showered him with words of comfort, but he said nothing for a long time. Until—

"Two."

"I'm-a sorry, what was that?" Luigi blinked.

Master Hand finally rose from the floor. "Thanks to Crazy Hand, the bottom two of each battle will pass on. Instead of half of you, only a third of you will have to leave."

A few smashers sighed in relief.

"At least the odds are more in our favor now," Robin murmured to Lucina.

"Enough chat," Master Hand said firmly. "It's time to get started with the first battle. Everyone, you have five minutes for final exchanges. First group, be in the transporter when that time is up."

The giant hand departed from the room, much to everyone's surprise. He no longer felt like overseeing the tournament. He just wanted to be alone. Everyone's hearts went out to him as he left.

Except for Wario's. "SWEET!" he shouted, pumping his fists. "I'm-a gonna go get some snacks! This gonna be good!" He bolted from the room before anyone could give him a sour look.

Silence followed his departure, as the smashers wondered how to go about this. Alph decided to be the one to get things going. He stepped forward, smiling at Olimar, and declared, "Good luck, sir!"

At once, everyone else began crowding around the first group, wishing them the best of luck. Ike and Roy pounded Marth on the back, while Mario clasped Luigi and Peach's hands.

"Just-a in case I don't come back…" he started to say.

"Mario, stop that! You're going to be fine," Peach said sweetly, planting a kiss on his bulbous nose.

Luigi threw his arms around his brother. "Stay-a safe!" he pleaded. Mario hugged him back.

Sonic and Shulk stood back, not having quite so many friends. King Dedede waited patiently for everyone to start showering him in praise and well wishes. But no one did. He searched the crowd angrily for two short puffballs. When he saw them, he shouted at the top of his lungs "WHAT?! I AIN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR A GOODBYE?!"

"Oh, uh, goodbye!" Kirby said quickly, looking sheepish.

Meta Knight flat out ignored him.

Grumbling, Dedede stepped into a transporter. The rest followed shortly. Mario was the last one to enter. _Everyone_ wanted to wish Mario good luck. Except for a few of his enemies.

"All riiight! I can't wait to see Mario lose!" Wario guffawed, reentering the room with a bundle of popcorn, garlic, and bacon jerky in his arms. He ignored a death glare from Princess Peach and began stuffing his face.

Mario rolled his eyes, concentrating on his loved ones. He let his eyes rove over Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi. Yoshi, his loyal friend to the end, and Luigi, the best brother he could ask for. He wished he wouldn't worry so much.

 _Peach._ Mario's heart warmed at the sight of her. She wore a brave face for him, but he could see the tears glistening in her eyes. _I wonder what kind-a life we shared together?_

Then Battle Central disappeared in a flash. The six smashers whirled through space, weightless for a brief moment. A second passed and they found themselves standing in the Windy Hill Zone.

A fresh breeze ruffled Sonic's fur. He couldn't help but grin. "All right. Home field advantage!" he crowed triumphantly. His voice was drowned out by the disembodied voice that accompanied every battle.

" _3…2…1…GO!"_

Everyone hesitated for the briefest of seconds. Olimar grabbed the stem of his red Pikmin and held it close. "Speed," Shulk grunted, tensing every muscle in preparation for someone to make a move. Marth's eyes darted back and forth, missing nothing.

They might have stood there forever, if not for Sonic making the first move. He was a blue blur as he shot across the stage, barreling over the other smashers. Mario bounded out of the way just in time. Olimar threw his Pikmin, but it failed to latch on to the speedy hedgehog.

"Ha! Too slow!" Sonic jeered, skidding to a halt. King Dedede took a swing at him with his hammer, but Sonic sprang out of the way just in time.

The hill exploded into battle after that. Marth ran at Mario, while Sonic spun circles around King Dedede. That left Shulk and Olimar. Shulk was on the offensive, swinging his Monado with alarming agility. It took all of Olimar's concentration to stay out of reach.

Dedede grunted with pain as Sonic blasted past him once more, grazing his side and leaving behind a faint prickle of pain.

"Come on, step it up!" Sonic taunted. He chuckled as anger inflamed Dedede's eyes. He'd always been fond of enraging his foes. It made them aggressive, but so much so that they became clumsy. Of course, it depended on which smasher you were dealing with.

Speeding away from Dedede, Sonic noticed that Mario had his back turned. He was throwing a barrage of fireballs at Marth. Already, traces of burns had appeared on the prince's armor. The tips of his cape were smoking.

Sonic blasted forward, ready for a sneak attack. But the loud whirring that accompanied it caught Mario's attention just in time. The plumber whirled around, fist glowing with embers. He brought it smashing into Sonic's body, sending him flying like a baseball.

"AH!" Sonic cried out as the fire seared his skin. He went flying back across the stage, straight into King Dedede's clutches.

The penguin king leaped into the air and came crashing down on Sonic, pinning him to the ground with one foot. His incredible weight forced the air from Sonic's lungs. For a few seconds, Dedede leered down at the hedgehog, grinning. Then he lifted the hammer high over their heads. Sonic's pupils shrank with terror.

"Too slow," Dedede hissed.

The hammer slammed the ground, followed by the sickening crunch of bones. Blood splattered in every direction like a wave. Sonic screamed in pain—a single blow could never kill the speedy hedgehog so easily.

And so Dedede repeatedly bludgeoned him with his hammer, until his cries began to weaken. Marth paused, distracted by the gut-wrenching sound. Mario whipped out F.L.U.D.D. and took aim. In the same instant, Olimar tossed a stray Pikmin in their direction. Water burst from F.L.U.D.D.'s nozzle, reaching Marth in the same instant the Yellow Pikmin did.

A loud _zap_ wrought the air. Marth's screams intertwined with Sonic's dying gasps. Mario leaped to safety just in time as electricity crackled in every direction. Olimar and Shulk took cover in the hill's dip.

The horrible moment was over as soon as it started. Marth lay facedown on the ground, unmoving. Dedede stepped back, looking down at Sonic's body. The blood stood out strikingly against his blue fur.

 _Hmph. No way I was dying here,_ Dedede thought, turning away.

"Marth," Mario gasped, going to kneel next to the fallen smasher. But just like all the others, he was already fading from existence. _He's-a dead!_

Shulk raised his sword, as though he expected the battle to continue. But it was over. After Marth and Sonic had faded away, they found themselves back in Battle Central.

"Marth! No!" Lucina cried out, amazed that her hero had lost so easily. Ike and Roy stood next to her, in shock.

Peach and Luigi had rushed to Mario's side, but he brushed them off and stepped towards the group of sword-wielders. "I'm-a so sorry," he croaked. "It was an accident."

"Don't apologize," Ike mumbled. "Like Master Hand said, it's gonna happen to all of us."

Lucina bowed her head. Robin wrapped one arm around her in a comforting gesture.

"That was awful! I'm-a gonna be sick!" A guttural voice drawled. Everyone looked at Wario, who had spilled his popcorn all over the floor. He was staring at the screens, which had gone blank. But he could still see Sonic's broken body in his mind, bleeding out from underneath Dedede's hammer. "Is that gonna happen to ALL of us?!"

No one answered his question.

"Group 2, you're up next," Mewtwo said quietly.

Luigi began shaking uncontrollably. Mario turned back to his brother and put both hands on his shoulders. "Bro, you're gonna be fine! It'll be over before you know it."

Luigi tried to take comfort in his brother's words. He took a deep breath and nodded. "R-Right. Sure."

"I'll have your back, Luigi," Peach promised, smiling.

"Good luck, Charizard!" Pikachu said, quickly nuzzling his friend.

"Won't need it," Charizard growled, puffing smoke from his nostrils.

Greninja suppressed an eye roll. "Try not to spam Flare Blitz too much. You'll need your strength."

"I don't need battle tips either!" Charizard flared up. "Yeesh. I'm not a level five Charmander." He stomped towards the transporter without a backwards glance at his fellow Pokemon. ROB followed him, saying nothing.

Link was the last to board. Just before he stepped onto the transporter, Zelda grabbed his hand. "Come back soon," she said so softly that no one else heard.

"Don't worry. I will," Link promised swiftly. He had no intention of leaving the mansion this soon. Not until he had figured out what waited for him in his last life.

The chosen stage was the spacious Hyrule Temple this time. Link appeared near the edge. As the countdown began, he peered over it, wondering what would happen to a smasher that plummeted off the floating island. He could see nothing but a stretch of sky. If someone fell, he imagined they wouldn't respawn as they usually did. As soon as the battle began, he hurried toward the middle, where it was safer.

ROB was in his path. Link wasn't sure if he had been viewed as a threat or ROB was just desperate to win the tournament. Either way, it didn't matter. What did matter was he was instantly under attack.

Link threw up his shield just in time, narrowly avoiding a red laser to the gut. Then ROB was by his side, a whirl of sharp blades. Link leaped backward with a determined cry, getting a good grip on his sword. _I promised Zelda I would come back!_

He swiped his sword at the vicious robot. ROB recoiled, but other than that, it seemed to do little damage. And so back on the defensive he went.

Out of the corner of his eye, Link could see Peach watching, a turnip clutched in her hand. Link hoped she wouldn't attack—she'd always been close with Zelda and he liked to view her as a friend.

Thankfully, she didn't. Her attention was diverted when a shrill scream went up from the lower portion of the stage.

"Luigi!" Peach shouted, rushing to his aid.

Luigi was trying to escape up the central passage, but Bowser's claws were fixed around his ankles. He dragged him back to the lower level, onto flat ground.

"Mario's not here, but I suppose you'll do," Bowser growled, baring his teeth. He flung the green plumber towards the edge. Luckily, Luigi managed to grab on.

Bowser raced to finish him, when Charizard came flying down from above, breathing fire. Bowser spit flames back, and the two forces fought to overtake one another. Peach used the distraction to try and get to Luigi. As she passed by, she could feel the heat searing her face.

Suddenly, Bowser stopped belching flame. He thrust himself forward, barreling right into Charizard's stomach. The Pokemon uttered a choking cry. His teeth sought for a purchase on Bowser's rough skin, but it was impossible to find one. Bowser scoured him with sharp claws. For a long moment, the two fire-breathing beasts were a wrestling tangle of teeth and claws.

Then, much to Charizard's surprise, Bowser let go. He turned around and rushed back across the stage.

Peach screamed when she saw Bowser crashing towards her. But he passed by her like she wasn't even there and continued on to Luigi.

Luigi let loose a barrage of green fireballs. They hit Bowser squarely on the nose, but he barely felt them. At the last second, he rolled forward. The spikes on his shell tore into Luigi's overalls, and then his skin. Caught at the edge, there was nowhere for him to go.

"Get away from him!" Peach shrieked, beating at Bowser with her frying pan. The blows glanced off his thick shell. Adrenaline rushing through his system prevented him from feeling a lick of pain.

He tossed Luigi into the air like a ragdoll, and then caught him in his jaws.

"No! NO!" Peach's screams filled the air.

 _Princess?!_ Link wanted to go to down there and witness what was happening, but he was locked in a death match with ROB. The quiet robot was intent on defeating him. Nothing would break that focus. And alarmingly, Link's sword wasn't as effective on metal as he would have liked.

Fearing for the lives of Peach and Luigi, Link decided it was time to end this. He began to heave bomb after bomb at ROB. The explosions shook the robot to its core, much more effective than any of Link's other weapons. And yet, he still attacked Link with the same amount of ferocity.

The Hylian began to feel his strength waning. Fear sparked in his heart when he realized he might not see Zelda again. He had promised her he would return. He couldn't die here.

Summoning all of his strength and courage, Link raced towards ROB with a determined yell. The robot rushed to meet his onslaught. But just before the two could reach each other, an orange blur came crashing down from the sky.

Charizard drove ROB directly into the ground, a large boulder clutched in his claws. He repeatedly began bludgeoning the robot with it. Under his sheer strength, ROB came apart. Electricity sparked from his broken body. ROB shuddered violently. Charizard continued bashing until the rock crumbled. By then, all signs of life seemed to be gone within the robot.

Link couldn't tear his gaze away. Not until a snarl brought him out of his shock.

Charizard was glowering at him. His snout wrinkled and his lips peeled back to reveal razor-sharp teeth. Spots of blood decorated his orange skin and flecked his teeth.

Link steeled himself for an attack. Stabbing Charizard in the heart would be much easier than hurting ROB, but the Pokemon was powerful. His aim would have to be strong and true.

But Charizard didn't move from his perch on ROB's defeated husk. "Why bother?" he growled, narrowing his eyes. "Two of us are already dead."

Link took a few steps forward, aiming to slip past the unpredictable dragon. Charizard just watched him. Once he was past him, Link broke into a run. He slipped through what smashers called the endurance chamber and down to the lowest level. A cold claw pierced his heart when he saw what awaited him.

Luigi's abdomen was ripped to shreds. Peach was crying over his body, holding him and begging him to hold on. But it was obviously too late. Luigi's eyes were glazing over with death. Each breath rattled in his lungs as though it were his last.

Bowser looked on, apathetic. His claws were crimson.

Rage flooded through Link. Screaming a challenge, he threw himself at Bowser, wielding his sword.

But the next thing he knew, he was back in Battle Central. Someone else was screaming bloody murder. Mario launched himself across the room, directly for Bowser's throat. Bowser snarled, prepared for another fight. A number of smashers went to intercept them.

"STOP!" Pikachu shouted, hopping between the two enemies. "No fighting in the mansion! Or else Master Hand—"

"Master Hand's not-a here! He doesn't even care!" Mario screamed. He threw an accusing finger at Bowser. "He killed my brother!"

"You're brother was already DEAD!" Bowser roared. "Just like the rest of us!"

Mario quivered with fury. He seemed ready to push past the other smashers and have another go at Bowser any second. But then Peach was there, clinging to him. "Mario, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry…!"

Mario's gaze instantly softened. He only had eyes for Peach in this moment. He took her in his arms and held her close. "It was not-a your fault," he murmured, blinking back tears.

While the two comforted each other, Donkey Kong looked to the other smashers nearby. "Bowser tough opponent," he grunted. Everyone nodded, acknowledging this.

Bowser stomped past them, looking for one face in particular. He found Bowser Jr. shoved to the back of the crowd. Bigger smashers had pushed him aside to gather around the TV screens and transporters. Jr's face lit up with relief when he saw his father coming towards him.

"Good job, Papa!" he said, shooting forward to hug Bowser's leg. "I was scared Mario might try something."

A snarl wrinkled Bowser's features. "Ha. I'd like to see him try. Besides, he'll get his soon enough."

Bowser Jr. knew his father had always hated the Mario brothers—and he shared that hatred gladly—but something seemed different. It seemed to reach deeper than ever before. He had made Luigi suffer so horribly in his final moments. Maybe…

"Hey, Papa? Did you remember something about what came before this? When we were alive?"

Bowser glared at his son. "No," he growled simply. "Now, come. The next match is starting. It's your turn to fight." Bowser squeezed his son's shoulder and led him towards the transporters.

Bowser Jr. didn't push the topic. But something in his heart told him that his father was not telling him everything.

At the front of the room, everyone was wishing the next group farewell. Mario and Peach patted Yoshi's snout, their eyes full of sadness.

"Be careful, old friend. I don't know what I would-a do if I lost you too."

"You won't have to," Yoshi promised solemnly.

"Stay safe, Mother," Lucina whispered, squeezing Robin tightly.

Robin returned the hug, trying to smile. "It's all right. Even if it's my time to go now, just know that I'll be with your father."

 _Oh, I wish you wouldn't say such things,_ Lucina thought, throat closing up with grief.

Falco and Roy stood silently nearby, waiting for the others. Pikachu took the longest to bid farewell to each of the Pokemon, except for Mewtwo, who had kept an icy distance from the group since Lucario's death.

The six smashers were whisked to Yoshi's Woolly World. As soon as the battle began, Yoshi made a beeline for Bowser Jr. A growl rumbled in Bowser's throat as he watched the battle play out on a big screen. He knew the green dinosaur would be intent on avenging Luigi.

But Bowser Jr. had many tricks up his sleeves. Despite his size and his age, he was just as strong as any of the other smashers here. He utilized every last bomb in his arsenal. He was a blur on the battlefield.

During this time, Robin and Roy fought side by side against Falco and Pikachu. Falco fought with vengeance, as though winning this tournament could bring Fox back. But Bowser hardly noticed. His eyes were glued to his son the entire time, silently wishing for his safety.

When Bowser Jr. landed a devastating hit on Yoshi, Bowser couldn't help but cheer under his breath. Then he felt someone's eyes on him.

Mario was glaring at him from across the room. Bowser calmly met his eyes. The two glowered at each other for what felt like an age. Then Yoshi's dying wail ripped their gaze apart.

"I'm sorry, Mario!" the dinosaur cried out. His skin was slick with blood and burns from explosions. Bowser Jr. came at him with a drill for the final blow.

Mario had to look away. He lowered the brim of his red cap over his eyes.

During this time, Falco was quickly expending his energy. Roy fought him in close-combat, while Robin stood back and fired projectiles. Both Roy and Falco were so concentrated on fighting that they didn't notice Pikachu on the outskirts, waiting for the perfect moment to strike…

But Robin did.

"ROY!" she screamed, just as Pikachu leaped down from above, his cheeks sparking with electricity.

Roy leaped clear just in time. Falco went to pursue him, unaware of Pikachu's presence. Not until he was right next to him.

There was no time to react. A devastating lightning bolt came streaking down from the sky. Falco screamed as it entered his body. He felt like every one of his feathers had been set aflame. It was so awful, he couldn't even breathe.

 _Maybe…I should just go…_ he thought weakly.

As soon as Pikachu's attack ended, he collapsed in a heap. Pikachu sprang back, panting, eyeing Roy and Robin nervously. Both hesitated to attack. Falco's body was a barrier between the two parties, but it was slowly fading.

Luckily, they didn't have to attack. It was already over.

As soon as Robin was back in Battle Central, Lucina was hugging her. "Welcome back, Mother."

Robin sighed. "Thank you." She turned to Roy, who stood in the transporter next to her. "And you," she added, offering him a smile.

"N-No problem!" Roy said quickly.

Their relief soon faded after stepping back into the tension-filled room. Pikachu's heart was heavy with what he had done to Falco. He was glad there was no one else from their world to antagonize him for it.

Bowser Jr. went straight to his father's side, ignoring the glares from the other Mushroom Kingdom residents. "Did you see me, Papa? Did you see me?" he said happily.

Bowser patted his son's shell and drew him close. "I saw you," he reassured him.

"We're next," Meta Knight said suddenly, turning to Kirby. His eyes glittered gold with determination. "I will protect you with my life or die trying, for Dreamland's sake."

"You don't have to…!" Kirby faltered. He knew his words wouldn't convince Meta Knight otherwise. When he had his heart set on something, he saw it through to the end.

"Kirby? Meta Knight?"

Both puffballs turned to see Jigglypuff standing there. Her eyes were round with worry. She'd always been close with Kirby, and looked up to Meta Knight. She didn't want to lose either of them. A desire to wish the both of them good luck bubbled in her throat, but she couldn't find the words.

"Uhh, sh-should I wear the bow into battle or the flower?" she asked lamely. When they looked confused, she added, "It's important to me!"

Kirby stepped forward and gave her a tiny hug. "You look good in both," he told her gently.

Jigglypuff relaxed. "Thanks. And good luck," she said, forcing the words out before she could say something else ridiculous. Besides, she had already decided to go with the bow.

Meta Knight looked past Jigglypuff to see Ryu watching the three of them. He could tell the great warrior had little respect for such small smashers. _His arrogance will be the death of him,_ Meta Knight thought, concealing his distaste.

He stepped towards a transporter to see Lucina waiting for him there. Lucina had always liked him for some reason. And he, in turn, respected her for her strength. He began to grow annoyed with the amount of ties he had in this battle.

 _It doesn't matter. Kirby is my priority. If anyone threatens him, it will be the last thing they ever do._

Kirby, Jigglypuff, Meta Knight, Ryu, Lucina, and Alph loaded into the transporters. They quickly arrived at their chosen battlefield: The Great Cave Offensive. It was one of the largest stages Battle Central had to offer…and one of the most dangerous.

 _I hope Kirby has the sense not to touch the lava,_ Meta Knight thought, navigating the tunnels easily with his wings. You never knew with him.

He passed by Lucina, who made no move to attack him. She raced down a diverging corridor and came upon Alph, who was huddling with his Pikmin. He instantly prepared for a battle.

Lucina skidded to a halt; hand on the hilt of her sword as she waited for him to throw a Pikmin. But Alph remained frozen, his eyes bulging with fear. Lucina's heart went out to him.

"We don't have to fight if you don't want to," she said quietly.

Alph swallowed and nodded. "I'm n-not ready to go quite yet."

"Me neither." Lucina gave him an encouraging smile. _But someone's going to have to._

There was one smasher intent on winning this tournament. Ryu saw an easy kill right in front of him: Jigglypuff. She was such a featherweight. There was no way she could stand up to his power. He was strong and fast. He had the utmost confidence in his capabilities.

Ryu cracked his knuckles, taking one step toward her. Jigglypuff's eyes glistened with fear. But she wasn't going down without a fight. She opened her mouth and began to sing, aiming to put him to sleep.

It did no good. Ryu rushed forward, roaring to drown out her song. He spun wildly, lashing out with his foot. Jigglypuff was punted away like a soccer ball. She cried out at the unexpected pain. Twisting through the air, she landed back on her feet and aimed a punch at Ryu.

His fist was stronger. Again, the little Pokemon went flying.

Ryu was relatively new to the mansion. Despite being a veteran, Jigglypuff hadn't shared many battles with him. She didn't know how to get around his moves. And if she did manage to land a hit, it barely seemed to shake him. Every time she came in close, she was sent spinning by his fists.

Growing desperate, she tried to get away. She escaped into the crystal caves, in the southeastern side of the stage, but met with a dead end.

Ryu was not so willing to let such easy prey escape. He followed, grabbed her right out of the air and threw her at the ground. The blow knocked the breath out of her lungs. Tears formed in Jigglypuff's eyes as she realized this might be the end for her. She shivered with fear as Ryu picked her up a second time, holding her at arm's length. His fist glowed black with power. She squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for her death—her second death.

"Jigglypuff!"

Kirby and Meta Knight came flying into the crystal caves without warning. Jigglypuff felt a flash of relief.

It was short-lived.

Ryu threw her down, straight into a nearby pit of lava. She screeched as magma scalded her delicate skin. Kirby shot forward, reaching out with one paw to grab hers. Ryu turned to deliver a punch that would send him to meet the same fate as Jigglypuff.

But then came Meta Knight. He threw himself at Ryu, scouring his face with the tips of his wings. Ryu tried to retaliate, lashing out blindly with his fists. Meta Knight was already gone.

The knight would never admit heavyweights made him nervous. When faced with one, he utilized every scrap of speed he possessed. Ryu was fast, but Meta Knight was faster. He was a whirling tornado, stabbing at Ryu's flesh with his sword every chance he got.

A minute later, Kirby joined him, wielding his cutter. The two puffballs fought side by side. Ryu wilted under their power. Cut after cut appeared on his bare skin. A particularly nasty gash on his forehead leaked blood into his eyes. He fought blindly, weakened with every punch.

When the time was right, Meta Knight grabbed Ryu by the throat and held him in place. Ryu struggled to break away, but he had lost too much blood.

"Finish him, Kirby!" Meta Knight shouted, eyes blazing.

Kirby leaped forward with hammer in hand. He bashed it into Ryu's skull with a loud _crack_. Ryu's struggles died instantly. His body slumped to the ground.

Kirby's face was set with grim determination as he put away his hammer, though horror flickered in the depths of his eyes. Meta Knight, of course, was unfazed.

"Well done," he remarked.

But Kirby was already gone from his side. He had gone to crouch next to Jigglypuff. While Meta Knight fought Ryu, Kirby had pulled her to safety. Her pink body had been burned red, black, and yellow. Her pretty little bow was now singed and shredded. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air, but Kirby didn't let it affect him. He held Jigglypuff's battered body close, tears in his eyes. When he first came here, when there had only been a handful of smashers, she had been his best friend. Their relationship reached back farther than he could remember.

Meta Knight came to stand beside Kirby. His expression was unreadable behind his mask. The blue light from the glowing crystals had turned his yellow eyes to green.

Suddenly, Jigglypuff's eyes fluttered open. At the sight of Kirby and Meta Knight, she smiled weakly. "I'm okay…" she said in a tiny voice. "I'm okay…!"

Kirby's eyes filled with tears. He didn't know what to say. Luckily, Meta Knight was there. He stepped forward and gently placed a gloved hand over Jigglypuff's.

"You're safe now," he told her, his voice deep and reassuring.

Jigglypuff sighed lightly and closed her eyes. A moment later, she began to fade.

Kirby held onto her until she was gone. Until the tears that fell from his eyes went straight through her and landed on his empty paws. He looked to Meta Knight, devastated.

There was no sympathy in the knight's eyes. "You'd better get used to it," he said in a low voice. "This is only the beginning."


	7. Breaking Ties

_**I have Kid Icarus but I never played it much cause the gameplay wasn't really my cup of tea. I had to do a little bit of research for this chapter. I hope I still managed to keep things accurate!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Breaking Ties**_

The fifth battle had already started, but Dark Pit wasn't watching. Palutena had asked to meet with him in the hallway during this time. He was tempted to ignore the goddess's request and stay where he was, but curiosity drew him out of Battle Central. As he glanced up and down the hall, he saw Palutena's dress whisk around the far corner. He followed.

She stood waiting for him, quietly cleaning her staff. When their eyes met, she smiled warmly. "I'm glad you came, Pittoo!"

Dark Pit's jaw clenched with rage. "Call me that again and I'm leaving!" he spat through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine. Dark Pit," Palutena corrected herself.

"What do you want?"

Palutena sighed deeply. Dark Pit's lack of respect had always displeased her, but she tried to remain patient. "I just wanted to remind you of something," she said, lightly touching his shoulder with her staff.

Dark Pit pulled away. "What?"

"I wanted to remind you of the connection you share with Pit. You're two sides of the same coin. If he dies, you die. You know this, don't you?"

Dark Pit's face lit with uncontained fury. "Of course I know!" he snapped. "How could I not?!"

Palutena frowned. "We've lost our memories. I just wanted to make sure you were still aware of this information." She stepped past Dark Pit, having said her piece. But as she passed him by, she paused and added, "Keep that in mind for your upcoming battle."

Dark Pit said nothing for the longest time. He stood there, quivering with rage, listening to the click of Palutena's footsteps fade away.

* * *

Samus leaped backward, narrowly avoiding impalement on the end of Ike's blade. Upon doing so, she was nearly hit with a stray arrow from Toon Link.

The Kalos Pokemon League seemed too small a stage for six fighters. Attacks were coming in from left and right. Onlookers crowded the sideline, eager for action. The Pokemon mainly rooted for Greninja and Mewtwo, their two representatives.

At the back of her mind, Greninja wondered if these Pokemon were dead. And if they were, did they know so? Unfortunately, this wasn't the time to ponder. Little Mac was throwing himself into the battle without any abandon. He was everywhere at once, leaving each smasher with large bruises wherever he went. His eyes burned with a desire to win.

Greninja matched his speed, hurling water shurikens in his direction. One grazed his bare arm, leaving a thin trail of blood. At its touch, he rounded on Greninja and came barreling towards her. She countered his attack and he went flying.

Little Mac landed on his feet, gasping for breath. His entire body shook with rage. Greninja had never seen him like this.

"I can't lose!" he shouted, to no one in particular. " _I can't!"_

" _I can't lose!"_

Greninja swayed on her feet. Images flashed through her mind. _Wh-what?_

She saw herself here, at the Kalos Pokemon League. But it was different. She wasn't fighting against smashers—she was fighting against her fellow Pokemon. And on the sidelines stood a dark-haired trainer, shouting at her. All of her bones ached with fatigue, but for him, she would keep fighting forever if she had to…

Something smashed into her cheek and the memory was lost. Greninja was thrust back into the present as Little Mac sent her tumbling across the arena. Her face throbbed and she tried to clear it with a shake of her head. Then she hopped to safety, just out of his reach as he tried to hit her a second time.

The other side of the arena was pure chaos. Blood spattered the ground. Samus and Ike were going at it hard, while Mewtwo held Toon Link to the ground, battering him with psychic energy.

"Let go!" Toon Link shouted, striking out with his sword.

But Mewtwo remained just out of reach. He smirked and waved a hand.

Toon Link felt his throat close up. He gagged, struggling to free himself. Panic flared in his chest as he realized he might suffocate. His eyes rolled wildly in his head, seeking aid, but the other pairs were focused on their own fights. Their images blurred and the edges of Toon Link's vision began to go dark.

"Perhaps you should have spent more time training and less time making pointless friendships," Mewtwo said coldly, levitating Toon Link into the air.

Toon Link gasped, sucking blessed air into his lungs. Then Mewtwo heaved him towards the edge. As he hit the ground hard, the Master Sword flew from his hands. Toon Link made a grab for it, but it floated out of his reach.

Mewtwo had it in his possession now. With a flick of his wrist, he plunged the blade directly into Toon Link's chest.

"LINK!" Zelda shrieked, back in Battle Central.

Link's eyes were wide. There was no coming back from this. The Master Sword was buried deep into the little boy's chest. His face was twisted with grief and pain. _He killed him with his own sword,_ Link thought, rage building within. _He could have at least ended it honorably, using his own powers!_

Then Pit shouted, "Look! Little Mac!"

The boxer was frantic. Greninja dodged all around him, one step ahead all the time. Every time Little Mac missed, he seemed to grow more reckless and upset. All the while, he shouted continuously:

"I can't lose! I need to go back! It was too soon for me to die!"

Greninja scrambled onto a platform. A few seconds later, fire shot it upwards. She stood high out of Little Mac's reach, looking down on him. "You know how you died?" she yelled. "How did you remember?"

Little Mac didn't answer. His features were settling back into a scowl. He wiped sweat off his forehead, then tensed himself to jump. "It doesn't matter!" he screamed, leaping upwards, one fist drawn back.

In a flash, Greninja formed a water scimitar in her hands. She slashed the air between them. Little Mac uttered a gargled cry. Losing his momentum, he crashed back down to the ground.

Greninja hopped down, prepared to continue the fight. But Little Mac stayed where he was, his body stretched out on the ground.

 _His throat…!_

Her attack had left a neat cut on Little Mac's jugular. Blood was pouring out at an alarming rate, coating his neck and chest. It bubbled at his lips as he tried to form words. But the only sound that came out was a guttural gasp.

"I'm sorry," Greninja murmured, bowing her head.

With the death of Toon Link and Little Mac, the fifth battle was over, though Samus, Ike, and Greninja still sustained a fair amount of injuries that followed them back to the mansion.

"This looks bad," Mario said, glancing over Samus's sword wounds. "The three of you, follow-a me to the infirmary. Anyone else who gets-a wounded should come there too." He led the injured party from the room. Peach followed them, ready to reprise her role as a nurse.

"Papa, maybe you should get something for your burns," Bowser Jr. suggested, pointing at Bowser's scorched nose.

It twitched in amusement. "That's all right. I doubt Mario would treat it even if I asked nicely," Bowser chuckled.

"Donkey Kong, Pit, Dark Pit, Rosalina, Zelda, and Wii Fit Trainer. You're up!" Captain Falcon announced.

"Hey!"

Pit whirled around. Dark Pit was standing behind him, his usual scowl planted on his features. Pit blinked at him quizzically.

Dark Pit glanced away. "Look…I shouldn't have said that about Palutena. Sorry."

Pit brightened up. "It's okay. I know it's hard for you to understand my relationship with her."

It always sickened Dark Pit to hear his counterpart gush about Palutena like that. Didn't he realize he was nothing more than a pawn? Couldn't he form at least one independent thought in that empty head of his? Didn't it piss him off? _I guess not,_ Dark Pit thought angrily. _All of those emotions go to me._

"Anyways, apology accepted!" Pit went on. "I can't hold a grudge for long, especially after you helped me save Lady Palutena." He grinned at the memory.

"Yeah…about that. I was thinking we could team up again, for today. There's no point in fighting against you," Dark Pit glared at his feet, despising the connection he shared with Pit.

"Awesome!" Pit shouted, pumping his fists. "I'd love to team up! Let's go."

The two angels headed alongside one another to the transporter. Rosalina and Zelda stood with one another, exchanging uncertain glances. Practically everyone in the room had heard Pit yelling about teaming up with Dark Pit.

Zelda poked her friends' arm. "Truce?" she whispered.

Rosalina nodded. "Yes, of course."

The two friends stepped into separate transporters. Donkey Kong and Wii Fit Trainer followed. The stage for this fight was Palutena's Temple. As soon as the battle began, Zelda and Rosalina rushed to find one another. Pit and Dark Pit did the same, their sound of their wings beating the air. They joined one another at the top of the temple, meeting up at the bridge. Then they turned to survey the rest of the smashers.

The Wii Fit Trainer was loitering nearby, looking unsure of what to do. Dark Pit caught Pit's eye and nodded. Pit thrust one fist into the air and declared, "For Lady Palutena!" Then he shot towards their opponent. Dark Pit followed.

Rosalina and Zelda stood on separate branches of a gnarled tree. Wii Fit Trainer was racing towards them, wide-eyed. "Help-!" he started to shout, but then Pit came crashing down on top of him.

The two angels converged onto the trainer like a pair of wolves descending on a hapless coyote. Wii Fit Trainer screamed as their weapons tore his flesh.

Rosalina gave a start, as if she wanted to help. But she was frozen in place. Her Luma was clinging to her with wide eyes, looking to her for direction. "Mama?"

Zelda looked past the fight to see Donkey Kong peering from the shadows of the temple. Every muscle of his was tensed, prepared to enter the battle at any moment. But he too stayed where he was.

"This exercise strengthens the—arrgh!" Wii Fit Trainer tried to fight back, but it was too much for him.

Dark Pit couldn't suppress a smirk. "This isn't another one of your yoga classes! This is life or death!" he shouted, driving one of his blades into his opponent's shoulder.

"That's enough," Pit said suddenly, backing off.

Dark Pit tore his weapon from Wii Fit Trainer's body. The wound spurted blood as he did so. The trainer sunk to the ground, moaning in pain. Stab wounds littered his body.

"Pick someone else and this will be over," Pit said, looking towards the female onlookers. Rosalina and Zelda gazed back, ready to do battle.

"You're just going to let him bleed out? At least finish the job!" Dark Pit said. He lashed out with his blade, catching Wii Fit Trainer's throat. A final gasp and he was dead. Dark Pit felt little remorse. Instead, he was angry that Pit had let him do his dirty work.

"One more to go," Pit said determinedly. "Then we can go back to Lady Palutena." He began to move in the direction of Zelda and Rosalina.

"Don't bother."

Dark Pit's voice stopped Pit in his tracks. When he turned back to face him, he felt his heart drop into his stomach.

Dark Pit stood with his blade pressed up against his own throat.

"Wh-What?" Pit spluttered. "What are you doing?"

Dark Pit glared at him fiercely. "What does it look like? I'm getting the hell out of here." He pressed the blade tighter. "I'm sick of having my life bound to yours. I want to be able to choose my own path."

"Stop! Don't do this!" Pit cried out, moving in to stop him.

Dark Pit pointed at him with the other blade. "Don't even think about it! Do you even remember how you died?"

Pit paused, blinking.

"You threw your life away for Palutena," Dark Pit choked out, his voice becoming raw with emotion. Tears appeared in the corners of his eyes. "And in doing so, you threw away mine too. You'd probably do it again too, if she asked you." His grip tightened on his blade as he prepared to plunge it into his throat. "But not this time! This time, I'll be the one in control of my own life—and my death!" A determined scream wrought the air.

In the same moment, Pit flew at Dark Pit, dropping his weapons in the process. They clattered to the ground as Pit reached for his counterpart's wrists, trying to stop him.

"NO-!" His scream was abruptly cut off.

Rosalina gasped. Zelda cupped her hands over her mouth and Donkey Kong's eyes bulged with shock.

Dark Pit had thrust his blade under Pit's ribcage, directly into his heart. His red eyes glittered with malice and a triumphant smirk shone on his lips. His face was directly in front of Pit's. He leaned in to whisper, "Where is your goddess now?"

Pit just looked at him, wide-eyed and open-mouthed. That single moment seemed to last for ages. Then Dark Pit wrenched his blade from Pit's chest and kicked his body away. Pit hit the ground hard, but uttered no sound. A brilliant spot of crimson was unraveling on his white tunic.

Dark Pit stood over him. Words from the past echoed through his mind. _I am Dark Pit. Servant to no other but myself._

He closed his eyes, preparing to pass on alongside Pit. After all, they were two sides of the same coin. _At least I was the one to end it. I took my own fate in my hands and I have no regrets._ He chuckled softly. _Man, Palutena's gonna be pissed. Wish I could stick around to see her reaction._

He felt his skin tingling, certain that he was moving on to the next life. But when he opened his eyes, he was shocked to see Palutena looking back at him, her features contorted with rage. Pain wracked his head as her staff collided with his skull. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

"How dare you!" Palutena screamed, preparing to strike him again.

"STOP!"

A deep voice shook the room. Palutena froze where she was. Dark Pit squinted through his bangs. A trickle of blood ran down his forehead, warm and wet. He sat up, wiping it aside.

Master Hand hovered over him and Palutena, casting them in his shadow.

"I said there was to be _no_ fighting in the mansion," Master Hand boomed. He pointed a threatening finger directly into Palutena's face. "Try that again and you will forfeit your life here!"

Palutena was at a loss. "But…he killed Pit!" she cried out, her voice cracking. "And he didn't even—he was supposed to die! He _should_ have!" She turned back to Dark Pit, looking furious. He had never seen her like this.

"This isn't the life you knew, Palutena," Master Hand said, sounding a great deal calmer all of the sudden. "This is different."

Dark Pit could feel Master Hand's gaze resting on him.

"In this world, Dark Pit is in control of his own life just as much as the rest of you."

Dark Pit glowed with pleasure. It was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time, so strong that he didn't care if Palutena was glaring daggers at him. She was just going to have to deal with the loss of her precious little pawn and do her own dirty work.

 _I did you a favor,_ Dark Pit thought, thinking of the betrayal that had shone in Pit's eyes before they went dark. _Palutena would have just thrown you away when you'd run out of usefulness._

"Let's keep this moving," Master Hand said, directing everyone's attention to the next battle. He'd seemed quite recovered from losing Crazy Hand. He signaled to the next group of smashers to get into the transporters. "Captain Falcon, Wario, Diddy Kong, Lucas, Duck Hunt, and Pac-Man. Say your goodbyes."

"This ain't no goodbye," Wario chuckled, stepping into a transporter.

Captain Falcon and Pac-Man followed. Diddy Kong hung back to speak with Donkey Kong, while the children gathered with Duck Hunt Dog.

"Be careful," Ness told Lucas. He could see Wario leering at his friend, planning to target him.

All of them were still shaken over the loss of Toon Link. The group wouldn't be the same without him. Ness wasn't so sure if he could stand to lose another friend.

"I'll do my best," Lucas said nervously. "I hope that's enough."

"It'll be enough," Ness said firmly. "You're really strong, Luke! Even stronger than me."

Lucas grinned. "I could never be stronger than you!"

"You do your best too!" the Villager said, patting Duck Hunt Dog on the head.

"Okay!" Duck Hunt Dog barked while the duck rolled his eyes, quacking, "Why wouldn't we?"

Lucas and his companion turned to depart. All the way to the transporter, Lucas kept casting nervous glances back at his friends.

 _Easy prey,_ Wario thought, tweaking his mustache diabolically. _I'm-a gonna be juuust fine._

But his good mood fell when they arrived at the chosen stage. 75m. Not many smashers were fond of this location. The jumble of platforms and dangerous flames made it a difficult one to navigate. _How'm I gonna run that kid over with my hog?_ Wario thought, sighing.

"3…2…1…GO!"

As soon as the battle began, Wario decided to take a ride on his motorcycle anyways. He rode it recklessly down through the platforms, making a beeline for Lucas. Diddy Kong sprang out of the way, avoiding getting his tail caught under the vehicle's wheels. At the last second, Wario sprang up and the motorcycle went on without him.

Lucas cried out when he saw it coming right at him. "P.K. Fire!" he shouted. The motorcycle burst into flames and smoke, its parts scattering over the stage. An instant later, Wario came barreling through the smoke. His fist connected with Lucas's cheek. Luckily, it was a glancing blow, as he sprang backwards to avoid it.

But Wario was incredibly spry for such a fat man. As Lucas tried to jump over him, Wario sprang into the air and tried to clamp his cavernous jaws around his body, like some sort of terrifying shark. Lucas felt like he was going to choke on Wario's rancid breath. He could feel his spittle flecking his bare skin. Nausea threatened to overwhelm him, just as Wario's jaws were about to.

Then there was a yelp of pain. Lucas managed to steer clear of Wario's teeth and scrambled up onto a higher platform. He looked back to see Duck Hunt Dog had clamped onto Wario's ankle and dragged him down. Meanwhile, his duck was flapping about Wario's face, pecking at him furiously.

Wario retreated with a cry of surprise, shielding his eyes from the angry waterfowl. Neither the dog nor the duck pursued him. Instead, they went to join Lucas on his ledge. Duck Hunt Dog's eyes were bright with friendliness and his tail wagged a greeting. Then he whipped back around to bare his teeth at Wario.

"Cheaters," Wario sneered, showing off his teeth as well. Then he turned and bounded off to attack Captain Falcon instead.

Lucas stayed where he was, his gaze sweeping the stage. Diddy Kong was mauling Pac-Man at the top of the stage. And no matter what attack Captain Falcon used, Wario's mouth was there. He couldn't land a hit. Lucas watched in horror as Wario gnawed on Captain Falcon's upper torso.

Duck Hunt Dog growled softly, but he didn't leave Lucas's side. Tears suddenly sprang to the psychic boy's eyes. He thought back to his previous life and his beloved dog Boney. His heart swelled with grief as memories poured over him. Boney had been with him through the most important part of his life. Sadly, dogs didn't live very long.

An angry screech from Diddy roused Lucas. He turned to see that Pac-Man had been finished off. Diddy stood over his opponent's body, his fur clumped with blood in some places. The little monkey's chest was heaving.

The three smashers let the final battle play out between Captain Falcon and Wario. Lucas secretly hoped that Wario wouldn't be the victor, but it was obvious how this battle would end. Captain Falcon was throwing punch after punch, as if hoping Wario would mess up and blunder into one. But Wario was keeping on his toes.

Suddenly, a peculiar gleam came into Wario's eyes. His monstrous grin stretched a little bit wider. This change in expression struck fear into Captain Falcon's heart. "No…" he whispered.

 _It's-a time._ Time seemed to slow down as Wario moved towards Captain Falcon. The captain turned to run, but he couldn't get away. There was no hope.

Lucas realized what was about to go down. "Run!" he shouted to Duck Hunt Dog.

They ran for cover, but they couldn't escape the sound—or the smell. It was so awful it brought a different kind of tears to Lucas's eyes. He felt like he was choking. A mournful howl from Duck Hunt Dog rang in his ears.

Luckily, they didn't have to stand it for long. They came back to Battle Central, gratefully sucking fresh air into their lungs. Wario looked indifferent, picking his nose with his pinky finger.

"Lucas! You made it!"

Both Ness and the Villager tackle-hugged Lucas, knocking the air out of his lungs.

He struggled to gather himself. "I didn't really do much," he confessed.

"Now it's our turn," the Villager declared. Her eyes shone with determination.

"We got this!" Ness said, exchanging a high-five with the Villager.

Lucas still couldn't shake his nerves. Ganondorf, one of the strongest smashers, was in this battle. So was Palutena, who still harbored rage over Pit's demise. What if she took her anger out on Ness or the Villager?

"Last one of the day," he heard Mega Man say to Mr. Game & Watch. "Let's get through this."

The location was the Big Battlefield this time. As soon as the battle began, the field exploded with activity. Palutena went for the nearest smasher, which so happened to be the Villager, but Ness swooped in to rescue her. He blocked her Autorectile attack, absorbing it with his PSI Magnet. A stray bomb from Mega Man distracted her and she went after him instead.

Lucas watched the brawl from Battle Central, standing on his toes the entire time. Ness and the Villager kept throwing themselves into the fray every so often, scoring and hit and backing off. Lucas wished they would just stay on the sidelines, where it was safer.

Ness was going in for an attack when Ganondorf started powering up a punch. "No!" Lucas yelped, fearing for his friend. Once started, Ganondorf's attack couldn't be stopped.

At the last second, Ness rolled out of the way and Mr. Game & Watch came dropping from the sky. He had been aiming to attack Ness from above, paying no attention to Ganondorf. His mistake cost him greatly.

Ganondorf's punch hit him squarely in the face. The little 2D man flew a couple yards, then hit the ground, his body limp. A few seconds later, his body had faded.

"Who's next?" Ganondorf chuckled, punching one fist into the other. He turned his gaze towards Ness and the Villager.

The Villager's eyes glowed at the challenge. She took out her net.

"Uh, I think the axe might be a better option," Ness muttered under his breath.

"The axe isn't humiliating enough," the Villager answered.

The two stepped forward, prepared to do battle with the King of Evil. Then commotion broke out from the other side of the stage. Both Mega Man and Palutena were battered from their fight. Mega Man was prepared to end it, charging up an attack with his arm cannon. Palutena stayed where she was, panting, too tired to run.

The attack burst from his cannon, zooming straight for her.

Palutena summoned all of her strength, shouting, "Reflect!" at the top of her lungs.

There was no time for Mega Man to react. His own power consumed him. Electricity crackled from his body as he short-circuited. Then he went off like a bomb.

Palutena leapt clear just in time, but she could feel the wave of heat passing over her skin. She looked up and saw that Mega Man was no more.

And just like that, the final battle of the day was over.


	8. Pretending

_**Thanks for the reviews! I've caught up to all I've written so I'll have to motivate to write some more. I've been addicted to online Smash lately and it's been hard to break that addiction. XD I've finally figured out who all my mains are too, though there are a lot of them.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Pretending**

 _She was back here again. How many times did she have to return to this place?_

 _Little Mac stood before her, his features screwed up with rage. "I can't lose!" he was screaming. He straightened up, standing a little bit taller. His green eyes turned blue and his hair was suddenly longer._

 _No…this wasn't Little Mac. This was her trainer. She was at the Pokemon League to win him the title of champion. This was what they had been working towards for months. All of those grueling hours were for this single moment. Losing was not an option._

 _And yet, she had failed him. Her body hurt all over, but she couldn't move. Paralysis had taken hold of her. Her limbs struggled to raise her, but her entire body felt like a dead weight. A Gardevoir stood over her, staring down with a trace of pity in its eyes._

" _Thunderbolt!" the champion ordered the psychic Pokemon._

 _The Gardevoir didn't hesitate._

" _Dodge it!" Greninja's master screamed._

 _She couldn't. The electric attack shook her to her bones. Pain radiated through her, sending her body into spasms. It felt like someone was stabbing her with pins and needles, in dozens of places._ _The edges of her vision were turning dark. Everything seemed to be getting very far away._

" _I'm so sorry. It's over," the champion said in a muted voice. "Take this Greninja and the rest of your Pokemon to a Center to heal them."_

" _No!" her master shouted. "I've made it this far—I have to win! I can't lose!"_

 _His cries echoed in Greninja's mind. It was the last thing she heard. When she opened her eyes again, she was not at a Pokemon Center. She was lying in a field with dark clouds swirling overhead. Her master was glaring down at her. His eyes were so cold and unforgiving. Shame filled her until she couldn't look at him._

" _This is all your fault!" he said, his voice shrill. "You weren't strong enough! After I tried so hard—why aren't you stronger?!" He was holding something in his hand. He raised it high over his head and Greninja flinched in fear._

 **CRASH!**

Greninja snapped awake, her skin slick with a cold sweat, and glanced around wildly. A fierce snarling filled the room. She was instantly awake and on her feet, prepared to fight.

"What's going on?" a familiar voice growled.

"Charizard!" Greninja exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

Her eyes widened with shock as they adjusted to the darkness. The door to her room had been blown off its hinges. Charizard was crouched on top of it, looking quite ferocious. He brought his tail forward and swept it around, shining light into every corner of the room.

"I thought someone was trying to hurt you," he grunted, straightening up when he found nothing suspicious. "You were screaming loud enough to wake the dead." A dry smile curled his lips at the joke.

Greninja could feel her face heating up. "It was just a bad dream," she said quickly, looking away. She couldn't believe she'd been screaming. And here she had always tried to be so quiet and dignified in front of others.

Charizard's eyes narrowed. "Just a bad dream?"

Greninja nodded. The fire Pokemon squinted at her for a moment, as if he didn't quite believe her. Then he snorted, "I see why. This is no place for a good night's sleep."

Greninja was relieved he didn't push her for details. She was happy to change the topic. "This is the way I like my room," she said simply.

Master Hand had kindly customized the rooms to each smasher's needs. Some weren't exactly comfortable with beds or had no use for dressers, her being of that sort. Instead, Greninja preferred to sleep on top of a large lily pad. It floated in a shallow pool that took up most of her room. Tiny jets at the bottom of the pool pushed water up to fill the air with a constant trickle. It soothed her to sleep at night as she floated on the lily pad. Last of all, she enjoyed having the blinds open so the moon could shine through the window.

"I hate water," Charizard said simply.

"Because if your tail goes out, you die?" Greninja guessed.

Charizard lashed said tail angrily. The forever-burning flame left trails in the darkness. "Did Pikachu tell you?"

"It's common knowledge," Greninja replied. "Anyways, you'd better fix this door. I like my privacy."

"Fine. I'll fix it and then I'm going straight back to bed. And if you wake me up again, I'll give you something to _really_ scream about."

For a moment, his threat alarmed Greninja. But in the light of the half-moon, she could see his eyes glittered with friendliness. "Do type advantages mean anything to you?" she teased in return.

"Not anymore," Charizard grunted, stepping into the hall.

Before Greninja could think up a response, Charizard had already gripped her door in his claws and forced it back into place. She had no idea how he managed to get it to stay there. Sighing, she listened to the sound of his heavy footsteps retreating back into his room. She wished he had stayed longer, if only for some conversation. She wasn't ready to go back to sleep.

Greninja stayed awake for a while longer, floating on her lily pad and staring at her ceiling. She dreaded returning to that dream. But eventually, fatigue won out and she drifted back into that world of darkness.

* * *

Mario had been hoping to sleep in that next morning, but sleep hadn't come easy. He woke bright and early and lay in bed for a long while, just thinking. He thought of the smashers who had passed on, giving everyone else more time in the mansion. As a way to silently honor them, he thought of a special memory he'd shared with each of them.

 _Pit…I'll never forget our time in-a Subspace. And Sonic, we may not always have seen eye to eye, but you were a worthy rival. You pushed me to be-a better. Luigi…_ Mario's throat closed with grief and he blinked back tears. He couldn't bear to think of his brother.

A knock at the door halted his thoughts. He groggily arose and went to answer it, still wearing his pajamas. "Oh! Peach!" he mumbled in surprise at the sight of her.

"Hello Mario." She tried to smile for him. "Master Hand has called another meeting. He wants everyone in the Great Hall in an hour."

"Not for another tournament, I hope," Mario muttered, pressing a hand to his temple. He was dead tired from yesterday, and not just from fighting or lack of sleep. He'd spent hours patching up smashers who had sustained injuries. Luckily, there was nothing too major. But all the while, Mario wondered if he should even bother if he was truly meant to return to the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Are you all right?" Peach asked, eyebrows creasing with worry. Too late, she realized what a ridiculous question that was. No one in this mansion was 'all right.'

But Mario didn't chastise her. He managed a sleepy smile and said, "Yes. I'll-a be there in a bit." Then he closed to door with a final farewell.

As Peach moved on to the next room, she thought of how downtrodden everyone had become. Even with all of these discoveries and losses, there were still _good_ things about being in the mansion, right? If only she could make the other smashers see that they didn't have to fall into complete despair…

"Ah! Idea!" Peach sang, snapping her fingers. And she went skipping down the hall with renewed energy.

* * *

Link was the last one to the Great Hall that morning. He boasted an obvious bedhead underneath his green cap and his eyes were still clouded with sleep. King Dedede glared at him as he passed by.

"As if we haven't anything better to do than wait around for you," the penguin growled.

Link didn't hear him. He offered Zelda a sleepy smile as he took a seat next to her. Ganondorf was sitting two seats away. When Link saw the empty seat between him and Zelda, his heart sank. _Toon Link._ Looking around, there were far too many empty seats in this room. _And there would be even more, if not for Crazy Hand._

"Is everyone here?" Master Hand asked, when Link was seated. The smashers looked at one another and nodded. "Very well. Before we get down to business, I would like everyone to raise their glasses in a toast."

The smashers exchanged confused glances. Breakfast wasn't exactly the best time for a toast. But nonetheless, they raised their glasses of milk, water, and fruit juice just as Master Hand ordered. He himself was delicately holding a glass of grape juice between two large fingers.

"To the smashers who sacrificed themselves so that this place could go on for a while longer," Master Hand declared. "You will not be forgotten."

"You will not be forgotten," a few smashers echoed. They clinked their glasses together and took sips, thinking of their lost friends.

Master Hand set down his glass and shook off his fingers. "All right. Now, I have a few points to make. Where to begin…"

No one spoke as Master Hand took a moment to collect his thoughts. There was only the sound of silverware scraping plates and some smashers quietly finished their breakfast. After some consideration, Master Hand spoke up.

"First off, I would like to announce that you now have the freedom to choose how you want to pass on. You—"

"Huh? Wassat mean?" Wario grunted, tearing apart a fat sausage with his teeth.

"If you would just listen, I'll explain," Master Hand replied irritably. He cleared his nonexistent throat and continued on. "You can choose whether you'd like to pass on peacefully here in the mansion or go out in a blaze of glory during a battle. But no violence is to take place within this building or on its grounds. If anyone violates this rule and commits foul play, I will see to it that you go on to the next life immediately."

Palutena could feel Master Hand's gaze searing her skin. She didn't look up from her plate.

"How do we pass on peacefully?" Lucas asked, raising his hand.

"If you truly are ready to pass on and wish to leave with every fiber of your being, then you shall," Master Hand answered simply.

Lucas lowered his hand, blinking.

"Next, I would like to speak on the subject of duels. A smasher can issue a duel once every two days to another smasher, and it cannot be refused. You cannot partake in more than one duel a day. Duels can be fought one on one or in teams. This new rule will take effect starting tomorrow. On Saturday, we will have more fights like the one yesterday and there will be prizes for the victors."

A few smashers struggled to absorb all of this new information, muttering amongst themselves. Others, such as Wario and King Dedede, had only seemed to hear the last few words.

"What sort of prizes?" Wario asked, greed gleaming in his eyes.

"Immunity from duels, for example," Master Hand said. "Participation will not be mandatory, so long as there is a steady number of smashers passing on. The more who leave, the longer this world can stay intact." The gargantuan hand paused for a few seconds. "I believe that is all. Have a good day. Take some time to relax."

With that said, he turned and floated out the door. The smashers dissolved into chatter, discussing what had just taken place. Before they could get far, Peach stood up and tapped a spoon against her glass, calling for silence.

"Hello everyone! Thank you for your attention," she called sweetly. "I just thought of a fun activity for tonight that would lift everyone's spirits. What say we all work together to prepare a banquet? It will be lots of fun!"

Bowser snorted from down the row. "No thanks."

"The invitation wasn't being extended to you or your son," Peach replied sharply, without even looking at him. Still, her angelic smile didn't waver.

Bowser Jr. frowned down at his eggs.

"I think it's a great idea!" Mario said, standing up alongside Peach. "I'll make lots-a spaghetti!"

"Link and I will help," Zelda added. Link looked up from stuffing his face with waffles in surprise.

"Count us in!" Donkey and Diddy said together.

Peach was positively beaming. When no one else volunteered, she began moving around looking for more help. "Rosalina? We'd be honored if you could participate!"

Rosalina paused while feeding her Luma. There was a friendly twinkle in her eyes. "Only if I can make dessert." She smiled.

"Of course!" Peach moved further down the table. "How about you Samus?"

"I can't cook," Samus said flatly. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Peach said, leaning in close and lowering her voice. "I have a very important mission for you, instead."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Your mission is to keep Wario, Kirby, and King Dedede away from the kitchen while we prepare the meal. Can you do that?"

Samus grinned at the challenge. "Consider it done. I'll ask the Villager for help. She's good at scaring people away."

Peach clapped her hands. "Lovely!"

"Can we help too?" Olimar and Alph were sitting on the other side of Samus. The space-travellers all got along well. "I can make some of my famous Pik-Pik juice," Olimar offered.

"And I make a mean fruit smoothie," Alph added.

"Sure! That'd be great!" Peach squealed. "I'll put you two in charge of the beverages, Link and Zelda will handle the appetizers, Mario and I will do the main course, and Rosalina will bake dessert."

"What about Donkey and Diddy?" Alph asked.

Peach's smile wavered a tiny bit. "Um. Whatever they're capable of handling. Bye now!" She skipped away, humming a merry tune under her breath.

Samus uttered a deep sigh. "I don't know how she can be so cheery after yesterday."

"She's certainly trying her best," Olimar murmured. He wasn't so sure it was completely genuine though. Hopefully, this banquet would be a success.

* * *

The kitchen was a whirl of activity. While Peach and Mario worked at the stove, Link and Zelda prepared a Hyrulean appetizer involving goat cheese. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were trying and failing to produce a banana cream pie. Luckily, Rosalina was there to make plenty of cakes in its place. She garnished the tops of them with star bits.

"Are those edible?" Olimar asked, shouting over the sound of his blender as he ground Pik-Piks.

"Oh, yes. They taste like honey," Rosalina said, letting her Luma help her. The little star baby was being very generous with the tasty bits as he sprinkled them over icing.

Alph perked up. "Hmm. Maybe the Pikmin would enjoy some. Don't you think so, Captain?"

Olimar nodded in agreement.

"Link, can you get some more cheese out of the fridge?" Zelda asked while stuffing large mushrooms.

Link went to retrieve said cheese. He was basically just doing whatever Zelda told him. "Hey," he said, as he brought back the ingredients. "Have you ever wondered where this endless supply of food is coming from? And why do we need to eat it if we're dead?"

"It doesn't matter," Peach said from nearby. "It makes us happy!"

Zelda exchanged a glance with Link and just shrugged. "She has a point."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from outside the kitchen. It was followed by a loud screech and the sound of retreating footsteps. Then a raucous crow of triumph: "That'll teach you!"

Everyone in the kitchen just smiled and shook their heads. "Villager," they said together.

* * *

The banquet turned out to be a success. Good food and company distracted the smashers from the horrors of yesterday. The atmosphere of the Great Hall seemed entirely different from that morning. Sadly, Master Hand didn't come, despite Peach extending the invitation to him.

"Even if he doesn't eat, he still could have come for the conversation," Peach fretted, twirling spaghetti on her fork.

Mario clasped her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Don't-a worry your head about it. Everyone seems more relaxed without him here, anyway." He nodded towards their fellow smashers.

Olimar and Alph were feeding their Pikmin star bits. The little plant creatures squealed with glee at the taste of honey. Charizard was boasting about past victories while Diddy Kong snuck up behind him, preparing to dump his failed banana cream pie on the Pokemon's head. Wario, Kirby, and King Dedede were munching away, barely tasting the food as they wolfed it down. Bowser and Bowser Jr. ate quietly at the end of the table, separated from the others.

The only one who hadn't shown up (aside from Meta Knight, who _never_ showed up) was Dark Pit. _Maybe it's better that way,_ Peach thought. She felt awful for her friend, Palutena. She didn't want anything to upset her. On the other hand, she was very surprised certain smashers had shown up, such as Mewtwo.

No one sat near him. He had barely even eaten his appetizer. Every so often, he levitated it to his mouth to take a small bite. His arms were folded tightly across his chest and he avoided eye contact with everyone.

As if sensing her gaze, he suddenly looked up. Peach quickly looked away, but she could feel his eyes on her.

"This is a waste of time."

Peach blinked.

"Excuse-a me?" Mario said, looking sharply in Mewtwo's direction. A few other smashers halted their conversations and did the same.

Mewtwo spoke again, louder this time. "You are holding such frivolous gatherings as a way to forget the inevitable. Can you not see it? Nothing is ever going to be the same. Things cannot go back to how they were."

Every smasher had gone silent, gazing at him in shock.

"Huh. He's right, you know," Ganondorf grunted, stirring his smoothie.

 _Oh no._ Peach swallowed back her tears. That terrible cloud of doom and gloom was descending back on the mansion. And she had worked so hard to see everyone smile.

"Don't treat us as if we don't know such things." Everyone looked to see that Pikachu had climbed on the table. He was facing Mewtwo, his little paws clenched and his eyes sparking with anger. "We know we can't go back. We know there will only be one victor at the end of this. But that doesn't mean we aren't allowed to share in happiness."

Mewtwo let out a snort of contempt.

Pikachu ignored him, strengthening his voice as he went on. "In all the time that we've been here, we've forged strong bonds. Why should they be broken now?"

"They already _have_ been broken," Mewtwo growled, jumping to his feet. "Were your eyes closed the entirety of yesterday? In case you didn't realize, a third of us are dead." He swept his gaze around the room, resting it on each smasher. "And a number of us caused their deaths." His eyes settled on Pikachu. "How kind you were to reunite Falco with his deceased friend."

Pikachu had nothing to say to that. He merely glowered at Mewtwo. A faint amount of electricity buzzed in his cheeks, but he made no move to attack. After a few moments of tense silence, he merely returned to his seat and continued his meal. Mewtwo whipped around and stalked from the room, leaving behind his half-eaten appetizer.

A fog of depression had settled over the smashers. For a few moments, they ate in heavy silence, though they no longer felt hungry.

Then Diddy Kong pied Charizard in the face. "I'LL FLAY YOU!" The fire Pokemon roared, turning on the mischievous monkey. Diddy Kong squealed with glee and went racing around the room, while Charizard chased him. Everyone laughed at the ridiculous display, and the fog vanished.

* * *

At the end of the night, there was only Peach and Mario. They had stayed up to wash dishes together, telling everyone else that they could handle it on their own. Everyone else was happy to go to bed, their bellies and their hearts full.

In the dim lighting of the kitchen, Peach scrubbed away at the plate. Her eyes were downcast, focused on her work, but her mind strayed. _Was tonight a success?_ She kept asking herself. _I wish Mewtwo hadn't said what he did…_

"Peach."

Peach looked up from her work to see Mario gazing at her. His eyes were full of warmth.

"What you did tonight was-a brilliant," he said simply.

Peach could feel her cheeks burning. It was like he could read her mind. "Thank you for saying so," she responded softly.

Mario stepped forward and took her soapy hands in his. "Princess Peach," he declared, sounding oddly formal. "I want you to know something-a. I want you to know that, if I could have picked my death in my past-a life…it would be to die peacefully in my old age after spending my life-a with you."

Peach could feel tears getting caught in her lashes. She didn't bother wiping them away. They broke free and traced patterns down her pale cheeks.

"I love you, Peach," Mario said. "I always have, I always will."

Peach smiled and leaned down to kiss Mario's cheek. Then she whispered in his ear, "I love you too, Mario."

Mario squeezed her hands. When he spoke again, his voice contained raw emotion. "I'm-a grateful for our time spent together here. I'd love to be able to leave this world with-a you, hand-in-hand, but before we can do that…there's something we must-a do."

Peach pulled back, looking into Mario's eyes. She could see his love for her burning stronger than fire, but there was something else there too. The desire for vengeance sparked in their blue depths.

"We must-a make sure that Bowser and his son never return to life."


	9. The Duels Begin

_**I got nothin' to say. Except I have an unhealthy addiction to collecting amiibos. "I'll just get my favorites," said Me, a year ago. "Meta Knight, Link, and Ness. Yeah, just those three." Three? Try twenty-eight.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Duels Begin**

"You. I challenge you to a duel."

As soon as he stepped out of his room that morning, Pikachu found himself face-to-face with Mewtwo. The legendary Pokemon had been waiting for him. Shocked by his presence, Pikachu jumped back a foot and stood with his fur bristling.

"What?" he asked sharply. He had only just woken. Dealing with Mewtwo so early was the last thing he wanted to do right now.

Mewtwo lifted his chin, looking triumphant. "I have challenged you to a duel and you cannot turn it down. Be in Battle Central within the hour." He turned and glided smoothly down the hall, leaving Pikachu shocked.

"I should have known he'd try to pull this," Pikachu grumbled. Suddenly no longer hungry for breakfast, he decided to seek out Charizard and Greninja instead. It took a while. They weren't in the Great Hall and they weren't in their rooms. Much to his surprise, he found them on the patio pool; a place Charizard never ventured willingly.

Greninja was in the water, looking quite content. "What would happen if you got in the water right now? Would you die?" she asked curiously.

"Please!" Charizard scoffed. "Give me some credit. My tail could go on burning underwater." He eyed the surface of the pool nervously. Something flickered at the back of his mind, like a feeling of déjà vu. He immediately brushed it off, growling, "But that doesn't mean you're getting me in there!"

"Hello," Pikachu greeted wearily.

Charizard glanced over his shoulder. One look at Pikachu's drooping ears and tired eyes and he said, "What happened?" He knew his old friend too well to not know something was wrong.

"Mewtwo has challenged me to a duel," Pikachu stated.

Greninja hopped out of the water, scattering droplets. Her eyes were wide with shock. Charizard's lip curled with rage. A guttural snarl rumbled in his chest. "No."

"Yes. And you know as well as I that he is a formidable opponent. So…just in case, I wanted to say goodbye." Pikachu bowed his head in farewell.

Charizard stepped forward, eyes flashing. "I'll rip that conceited cat limb from limb!" he snarled. "Just as I should have done in the real world!"

"You knew Mewtwo in your previous life?" Greninja was astounded. It seemed that all of the Pokemon here but herself shared some sort of connection from their past. She almost felt…jealous.

Pikachu and Charizard's gazes darkened. "We both knew him," Pikachu said. "He nearly killed our master."

 _That's right. Pikachu and Charizard were on the same team,_ Greninja thought.

Pikachu heaved a deep sigh. The electric mouse looked strangely fatigued. "Well, I must be going," he said. He twitched his ears at his friends and nodded once. "Thanks for everything."

"We're coming with you," Charizard growled. "To watch the battle."

"All right, but I don't want anyone else to know about it," Pikachu said. He turned and loped away. Charizard and Greninja exchanged a concerned glance and followed. Pikachu walked ahead of them, his tail dragging on the ground.

They found Mewtwo waiting for them in Battle Central. The two Pokemon could not have looked more different. Whereas Pikachu looked like he'd already been defeated, Mewtwo was brimming with energy. His eyes gleamed with anticipation. Pikachu could not meet his eyes.

"This is it, then," Pikachu said, sitting up with a grave expression.

"This is it," Mewtwo agreed.

The two Pokemon stepped forward to the transporters. Charizard and Greninja watched them go, saying nothing. Charizard's eyes were full of respect for Pikachu as he vanished into midair.

When only he and Greninja remained, he said, "I'll never forget the trainer that Pikachu and I shared."

Greninja listened quietly. Suddenly, Charizard sounded like a different Pokemon. His eyes seemed faraway and his voice was filled with nostalgia. He was immersed in a time that had passed them by a long time ago.

"I started out with very little respect for that boy," he said. "But the more time we spent together, the more battles, all the times we experienced love and loss, the more I realized…he was no longer my trainer. He was my master. If I had to, I would die for him. I hope that's how I went, in the end. Pikachu, too. There is no greater honor."

His words sent a chill through Greninja. _I don't know if I could have made such a sacrifice for my master. Perhaps that makes me a coward._

* * *

Pokemon Stadium was the setting for their battle. Pikachu made the decision. He smiled as he appeared in the stadium, soaking in the nostalgia.

"I hope you won't make this easy on me."

Pikachu turned to Mewtwo, who stood across the way. His arms were folded tightly across his chest, but he radiated confidence.

"You look as though you've already lost," he said coolly. He began charging a psychic sphere of energy.

Pikachu stayed where he was, smiling wearily. Mewtwo paused, surprised.

"Aren't you going to fight?" he asked. His hands dropped to his sides and he lashed his tail in anger.

"Trust me, I considered approaching this as a pacifist," Pikachu laughed, eyes twinkling as he thought of the past. "After all, I see no reason to stay in this mansion. Not when I already know that I don't want to return to my previous life."

"Oh? Why not?" Mewtwo's tone suggested he could care less, but his eyes were narrowed with interest.

Pikachu's smile was warm. "I passed on of old age. I lived a full life alongside my master and I see no reason to extend it. Why spoil a perfect ending?"

His words angered Mewtwo. "Then this battle is a waste of time! Why not pass on peacefully if you have no desire to remain here?!"

Pikachu's smile vanished. He glared at Mewtwo. "Because now you won't be able to issue another duel for two days. It's not much, but it will give everyone a little more time to figure out what they want to do. And they'll be safe from _you_ —"

Unleashing a roar, Mewtwo let the psychic energy fly. Pikachu leapt over it with a grin. Suddenly, all of his energy seemed to return to him. His rosy cheeks sparked with electricity. It burst forth and shot towards Mewtwo. He jumped to an upper platform, dodging.

"This might be my final battle," Pikachu called cheerfully across the stadium to his opponent. "I'm not going to make it easy on you!"

He charged up and powered his little body through the air, slamming it into Mewtwo's stomach. The legendary Pokemon gasped as the air was squeezed from his lungs. But with catlike reflexes, he snatched the little mouse right out of the air and tossed him upwards.

Pikachu just laughed, enjoying the exhilaration of battle. The only thing that could have made this better would be the presence of his master, calling out orders from the sidelines. But he had long since learned how to fend for himself.

As he fell back to earth, he summoned forth lightning. The attack missed, but he hardly cared. Electricity flowed through his veins, all the way to the tip of his tail. He was alive. Dead and yet, alive.

He sent another jolt through Mewtwo's body, who retaliated with his own psychic energy. The rush of adrenaline through his system prevented Pikachu from feeling any pain. He grabbed Mewtwo and the two Pokemon rolled over and over on the ground. Mewtwo clawed at Pikachu's face, eyes blazing with fury.

His heavier weight forced Pikachu down. The back of his head hit the ground and he saw stars. He whipped Mewtwo with his tail, trying to force him back. The psychic Pokemon had already sprung away. He instantly charged back in for another attack. This one sent Pikachu flying towards the edge of the stage.

The electric mouse managed to scramble back up, but Mewtwo was waiting for him at the edge. He forced him back off.

Pikachu recovered once more. At this point, he realized his energy was starting to dwindle. The rush of battle was coming to an end. Even after years of fighting, it had never quite lost its spark.

But he missed his master. He wanted to see him again.

Pikachu settled back on his haunches, panting.

Mewtwo eyed him suspiciously. "Are you finished?" he growled.

Pikachu just smiled and nodded.

Mewtwo took a deep breath and unleashed one final attack.

* * *

When Mewtwo returned to Battle Central, there was a roar that seemed to shake the entire mansion. A heavy weight bowled him over. Hot breath scorched his throat, smelling of embers.

"Charizard, no!" Greninja called out, horrified. "Master Hand will kill you if you harm him!"

"Then we can leave this place together," Charizard growled.

His face was directly before Mewtwo's. He could see every inch of fury within the dragon's eyes. Despite this, Mewtwo kept his cool, peering back at Charizard with disdain. "You witnessed the battle yourself. Pikachu practically _asked_ me to end it."

"He wouldn't have if you hadn't forced him into a duel in the first place!" Charizard snarled.

"I am merely following the rules established by Master Hand. Perhaps you should take it up with him?"

For a long moment, the two Pokemon glowered at one another. Greninja held her breath, fearing for them both. If Charizard tried anything, she would be the last Pokemon in this mansion. She didn't want that.

But then Charizard backed off. As soon as he stepped off Mewtwo, he was back on his feet, brushing himself off. Without another word, Mewtwo turned and glided swiftly from the room. Charizard watched him go, quivering with barely-suppressed rage.

"There's nothing we can do," Greninja said quietly.

"Speak for yourself!" Charizard shot back. Then he turned and stomped from the room, leaving Greninja alone.

* * *

"Pikachu is gone?! But he didn't even say goodbye…" Samus's eyes were round with hurt. She and Pikachu had been close.

But she was not the only one who was upset. Pikachu had been one of the most popular smashers in the mansion. His loss was felt by all. And it didn't take long for everyone to find out who had killed him. Within days, Mewtwo had become one of the most hated occupants of the mansion, alongside Bowser and Dark Pit. But he didn't seem to care a whit.

The focus on Pikachu and Mewtwo didn't last long though. By now, word had gotten around about a new duel that been issued: Mario had challenged Bowser and his son to a team battle. Everyone was talking about it.

Everyone crowded Mario for a chance to speak with him, wishing him good luck and giving him battle tips. Mario just waved them off.

"I've fought Bowser-a hundreds of times," he chuckled, trying to get away from the crowd. "Don't-a worry!"

Finally, he managed to get clear of everyone and pull Peach aside.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Mario…" Peach paused, uncertain. "Are…are you sure you can't fight Bowser on your own? Why does this have to be a team affair?" She looked away, feeling guilty. She didn't want Mario to think she was a coward.

But he was kind, as always. He took her hand in a comforting gesture. "I'm-a sorry, Peach. It's because Bowser will go-a easy on you. Bowser Jr. too. And if they hesitate, if they're distracted, then we can make sure that neither of them can claim victory."

The princess sighed deeply. "I suppose you're right."

"Please don't look-a so sad, Princess. A smile suits you better."

Peach tried to smile, just for him. But it didn't quite reach her eyes.

She was scared. Scared for Mario and for herself. And even for Bowser and Bowser Jr. Neither of who seemed long for this world.

Mario and Peach didn't know they had an audience. Bowser Jr. had followed them and hidden nearby during their conversation. His little body filled with hatred when he heard Mario's plan. _But Mama Peach doesn't like it,_ he thought to himself. _Mama Peach still cares for Papa and me. Maybe she'll realize what a loser Mario is and come back to us!_

Filled with hope, he ran off to find his father and relay Mario's plan to him. As he spoke, Bowser's muzzle wrinkled in a snarl. His lip drew back, flashing a set of razor-sharp teeth. A deep growl arose from his throat.

"Mario isn't going to leave that battle alive," he said. "I guarantee it."

Bowser Jr. stared at his father wonderingly. "What about Mama?" he asked.

"You already know she's not your mother. If it's between you and her, it's got to be you."

"I know…" Bowser Jr. couldn't help but feel disappointed. He knew Peach wasn't his mama, but sometimes he couldn't help but see her that way. He supposed now it was time to let her go.

They had spoken to Master Hand about the rules of a team duel. He told them that the battle would end when two had gone. And it could be any two, not just those who were on the same team—but as soon as they were dead, the battle was over. Not unlike the fights during the tournament.

Mario was definitely going to die. His father would make sure of it. But then they would have to be rid of Peach for the battle to end.

Bowser Jr. looked to his father, trying to get a read on his emotions. Bowser's eyes were distant. His bushy eyebrows were creased, making him look angrier than usual. He was deep in thought.

"Hey Papa…" Bowser Jr. said in a small voice.

Bowser snapped back to reality. "What is it?" he said, turning his gaze to his son.

Bowser Jr. hesitated. A thought had been eating at him for a while now, but he didn't know how to put it into words. He could see impatience creeping into Bowser's gaze, so he just went for it. "You do know something, don't you?" he blurted out. "About our past lives. Mario and Luigi killed you, didn't they? That's why you want revenge."

He expected his father to answer yes. Instead, Bowser just stared at him for a long while in silence. His eyes were dark with sadness. Haunted by the memory. Bowser Jr. was about to rescind the question, thinking he wasn't going to answer, when he spoke:

"No, son. They didn't kill me…they killed you."

Bowser Jr. felt cold. "But…"

"The airship you were in went down in flames and you didn't make it out in time. It was all Mario and Luigi's fault. I never forgot. And I never forgave." His eyes burned. They were absolutely unforgiving.

Never had Bowser Jr. seen his father like this. He was almost frightened of him. "B-But…didn't you forget when you came here?"

Bowser blinked, his expression softening. He chuckled unexpectedly. "Gwahahah…I guess you're right about that." He patted Bowser Jr. roughly on the head. Then he rested it there for a long moment. "Come on," he said quietly. "It's time for the battle."

The gigantic Koopa turned and tromped off. Bowser Jr. followed at a slower pace. He could feel the gaze of other smashers scorching his shell. Everyone hated him and his father for what had happened to Luigi.

"Hey Bowser! Kick Mario's butt!" Wario shouted through cupped hands.

Well, almost everyone. But despite all this, his father still walked with his head held high. Bowser Jr. tried to copy him, lifting his chin and ignoring the hateful eyes of the mansion's residents. The crowd followed them to Battle Central, along with Peach and Mario.

Two of them would not be coming back.


	10. One Big Happy Family

_**Sorry I disappeared for so long. There's just a lot going on, but I'd really like to get back to this. I hope I haven't lost too many readers during the lull. X_X**_

 ** _Almost forgot! I realize and acknowledge that Cloud, Bayonetta, and Corrin were added to the mix during the hiatus. As much as I would love writing Corrin (sorry I know nothing about the other two), it would seem a little strange if new characters were showing up to a dying world that can't support them. So unfortunately, they won't be joining us._**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10: One Big Happy Family**_

Mario, Peach, Bowser, and Bowser Jr. stood amidst the other smashers at the heart of Battle Central. Mario stood at the controls, choosing a stage. His blue eyes, normally friendly and carefree, were grave. He didn't spare a second glance for his nemesis, who waited silently behind him. Bowser's gaze wandered to the ceiling, avoiding the eyes of others. Bowser Jr. looked between him and Peach, feeling fond of them both.

 _We're like one big happy family…well, plus Mario._ Bowser Jr. glared in his direction. _Without him, everything would be perfect and this fight wouldn't be happening._

"That's-a strange…" Mario muttered. He looked up to see a giant white hand floating into the room. "Ah! Master Hand!"

Everyone turned in his direction. As he approached their ranks, they moved aside, forming a path for him to reach Mario. "Mario…you're dueling?" The hand sounded surprised.

Mario nodded, his face bright with determination. "Yes. But there's something strange…some of the stages are no longer available." He motioned to the controls. A hovering screen contained multiple images of the battlefields the smashers could fight at. However, a number of them had gone dark. Simply gone.

"Oh, yes…that," Master Hand said slowly. "Perhaps I forgot to mention…"

"Mention what?" Ganondorf demanded impatiently.

"The stages, you see. Simply put, they are…memories."

A long silence followed his words.

Peach, gazing solemnly at the screen, was the first to put two and two together. "The stages disappeared because the smasher they belonged to has passed on," she said quietly.

"Huh?" Bowser Jr. looked quizzical.

"Look," the princess said louder, so everyone could hear. "Sonic is gone, so we can no longer travel to the Windy Hill Zone. Nor Dr. Wiley's Castle or Suzaku Castle…"

Realization dawned on the smashers one by one. Ness turned to Lucas, his eyes wide with wonder. "Onett…that's really from my memory?"

"And New Pork City was from mine," Lucas said with a shiver. He didn't miss fighting there one bit.

As the smashers discussed this amongst themselves, Master Hand had a quiet conversation with Mario. Peach couldn't tell what they were saying, but it sounded very personal. They had known each other for so long. Not wanting to eavesdrop, the princess stepped away.

Rosalina was nearby. When their eyes met, she offered Peach a gentle smile. "Nervous?"

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Peach confessed. "I'm still thinking about it, but…I'm not sure I want to go out fighting. Truthfully, I'm…tired of it."

Rosalina's eyes twinkled with sympathy. "Perhaps it's not to late to withdraw?"

"Oh, no," Peach said quickly. "I want to do this for Mario. For my kingdom." She shook her head firmly, clinging to her resolve. "But just in case I fail…I suppose this is goodbye."

Rosalina's smile did not waver. She reached out and put a firm hand on Peach's shoulder. "There is no such thing as goodbye."

"Peach! We're-a ready."

Peach blinked in alarm. She struggled to think of something to say to Rosalina, but nothing came out. Mario grabbed her hand and led her towards the transporters. Bowser and Bowser Jr. stood waiting.

Bowser's eyes burned into Mario's. "I hope you're ready."

"I'm-a always ready to do battle with you, Bowser," Mario returned.

"I wasn't talking about the battle," Bowser sneered. "I meant I hope you're ready for the next life."

Peach shivered. _Let's get this over with._ Despite what Bowser did to Luigi, she knew she wasn't going to relish this battle.

She stepped into the transporter, peering back at the others smashers. She could see Rosalina gazing at her from the crowd, that same confident sparkle ever present in her eyes. She didn't seem afraid of anything. Peach wished for a scrap of her courage before the transporter whisked her to the battlefield.

For the fight, Mario had chosen the Villager's memory. It was a small stage with no distractions. Nothing would get in the way of their vengeance.

"So this is it," Mario said, as the countdown rang out. His eyes were laser-focused on Bowser. "Our final fight."

"You could have picked somewhere a little more dramatic," Bowser Jr. snorted.

Bowser said nothing, glowering at Mario. The memory of Bowser Jr's demise was clear in his mind. Just as Luigi's gruesome death was present in Mario's. They would use these memories to kindle their hatred for one another and fight with all their power.

Peach was prepared to back Mario up. As soon as the battle began, Bowser went for Mario's throat, and she threw herself in between them. _He was right,_ Peach thought, as Bowser reared up to avoid slicing her with his claws. She took the opportunity to kick him on the nose, driving her heel into it. It tore open one of his nostrils, which gushed blood. In the same instant, Mario leaped behind Bowser and aimed to grab his tail.

Bowser Jr. saw what he was doing and felt rage inflame him. _No way my Papa's gonna be defeated by such an old trick!_ Wheels popped out of his clown car and he zoomed towards Mario. The plumber uttered a yelp as the car struck him, but immediately went on the offensive.

He flung fireballs at the young Koopa. But then Bowser came crashing down from the sky, bellowing and breathing a stream of fire. The little fireballs were no match—but Mario's F.L.U.D.D. was. He whipped out the device and unleashed a spray of water. Steam exploded from the contact.

Bowser galloped through the steam blindly, prepared to sink his teeth into Mario. But as the cloudy shape in front of him took form, he realized Peach had been quick to replace her love. For a brief second, Bowser's momentum faltered. Then he remembered only two could come out of this alive. It had to be him and his son. The princess came second.

Snarling, he easily bowled her over with his great weight. Peach cried out in pain. She felt like her lungs were being crushed. Bowser's teeth pricked her neck and his hot breath scalded her skin. Tears came to her eyes. "Mario!" she cried out one last time, before Bowser could close his jaws and end it.

"BOWSER!"

Mario's voice was filled with so much rage it was barely recognizable. Bowser whipped his head around, still pinning Peach down with one strong hand. At the other end of the stage stood Mario, holding Bowser Jr. by the tail, dangling him over the edge of the stage. The clown car, Bowser Jr.'s weapon, lay out of reach. Riderless.

Bowser Jr. struggled to swipe at Mario with his claws, but he couldn't reach. Mario's eyes were cold and blank. "Let her go," he said simply.

"Junior!" Bowser dug his claws into Peach, frustrated. She whimpered.

He was no fool. He knew that as soon as he let Peach go, Mario would kill his son. And then they would defeat him together. He had to kill the princess. His heart clenched painfully at the thought, but he braced himself to do it. There was no other way.

Unless.

Suddenly, Bowser released Peach and launched himself across the stage with a ferocious roar. He cleared the distance between him and Mario in a single bound, giving the plumber no time to react. He grabbed his nemesis by the shirtfront, nearly ripping his overalls. Bowser Jr. tumbled from Mario's grip and hit the ground.

"Papa!" he cried out, looking up just in time to see Bowser launch himself into the sky, Mario still in his claws. He flipped forward through the air, placing Mario beneath his belly in one quick movement.

For a single second, the two seemed suspended. Weightless. Peach cried out, but her voice sounded very far away. Bowser Jr.'s eyes locked with his father's. They burned with sorrow and spoke a silent farewell. They were torture to behold. "Wait…!" Bowser Jr. choked out, reaching for his papa.

Then gravity dragged them down. Bowser and Mario fell like a stone, past the stage and down, down to the peaceful little town below.

"PAPA!" Bowser Jr. screamed, his voice cracking. He grabbed his clown car and hopped in, driving it off the edge of the stage, using its blades to hover down. Peach pursued him, the front of her dress torn and stained with blood, her parasol at her side.

Beneath the stage, it was dark. Night had descended on the town. There were no bright stage lights shining on them here. Bowser Jr. squinted his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden onslaught of shadows.

 _There!_ Bowser's silhouette was unmistakable, the spikes on his shell puncturing the night. His son rushed to his side. "Papa, are you o…" He trailed off at the sight before him.

There was blood everywhere. It was a splattered red ring around his father, who lay unmoving in its center. His eyes were closed, his expression almost peaceful. Mario's broken body lay crushed underneath the great Koopa King.

For a few seconds, Bowser Jr. convinced himself that all of this blood belonged to Mario. That his papa was fine and there was no way he was going to lose him like this. Then he saw the long crack that ran the length of his father's shell.

Bowser Jr. burst into tears. The fall had all but split Bowser's shell in half. Blood shone in the gaps, catching the light of the moon.

"Papa! Papa, wake up!" Bowser Jr. shrieked, hopping out of the clown car and racing to Bowser's side. He gripped his father's face in his little claws. "Open your eyes! WAKE UP!"

They remained closed. Bowser Jr. howled with rage and grief. Peach stood behind him, hands clasped over her mouth, silent tears streaming down her face. She found herself unable to move, unable to think. Only two words ran on repeat in her head like a broken record: _Not Mario. Not Mario. Not Mario._

Part of her wanted to deny his death. But she could no longer do so when the bodies started to fade before their eyes. Bowser Jr's. screams doubled in intensity, tearing apart the night. Peach wished she could have blocked it out. But grief paralyzed her. And even after they were whisked back to the Smash Mansion and Bowser. Jr had long since stopped, she could still hear it.

The bodies of Mario and Bowser were left to fade away in silence—enemies until the bitter end.

* * *

Losing Mario was a huge demoralizer. The mansion seemed a darker place for it. Something cold had settled into the smasher's hearts as well. They eyed one another with distrust and held careful conversations. All the while, their minds raged with questions. _Who can I trust? Would you kill me, for a second chance at life? Would you stab me in the back at the first opportunity?_

Dark Pit was especially paranoid. He couldn't understand why Palutena hadn't challenged him to a duel. While in Battle Central, he could always feel her eyes scorching his skin. Even at night, he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

As he walked back to his room that night, he saw her tall silhouette loitering in the hall. _Speak of the devil and she shall appear,_ Dark Pit thought humorlessly. He fixed his gaze on a point in the distance and walked a little bit faster.

"Pittoo." She greeted him in her usual manner as he passed by, but he didn't spare her a glance. Didn't bother acknowledging her open smile. The friendliness in her tone suggested nothing had ever happened between them. Somehow, that was the worst thing she could have done. It sent chills up Dark Pit's spine.

He hurried to his room and locked the door once inside.

Palutena was definitely planning something.

* * *

 _Even the stars are fading…_

Rosalina stood outside the mansion, gazing at the twinkling lights far above. It was well past midnight. All of the other smashers had gone to bed hours ago, each facing their own version of distorted memories mixed with dreams. But Rosalina couldn't sleep. Not with this feeling festering inside her heart.

And so, she decided to do what made her happiest in this world: stargaze. She'd done it here many times before. The stretch of sky was an old friend to her. But looking at it now, she felt more like she was looking upon a stranger.

Many stars had disappeared. They were as real as the grass beneath her feet and the faint breeze that kissed her cheeks. This thought saddened her. The Luma, her little companion, sensed her distress and gave her a nudge.

She offered the young Luma an encouraging smile. "Come. I know where we can see real stars."

Moving gracefully, Rosalina crossed the lawn and entered the mansion. Her heels barely made a sound as she drifted in the direction of Battle Central. Once there, she approached the control panel and input her stage of choice. The Luma peered over her shoulder and squealed in delight.

"That's right," she laughed softly, brushing the baby's cheek with her finger. "We're going home, little one."

It gave a wriggle of delight and zipped to the nearest transporter. Rosalina followed more slowly, sadness in her eyes. But she tried to smile for the sake of the Luma. Once inside, there was a flash of light, and their surroundings changed.

Rosalina smiled. "Now that's more like it."

They were standing in the middle of a flowerbed. Tall conifer trees rose above their heads and nearby was a little blue-roofed cottage with a white picket fence. A homely scene one could only find in the perfect painting. But Rosalina and the Luma hardly paid them any mind, for above their heads unfolded a thick spread of stars. They glittered among a deep blue backdrop. Thousands of lives. Thousands of little Lumas who had grown into something beautiful.

Rosalina closed her eyes to hold back the tears. Images flashed through her mind.

She knew now what had happened. She had given up her life to save the galaxy she held dear. When a black hole threatened to devour the universe, she and countless Lumas had sacrificed themselves to stop it.

Something nudging her arm led her to open her eyes. Her little Luma was nestling itself in the crook of her arm, concern shining in its eyes. Rosalina hugged the baby to her chest. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered. The Luma answered with a soft squeal.

Rosalina lifted her eyes to the sky. She looked at the stars and could almost feel them looking back. "Are you ready, my dear?" she murmured. "Everyone's waiting for us."

"Mmn!" The Luma answered. The childlike hope in its tiny voice gave her confidence. Rosalina clutched the Luma a little tighter to her chest and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes.

For a few seconds, nothing seemed to happen. Then Rosalina felt her toes tingling. She opened her eyes and gasped softly. She was fading just like the other smashers had—but this was different. It was happening slowly. And her entire body was sparkling, shimmering like light on water. _Or like stars,_ Rosalina thought, emotion threatening to bring on a new wave of tears. Instead, she smiled.

Her hair and dress swayed, as if blown by an invisible wind. The sparkling grew brighter and brighter. And then, it began to fade too.

With a calm smile on her face and stars in her eyes, Rosalina faded from this world and into the next.


	11. A Silent Farewell

_**Glad to see you guys are still with me! Thanks for reading and reviewing! And hope you're all enjoying your summers. :) Happy Fourth of July by the way!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 11: A Silent Farewell**_

"Zelda? Have you seen Rosalina?"

Princess Zelda turned to see Peach standing before her. The princess, who normally was the picture of perfection, looked different from her usual self. Her hair was damp and bedraggled, as if she hadn't fully dried it after showering. Her eyes were tired and she lacked the usual skip in her step. Even her spotless dress was uncharacteristically rumpled.

"I haven't seen her all morning," Peach went on tiredly. "And she's not in her room."

"I'll help you find her," Zelda offered. Movement caught her eye and she looked past Peach to see Bowser Jr. peering around a corner down the hall. He had the same look on his face that Duck Hunt Dog did when he got in trouble for shredding the couch cushions a month ago.

Zelda hesitated to point him out to Peach. "Um…"

"Let's go." Peach took off in the opposite direction and Zelda had no choice but to follow. As she went, she glanced back at Bowser Jr. He was watching them go, his little face wrinkled with sorrow.

* * *

"I feel bad for him," Lucas said, watching Bowser Jr. cross the patio and flop into a chair as far away from the others as possible. "Should we invite him to hang out with us?"

"No one can replace Toon Link," Ness said, his voice a mix of bitterness and anguish. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and slumped in his seat.

The Villager was sprawled in the chair next to him, face tilted towards the sun, eyes closed. As always, she wore her ever-present, easygoing smile. The new vibe in the mansion seemed unable to put a damper on her personality. Ness wasn't sure if this was refreshing or plain aggravating.

"I'm not saying we should replace Toon Link, I just—I just feel bad." Lucas's bottom lip trembled slightly. If his brother Claus were here, he'd probably call him a big crybaby. But Ness wasn't like his twin brother. Besides, Lucas had grown up a lot since then. He used to cry all the time when he was little. He liked to think he had grown stronger with time.

During their hesitation, Bowser Jr. wound up jumping to his feet and going back inside the mansion anyways. He was restless—and dying to see where Peach had gone.

* * *

"Charizard? What on earth are you doing in here?"

Greninja stepped inside the training center just in time to see Charizard throw himself at a sandbag, tearing it to shreds with his teeth and scalding it with flames at the same time. When Greninja spoke, he swallowed his fire and jerked his head up in surprise.

"Oh. It's just you," he said with a snort. "What's it look like I'm doing?"

Greninja felt a flash of irritation. She ignored the question and said, "Apparently, Rosalina has gone missing. The entire mansion is up in arms looking for her. Would you like to help us search?"

Charizard chuckled, hopping off the ruined sandbag and hitting the floor with a loud _whump._

Greninja narrowed her eyes. "Is that a yes or a no?" she asked. She folded her arms tightly across her chest, trying to play it cool, though Charizard was grinding on her last nerve.

He snorted once more. "I think it's fairly obvious where Rosalina might have gone, don't you? Training seems like a better use of my time than looking for someone I won't find." The great dragon turned and stomped across the training center, headed for the shadow clone generator.

"You don't know that for sure!" Greninja called after him, but he ignored her.

Sighing deeply, she hopped out of the training center and left Charizard to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mewtwo, the last remaining Pokemon aside from the other two, was keeping to the shadows and observing the other smashers from a distance. He scoffed at their concerned search for Rosalina. It was obvious she was no longer here. She wasn't the type to just disappear without a good reason.

 _Besides, they should be happy she's gone. That's one less competitor for the prize,_ he thought smugly. _What fools they all are._

Then again, perhaps not all of them. Ganondorf hadn't joined in the pointless search. In fact, he seemed to be doing the same thing Mewtwo was, only keeping a lower profile. He would have made a good ally, if Mewtwo hadn't found allies a waste of time.

"Rosalina!" Lucina called, passing by Mewtwo without seeing him.

He laughed softly and her eyes flew wide. Then they narrowed in contempt. "Oh, Mewtwo. I didn't see you there. Excuse me." She turned to leave, but Mewtwo stopped her in her tracks with a raised paw.

"Why are you wasting your time here when you so obviously do not wish to stay or return to your previous life?"

He saw her shoulders tense. For a few seconds, she said nothing. Mewtwo thought she was going to move on without a word to him. Then she spoke:

"Stop prying into other people's business with your psychic powers."

"Is it because of your mother? She wants you to win the tournament, doesn't she…why not tell her how you truly feel?"

"I said stop it!" Lucina snapped. She turned and ran, cape whipping out behind her.

Again, Mewtwo just laughed.

Lucina hurried to find her mother, rage burning in her stomach. She craned her neck, eyeing every other smasher in the room with distrust, praying they hadn't heard her exchange with Mewtwo.

She hadn't wanted anyone to know the truth. That she didn't want to be here. She wanted to go to where Father was, and Morgan. She didn't want to return to that troublesome world, preferring to leave her life behind as it was. There was something in her heart that told her not to return. She felt she needed to trust that instinct.

"Lucina?"

Lucina stopped short, not realizing she had unconsciously gone down the hall to where her mother was searching. Robin's eyes flashed with concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked sharply.

There was no fooling her motherly instincts. "I'm worried about Rosalina," Lucina lied.

Robin searched her face, suspicious. Lucina looked away, trying to ignore her guilt. The lie had come so easily to her...yet, it wasn't completely false. She really _was_ concerned for her friend.

Finally, Robin seemed to buy it. She touched her daughter's shoulder. "I have an idea. Let's grab Peach and go talk to Master Hand. He might know where Rosalina is."

Lucina nodded, determined. They found Peach searching alongside Zelda in the kitchens.

As Peach passed by the sink, the evening of the banquet flashed through her mind. The way Mario had looked at her that night, taking her soapy hands in his and declaring his love. At the time, her heart had swollen with pure joy. Now it felt like a knife was being driven through it.

However, no tears came forth. The princess had spent all of her tears crying through the night. It left her tired beyond belief. She couldn't even summon her usual charming smile or peppy greeting when Robin and Lucina approached her and told her their idea.

"That's a good idea," Zelda exclaimed. She looked to her fellow princess. "I'll accompany you."

"We'll go too," Robin offered.

Zelda shook her head. "That's all right. It'd be better if we didn't all go swarming into Master Hand's quarters. You know how he feels when too many of us invade his space."

The mother and daughter duo nodded their heads and went on their way. Robin cast a look of concern back at Peach before rounding the corner. It wasn't hard to miss.

 _Don't look at me like that._

She said nothing. Reassuring her friend that she would okay would be an outright lie.

"Let's go," Zelda murmured.

The two princesses headed for Master Hand's quarters. On the way, they could see the search was winding down. Smashers were getting distracted or just plain giving up. As they passed, some shot pitying looks in Peach's direction. Others suddenly became very interested in the floor or a painting on the wall that had been there for years.

Peach clenched her dress, wrinkling the fabric in her hands.

 _Stop it._

"Master Hand?" Zelda knocked on the door. "May we come in?"

The giant hand's quarters were far from the Great Hall and Battle Central, in a separate wing the smashers rarely ventured. He valued his privacy, but at the same time, often made his rounds to each and every smasher to make sure they were doing okay. Now that the truth was out about this world and Crazy Hand was gone, the remaining hand had backed away during a time they needed him more than ever.

"Come in," his voice answered. Usually it boomed forth confidently. Now it was thin and weak.

Zelda pushed open the door and entered. Peach followed. Shock seized them both when their eyes settled on Master Hand.

Instead of floating forth to greet them, he stayed slumped in a large red chair, his fingers drooping over the armrests. He barely twitched a finger in acknowledgement as they stopped in front of him.

"Master Hand…" Peach said.

He did not respond.

Zelda cleared her throat and spoke in a louder voice, "Master Hand, it seems Rosalina has gone missing. We have searched and searched, but we can't seem to find her anywhere."

Again, a long silence. Master Hand did not move.

Zelda remained still, waiting for his answer, aware of how fast and hard her heart pounded in her chest. Pale and limp in his seat, the hand resembled a corpse more than anything.

Then a long sigh filled the room. Zelda let out her own breath of relief. Until Master Hand's answer sent her heart speeding once more.

"Rosalina is gone."

"Gone?" Zelda said, alarmed. "What do you mean?"

"I can no longer feel her presence in this mansion. This means she has made her choice. She has decided to pass onto the next life, peacefully."

"She made her choice?" Peach echoed.

Zelda brought a hand to her mouth, shocked. "But…" Her voice shook and she took a deep breath to smooth it. "But she didn't even say farewell!"

Peach's eyes were distant. "No such thing as goodbye," she whispered.

Master Hand said nothing more. He made no effort to move or mention how Rosalina would be sorely missed. Nor did Peach. Zelda couldn't stand to be in this room another instant.

She turned and left as quickly as she could, clutching her arms as she went. Her mind was numb with confusion. _Why would she leave just like that? Rosalina…_

"Princess?"

Zelda halted in her tracks.

Link had been waiting outside the door. He must have caught the news that the princesses were going to see Master Hand about Rosalina. One look at Zelda's face and his expression turned to one of understanding.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

Zelda nodded stoically. She tried not to betray the hurt she felt at losing one of her closest friends. After all, the princess of Hyrule should never let silly emotions get in the way of business.

Link knew her too well to be fooled. He stepped forward to comfort his best friend, but was unsure how to go about it. He raised his arms, let them drop, and then lifted them again. Tentative. Through her grief, Zelda registered a faint trace of amusement. She took Link's hands in hers and wound his arms around her shoulders. Now confident, he drew her into a hug and held her, though she could still sense a nervous stiffness within him.

Zelda closed her eyes. Slowly, the sorrow weighing down on her soul lifted. Hugs could indeed be therapeutic.

"Zelda…" Link said softly.

"Yes, Link?"

Link carefully, almost hesitantly, let go of his princess and took a step back. Sapphire eyes peered into her own, searching hers for answers. "Do you remember what happened to us?"

Zelda felt her chest constrict. For a few seconds, it was impossible to get air into her lungs. It was the same feeling that came with getting caught by Mom in Gamer.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to remember anything," Link went on, sounding tired. "It's like a wall I can't get past. What about you? Can you—"

"I can't. I'm sorry, Link." Zelda said, lowering her eyes.

Link made a sound of understanding. "It's fine. Maybe we can ask Ganondorf."

Zelda shook her head fiercely. "No, I don't think that's a good idea."

A bout of silence passed between them. Then Link shrugged. "If you say so. Uh, anyways…let me know if you need anything." He backed off, scratching his head in an embarrassed manner.

Zelda tried to smile for him. "Thank you, Link."

He gave her one last nod and retreated down the hall, leaving the princess amidst a swarm of emotions.

* * *

Pikmin.

So easily brought into the world. Just as easily torn from it. Fragile. Dispensable. Weak on their own, yet strong in numbers.

Olimar knew they felt fear, happiness, and other emotions. He'd seen it with his eyes. Sometimes they handed him little flowers or squeaked cheerful greetings. Each life was a treasure, a marvel, yet he so readily threw that away for his own selfish desires. Just like they so readily threw their lives away for him.

The spaceman felt tears prick his eyes. He stroked the flower on his yellow Pikmin. It closed its eyes, content, uttering a sleepy mewl. The red and the blue Pikmin snuggled closer to their captain, hoping to be pet as well.

He and his small army were basking in the rays of the setting sun at the moment. The silent scene had made Olimar turn introspective. Guilt was eating up his insides as he thought about his relationship with his dear Pikmin.

 _I should have honored them more. Been more careful to preserve each and every life._ He shuddered, haunted by the dying cries of countless lost Pikmin. Eaten. Drowned. Burned alive. Left behind…

 _I don't deserve their sacrifice._

On the last word of this thought, something clicked. A memory flashed through his mind and he gasped, thrown back in time for a brief instant.

 _Something was squeezing his hand so hard it was a miracle it didn't break. Pikmin surrounded him on every side. Their bodies blended together in his peripheral vision, a smattering of bright colors. They were dying around him. Something was killing them by the dozens. And there was nothing he could do. He was too small. Too weak. Nothing without his vast army of followers._

 _A feeling of hopelessness threatened to swallow him. His vision was fading. Olimar knew he was nearly out of time; there was little air left in his tank. They needed to get to the ship. It was so close, yet so far. They would never make it._

 _He blinked hard. There was a horrible sound amongst the wails of dying Pikmin. A girl was screaming. And there a young boy's voice, speaking to him._

"— _hang on!"_

 _He squinted past the blood splatters on his helmet. There was a face directly in front of his, eyes bulged. It was Alph. Despite how close he was, his voice seemed very far away. And it was fading…_

"— _ng on, Olimar! –let go!"_

Olimar shook his head, clearing himself of the memory. The pressure of Alph's hand holding his disappeared. The screaming vanished. He was back on the quiet porch, surrounded by his Pikmin as they watched the sun disappear over the horizon.

Olimar jumped to his feet, stomach roiling. He felt ready to vomit. Such a clear image could only belong to a memory. Something terrible had happened to him—and Alph had been there too.

 _I need to talk to him,_ the captain thought. _I should have known he was hiding something!_ But he was in no condition to do so. He was going to collapse at any moment. He forced himself to sit back down until the dizziness subsided.

 _Tomorrow,_ he decided. _I'm finding out these answers for myself tomorrow._


	12. High Noon

_**Pokemon Go has consumed me. Anyone else out there who has gotten the game? If you have, you're probably not reading this. You're out becoming a Pokemon master. If you do have it and you're reading this, what team did you join? I'm on Team Instinct. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 12: High Noon**_

It was Friday and Mewtwo was once more eligible to issue a duel. There were two smashers he'd been keeping an eye on the past two days.

Lucina was one of them. Her lack of will to stay in this world made her an easy target. Removing her would certainly lead Robin to challenge him. He could dispose of two smashers in a single day. There was no doubt in his mind he could defeat them both with ease.

The other target was Greninja. Her tired eyes betrayed the sleepless nights she was experiencing. And there was nothing quite like a Pokemon battle. There was something in him that wished to eradicate his own foolish kind. Which meant Charizard was on his list as well.

Unable to choose, he decided to wait in the Great Hall during breakfast hours. Whoever arrived first, he would challenge. And they would not be able to turn him down.

He took his place in his usual shadowy corner, arms folded, eyes trained towards the door. Something at the back of his mind buzzed. A warning that he was being watched. He could care less, focusing all of his attention on the door.

Then came the flash of blue he'd been waiting for. A smirk creased his thin lips.

Greninja came loping into the hall. She seemed to be carrying a great invisible weight on her shoulders. It made her movements sluggish. Now was his chance.

Mewtwo unfolded his arms and glided swiftly across the room, moving to intercept his fellow Pokemon. He blocked her path, hovering over her with his chin tilted and tail lashing.

Greninja didn't notice him until the last possible second. Right before she bumped into him, her eyes flew wide with surprise and she hopped back five feet. There was a mixture of alarm and questioning in her eyes. "Mewtwo? Is there something you need?"

He laughed deeply. "I ch—"

Suddenly, a thundering roar shook the hall. The noise was so great it shattered a number of glasses on the table. Kirby squealed as one exploded into shards right in front of him.

Mewtwo gasped, frightened, as a heavy weight crashed into him from behind, sending him flat onto his belly. Greninja had to leap back again to avoid being hit.

Teeth pricked Mewtwo's throat and for a brief instant, he believed he was going to die. An almost purr-like growl sounded in his ears. "Mewtwo. I challenge you to a duel. Today, at high noon." The voice was muffled, but unmistakable.

Mewtwo's features contorted with rage. "Charizard," he spat viciously.

Charizard released Mewtwo's throat, scraping it with his teeth as he did so. The Psychic Pokemon quickly regained his feet, rubbing his sore neck and glaring at his newfound opponent. Charizard just snorted. "You should have seen the look on your face! Priceless."

Mewtwo pointed a furious finger at him. "I look forward to seeing the look on _your_ face when you realize you have just made a grave mistake." With that, he turned and stalked away, tail whipping furiously.

As soon as he was gone, Greninja spoke. Her voice was cold. "Why did you do that?" she asked softly.

Charizard rolled his eyes at the accusation in her tone. "For the record, I didn't do it for _you_ ," he hissed. "Think of it as revenge for what he did to Pikachu."

"You should have let him issue his challenge to me!" Greninja burst out, hardly able to contain her annoyance. "At least I have a type advantage over him!"

"I told you, type advantages don't mean anything to me anymore. This world is different from the one we've known." Charizard whipped around and stomped away.

"You'd better win!" Greninja called after him.

"I will!" Charizard snapped back.

Greninja watched him go with a heavy heart. She had already lost so much. She couldn't lose him too.

* * *

"Heheheh…breakfast _and_ a show," Wario chortled, slurping down a chain of cooked sausages. He watched Mewtwo and then Charizard leave in a huff. Arguments like this were a good distraction from the hard reality everyone faced. In fact, another one seemed to be blooming a few chairs down from him.

Wario turned in his seat to watch. Kirby and King Dedede were feasting on their own breakfast. Their plates were stacked high with strawberry pancakes, waffles, and whipped cream. While they ate, Meta Knight had approached them and requested Kirby come to the training center with him.

Kirby's little face puckered. "But…I'm eating!" he protested. "And we trained all of yesterday."

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "A warrior's job is never done," he countered smoothly. "Now inhale your meal so we can get an early start."

"N…No!" Kirby crossed his little paws and turned away. "I want to eat my food slow and enjoy it!"

 _That's-a new one,_ Wario mused. Meta Knight unsheathed his sword and he couldn't help but cackle. _This is rich!_

Meta Knight slashed the air with his weapon. "I see how it is. Then we shall hold our training session here, shall we?"

He leaped. Kirby grabbed his plate and ran for it across the table. Meta Knight struck the spot where he had been standing moments before. The tip of Galaxia buried into the wooden chair and stuck. Dedede uttered a yelp and nearly fell out of his own chair in surprise.

But Meta Knight paid him no mind. He yanked the sword free and took off in pursuit of his prey. The two puffballs dashed down the length of the table, sending food and plates flying as they went. Smashers dove for cover.

Kirby reached the end of the table, leapt, and continued to the exit. All the while, his giant stack of pancakes and waffles that reached up to the ceiling remained perfectly balanced.

Meta Knight was hot on his tail. Once the two had left, the chaos left with them and it was a peaceful breakfast scene once more. Though a few smashers grumbled under their breaths as they cleaned up the mess left behind.

Groaning, Dedede flicked whipped cream off his beak and climbed back into his chair. Watching the penguin king out of the corner of his eye, Wario hopped a few seats over to take Kirby's chair next to him. It creaked under his weight, catching Dedede's attention. The penguin glanced in his direction, his gaze mistrusting.

Wario signaled towards the door. "That was-a crazy! I don't know how you deal with those two losers."

"Harumph," was all Dedede said. He was in a foul mood ever since Meta Knight had made him agree that Kirby was the one who needed to win the tournament. Yes, the world always revolved around Kirby, didn't it? "I remember a time when both Meta Knight and I wanted that nuisance dead. Now look at us!" He threw his arms wide. "Catering to his every whim! _Giving our lives for him!_ "

"Really?" Wario snorted. "Pathetic! I thought Meta Knight was supposed to be a villain like us." He pointed back and forth from him to Dedede. "I guess he's just-a pansy. Ha!"

Dedede slumped in his chair, leaning forward to rest his arms on the table. "I should have made use of him while I still had the chance," he murmured half to himself. "When he first came to Dreamland, he wanted to invade it so I saw him as a threat and let Kirby take care of him. Then over time he became…I don't know, Kirby's stinkin' dad or something. Maybe if I had teamed up with him…" He trailed off, lost in thought.

Wario had to keep from rolling his eyes. He could care less about that crap. "Hey! I have an idea," he said, as if he'd just thought of it. "You and I—let's make an alliance. I scratch your back, you scratch-a mine. Then you won't have to cater to that stupid pink gumball!"

King Dedede glared at Wario. The corners of his beak twitched in amusement. "Nervous, are ya?"

"What! No!" Wario spluttered.

"Better get used to it. I don't like you, Wario. Go find someone else to hold your hand." Dedede let out a deep laugh that shook his belly.

It seemed Dedede had never forgiven him for that terrible first impression after all. Wario scowled. If looks could kill, Dedede wouldn't be a problem anymore. Too bad it wasn't that easy. "Fine! Your loss." He went to move back to his seat, but suddenly, Dedede held up a hand.

"Wait," the penguin said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "I'll join forces with you if you can beat me in an eating contest."

Wario guffawed. "Are you-a serious?!"

"Yep. Dinner. Tonight. We'll find out which of us is the most gluttonous of all. Bring your appetite."

Wario patted his stomach. "I bring it everywhere I go, my friend." Chuckling and tweaking his mustache, he returned to his meal in a good mood.

* * *

By the time noon rolled around, all of the smashers had heard about Mewtwo's duel with Charizard. It was not kept silent like Pikachu's last stand. Almost everyone gathered to see what would happen. Most were silently rooting for Charizard, despite his fiery temper. It was hard to take Mewtwo's side after all he had done. But that didn't stop some.

"Fifty coins on Mewtwo!" Wario said, nudging Ganondorf. "Whaddya say?"

Ganondorf inched away from him, nose wrinkled in disgust at Wario's garlicky stench. "Are you some kind of fool?"

"Hey!" Wario protested, sticking his pinky finger into his nose and rooting around. "What makes you say that?"

Ganondorf refrained from smacking his hand into his forehead. "What would you even spend the money on?" he growled through clenched teeth. "Besides, the coin-to-rupee conversion rate is terribly one-sided."

"Oh yeah. I learned that the hard way." Wario winced, remembering a time Tingle had taken advantage of that fact. "Never mind."

"Which stage would you like to go to?" Mewtwo offered curtly. He and Charizard stood before the screen containing pictures of all of the stages—their memories.

Charizard's eyes blazed with eagerness for the upcoming battle. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into Mewtwo. For real this time. "I wouldn't be happier with anything other than the Kalos Pokemon League."

Mewtwo's face glowed with matching anticipation. "Good choice," he said, tapping the screen. Then he floated to a transporter.

Before following, Charizard paused and swept his gaze over the crowd of smashers. He'd never had many friends. Those he did have were mostly gone. All except for Greninja. His eyes settled on her. She stared back, concern shining in her eyes.

With a snort, Charizard tore his eyes from hers and stepped inside his own transporter.

 _They chose my memory,_ Greninja thought. Her stomach was clenched with nerves. She wasn't so sure she could watch this.

In a burst of flames, Charizard appeared on the battlefield. Mewtwo arrived across from him. There were no obstacles keeping them from one another. As soon as the match started, Charizard launched himself across the stage and Mewtwo charged a shadow ball. The great dragon reached for him with sharp claws, but with a wave of his paws, Mewtwo sent Charizard whirling. It was his confusion attack. A second later, Mewtwo's shadow ball smashed painfully into his chest. The air was knocked right out of his lungs.

A frustrated growl ripped from Charizard's throat. He should have known better than to rush in. He was letting his eagerness get the better of him.

Mewtwo moved forward to hit him with another attack, but Charizard belched a stream of fire, which sent him retreating back to where he came from.

Suddenly, a sharp sound rent the air. Two swords sliced downwards. Both Pokemon dove, narrowly avoiding being skewered. The blade of one sword nicked Charizard's tail and he bit back a roar of pain.

He found himself caught between the two blades. Mewtwo was on the outskirts, charging another attack. Then he leaped onto the nearest sword with a smirk, gazing down at his cornered prey. When he went to drop down on top of him, Charizard slashed at him with the tips of his wings. Mewtwo grunted as they scoured his body.

Again, he tried to attack Charizard from above and was met with the same defenses. He hopped back to the edge of the stage. Charizard breathed fire in his direction, but the sword blocked him, absorbing the heat.

The two stood there for a moment, trapped in a stalemate.

Mewtwo's eyes narrowed. "Pathetic. Hiding there like the coward you are."

A growl rumbled in Charizard's throat. He knew Mewtwo was trying to provoke him. He also knew he would be vulnerable if he dropped down on the Psychic Pokemon from above. That would be a death sentence.

"I'm curious…why did you volunteer in Greninja's stead? Did you realize your little friend didn't stand a chance against me? Or are you so eager to get to the next life?" Mewtwo observed his paws, looking uninterested in hearing the answer.

His words sent pure rage sparking through Charizard's system. It sent adrenaline flooding into his veins, burning like fire. "No," he snarled. "Just eager to send you there!"

Charizard prepared to scramble over the nearest sword, but he didn't have to. They lifted, once again giving the Pokemon a clear shot at each other. Mewtwo hit Charizard with another shadow ball, but he barely felt it. White-hot flames were all around him. Roaring, he went straight for Mewtwo. It was his strongest attack: Flare Blitz.

Mewtwo smirked and jumped. Charizard rocketed off the stage.

The cat landed perfectly on his hind feet and watched the dragon flap his wings frantically, trying to clear the dark void below. "That move is so predictable," he said coolly. "Come now, I'm getting bored."

Charizard barely managed to grab the edge of the stage. His claws scraped the hard ground as he pulled himself up. Mewtwo welcomed him back with a psychic blast to the nose. Blood flew from his nostrils. He tried to grab his attacker in his jaws, but Mewtwo was a slippery as a fish. He leaped to a higher platform that had appeared and stood there, taunting, just out of reach.

"What a sad display this is. You couldn't even defeat a clone. A mere copy. Just how do you expect to defeat me?"

He was referring to the time he and Mewtwo had crossed paths in their previous lives. The memory of the cloned Charizard, covered in strange black markings, and the aerial battle they'd shared flashed before his eyes. And Mewtwo had watched them, gazing at Charizard like he was nothing more than a speck of dust. Just like he was looking at him right now.

Never had Charizard felt such anger. Roaring to drown out Mewtwo's words, he flew upwards. It was a reckless attack and missed completely.

Mewtwo stood back and watched, smiling. He knew what was coming. Charizard didn't realize it until he heard the rush of water and saw Manaphy out of the corner of his eye.

The center of the stage had opened up. Water was pouring down from the edges, flowing into the hole at the middle. It was like a giant sink, a swirling whirlpool. And Charizard was falling towards it, flightless. Helpless.

Mewtwo watched him go with a victorious smile on his face. Their eyes locked as Charizard fell past him, eyes inflamed with utter hatred.

Then he hit the stage. Water splashed in every direction. Charizard yowled as his tail was submerged. The flame continued to burn, but the sizzling pain the water brought on was nearly unbearable.

Charizard thrashed against the current, trying to claw his way up the hill. But this was a force that could not be fought. The gushing torrent filled his eyes and nose, blinding him, choking him. It rolled him over and over, disorienting him. He didn't know which way was up, which way led to freedom and oxygen.

Then the ground vanished. He beat his wings vigorously, screeching. In another time, he felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into water. Unable to breathe. So weak that he couldn't bring himself to surface. The flame at the tip of his tail going dim…

 _Not again. Not again!_ His mind screamed. He fought the water with all of the strength he had left in his body. _NOT AGAIN!_

Mewtwo could no longer resist from laughing as he watched the current drag Charizard under. The look of panic on his face was just what he'd been hoping to see. "Not so high and mighty now, are we?" Mewtwo said, turning away and lifting his chin. "No…you never were."

He waited for the transporter to return him to the mansion.

 _ **THUD.**_

Mewtwo gasped as a terrible force struck him from behind; so fierce it nearly snapped his spine. It sent him hurtling from the platform and down into the water below. Charizard's great bodyweight pressed down on him, crushing his lungs and bones. Water filled his nostrils. He fought to break free.

Then he felt teeth meet his throat.

* * *

Everyone was stunned into silence when Charizard stepped out of the transporter. There was an unbelievable amount of blood staining his snout—belonging to both him and Mewtwo. There was a nasty cut on his tail, which burned with a flame smaller than anyone had seen there before. Mewtwo's psychic attacks had done their damage as well, leaving shallow wounds on his skin.

Charizard didn't acknowledge any of the smashers staring at him. He just headed straight for the door, shaky on his legs. But on his way out, he stopped by Greninja.

"Told you I would win."

Then he fell.

"Charizard!" Greninja cried out. Her and a number of other smashers rushed to his side, helping him to his feet.

He shook them off, grunting, "Let me go! I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

"We should get him to the infirmary," Samus suggested. She shot a purposeful look towards Peach.

Peach blinked. "Why are you looking at me?"

"Since Mario's not here anymore, do you think you could serve as a nurse?" Zelda asked gently.

"Oh! Yes, of course. Come with me." Peach left with Charizard in tow. Zelda came along too.

Greninja followed them, looking worried for her friend. "Um, Princess Peach?" she asked tentatively. "Do you think you could show me a few things while we're there?"

"That is a great idea, Greninja!" Zelda answered. "I'd like to learn a few things myself."

The four of them departed the room. A minute later, Bowser Jr. peeled himself away from the others and hurried after them. Ness and Lucas exchanged a glance, knowing exactly where he was going.

The crowd began to disperse. Everyone was headed their separate ways, going to find other ways to distract themselves.

Alph was planning on spending the rest of the day in the garden when someone grabbed his arm.

"Alph," Olimar said. His voice was grave.

"Eep! Um, hello, Captain! Sir! Is there something you need?"

Alph was already sweating. Olimar just knew his suspicions had to be correct. "I need to talk to you," he said. "I know you know how we died." He almost asked, _don't you?_ But that would just give Alph another opportunity to lie. He couldn't have that.

He kept his gaze steady, watching the younger spaceman fidget. His beady eyes darted all over the room…then finally came back to rest on Olimar. He blinked furiously. "I…I'm so sorry I hid it from you, sir."

 _So I was right!_ "Tell me what you know," Olimar said sharply.

"Not here," Alph said quickly. "Come with me to the garden. I'll tell you there."

Olimar nodded and followed Alph, their two groups of Pikmin skittering after them.

* * *

After the battle, Dark Pit headed to the Training Center, expecting to find it empty. Instead he found Meta Knight as its sole occupant, fighting a shadow clone. He stopped in his tracks, surprised to see the knight here without Kirby. _Now that I think about it, he wasn't at the fight, was he?_ Dark Pit thought, disgruntled. _He must think he's better than the rest of us…_

The clang of swords stopped abruptly. Dark Pit looked to see Meta Knight had defeated his clone and was staring at him. His yellow gaze was piercing. He couldn't help but feel like the little puffball was being purposely intimidating and it made him mad.

"What are _you_ looking at?" he snapped.

Meta Knight left his training station and approached Dark Pit. His face was unreadable behind his mask. But when he spoke, his voice was calm. "Would you like to use this? I've finished with it."

His polite tone instantly made Dark Pit feel bad. "Err…yeah." He glanced towards the door, wondering if he should just leave.

"Looking for Palutena?"

"What?!" Dark Pit's head snapped back in Meta Knight's direction. "What makes you say that?! I don't give a flying feather about that uppity goddess!"

"No," Meta Knight mused, his voice deep and full of wisdom. "At least, you didn't until you killed Pit." He produced a cloth out of nowhere and began shining his sword with it, looking quite unconcerned.

Dark Pit groaned. "So she makes me feel a little paranoid. If I want to talk about my feelings, I'll take it to Princess Peach or Jigglypuff, not you." He winced a bit, recalling that Jigglypuff was dead.

Mentioning Jigglypuff brought a spark of anger into Meta Knight's amber eyes. His fist tightened on the hilt of his sword. "Stop behaving like a child. None of these smashers ever did anything to wrong you."

"Whatever," Dark Pit snorted. "You're what, a thousand years old? You're so dead you shouldn't even be _here_. You should be like five afterlifes ahead of us." He tried to project some humor into his voice, but it wound up sounding mean anyways. He couldn't help it. He was scared and frustrated. Someone was bound to be on the other end of his harsh words sooner or later.

At least Meta Knight was handling it well. He'd picked the right smasher to berate.

"You realize Palutena can't do anything to you while you're in the mansion, don't you? Not while Master Hand is around," Meta Knight pointed out reasonably.

Dark Pit sighed. "I just…if she's going to seek vengeance, I wish she would get it over with already, you know?"

"I see why you've come here then." With that said, Meta Knight stopped cleaning his sword, sheathed it, and went to leave.

"Wait!" Dark Pit cried out without thinking.

Meta Knight paused at the door, but didn't look back.

"Would you…" He swallowed, feeling ridiculous. "Would you consider training me like you do for Kirby? I mean, we both have wings…and swords…" As soon as he said the words, he regretted it. He couldn't see Meta Knight's face, but he could guess what expression he was making.

The knight's voice was colder than ice. "Nothing but a waste of time," he said. "I am channeling all of my efforts into Kirby. _He_ must be the one to win this tournament."

Dark Pit's heart fell.

When Meta Knight spoke again, his voice was somewhat warmer, tinged with amusement. "And besides…I am far too _old._ " In a swirl of purple and blue, he vanished.

Dark Pit groaned loudly. "I guess I deserved that."

* * *

The garden was losing its beauty.

As soon as he stepped inside, Olimar could tell. He loved spending hours in the garden with his Pikmin, enjoying nature or perhaps playing a few rounds of hide-and-seek. It was nearly impossible to find the Pikmin hidden among the flowers. That is, until they started laughing at his sorry efforts.

It was a place filled with good memories. The sight of the flowers graying and withering hurt his heart. The pond, once brimming with many-colored koi fish, was empty. The Pikmin stood, looking at their surroundings. As though they too could sense the change.

Olimar tore his eyes from the sad scene and faced Alph. Alph's head was bowed. It was hard to see his face.

"Alph? What's wrong?" Olimar asked.

Alph lifted his eyes to his and Olimar could see they were flooded with tears. "I'm…so sorry, sir." His voice was thin and choked. "It's all my fault. I should never have let you go. Because of me, my entire crew died. My planet _starved_. Thousands of lives…gone…and it's all my…" He could no longer speak. He dissolved into fits of sobbing, unable to go on.

"What are you talking about?" Olimar tried to stifle his nerves by taking a deep breath. He took a seat on a large rock and motioned for Alph to do the same. "Tell me everything."

Alph did as he asked, sniffling, shoulders shaking. "I hate to even think about it, but s-since you asked…okay. I'll tell you what happened on the day you died."


	13. The Day You Died

_**This fic is now a year old! Happy Birthday, Final Destination! And as always, a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. For some reason, Fanfiction hasn't been letting me personally respond to each review so I'll just say it here. THANKS!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: The Day You Died**_

 _This wasn't supposed to happen._

 _They had been in the clear. After hours of planning and scouting, they'd finally taken the leap to try and rescue Captain Olimar from the Plasm Wraith, a strange beast that had captured him. It was the most stressful experience in all of Alph's life._

 _For hours, they'd raced through the labyrinth cave, constantly on the move as they tried to keep Olimar's body away from the beast. Alph communicated with his crew, Brittany and Captain Charlie, all the while, trying to keep calm. An army of Pikmin followed, carrying Olimar's limp body. Alph cleared a path while Brittany dealt with stray monsters. Charlie had been tasked with distracting the Plasm Wraith, though it was drawn to Olimar like a moth to flame. The beast's constant pursuit was like a dark cloud hovering on the horizon, threatening to bring down its stormy wrath upon the team at any moment._

 _Alph could have cried tears of joy when he spotted the light at the end of the tunnel. He sent a signal out to the rest of his crew to guide them to his location. As though sensing that freedom was close, Olimar stirred._

" _Captain Olimar, sir!" Alph gasped. "You're okay!"_

" _What happened? Who are you?" Olimar groaned as the Pikmin let him down and helped him stand up straight. "That last thing I remember I was…" he trailed off, checking his air supply. It was disturbingly low._

" _My name is Alph. I've been collecting your files—but that's not important right now! We need to get you out of here before that monster comes back. Your copilot Louie is waiting for us outside the cave. The ship is just beyond the path."_

 _Just then, Brittany came rushing towards them, crying, "Alphie!" Captain Charlie followed seconds later, gasping for breath. Alph let out a sigh of relief at seeing the both of them. And there was no Plasm Wraith in sight._

 _"Where is the monster?" Alph wondered._

" _Lost it in the dark, but that's not important right now._ _There's no time to lose!" Charlie said in a strong voice that commanded attention. "Let's go!"_

 _The captain led the way. Alph and Brittany helped Olimar along while the Pikmin brought up the rear. Their beady eyes darted back and forth warily. Even when they were all safely outside, the plantlike aliens still seemed on edge._

 _Alph gazed across the clearing to where their ship awaited them._

" _We…need to hurry…" Olimar said, sounding breathless. "I don't have much time."_

 _Alph gave the spaceman's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "It'll be okay. You're safe now."_

 _The words had barely left his mouth when an explosion pierced the air. Rocks flew in every direction. A few landed on stray Pikmin, crushing them where they stood. Others squealed in terror as the Plasm Wraith shot from the darkness of the cave. Its gelatinous body was shifting, changing to a solid gold color that shone in the sun. Alph's retinas burned just looking at it. But that was nothing compared to the fear he felt._

" _RUN!" he screamed._

 _They took off, making a mad dash for the ship. Louie was already doing the same, shouting and waving his arms for them to catch up. Alph had barely gone ten steps when something tugged Olimar out of his grasp. "No!"_

 _The Plasm Wraith had wrapped an arm-like protuberance around Olimar's legs, locking them together. He flailed helplessly in its grip as it began absorbing him into its body and retreating back towards the cave at the same time._

 _Alph leaped, farther than he ever thought he was capable of, and grabbed Olimar's hand. The older spaceman seemed to be in shock. His breaths were shallow, his eyes flickering._

 _Pikmin rushed to his rescue, only to be swatted aside by the powerful Plasm Wraith. Others were not so lucky—the wraith's tentacles turned sharper than swords, stabbing at the Pikmin faster than the eye could behold. Within seconds, countless little bodies were impaled on the ends and devoured. They barely had time to scream._

 _Brittany shrieked at the display of savagery. Charlie roared pure fury and Louie wailed in cowardice, scrambling backwards. All of their cries blended together to make one loud sound that stabbed through Alph's skull._

" _Olimar, hang on!" he shouted, hardly able to pierce the wall of sound with his feeble voice. Olimar barely seemed to hear him. He seemed to be looking in his direction, but his eyes were glazed. "Hang on, Olimar! Don't let go!" Alph begged, squeezing his hand tight, muscles straining._

 _His arm was practically on fire. He was certain it would be ripped off at any moment. The Plasm Wraith was not yielding. Each tug it gave seemed to grow stronger and a little more of Olimar disappeared into its body._

 _Alph could feel tears pricking his eyes. A sob escaped his throat. He wasn't going to be able to hold on. "I'm sorry!" he choked. Then he lost his grip._

 _Olimar was pulled into darkness. The Plasm Wraith dove back into the depths of the cave, taking the spaceman with him._

 _A blur of green and white shot past Alph._

" _Like hell that was all for nothing!" Charlie shouted, chasing the wraith, armed with nothing but his fists._

" _Charlie! No!" Alph screamed._

 _A tentacle whipped out of the darkness, directly hitting Charlie. With terrible power, it smashed his body into the wall of the cave. Alph could hear the sound of Charlie's helmet shattering. See the blood splattered across the stone. The body of his captain, morbidly still._

 _Then Brittany was at his side, screaming into his ear, trying to get him to move. He did so, but it was like he was in a dream. He felt like he was moving in slow motion. And when he looked back, he saw the Plasm Wraith looming. It had decided it wanted to kill them too._

" _Watch out!" Brittany threw herself at Alph, pushing him to the ground. They both narrowly avoided being impaled._

 _Pikmin were all around them, panicking, at a loss for what to do without someone to lead them._

 _Brittany struggled to her feet. "Have the Pikmin fight!" she gasped._

" _But—we need to escape!" Alph said._

 _There were tears in Brittany's eyes. "I know."_

 _He understood at once. The Pikmin would remain behind as a sacrifice._

 _Alph felt sick inside as he gave the command. The Pikmin swarmed the Plasm Wraith, bellowing a war cry in their tiny voices. Within moments, that fearsome challenge had turned into cries of agony. Alph ran and did not look back. But there was nothing he could do to block out the sound of each Pikmin's dying moment._

 _Before they made it out of the clearing, before they could reach the ship, it lifted off without them. Panicked and convinced that everyone else was dead, Louie had taken off. Stranding them._

 _There was nothing else to do but run._

 _Run and run until they could run no more._

 _Olimar and Charlie were gone. Louie had left, along with the remaining Pikmin in their Onion. All of the others had died on the battlefield. Alph and Brittany were alone. There was no food and nowhere safe for them to go._

 _Alph tried not to lose hope. But it became hard at the end, when dehydration and starvation had changed him. Brittany was different too. Desperate to survive. Her hunger controlled her, made her a completely different person. One Alph almost feared._

 _But in their last moments, she became the Brittany he had always known. Unless it was a hallucination. Either way, it brought him peace._

" _Of all the people…I could be here with…" Brittany's voice rattled in her chest, dry and weak. "I'm glad…it was…you. Alphie."_

* * *

Alph was shaking. He couldn't bring himself to recall that final memory any longer. It left his throat burning and his stomach pinched. Just the thought of Brittany and Charlie's fates, much less the thought of his planet starving, were enough to make tears stream down his face.

He looked to Olimar, feeling pathetic for this sorry display, and saw there were tears in his eyes too. "I'm so sorry!" Alph burst out. "It's all my fault!"

Olimar shook his head. "It's not your fault, Alph. Please don't blame yourself…what happened to us, it's to be expected. We're intrepid explorers. We take our lives into our hands every time we venture out into space."

"But you had a family," Alph said, voice trembling. "You can't stand there and say you don't blame me, not even just a little!"

Olimar's lips twitched. "Yes, I can. And Alph, if I blame anyone, I blame myself."

He turned and walked away, head down, mind wrestling with this new information. His Pikmin followed him in a loyal line. One by one, they left the garden, leaving Alph to collapse into sobs.

* * *

"Thank you for showing me the basics, Princess Peach. With all of the potential injuries lying in wait, I would not want you to be the only one with the workload."

Peach barely acknowledged Zelda's words as she finished patching up Charizard's tail. Greninja sat nearby, taking everything in with curious eyes. Charizard seemed annoyed to be the center of attention. The skin around his nose kept wrinkling every so often. At least his tail was burning brighter by the minute. He was going to be fine.

Greninja hopped over to a table and grabbed a piece of thick, white material. "This is the gauze, correct?"

Peach nodded wearily.

"And these are the bandages…"

"That's right. Would you like to practice?"

"I'm not going to be your test dummy!" Charizard spat.

Zelda gave him a firm glare and he returned it. "Grateful, aren't we?" She looked to her fellow princess, waiting for her to reprimand Charizard as she normally would, but Peach was silent.

Her blue eyes were steely, staring in the direction of the door. Zelda frowned, unsure of what she was looking at. Then came a flicker of movement.

"Bowser Jr.?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

The young Koopa peeked around the corner, guilty. He glanced towards Peach and looked away twice. As though he might get hurt if he stared too long.

Peach said nothing. Her lips were set in a thin frown. Only her fists clenched by her sides betrayed how she was feeling.

No one else spoke. Not even Charizard. They all waited for Peach or Bowser Jr. to say something. When it was clear Peach was not going to say anything, Bowser Jr. took action to dissolve the tension.

"Uh—M-Mama, would you like to go to the—"

"I AM NOT YOUR MAMA!" Peach screamed so harshly and suddenly that everyone in the room flinched. Her heels clacked against the floor as she blew past Bowser Jr. without a second glance and took off down the hall.

"Peach, wait!" Zelda called out, pursuing her.

Charizard and Greninja just mirrored each other's frowns, staying where they were.

Bowser Jr. also remained where he was, shaking and crying under his breath. Then he turned and took off in the opposite direction Peach had gone.

* * *

"Hey! Where is everyone?" Dedede griped, when he saw the low turnout to his and Wario's eating contest. "This is supposed to be a battle of the ages!"

"Bah! They don't know what they're missin'," Wario agreed.

Link looked around at the company he kept and wondered what he was doing here. He'd only wanted to eat a peaceful dinner, but it turned out there was some kind of food fight going on between Dedede and Wario. Of course, Kirby was here to witness the spectacle. The kids plus Duck Hunt Dog had come, along with the Kongs. Shulk was here out of boredom too, which made him feel a little better.

When Roy and Ike came walking in, he heaved an audible sigh of relief.

"What's up?" Roy said. "Feels like we haven't talked in forever."

"Yeah," Link mumbled. He hadn't hung out with Roy for a few days, but it felt like a lot longer. They both had a lot on their minds.

Roy's eyes swept the crowd. "Is Robin here? And Lucina?"

Link shook his head. "Haven't seen them. I'm going to grab something to eat before Dedede or Wario gets to it first." He moved off to do just that, taking his plate to the far end of the table. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the gluttons' boasting.

"I can eat a whole hog," Wario bragged.

"So? I can eat three hogs at once, alive and squealing!"

"Not a _real_ hog, a motorcycle, idiot!"

"Who's an idiot?!"

"I could beat you both!" Kirby announced proudly. When everyone turned to look at him, he wilted ever so slightly. "Um, don't tell Meta Knight I'm here, by the way."

Dedede didn't say anything to that. Kirby had beaten him in a Gourmet Race back in the day and he didn't want anyone to know. Gourmet Racing was the ultimate sport back in Dreamland and it was a big honor to win one. It proved both your speed and eating abilities in a single event. _I bet this fat numbskull couldn't beat me in one of those! Too bad there's no suitable place to have one here._

Wario waved a hand. "Okay, enough talk! Let's do this thing. How much are you betting?"

The king stared at him. "Weren't we betting our alliance?"

"Oh yeah. I completely forgot!" Wario guffawed. "I've never bet anything other than coins."

As they prepared to feast, the onlookers held side conversations. Donkey and Diddy were betting bananas for fun. Shulk was volunteering to keep track of the time and judge for them. Duck Hunt Dog had snuck under the table to catch any scraps that might fall. Even though he was allowed to eat at the table, food tasted better on the floor.

"Who do you two think will win?" the Villager asked her companions. "I think it will be Wario—I've seen him eat all sorts of things on the battlefield!"

"It's a wonder it hasn't killed him yet," Lucas muttered.

The Villager cocked her head quizzically. "We're not huge fans of Wario," Ness explained.

She smiled. "I noticed."

"All right, you two ready?" Shulk asked.

"Yeah, but you better not slow time to try or peek into the future to sway the results! Cheater!" Wario jabbed an accusing finger in Shulk's face.

Shulk had to refrain from rolling his eyes, having no idea how he would do that. But he agreed anyway and prepared to time this competition.

Both Wario and Dedede braced themselves.

Shulk looked at a stopwatch. "Ready…set…go!"

The two gluttons practically dove into their food, maws gaping. Scraps went flying in every direction as they scarfed down whole chickens, bowls of fruits, countless steamed vegetables, and every kind of bread the mansion had to offer. Duck Hunt Dog scrambled back and forth beneath them, hurrying to snap up each and every morsel, but there were so many that he quickly became buried.

Link felt his stomach twist at the mere sight of it. _I think I lost my appetite._ He stood up and left to take his plate into the kitchen.

"Go Wario! Wario!" the Villager squealed, jumping up and down.

"Dedede! Dedede!" Ness and Lucas chanted in unison.

Shulk grimanced, having no idea how to judge them. He'd give them this, though: they were both equally repulsive.

Food was slopped down their fronts. They didn't even chew properly. Wario was chomp-chomp-chomping away while Dedede inhaled nonstop. It was a wonder they didn't pass out from lack of oxygen.

Then over the noise came a voice. It wasn't very loud, but it demanded attention and instantly froze everyone in their tracks.

"What do you think you're _doing_?"

It was Samus, standing before them in her suit. She had been headed out for some training when she heard the commotion in the Great Hall. Now she was glaring at them through the visor, radiating disapproval.

Shulk called for a timeout and explained it was an eating contest.

Samus rounded on Wario and Dedede. They shrunk before her. "Don't you realize that we have a limited supply of food in the mansion? Since it has stopped appearing, it should be conserved."

She sounded calm enough, but her tone made Dedede feel somewhat guilty. He almost preferred she yell at them instead. Wario, however, straightened up and refused to let it bother him.

"Aw, come on, toots! We're dead anyways, who says we need to eat?" he argued.

Samus could feel her insides boiling. "Still, it would be nice of you to leave enough food for everyone. Even if it's not necessary to our survival."

"Hey, I never claimed to be-a _nice—"_

"This contest is over," Dedede declared, standing up.

Wario's jaw dropped. "Whaaat?!"

Everyone else couldn't help be slightly disappointed, though they agreed with Samus. "I guess it's a draw," Shulk said.

Wario started to gripe, but Samus cut him off. "You should be getting your rest, anyway. You'll need it for tomorrow," she said, walking towards the door.

"Huh? Why?" Wario wondered.

She glanced back at the crowd of smashers gazing at her in confusion. "Have you forgotten? It's a Saturday. The tournament resumes tomorrow."

* * *

"Peach…" Zelda whispered.

After her friend's outburst, she'd followed her back to her room to attempt to comfort her. But it was too late.

Princess Peach was gone. It was just as Master Hand said. Someone who wanted to pass on with every fiber of their being couldn't stay here. Peach must have realized that upon arriving back at her room. She wanted to follow Mario. There was nothing left for her in this life.

"I'll miss you dearly," Zelda murmured. Losing two friends in such a short time had been hard on her. And it was only going to get harder.

She took one last look around the room. It indeed belonged to a princess. Red satin curtains framed the windows and the soft pink bed sheets were made of the finest material. The table by the bedside had a number of framed pictures. One crammed the entire Mario crew into it. Everyone was beaming in front of a party backdrop. Even Bowser was there. If Zelda weren't so sad, she would have laughed.

Another picture was of just Peach and Mario, kissing each other over a white-frosted cake. The cake was decorated with red sugar roses. Curling cursive letters spelled out "Happy Birthday Mario!" Zelda wondered how Master Hand had come by these pictures. Were they memories too?

 _I'm sure he already knows Peach is gone,_ Zelda thought, turning to leave. _I'll let everyone else know tomorrow, when they've gathered._ She sighed deeply, not looking forward to Bowser Jr.'s reaction.

Quietly, almost reverently, Zelda stepped outside the room and reached for the door. It shut with a soft _click_ , closing the door on Peach's life.


	14. Round Two

_**Prepare yourself! Long chapter incoming! Get ready to say goodbye to yet another batch of beloved smashers.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: Round Two**_

That morning, after breakfast, the smashers gathered in Battle Central for round two of the tournament. As far as they knew, there were still twenty-seven of them left—until Princess Zelda brought news of Peach.

"I'm sad to say that Princess Peach has departed this life for the next," Zelda said, bowing her head. "She will be sorely missed."

A few smashers murmured their sorrow. Bowser Jr. gave a sharp gasp. He was absolutely desolate. _Mama is gone?_ He looked all around the room and found himself surrounded by nothing but strangers. No Papa, no Mama. He may have known Wario, Donkey, and Diddy from his previous life, but he got along with none of them. He was alone. Utterly alone.

Ness approached. "Hey, um, I'm sorry about Peach." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

Bowser Jr. glared at him. "Yeah, so you say—but at the end of today's match, you'll _really_ be sorry." He turned and stalked away.

"What's that supposed to mean? I was just trying to be nice!" Ness called after him, but his words went ignored.

"So there are twenty-six of us left," Lucina said softly. She looked to where her mother was conversing with Zelda. She seemed sorry enough, but she knew what Robin was thinking. " _Everyone must pass on so my daughter can win." But I don't want to win!_ _Oh gods…_ She tilted her head back, staring up at the bright lights on the ceiling. _Father, what am I to do?_

"Master Hand!" Roy welcomed, as the gargantuan hand came flying into the room.

He seemed to have a great deal more energy than the last time they had seen him. He flexed his fingers, counting the smashers silently in his head. Then he announced, "Today we shall have three six-player matches and one eight-player match. And…they shall be fought in teams."

There was a mixed reaction from the smashers. Some looked at one another excitedly. Others groaned and said, "I hope we get to pick our teams."

"Teams have already been decided," Master Hand said. He snapped his fingers and up came a screen with the list of teams and battles on it.

 _Samus-Shulk vs Charizard-Greninja vs Lucina-Robin vs Villager-Duck Hunt_

 _Ike-Roy vs Olimar-Alph vs Palutena-Dark Pit_

 _Link-Zelda vs Ness-Lucas vs Wario-Bowser Jr._

 _Kirby-Meta Knight vs Donkey Kong-Diddy Kong vs Ganondorf-King Dedede_

"As you can see, teams have been decided based on what world you hail from, though some had to be improvised."

Dark Pit barely heard Master Hand. He was too busy staring at the screen, enraged. _I'm with Palutena?! You've got to be kidding me!_ She caught his eye and gave him a friendly wave. Looking at her put a sour taste in his mouth. He tore his gaze away.

"We're together!" Robin declared, placing a hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Isn't that great?"

Lucina forced a smile. "It's wonderful."

"Good luck to both of you!" Roy said, eagerly approaching the two with Ike by his side.

"Copper! We're on a team!" The Villager bounced up and down while Duck Hunt Dog ran in eager circles around her. His duck gave him a peck to slow him down and he stopped running, but his tail still wagged a mile a minute.

Ness and Lucas chuckled at the display, then gave each other a fist bump. They were an unstoppable team. The threat of leaving this world today seemed very far away.

Charizard and Greninja stood together silently while Meta Knight gave Kirby a nod. King Dedede waddled over to stand beside Ganondorf, who felt ridiculous in the silly-looking penguin's presence.

"Today, each battle will end after two have fallen," Master Hand said when everyone had gotten situated. His voice rang through the room. He sounded more like the Master Hand they used to know and this excited them. "Those who fight the hardest will be rewarded with immunity from duels—they can choose whether or not to accept the challenges they are issued. Also, I will do my best to lessen the pain they feel in the upcoming week. These prizes will last until next Saturday's tournament."

Roy raised a hand. "What do you mean by 'those who fight the hardest?'"

"In other words…those who make a kill."

The room grew quiet as their harsh reality was put back into place. This tournament was life-or-death. Eight of them would be passing on today in a desired blaze of glory. And there was nothing they could do about it—they could only fight their hardest.

"The first battle begins in five minutes," the hand said. "Say your goodbyes."

Samus put on her suit for this match. She would be going for power instead of speed.

"Too bad we're not on a team," Roy said to Robin. "Your projectiles with my swordsmanship? Unbeatable!" He grinned, full of confidence.

"Lucina will be the perfect substitute," Robin reassured him. "Your fighting styles are quite similar."

Lucina just nodded. She couldn't find the energy to join in the conversation. All of her thoughts were focused on the upcoming battle.

"Good luck!" Ness said, offering his hand to Villager.

She bypassed it and gave him a hug that nearly popped his blood vessels. "Thanks Ness!" she squealed. He could do nothing but gasp for air in response. Lucas laughed at the two of them while patting Duck Hunt Dog on the head.

"Good luck," Charizard told Greninja as they each stepped into a transporter.

"Won't need it," she returned swiftly. "But you might." She nodded to his bandages.

Charizard opened his snout for a sharp retort, then noticed the spark of mischief in her eye. It made him grin instead. It seemed things were back to normal for the two of them.

The rest of the summoned soon followed. When all eight of them stood in the transporters, they looked at their fellow smashers one last time. Then there was a bright flash that filled the room…and they were gone.

 _No,_ Samus thought, horrified by which stage they had arrived at.

It was her own dangerous memory of the Pyrosphere. She and all other smashers knew that they would have to make this quick. Ridley would be arriving soon. If the battle wasn't over before then, it would all go to hell. And more than two smashers might be in danger of dying.

As soon as the countdown finished, Samus fired a rocket at Villager who dodged the explosion in a spectacular fashion. That drew Duck Hunt's attention, who began swarming Samus in a variety of attacks. Shulk jumped in to help.

That left the other two teams to take one another on.

"Elthunder!" Robin shouted, while Lucina charged in.

Charizard stayed where he was, playing defense. Greninja used Substitute, rendering Robin's attack useless. Then she flung a water shuriken in her direction, but it was small and did little damage.

"Look out!" Greninja shouted, spying Lucina in the corner of her eye. She was going for Charizard. After a false swipe, she countered. But Charizard just plucked her off the ground with his teeth and tossed her. Lucina hit the ground hard near the edge of the stage, but regained her feet.

Both teams were evenly matched, switching between playing offense and defense. No one was ready to give in.

Samus realized with horror that the battle had dragged on too long. She went to call a warning to Shulk, but her voice was drowned out by a fearsome roar.

Ridley swooped down from the sky, teeth bared, claws splayed. His great wing beats sent forth huge gusts of air that swept lighter smashers out of his path. Others had to dive for cover.

The Space Pirate landed with an impact that shook the stage. His evil eyes gleamed with bloodlust. He passed them over each smasher, choosing his first victim.

Charizard snarled a challenge and tried to move forward, but Greninja held him back. Ridley huffed amusement at the puny dragon before him. He slashed his pointed tail in their direction, sweeping them out of his way, and turned to attack his chosen opponent: Samus. His archenemy.

Even if this was a memory, Ridley was as dangerous and real as ever. Samus could feel the heat of his fireballs as he spat them in her direction. She was so focused on leaping clear of them that she was easy prey for his teeth. He snatched her in his jaws and bashed her into the ground. Pain shuddered through her body and she was glad she wore her suit.

"Let her go!" Shulk shouted, attacking the great beast with his Monado. It was like he didn't even exist. Ridley kept ravaging Samus's suit and there was nothing anyone could do to stop him. Samus's rockets barely touched his armor-like skin.

The battle was over. With Ridley there, no fighting could be done. His wrath took up the entire stage and the only thing the smashers could do was run.

As pain lanced through her skull, Samus felt herself get very far away. _This must be how I died…how fitting…_

When Samus's body had gone limp in his hands, Ridley dropped her. Her damaged suit hit the ground with a dull thud. "Samus!" Robin shouted.

Samus did not move. But Ridley heard Robin's cry and rounded on her, hissing. His claws slashed, tearing her robes.

"Mother!" Lucina screamed, rushing to Robin's aid.

Ridley threw himself at Robin, burying his teeth into her torso. She screeched in pain and fury. "Arcfire!"

Ridley yowled as the magical flames licked at his eyes. In the same moment, Lucina leaped into the air and cut her sword deep into the dragon's skeletal hide. But this only served to make him dig his teeth into her mother even deeper.

Robin's eyes rolled all around, looking for her daughter. She knew this was it for her. She just wanted to catch one last look at her beloved before she left to be with Chrom.

"NO!" Lucina shouted, refusing to let this be the end. Again and again, she struck Ridley. Blood flew off the end of her sword. It pooled at her feet. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't end her mother's agonized moans.

Fed up with this nuisance, Ridley stabbed at Lucina with his dagger-like tail. She gasped as it glanced off her armor, knocking her back. If it had been any higher, it would have pierced her throat.

Again, Ridley stabbed at her, still holding onto her mother in his claws, letting her bleed out all over the ground. Lucina dodged this time. She caught sight of the others, just watching from the other end of the stage. Charizard and Greninja, expressions unreadable, and the Villager with that same damned grin she always wore.

"Help me!" Lucina shouted.

No one moved. Unwilling to throw their lives away for her mother's sake.

That thought caused something to click in her mind. Her sword arm went limp. The next time Ridley thrust his tail at her, Lucina stepped forward to receive it.

It went straight through her throat.

"LUCINA!" Robin screamed. The physical pain she felt was nothing compared to what she felt looking at her daughter now.

The force of Ridley's attack sent Lucina off the stage, the single red wound on her throat scattering droplets of blood as she fell. She made no effort to recover. Her eyes were closed, almost peaceful. Her mother was getting farther and farther away, but she could feel a new presence ready to receive her. Her father's strong arms encircled her and her brother's warm hand slipped into hers.

A smile pushed at her lips.

 _Forgive me, Mother._

Then she was gone. Disappeared into darkness.

Robin screamed until her throat was raw. Until she sounded more animal than human. Until she was back in Battle Central with smashers all around her, trying to calm her, but she was deaf to their words.

She kept seeing her daughter falling, bleeding, dying. A sight no mother should ever have to see.

"Robin, if you stay here, you'll bleed to death!" Roy shouted urgently, shaking his friend by the shoulders.

"Take her to the hospital wing! I'll try and help her," Greninja said, rushing out the door.

Robin finally quieted, weakened due to the loss of blood. Her clothes were torn and soaked scarlet. Roy gently picked her up and started carrying her away.

"Wait! Let someone else take her, Roy," Ike called to him. "Our match is next!"

Roy sent him a defiant look. "This is more important."

No one argued. They let him carry Robin away, still shocked by everything that had happened. And that was only the first match of the day. Somehow, it was worse than all of the past battles combined.

"Poor Samus. Poor Lucina. Poor Robin," Lucas whimpered.

Ness patted Duck Hunt Dog's head. "I'm glad you two are okay," he told him and Villager.

The dog's tail thumped the ground twice, eyes bright, yet drooped with sadness.

"Looks like we're next," Alph said nervously to Olimar. His Pikmin seemed almost as anxious as him, contrasting Olimar's stoic, determined army.

Eventually, Roy returned. Everyone saw the blood on his chest, but said nothing. Except Ike, who asked him if he was ready to go. He nodded and silently entered a transporter. They were followed by Palutena, Dark Pit, and the two Pikmin captains.

Just before stepping inside, Palutena grabbed Dark Pit by the shoulder. "When we're out there, follow my lead."

"D-Don't touch me!" Dark Pit shook her off and shot away.

The second destination for today was Castle Siege, from Ike and Roy's world. The six smashers found themselves standing on top of a castle. The wind buffeted their faces, whipping red flags to and fro. The ashy smell of a distant fire burned in their nostrils. The battle began just as the sun managed to break through the thick cloud cover and shine down on the fighters.

Olimar and Alph tossed their Pikmin. Dark Pit set upon Roy, while Palutena warded off Ike and the incoming Pikmin at the same time. All fought with the same vigor of those who came before.

Dark Pit's sword clashed with Roy's. Roy, somewhat distracted, was having a hard time fending him off. He might have been stronger, but Dark Pit was relentless. The attacks kept coming and coming. Whenever Roy tried to jump away and gather himself, the arrows would start flying.

"Autoreticle!"

Gasping, Dark Pit threw up a shield on either side of him. Three light blasts struck one and reflected off, hitting Ike instead.

Dark Pit glared at Palutena, who just smiled and nodded. _Was she trying to hit me?_ His mind screamed. _Or was that an accident?_

Either way, Palutena shouted, "Your turn!"

It took Dark Pit a moment to realize what she meant. He continued to spar with Roy as the stage changed around him. Every so often he had to shake off a Pikmin that clung to him, but the little creatures always got out of reach before he could dispose of them.

Now they found themselves in a grand throne room. Ike charged Olimar and sent the spaceman flying into a pillar, which collapsed under him. Alph rushed to his aid, knocking the air out of Ike with a Purple Pikmin.

Roy was going to aid his partner when an arrow shot past his face, missing his cheek by an inch. Dark Pit had realized what Palutena aimed to do. He strung another arrow and released it—Palutena reflected it back at him, then Dark Pit reflected it with his shield, aiming it in the direction of Roy, who ducked to avoid it.

A sick feeling washed over him. Reflecting a projectile that many times made it incredibly strong. That arrow was lethal.

Roy attacked Palutena, trying to throw off their rhythm while Ike battled with Olimar and Alph. The swordsmen were separated and found themselves quickly expending energy because of it.

The stage changed again, putting them deep underground. Molten lava boiled beneath them on a single platform. They could feel its blistering heat, even from this height.

"Memory's a little spotty, isn't it, Ike?" Roy mumbled under his breath, jumping clear of Dark Pit's Electroshock. He looked to where Ike battled with Olimar and Alph, easily knocking the smaller smashers around with his heavy sword. They struggled to keep clear of him, all while protecting their groups of Pikmin.

The edge was too crowded. And Ike just kept coming and coming, swinging his blade down with tremendous force…

A squeal split the air. Alph disappeared over the edge.

In that same moment, Palutena and Dark Pit perfectly executed their team attack. A deadly arrow flew straight at Roy. Yelping, he barely managed to sidestep. It shot past him—and buried itself into Ike's back.

"Ike!" Roy shouted, rushing to his friend's aid.

Ike was facedown on the ground, unmoving.

Roy kneeled by his side and shook him. "Come on, you've gotta be okay! It was just one arrow!" Then he noticed the blood leaking between his fingers. The arrow had left a gaping wound. Too close to his heart. "No…!"

There was a second voice shouting. For a moment, he thought Olimar was grieving for Ike too. Then he looked up and saw him crouched at the edge of the stage, leaning over it, reaching down for something…

"Alph! Hang on!" Olimar begged.

Alph was a few feet beneath him, reaching for Olimar with a shaking arm. His suit was damaged and long, spiderlike cracks ranged across his helmet. He was barely holding on to the rock with his fingertips. His Pikmin had plummeted below. He'd heard their cries just before the heat vaporized them. He would be next. His grip was slipping, slipping…

Olimar strained to reach him. "Hang on, Alph! Don't let go!"

His final memory danced in the corners of his mind, but he shoved it away. He did not want that to be his final thought before his left this world. Alph smiled through his tears. "Looks like it's my turn to let go," he whispered in a cracked voice.

His words did not reach Olimar. "HANG ON!" he screamed one last time, leaning down as far as he could. His fingertips grazed Alph's. Just as he started to fall. "ALPH!"

But Alph was too far away now. He fell straight down towards the magma, his wide eyes staring past Olimar, at something only he could see. Then came a burst of flame. Olimar couldn't look. He turned his face away.

Behind him, he saw Ike's body fading beside Roy, who shook with grief. Farther back stood Palutena and Dark Pit, triumphant.

The only team that had not been broken.

* * *

"How is she?"

As soon as he returned to the mansion, Roy had hurried to the hospital wing to check on Robin.

Greninja's eyes were glazed with worry. "She hasn't woken up. I've bandaged the wounds, even tried a heart container, but it seems to have lost its magic."

"What about fairies?" Roy pressed.

"They're all gone."

Roy sighed. "Then I guess all we can do is wait." He pulled up a chair to Robin's bedside. She may have been sleeping, but her face was far from peaceful. It was ghostly pale to match her hair. One might mistake her for already being dead.

"Why not let me take a look at your wounds?" Greninja suggested. She felt terribly awkward being here, having only learned this stuff yesterday. She wished Zelda or someone wiser were here instead of her.

Roy denied her offer. "I'm fine," he said dully.

"Okay…" Greninja inched towards the door. "Then if you don't need me, I'm going to head back and watch the rest of the matches."

Roy nodded. "Okay. See you later."

With one last glance, Greninja turned and hopped from the room, leaving the two of them alone.

* * *

So far, the only winner of the day (who would be receiving Master Hand's promised reward) was Dark Pit.

But that was about to change. Wario promised himself he was going to win this next match. Immunity would give him an entire week to be lazy and avoid fighting. He barely gave his partner, Bowser Jr., a second glance. Even after the battle began on the crumbling Bridge of Eldin. Instead, he set upon Lucas, grinning greedily. _Round two with the wimp! He's not getting away so easily this time!_

That left Bowser Jr. to fight Link and Zelda alone.

"Wait! He's been through so much already—" Zelda began, just as Bowser Jr. hurled a cannonball in their direction. Link threw up his shield in defense, but the blow drove him to his knees.

"Would you rather I take his place?" Link asked breathlessly, glancing over his shoulder at his princess.

She looked at the company they kept. Wario was riding his motorcycle straight at Ness and Lucas, who hurled fire in defense. Bowser Jr. was racing towards them with bombs and razor blades. It was clear to see who wouldn't be leaving this match alive.

"It has to be done," Link said, unleashing an arrow.

Bowser Jr. grunted as it grazed his shell. _I'm not losing!_ he thought angrily, launching himself at the pair. He was a whirl of weaponry. Link and Zelda found themselves having to go on the defensive. Bowser Jr. was everywhere at once and they didn't want to risk hitting one another.

"Lucas, look out!" Ness shouted, shoving his buddy out of the way, saving him from Wario's jaws. He yelped as he was practically swallowed, Wario's teeth digging into his skin and leaving bruises.

"Let him go!" Lucas snarled. "P.K. Thunder!"

"Wahahaa!" Wario guffawed, releasing Ness and leaping clear of the electric attack. "This is just like that time we first met, isn't it? Which will it be, Mucas? You want to die or let Ness sacrifice himself for you again?" He looked between the two young boys hungrily, waiting for Lucas's answer.

Lucas clenched his fists at his sides. "It's _not_ the same as last time. Because I've changed," he said sternly.

"Ooh! I'm-a so scared," Wario snorted.

"You should be!" Ness roared, going to charge Wario, but he slipped on the slobber that covered him from head-to-toe and faceplanted.

Wario dissolved into a fit of laughter that shook his belly.

"Don't laugh at Ness!" Lucas yelled. "P.K. Freeze!"

This time, Wario wasn't as quick on his feet. He gasped as sheer cold gripped him.

There was an explosion and the stage split in half, but the fighters barely noticed. Wario and the boys were tussling on one end while Link and Zelda turned the tide on Bowser Jr. at the other. The young Koopa squealed angrily as Din's Fire scalded his shell. The princess grabbed him with her magic while Link hooked his clown car out from under him with his hookshot. The two separated. Now all Bowser Jr. had were his stubby claws and short teeth.

"Shh. It's okay, it's not going to hurt," Zelda whispered, feeling terrible for doing this to a child, even if the child was Bowser's son.

Bowser Jr. writhed in her grip, attempting to bite her and claw her eyes, but she held him at bay. Link approached the two, readying his sword. The little Koopa caught sight of it. But instead of redoubling his efforts to escape as expected, he went limp with defeat.

"Just end it already!" he said in a thick voice, tears running sloppily down his face. "I miss Mama and Papa." He wiped furiously at his eyes, then looked to Link, fear shining in their dark depths.

Link brought the sword back, dreading what he had to do.

"Close your eyes," Zelda soothed gently. "Next time you open them, you'll be with your Papa." She reached out and placed a warm hand on his cheek.

Snuffling and sobbing, Bowser Jr. did as she asked.

Link made it quick and painless, just as promised.

"Your teammate just lost," Ness called to Wario, sensing that Bowser Jr.'s spirit had departed. He could see Link and Zelda holding the body across the bridge, as it faded from existence.

Wario hardly cared. "Heh! The weak get what they deserve," he said, pointing directly at Lucas.

Lucas's blue eyes narrowed. "That's enough," he said softly.

"Huh? Wassat?" Wario cupped a hand over his ear. "Speak up!"

"I said that's _enough_ ," Lucas repeated more strongly. "I'm going to show you I'm not weak!" He glanced over his shoulder at his best friend. "Ness, do you mind sitting this one out?"

Ness flashed him a thumbs-up. "Show him who's boss, Luke! Oh, but before that…use your PSI Magnet."

Lucas did as he said.

"P.K. Flash!" Ness declared, releasing a green explosion of energy. "There, now you're all healed up."

"Hey! That's cheating!" Wario blustered.

That was rich, coming from Wario. Ness and Lucas just grinned. Then Ness held up two fingers in a peace sign. "Go get him, buddy."

"P.K. Fire!" Lucas shouted, charging into the fray.

"Whoa!" Wario barely managed to jump over the attack, coming away with a singed mustache. "Watch it!"

Lucas didn't hold back. He wielded every weapon in his arsenal, barraging Wario with lightning, fire, and ice. When Wario went on the offensive and tried to come in close, Lucas pulled out his stick and thwacked him in the head with it. Wario cried out as pain rattled his skull. Lucas hit him again, this time striking him in the stomach and sending him stumbling.

"Not so weak after all, huh?" the psychic boy said through gritted teeth.

"Lucas…" Ness warned.

Lucas brought the stick down hard on Wario's head. The pain of it brought the fat man to his knees—and the stick snapped in two.

"This will finish it!" Lucas shouted. "P.K. Love!" Deadly power swarmed his fingertips, radiating sparks. It lit his face in a ghastly glow. Wario stared at it, eyes wide with a fear that had never been there before.

"Lucas!" Ness said more urgently, but he was drowned out by a piteous bellow from Wario.

"Nooo!" he wailed. "I don't want to dieee!"

Lucas flinched, his rage and his desire to prove himself forgotten. The fear was back. Radiating off Wario and threatening to consume him too. He took a deep breath, swallowed, and looked Wario straight in the eye. He tried to keep his voice strong and calm, but it thinly veiled his true feelings. "W…We all have to…d-die…eventually."

Wario uttered one last bestial howl before Lucas's power silenced him forever.

He passed with his eyes wide and staring, his expression twisted to one of horror. The wounds he had sustained were bleeding out onto the dusty ground. Even after his body started to fade, the bloodstains didn't. They remained behind like a crimson shadow of his opponent. Lucas couldn't tear his gaze away.

Even long after Wario had disappeared, he could still see the fear in his eyes.

They arrived back at the mansion and Lucas walked aimlessly out of the room. Ness struggled to catch up with him.

"You okay? You need to use PSI Magnet?" he asked, breathless.

Lucas shook his head, knowing that PSI Magnet couldn't heal the sort of pain he felt now. "I just kind of…want to be alone right now," he confessed quietly. "Sorry, Ness."

Ness watched his friend leave, trying to hold his usual smile on his face. "Okay!" he called cheerily. "I'm going to take an hour-long shower to get all this slobber off of me!"

Lucas didn't respond.

The smile wavered.

* * *

"So far, those receiving today's winnings are Dark Pit, Link, and Lucas. There were no clear winners in the first battle," Master Hand explained while the final six lined up. Just one more battle and they would be done fighting for a week, unless challenged to a duel.

King Dedede felt a flash of annoyance. He could sense Meta Knight shooting him purposeful looks, but he refused to acknowledge them. He already knew what was best for Dreamland. He didn't need Meta Knight to remind him constantly.

"Sucks to be the monkeys," Dedede muttered to Ganondorf as the two took their places side-by-side in transporters.

Ganondorf glanced in the Kongs' direction. "Hm?" His tone suggested he wasn't very interested in what Dedede had to say.

That didn't stop him from elaborating. "Like heck I'm going after Kirby or Meta Knight. And I'm not gonna hurt my teammate. So I'm gonna have to fight them." He nodded towards Donkey and Diddy, who were pepping themselves up with a little dance.

"Good luck, little buddy!" Donkey said, holding up his ham-sized hand for a high-five.

"You too, big buddy!" Diddy chirped. He had to leap in the air to reach it.

Ganondorf smirked and laughed under his breath. "You're a villain, aren't you? What's stopping you from harming whoever you like?" He turned his face away. The question was rhetorical and he did not care for Dedede's answer.

Dedede stood in silence, shifting from foot to foot and biting his beak. He spared Meta Knight a quick glance and nearly yelped. The knight's amber eyes were piercing, staring straight to his soul as though he could sense Dedede's wavering loyalties.

 _No!_ The king thought. _My loyalty is to Dreamland. My kingdom!_ He didn't care for its citizens, but more for the fact that someone had stolen it from him and caused him to starve to death. His form of revenge would be in helping Kirby win the tournament!

Burning with determination, he was swept away and found himself standing in the very place he had just been thinking of. Dreamland.

There was an audible gasp from Kirby. His eyes lit with delight. A familiar breeze caressed his cheeks and he inhaled the smell of home. Whispy Woods towered over him, blinking with hollow eyes. The sight of his star-shaped fruit made Kirby's stomach rumble. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in the giant tree's shade and have a snack.

"Focus," Meta Knight hissed from behind him.

Kirby sighed wistfully and prepared to fight.

Unfortunately, it was as Dedede predicted. The two teams converged on the Kongs. But Donkey and Diddy were not ready to go down without a fight.

Ganondorf and King Dedede took on Donkey Kong. The three heavyweights tussled at the edge of the stage. They were nearly blown off when Whispy Woods blew a great gust of air in their direction. It was distraction enough to allow Donkey Kong to land a few blows on his attackers. There was a loud _snap_ as his fist connected with Ganondorf's nose. Dark blood came spewing from both nostrils.

In retaliation, Dedede heaved a gordo at the ape. Its spikes tore through his fur and skin. Donkey Kong bellowed and beat his chest in anger. He was going straight for Dedede when Ganondorf intercepted him.

He grabbed Donkey Kong by the throat, holding him high with just one hand. His fist squeezed, emitting purple flames. Dedede just stood back and watched with wide eyes while Ganondorf choked the life out of Donkey. _Hey, at least it ain't me!_

"BIG BUDDY!" Diddy Kong screeched. He tore himself away from his fight with Kirby and Meta Knight and came galloping to the rescue. His fur was also torn and patches of blood shone on his skin. But he was full of vigor as he latched onto Ganondorf's face with his hands and mouth.

The two struggled, but Ganondorf did not release his grip on Donkey Kong. Not until the ape's struggles died down. Then he dropped his lifeless body to the ground, ripped Diddy Kong off his face, and chucked him.

Kirby came running to continue the fight. King Dedede did too. "One left! Let's get 'em!"

Diddy Kong bared his teeth, bristling with fear. "I'll make you pay for hurting Donkey!" He placed a hand on Donkey Kong, who was already disappearing. When he was halfway gone, Diddy's hand fell through and hit the ground. As soon as he vanished completely, he launched himself at King Dedede.

Kirby pulled out his hammer and went to his aid. With their combined power, Diddy didn't stand a chance. Then Dedede vaguely wondered where both of their partners had gone and why they weren't helping. When he looked up and saw why, he let out an angry squawk.

"HEY! Ganondorf, get away from him!"

Kirby whirled around and echoed Dedede's enraged sentiments.

While the two of them defeated Diddy Kong, Ganondorf had gone after Meta Knight, hoping to kill off an extra adversary today. At Dedede's shout, Ganondorf cast a glance over his shoulder, grinning beneath his mask of blood. But he did not stop his onslaught.

Meta Knight could feel his heart beating very fast inside his chest. He wasn't as strong or as fast as he used to be. When he first came here, he could spin circles around Ganondorf and defeat him easily. But staying here over time had softened him and made him weak. He was no match for Ganondorf's immense power.

Luckily, he had no throat to throttle. He used his speed to his advantage, struggling to avoid each and every attack thrown at him. But then his luck ran out and Ganondorf caught his cape. Meta Knight could hear it tearing—it was followed by waves of pain that shook his body. He bit back a cry as darkness gripped him. Every nerve felt like it had been set ablaze.

"Meta Knight!" Kirby shouted, rushing to save his mentor.

Ganondorf leaped aside, unwilling to take on three at once. They had finished off Diddy Kong much faster than expected. Meta Knight was safe—for now.

But Ganondorf's dark power continued to fester, like a wound. Meta Knight struggled to get up, pushing through the pain. He lifted his flickering eyes to Kirby, who rushed to him with a concerned look on his face, cutter in hand.

Meta Knight gasped.

 _No._

 _It was a sword. Stained with scarlet blood._

 _Kirby stood over him, face like stone, eyes dancing with fury. Pain filled his world. Turned his vision red._

 _Red like blood._

 _Blood everywhere._

 _His blood._

"YOU!" Meta Knight roared, eyes turning a brilliant shade of crimson. Two leathery bat wings burst from his back, quivering with pure rage. He pointed his sword straight at Kirby. " _You killed me!_ "


	15. The Scent of Rain

_**That last chapter was rough. Especially since I had to say goodbye to my starter, Wario. …Stop judging me! Uh, so here is a calmer chapter to slow things down and heal your gaping wounds.**_

 _ **The second to last scene in this chapter (featuring Ness and the Villager) is one of my favorites in the story yet. I would recommend playing some sad yet beautiful piano music in the background. Personally, I like Moonlit Night from Death Parade.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: The Scent of Rain**_

Today was Sunday. All was quiet in the mansion, as though someone had draped a thick blanket over it. Most smashers preferred to be alone on a day like today, reflecting on yesterday's events. Others found each other and held quiet conversations at the breakfast table or outside on the patio.

For once, the perfect weather commonplace in this world was absent. Clouds had gathered and a steady stream of rain drizzled down from the heavens, as though this world was mourning the smashers' lost. It was to be a quiet, rainy Sunday.

Until noon came and the silence was broken by fierce pounding and yelling from the wing where the smashers' quarters were located.

"META KNIGHT! Open up! We know you're in there. C'mon, let's talk about this!" King Dedede hollered, beating at the door with his fists. It shuddered on its hinges. He had half a mind to knock it down with his hammer, but he knew that would only incur Meta Knight's wrath. He looked helplessly to the little pink puffball standing at his side.

"What do we do?" Kirby asked, a small frown puckering his lips.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Dedede grumbled. "Can't you remember why you killed Meta Knight?"

Kirby just shrugged sadly. "Maybe…it was a mistake?" He wracked his brain, trying to understand why he would do such a thing.

Then he remembered his dream. Closing his eyes and thinking back to it, he recalled fighting something…or someone. He felt the cool hilt of a sword in his hand. Sensed darkness all around him. Deep within the utter blackness were two blood-red eyes, watching him. Was it Meta Knight?

He never would have killed the old knight out of hatred. Meta Knight's intentions may have been in the gray area at times, but he was like a mentor to him. The thought of losing him made Kirby want to cry—and even considering the notion that he had committed his murder made him want to cry twice as hard.

"Well, it looks like he's not answering," Dedede said wearily, his voice breaking into Kirby's thoughts.

The Star Warrior blinked rapidly, reentering reality. "No," he agreed with a sigh.

"Let's go get something to eat." Dedede turned and waddled down the hall, leaving Kirby no choice but to follow.

But for once in his life, he didn't feel like eating.

* * *

Dark Pit waited until the Great Hall was totally clear before going in for lunch. He went to the kitchen and opened a few of the cabinets. What Shulk had told him was true—the food was disappearing at an alarming rate and not being replaced. Maybe they didn't have to eat to stay alive, but he still felt hunger pangs.

"If this food goes before I do, I'm going to be a very grumpy angel," Dark Pit muttered under his breath.

"You already are a very grumpy angel!" came a light giggle.

Dark Pit spun around, whipping out his swords. There stood Palutena, leaning forward on her staff and smiling innocently at him.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done yesterday. We make a good team," she said. Her voice was light and friendly, her body language relaxed. Nothing about her suggested there was a grudge between them.

Dark Pit knew better. The memory of her aiming her attacks at him without so much as a warning were clear in his mind. "Whatever," he snapped, deciding he wasn't hungry anymore. He slammed the cabinet doors and pushed past her. "Stay away from me. We're not friends and I don't trust you!"

Palutena giggled again. "Good. You shouldn't trust anyone but yourself."

Dark Pit ignored her ominous words and rushed back to his room to lock himself inside, telling himself that he was only trembling so much because he was angry.

* * *

"Link! There you are," Zelda couldn't help but sigh in relief when she found him snoozing on a loveseat on the patio, under cover. It was a great place to fall asleep to the gentle pitter-patter of rain on the roof. Zelda sat down in a chair across from him and folded her hands in her lap. "Is it just me, or has everyone already passed on? This mansion is practically dead!"

"It is," Link agreed with a dry chuckle. He sat up; brushing blonde bangs out of his eyes. "Can I help you?"

Zelda bit her lip, suddenly feeling awkward. "Um, yes, there is something I wanted to talk to you about…but it's so incredibly trivial and off-topic that I can't bring myself to say it."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think," Link coaxed. "And you know you can tell me anything, Princess."

"Okay. Here it is: you need to talk to Roy about Robin." She cringed, as though the words hurt to say.

Link blinked back his confusion. "Huh? Why?"

"It's so obvious he likes her!" Zelda burst out, beginning to get worked up. "She's a married woman and he should be thinking about himself."

Now Link was cringing. "Um, I don't think—"

"This is a talk _you_ need to have. You're his friend and it wouldn't sound good coming from me." She ducked her head and busied herself with twiddling her thumbs. "Um, so will you…?"

Link bit back a groan. "Okay. I'll talk to him." He settled back in his seat and closed his eyes.

"When?" Zelda pressed.

Link sighed. It didn't seem like he was going to get any rest while Zelda was around. "Right now," he decided, groggily climbing to his feet and stretching his back with a loud _crack!_

"Thank you, Link," the princess said, looking relieved.

Link left to go look for Roy. Sure enough, he found him on his way to the hospital wing to visit Robin. He had a couple of board games tucked under his arm. He offered Link a friendly wave and just about dropped them.

 _Guh…_ Link's stomach pinched with nerves. _How should I say this? "Roy, Zelda said to tell you…" No, that puts us both in a bad light. "Roy, people have been talking…" Even worse, that makes it seem like everyone knows!_ He heaved a great sigh and scratched the back of his head. "Roy…do you like Robin?"

Roy blinked. "Of course! She's my closest friend here. Aside from you, I mean." He offered up an innocent grin.

"That's not what I meant," Link mumbled. He stared at Roy with weary eyes, willing him to figure out what he meant.

The silence was what did it. A number of expressions paraded across Roy's face, until a mixture of embarrassment and defiance settled. "What-! I don't—of course not!"

Link sighed in relief. "Okay, so we'll just leave it at—"

"She's married! Everyone knows that. And…" His face turned a deep red, almost as red as his hair. "Even if I _did_ have feelings for her, I wouldn't act on them!"

Link couldn't stop grimacing. He pointed in a random direction. "I'm just gonna…"

"No. Hear me out, Link," Roy said, grabbing Link's arm with his free hand. "I know she loves Chrom and has a family. I know that. But…she lost all of them. She needs someone to be there for her now more than ever, now that Lucina's gone. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't stick by her side?" He smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "You understand, don't you?"

Link hesitated, wondering what Zelda would say. Then he decided it didn't matter. Zelda had decided not to do this; he did. So he nodded and told his friend, "Take care of her, Roy."

Roy smiled—a genuine smile this time—and let go of Link's arm. "I will," he promised earnestly.

As he rushed down the hall and Link watched him go, he couldn't help but feel a spark of hope. Roy was one person this world could not change. He hoped he would continue smiling and helping people like always.

When he reached the room Robin was staying in, Roy was very careful not to make a sound as he opened the door, entered, and closed it behind him. He was so focused on the task that he didn't notice Robin was already sitting up in bed.

"Robin!" he gasped when he saw her. "You're awake!"

She didn't respond. Her body was wrapped thickly in bandages. They covered her entire torso. Roy couldn't imagine what kind of pain she might be feeling. And yet, here she was sitting up, leaning her elbows on her knees.

She did not acknowledge Roy's entrance or his greeting. Her eyes stared blankly at the far wall, a frown drawn taut across her pretty features.

"How are you feeling? I brought some games for us to play," Roy said, approaching the bed tentatively. "Figured it might get kind of boring in here. You seem to be recovering nicely, though!" He babbled on to fill the silence. There was something in him that felt the need to. Like if he didn't…that haunting look in Robin's eyes just might consume her.

She bowed her head, her white hair falling over her face like a curtain. She mumbled something, but her voice was muffled.

Roy leaned in, frowning. "Sorry? Didn't catch that."

"…I'm going back." She lifted her face to the ceiling and her hair fell away. Her voice was low and serious, but contained a strength Roy had never heard. "I'm going to win this tournament. I'm going back to the life that I lost. So my husband doesn't have to spend the rest of his days looking for me. So I can watch my children grow." She trailed off, eyes clouding.

Roy shifted from foot to foot, wondering what he should say. He opened his mouth to wish her luck, but then she looked towards him and he swallowed his words in shock. She was glaring at him fiercely.

"If you try to get in my way, you will seriously regret it," she hissed. "That goes for everyone."

Roy backed toward the door. "Robin, I would never…!"

"Just leave," Robin said, turning away from him and lying down. She pulled a white sheet up to her chin and nestled into it. "I want to be alone."

"Sure thing," Roy said, trying to keep his voice chipper. "Let me know if you need anything."

He waited to see if Robin would say anything else, but she didn't. Downhearted, Roy left the board games behind and left as quietly as he had come.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be stuck in their rooms today.

Not even Lucas wanted to come hang out with Ness. Said he wasn't feeling well. And so Ness just traipsed around the mansion on his own, bored out of his mind. He saw no one else for hours. Until—

"Hi Ness!"

It was Villager. Her dark eyes sparkled as brightly as ever and she wore that smile that seemed incapable of ever going away. Ness was actually relieved to see her, even if her personality sometimes unsettled him.

"Villager!" he exclaimed, relieved. "Thank goodness there's someone who's not holed away. Do you want to do something? Maybe play a game to take our minds off everything…?"

The Villager looked thoughtful. "I have an idea," she said, offering Ness her hand.

He took it and she began leading him towards the smashers' wing of the mansion. "Where are we going?" Ness wondered.

"My room. You've never been in there, have you?"

A faint blush tinged Ness's cheeks. He allowed Villager to take him down the hall and up the steps to where her room resided. All the while, he tried not to think of Paula, even if this _was_ the afterlife.

"Come on in!" Villager chirped, pushing open the door.

Ness gasped. He didn't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't this. This room looked like it belonged to a wealthy baroness rather than a young girl who enjoyed catching bugs. The furniture was elegant, soft shades of blues and whites. A couch with ornate cushions faced an expensive-looking mirror, not far from a cozy four-poster bed. A canary cage stood empty in one corner.

The Villager approached it and poked her fingers through the bars of the cage. For a brief moment, Ness thought he glimpsed sadness in her smile. But then it was gone and she faced him with the usual twinkle in her eyes. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing!" Ness said.

"It's called the princess set. I have tons of furniture! I can make this place look like the inside of a candy castle, or a nightclub, or a cabin. Or I can make it look real scary for Halloween!" Her grin stretched wide. "Back home, I'd splatter blood all over the walls of my basement. Heehee."

"Wow," Ness marveled. He tried to imagine this room looking like the inside of a candy castle and his stomach growled. Laughing, he asked, "Have you got any snacks?"

"I always have snacks! Would you like some fruit? Or candy?" The Villager opened a drawer, which was crammed with food smuggled from the kitchens.

"Why not both?" Ness grinned.

"Both is good!" The Villager loaded him up with snacks and took a peach for herself. The juices tasted sweet and nostalgic on her tongue.

"Villager…"

The Villager looked up from her peach.

Ness was frowning at the slice of chocolate pie in his hand. "We've been here for a while, but…I feel like I hardly know you. I don't even know your name. I don't know how you died…" He trailed off, feeling guilty. He never realized how shallow their relationship was. They had plenty of fun together, but never used their time to properly get to know one another. He supposed he was afraid to get too close to her because of Paula, because he felt guilty. But now he felt guilty about keeping that distance between them too.

"Do you know how _you_ died?" Villager asked, turning the question back on him.

Ness looked away.

The bright-eyed girl smiled patiently. "I don't want to talk about it either," was all she said.

"Okay. So we won't talk about that," Ness mumbled. "Then…tell me something else about yourself. About who you were before you came here."

The Villager finished her peach and hopped to her feet. "Okay!" she said in a chipper voice. She skipped over to a lovely armoire and threw open its doors. The inside of it was completely stuffed with clothes. Everything from pretty party dresses to goofy hats and glasses.

"Whoa! That's a lot," Ness said. "But all you ever wear is the flower dress…"

"Mhm." The Villager gazed lovingly at her collection.

She showed him all of her favorite outfits. Some of them she had even sewn herself, like a superhero costume and a jailbreak dress, striped black and gray. They were a bit sloppily made, but nonetheless charming.

Her collection of accessories was expansive too. Ness and the Villager spent almost an hour trying them on and making each other laugh. Ness was particularly fond of the banana split hat, while the Villager kept sneaking on her stache-and-glasses when he least expected it in an effort to make him laugh.

"I love trying on different clothes, but Master Hand wanted me to pick a simple look," the Villager said as she put away star-shaped sunglasses and closed the doors of the armoire. Ness sat on the comfy couch behind her, listening. "He didn't want me to tell anyone my name either."

"Why not?"

She lowered her face to the floor. Ness could not see the expression she wore, but when she spoke, her voice was quiet. "Because I'm not special like you, Ness. I'm just a Villager…there are thousands just like me. It doesn't matter what my name is."

Ness rose to his feet. "It matters to me," he said firmly, beating his little chest with a fist. "And besides, you're here, aren't you? That means you _are_ special!"

The Villager turned her face back towards Ness. Her smile seemed somewhat faded. Her bright eyes slightly dimmer. Disbelieving.

She said nothing.

"Villager…what are you going to do?" Ness asked, a tremor in his voice. "This world, this tournament…do you want to win? Do you want to go back? Or do you want to…move on?"

As he spoke the words aloud, he realized that even he couldn't answer these questions. Part of him wanted to return to life, but he didn't want to lose the memories he had made here. Lucas, Villager, Toon Link, Duck Hunt Dog…he didn't want to forget any of them.

Another part of him wanted to move forward instead of going back. He wanted to see what lie beyond here.

He wished someone else could have made this difficult decision for him. Perhaps that was why he was asking Villager now. Maybe it could help him decide. And so he waited for her answer with bated breath.

The little girl was thoughtful. She slowly, purposefully crossed the room to the window. Once there, she threw it open.

"Hey-!" Ness protested, as a breeze scattered rain in, dampening the furniture.

The Villager just closed her eyes and smiled. "I love the smell of rain," she said. "And the way the air tastes." She took a deep breath, tasting said air. The wind ruffled her hair, caressing her cheeks with little pink strands.

"Are you okay…?" Ness muttered. _Did she hear my question?_

"Ness…I don't know what your world was like, but mine was probably very average compared to yours. There were no aliens threatening to destroy it. No superpowers or superheroes. But you know what, I think that's what made it special." The Villager turned away from the window, smiling. There was rainwater dripping down her cheeks. Her damp hair clung to her face. "In my world, life moved slow. There was plenty of time to appreciate the small things."

She turned back to the window, looking out across the mansion lawn. From here, she could see the withering garden and the empty pond. And far in the distance loomed the all-consuming fog, making its way to the mansion particle by particle.

"I love life," the Villager said. "I love the sweet taste of an apple, the way the clouds race across the sky on a windy day, the way grass feels under my bare feet…I'm thankful for all of it."

She left the window and made her way back to Ness. Her innocent smile had returned. Those shiny eyes were back, gleaming with all sorts of mischief and glee.

Ness found himself longing to see the world from her point of view.

"I don't know what's going to happen, Ness, but I do know one thing: I'm going to keep appreciating the small things." The Villager smiled gently at her friend, tucking her hands daintily behind her back. There was a long bout of silence between them. A moment of understanding.

Then she burst out laughing.

Ness blinked. "H-huh?!"

The Villager pointed at his face. "You got a little something in your eye."

Ness touched his face, surprised to find tears. "Wha-? When did that get there?!" The two of them laughed as Ness hurriedly wiped his face on his shirt. Then he said, "Thank you, Villager."

"No problem. I wouldn't want you to ruin your manly image in front of the others!" she said.

Ness chuckled and shook his head. "That's not what I…never mind."

The Villager just cocked her head in an endearing manner, confused by his words.

 _Thank you for baring a piece of your soul to me. It may just help me find my own._ Ness pointed a finger at the window. "Would you like to go for a walk? Even though it's raining?"

"Yeah! I'll grab my umbrella."

"Okay! Let's go!"

The two children raced outside, giggling under a shared, busted umbrella. They lifted their faces to the sky, allowing the falling water to tickle their faces. And Ness made sure to smell the rain and taste the air on his tongue.

* * *

"Master Hand? I'm coming in…"

Palutena pushed open the door. Inside, she was treated to the same sight Zelda and Peach had witnessed a few days ago: Master Hand was once again slumped in his seat. All of the energy he had possessed yesterday seemed to have gone far, far away.

The great hand coughed, an action that wracked all five of his fingers. He curled and uncurled them, obviously in pain. "Palutena…" he croaked in a thin voice. "What is it you want?"

"I don't want anything," Palutena said, approaching cautiously. "I wanted to know if I could get you anything. You haven't been around lately…the smashers are worried…"

Master Hand said nothing. For a second, Palutena thought he had gone to sleep. The limpness of his body unnerved her.

"I'll leave you in peace," she whispered, turning to leave.

"There's something you must know."

The change in his voice shocked Palutena. His voice was low, ominous. It carried a dark forewarning of something—what it was, she didn't know. She hurried back to him, heels clacking loudly against the floor. "What it is?" the goddess asked sharply.

Master Hand twitched a finger in dismissal. "The time is not yet right. Go."

Palutena bit her lip, holding back a furious retort. How could he just say that and then refuse to tell her anything?! Trying to keep controlled, she said, "Very well. Then when will the time be right?"

"When I deem it so. With luck, the tournament will conclude and I will not have to burden you with this knowledge."

Palutena waited for him to say more, but he didn't.

Again, he waved a finger towards the door. "Go," he commanded, his voice weakening back to its prior state.

Palutena did not argue. She left Master Hand in peace as ordered, mind buzzing with questions as to what else he could possibly be hiding from them.


	16. Revenge

_**Katy Perry's new song "Rise" is one of my favorite songs for this story's playlist I have in my head. "The Phoenix" by Fall Out Boy and "Control" by Halsey are other favorites. So epic.**_

 _ **Thanks for the reviews, as always! I think I'll start asking some fun questions since we're probably around halfway through the story. We'll have a poll on who you want to win when there are fewer smashers too. Here are your first few:**_

 _ **Who do you main in Smash Bros?**_

 _ **Who is your favorite character?**_

 _ **Who do you think will be the next to fall?**_

 _ **This is another great chapter! You know it's got to be good when the title is "Revenge." Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: Revenge**_

 _The monster in his dream had a face this time._

 _And it was not a monster at all. It was Meta Knight._

 _He was relentless in his attacks. They were breaking Kirby down, bit by bit. He was slowing, weakening. In his heart, he knew this was a kill or be killed situation. But why? Why would his mentor do this to him? What had he done to deserve this? The betrayal brought tears to his eyes._

 _His lips moved, forming Meta Knight's name. The knight rushed him with terrifying speed, dark wings clawing the air. His sword pointed straight at him, the tip of it shining with blood. He screamed his name again, but could hear no sound. Everything was muted in his ears._

 _It was him or Meta Knight._

 _Him or Meta Knight._

 _A voiceless apology screamed from his lungs._

 _He raised his sword—_

-and awoke with a gasp.

Kirby sat up in bed. The blankets were cool with his sweat. His stomach felt like a dark, empty pit. "Meta Knight…" he whimpered.

He still refused to believe he had done it. The way Meta Knight had looked at him yesterday…the utter hatred in those eyes…it hurt. Meta Knight was his comrade, his fellow protector of Dreamland. They were supposed to be on the same side. He had come so far since that first day they had met, when Meta Knight was trying to overtake Dreamland. That was the day he had actually tried to kill Kirby.

 _What happened to make him try it again?_

He wracked his brain until his head pounded with effort. His belly complained, reminding him that he wouldn't get anything done on an empty stomach. Sighing, he obeyed, hopping out of bed and heading down to breakfast.

Most of the smashers were already there. Ness, Lucas, and Villager were devouring sugary, marshmallow-glazed cereal. Duck Hunt Dog was once again begging under the table, trying to stick his head in Zelda's lap. Link and Roy couldn't help but laugh at the display. Dark Pit was by himself at one end of the table and a tired-looking Olimar had only come by to feed his Pikmin. He wasn't feeling very hungry himself.

"Ey! Kirby!" King Dedede waved from his usual spot. There was a heaping platter of donuts in front of him.

Kirby licked his lips. A dozen strawberry-frosted donuts with sprinkles sounded like heaven right now. He began making his way across the room.

Then a shadow fell over him.

"Kirby!"

All conversations halted. Every smasher looked to the entrance of the Great Hall, where Meta Knight stood. His torn, purple cape flowed around him. His sword was drawn, gleaming gold in the artificial light of the room. He was pointing it straight at Kirby.

His voice rang across the Great Hall: "I challenge you to a duel!"

A number of smashers gasped. Kirby stood, stunned into silence. But no one's reaction was as boisterous as King Dedede's.

"WHAT?!" he squawked, eyes bulging.

No one paid him any mind. Meta Knight's eyes were locked on Kirby, waiting for his answer. Kirby stared back, stoic.

Then Dedede remembered something. "Kirby, tell him no! You have immunity thanks to taking out Diddy, remember?!"

Kirby's heart skipped in joy. _Thank goodness for Dedede!_ He opened his mouth to turn Meta Knight down.

The knight's eyes flashed dangerously. "Taking the coward's way out?" he sneered in a low voice. "I expected better of you, Kirby." He went to sheathe his sword.

Kirby's heart burned. "I accept your challenge!" he burst out.

"Kirby, no!" Dedede gasped.

It was hard to tell Meta Knight's expression from behind his mask. His voice, however, was thick with triumph. "Then it is time to find out who is stronger, once and for all. I will be waiting."

He swished his cape and turned to leave. King Dedede clambered to his feet, calling, "Hey! Meta Knight, wait!" He barreled past Kirby without a second glance, leaving the downhearted puffball in a room of concerned smashers, who were happy to comfort him.

Dedede caught up to Meta Knight further down the hall. "Stop…right there…!" the penguin panted.

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Dedede took another few seconds to gather himself. Then he straightened up and exploded, "What the hell are you thinkin'?!"

"Hm?"

"Don't give me that innocent look! You're the one who said we needed to help Kirby, remember? Something about him needing to return to Dreamland and be its savior?!" He raised his fists, very tempted to give this puffball a pummeling.

But Meta Knight was not interested in wasting his energy on Dedede. "This is very interesting, coming from you. After all, you never wanted to help Kirby regain his life, did you?"

Dedede blinked furiously. He spluttered in an attempt to find words. "I—well, I—I thought about it and decided that's what's best for Dreamland!"

"Since when have you ever cared about Dreamland? You only care about yourself."

"How dare you speak that way to your king!" Dedede shouted, stamping his foot. He pulled out his hammer, prepared to send Meta Knight to kingdom come. Master Hand's rules be damned.

Meta Knight raised one hand, wary. Still, he did not unsheathe his sword. "Think about it. This is your chance to worry about no one else but yourself. Without Kirby, you are free of your constraints."

The hammer lowered slightly. "But…"

"Isn't that what this is? Every smasher for himself. You can take your rightful place in the tournament and fight for a second chance at life."

King Dedede's shoulders slumped. "But Dreamland is…"

"In need of a hero."

"Yeah! And neither of us can fill that need. We're not strong or pure-hearted enough." The king's voice was bitter. He hated to admit this out loud.

To his surprise, Meta Knight uttered a short laugh. "Pure-hearted? I won't claim to be such a thing, however…I believe our strength can exceed Kirby's if we have the resolve to see it through. Which I do. Do you?"

He held out a gloved hand. King Dedede stared at it wordlessly. His hammer hung limply at his side. His mind was racing with Meta Knight's words. No more Kirby. No more restraints.

And as this new reality set in, a wicked grin slowly spread across the king's face.

Every smasher for himself.

This was how it was supposed to be.

He took Meta Knight's hand in his, gripping it hard.

* * *

Kirby perked up when he saw King Dedede return to the Great Hall. He waved a little paw, but the king didn't spare him a glance. Instead, he stopped at the end of the table and inhaled. Plates and silverware went flying. More importantly, so did the food.

"Hey!" Link shouted as the last scraps of his meal slipped down Dedede's gullet.

Kirby watched helplessly as his pile of beloved donuts was sucked away as well. When the windstorm ended, King Dedede just patted his belly with a chuckle and left.

"That was rude," Shulk called after him irritably.

 _Why did he do that?_ Kirby wondered, blinking.

"Kirby, are you all right?"

He looked up to see a small group of smashers had gathered around. Some leaned across the table, looking anxious. Others sat close to him, their presence comforting. He was a popular smasher. He had been here for a long time.

"You'll show Meta Knight not to mess with you, right?" Ness offered him a wink.

"You're a pro," Link agreed. "Even though you outlived him, you've been here a lot longer than him. How does that even work?"

Everyone grew distracted; discussing their thoughts on the matter, as well as how Kirby could easily defeat his ex-mentor. Kirby was silent. He didn't know what kind of Meta Knight he would be facing tomorrow. He recalled with a shudder just how dangerous the knight was when he had first fought him. He had barely escaped that battleship with his life back then.

Suddenly, a cruel laugh rose from the end of the table. "Are you kidding? Meta Knight's got this." Everyone looked to Dark Pit, sitting in his chair with his arms folded and his feet up on the table. There was a taunting smirk on his pale face. He caught Kirby's eye and said, "Meta Knight hasn't been skipping out on _his_ training."

Kirby's stomach curled with dread.

"Shut up, Dark Pit," Shulk said in his politest voice.

Dark Pit jumped to his feet, fired up. "What'd you say to me?!"

"I think you heard me, mate."

Everyone held back laughter as the angel turned and stormed from the room. Kirby looked around at his friends with a small smile, enjoying their company and support. He wished he could have thanked them and told them how much they meant to him. But then again, he had never been very good with words. So he just stayed silent and absorbed the moment.

When he had finished second breakfast, everyone gladly accompanied him to Battle Central. A small group of smashers was waiting there. Apparently, Dedede had spread news of the duel. The only one who hadn't come was Robin, still recovering in the hospital wing.

Kirby's heart fell as he looked all around at the other smashers. There were only seventeen here, eighteen in all…and there was about to be one less.

Him or Meta Knight.

Meta Knight stepped forward. Kirby recoiled; he hadn't seen his small figure standing behind Charizard and Greninja.

"Are you ready?"

Kirby nodded, full of determination. "Which stage are we going to?"

"I believe there is only one stage appropriate for the occasion." He turned and stepped into a transporter.

Kirby looked back at the others. Their eyes shone with their support. "Good luck, Kirby!" Duck Hunt Dog had the nerve to bark. Meta Knight gave no sign of hearing. He was watching Kirby patiently, waiting for him to join him.

Kirby raised a paw in farewell. "Bye-bye." Then he turned his back on them and stepped towards his destiny. As he took his place next to Meta Knight, he looked at him solemnly and told him, "This is for Dreamland."

A glitter of scarlet flashed in Meta Knight's eyes. "This is for _revenge._ "

The mansion disappeared in a swirl of color. They were rushing through time and space. Two seconds later, they were standing on the Halberd's launch pad. Kirby eyed the ship nervously. In the past, he had destroyed the dangerous cannon and claw up on the deck of the Halberd. But in this memory, they had been restored.

"Kirby," Meta Knight called from across the way. He stood at the opposite end of the stage, looking quite calm. He reached into his cape, pulled a sword out of nowhere, and tossed it into the space between them. The point of it stuck firmly in the ground.

Kirby would have found the situation humorous if it weren't so dire. "You want to duel with _swords_?" he asked in amazement. It was like he wanted to recreate their very first battle. And the outcome of that had not been a good one for Meta Knight. The Halberd had met with a watery grave at the end of it.

"Take it," Meta Knight said, readying his own sword. "Your usual moves are slow and predictable. I've grown tired of them. Your odds will be much better if you accept this sword."

Kirby hesitated. He could never hope to understand what was going through Meta Knight's head, why he would make this harder on himself. But then he decided it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was winning.

He inhaled. The sword became unstuck and flew into his gaping mouth. He swallowed, feeling the rush of the copy ability flow through his veins. A green hat, not unlike Link's, appeared on his head and the sword rematerialized in his hand.

Meta Knight's eyes sparked. _Excellent._ "Let us begin!" Leathery bat wings unfolded from his back and he flew at Kirby. The pure-hearted puffball raced to meet him head-on.

Just as the two swords clashed, the Halberd roared to life and lifted off. Air rushed all around them as they rose through the air, but they hardly noticed. Eyes and swords were locked, each struggling to overcome the other.

Each hit nearly sent Kirby staggering. Meta Knight was stronger than he had remembered. His heart flashed with fear. He could barely manage to block his mentor's attacks, while each of his own glanced harmlessly off Meta Knight's sword or armor. And he wasn't even using any of his special attacks yet.

"Pathetic!" Meta Knight called as Kirby leaped away for a breather. "You've gone soft, Kirby."

Kirby struggled for breath. He managed to summon a fierce glare and murmured, "So have you."

"On the contrary, I'm feeling more and more like my old self by the minute," Meta Knight said, flaring his wings. Then he charged him and the fight began anew.

During this time, they landed on the Halberd. The airship's cannon sat idle, though its claw waved back and forth hungrily, almost as if it possessed a mind of its own. But Kirby could hardly pay them any mind. All of his attention was focused on defeating Meta Knight.

The two swords clashed and clanged, singing their metallic song to the red sky above. Kirby's lungs burned. Tears stung his eyes, but he refused to let them show. He was strong. He was Dreamland's savior. He had defeated Meta Knight many times and he could do it again!

Suddenly, the Halberd's claw shot towards Kirby without warning.

"Look out!" Meta Knight growled, throwing himself at Kirby. Kirby yelped as he hit the ground and his sword skittered out of reach. The claw closed over nothing but air, both warriors safely out of reach.

Kirby blinked, dazed. "You saved—" He broke off in a yelp as Meta Knight sliced a shallow wound below his left eye.

The masked swordsman leaped back, eyes narrow. "Because I will be the one to kill you, Kirby," he hissed. "Not a defeated battleship that only exists in the dregs of the past!"

Kirby sat up, furiously blinking back his tears. He could no longer do it. They spilled free and left tracks down his cheeks. "Meta Knight, I never wanted to kill you!" he wailed. "You're my friend!"

Meta Knight snorted at the sentiment. "Pick up your sword, Kirby."

"Please…" Kirby begged.

"Pick up your sword and _fight me_!"

Kirby flinched as Meta Knight shouted at him, rage sparking behind his mask. With a shaking paw, he reached down and did as he said. As soon as he did, Meta Knight hurled himself at him, sword pointed forward. He tried to block, but he was too slow. His vision was impaired by the tears that just kept on coming. The sword pierced his shoulder and he cried out in pain.

Meta Knight had turned into a whirling tornado. He was everywhere at once, jabbing at Kirby with his sword, Galaxia. Kirby fought back with everything he had. Until both swords gleamed with blood.

Then Kirby landed a lucky hit. The flat of his sword connected with Meta Knight's mask with a resounding _crack!_ Meta Knight staggered back, emitting a growl. A thin crack had appeared on his mask, tracing over his left eye, which gleamed with fury.

Kirby retreated to the opposite side of the battleship's deck, once again trying to gather himself. Tension crackled through the air. He could feel the climax of the battle approaching. Both were run ragged. This was going to have to end.

Kirby's hand tightened on the hilt of the sword. He looked at the dark space between Meta Knight's eyes. That was where he would put the tip of his sword. He pushed away his feelings of grief and tried to summon some semblance of anger. One of them was going down. And it wasn't going to be him.

Dreamland needed its hero.

Kirby charged. So did Meta Knight. Their swords caught the light of the red sun, just as it set upon the sea. Kirby aimed his sword directly between Meta Knight's eyes. It would be quick. It would be painless. He wouldn't let Meta Knight suffer this time.

But at the last second, Meta Knight pulled up. His sword hand receded and his free hand came forward, grasping Kirby's chest before he could stab him. Then with one, powerful beat of his wings, the two were propelled high into the air.

The Halberd was far below them now. Past that, the ocean shimmered the color of blood. Kirby struggled to free himself, but he was helpless. His sword had fallen from his grasp and plummeted into the water miles beneath them.

At the zenith of their flight, Kirby looked into his mentor's eyes, pleading silently for his life, for Dreamland's future.

But it was not Meta Knight he saw looking back at him.

It was a monster.

Meta Knight's eyes swirled red, reflecting the sky and the ocean. With another powerful beat of his wings, he sent the two of them streaking towards the Halberd's deck. At the very last second, he shoved Kirby underneath him. Galaxia flashed gold.

There was an explosion of wood as the two went straight through the deck. With the two inside the metal hull, the smashers back in Battle Central could no longer see what was going on. But perhaps it was a sight no one should have to see.

Kirby was dead. His blood painted the walls of the ship. Galaxia was lodged between his blue eyes, which had once been full of life. Now they were as dark and dead as Meta Knight felt inside.

He turned his face away from Kirby, feeling neither pride nor grief. He felt…nothing.

He'd gotten his revenge. And Kirby was no more. That was all that mattered.

Kirby's body faded away with no one to hold him, no one to stand by his side or even look at him.

Meta Knight reappeared in Battle Central to many of the smashers' dismay. His once-glistening armor was dented and stained. His cape was in shreds and his pristine mask was marred by that single crack. He was no longer the Meta Knight they knew. Even Galaxia had turned red all the way to the hilt, slick with Kirby's blood.

"How could you," Princess Zelda whispered, voice hoarse. "That was _Kirby._ He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Meta Knight didn't waste any energy on arguing with the princess. She knew nothing of Kirby. Of what he was capable of, of what he did to anyone who got in his way. Meta Knight's hands were not the only ones stained red.

Meta Knight stepped forward. "From now on, I will be issuing duels every two days," he announced. His eyes roved the room, meeting each and every smasher's shocked gaze. "If you are not strong enough to defeat me, then you do not deserve to stay here."

He turned and walked steadily to the exit, sparing no one else a glance. But just as he reached the door, he paused.

"Time is running out."

The smashers looked to the blood-covered knight.

But he had gone.


	17. Abused

**I'm glad there are Meta Knight fans reading! That makes sense. Someone who is really into Fox probably would have dropped this a long time ago. Anyways, I'm a big Meta Knight fan too. He used to be my starter. I'll admit I only buy Kirby games if he's in it. (./.) Time for more questions!**

 **Who are you rooting for? And against?**

 **Whose departure are you absolutely dreading?**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 17: Abused**_

The rest of the day passed slowly.

Greninja spent it with Princess Zelda and Robin in the hospital wing, trying to provide the latter with some company. But losing her daughter had turned her as cold as ice. She spoke rarely as the other two attempted to make conversation.

Some time after dinner, Greninja told Zelda they should probably give Meta Knight some medical attention. He had sustained a fair number of hits in his showdown with Kirby. Zelda didn't seem too thrilled at the idea, but she wasn't one to turn down someone in need.

"Well, if he agrees to come to the infirmary then I'll treat him," she sighed.

"I'll fetch him," Greninja offered. She hurried off and headed to the part of the mansion where the smashers dwelled. As she went, she cast a glance out the big windows that lined the halls.

Night seemed to come a bit earlier each day. The moon was waxing brighter, despite everything else about this life fading. It brought the Pokemon a trace amount of comfort. Wherever she went, the moon was always watching over her.

When she reached Meta Knight's door, she knocked politely. "Meta Knight?" she called.

There was no response. The knight hadn't been at dinner. _Maybe he's training?_ She knocked again.

King Dedede emerged from his room next-door, snickering at the sight of Greninja waiting outside for Meta Knight. "Good luck with that," he snorted, waddling away to the Great Hall for supper.

Greninja narrowed her eyes, giving the penguin's back a nasty look. She decided to try one more time. "Meta Knight," she said, rapping on the wooden door. "If you're in there, please consider coming down to the hospital wing for some first aid. If you're planning on winning this tournament, you'll want to be in the best shape you can be."

She turned to leave. Before she could take two steps, there was a soft _click._

One yellow eye peered out of Meta Knight's dark room. "That will not be necessary," he answered coldly. "I am quite capable of administering first aid to myself."

Greninja neared him, looking suspicious. "Let's see it then."

The door swung a little wider and Meta Knight stepped out, tattered cape wrapped around him. He threw it open and held up his arms, showing off the bandages that patched up his wounds.

Greninja inspected them, impressed. Meta Knight had done a better job than she could have. _Perhaps he should be down in the infirmary instead of me._ She thought of Meta Knight wearing a little nurse's cap and had to suppress a laugh. But then the image of him from this morning, covered in Kirby's blood, replaced it and all of the humor drained out of her.

"Are you done?" Meta Knight's annoyed voice broke through her thoughts. His eyes, which were usually a warm shade of gold, polite and yet distant, had turned colder than ice. This was a new Meta Knight, unknown to everyone. The old Meta Knight might as well have died alongside Kirby yesterday.

Greninja drew back. "Yes. You can go. But just know that if you're not feeling well, you're welcome to come down and we'll take care of you."

Meta Knight gave her such a withering glance that she couldn't help to feel she'd made some sort of stupid comment. "You shouldn't worry about me."

It felt like lightning had struck. Greninja's breath caught in her throat and her body seized up.

 _She could see her trainer sitting on a dock, letting his feet dangle over the water. She sat in the grass a few yards behind him, her body riddled with bruises swollen to the sizes of Pokeballs. But that didn't stop her from limping to his side and reaching out a tentative hand to comfort him._

 _Before she could touch his shoulder, he pushed her away. She was so weak that this simple action nearly sent her tumbling off the dock and into the water. She barely managed to catch herself._

 _The young boy glared at her, eyes blazing unforgiveness. "You shouldn't worry about me,"_ _he spat through gritted teeth. "You should worry about you. If I can't have a strong Greninja, then I'm going to make one."_

 _Greninja swayed on her feet. She wasn't so sure she could take another beating like the night before, but if that was what it took to become stronger…_

 _Her trainer stood up, clenching his fists, eyes shining at the prospect of a bright future. And for a moment, Greninja saw the boy he used to be. "The strongest Greninja in all the land!" he shouted to the skies. "One with perfect stats. One that will never lose!"_

 _Greninja's heart rose with his. "Ninja!" she agreed, trying to match his enthusiasm. But it just came out as a feeble croak._

 _Her trainer looked down at her, half-smirking, nose slightly wrinkled as though he had caught a whiff of a Grimer. He pulled out her Pokeball and held it up. "Get excited. We're going to Route 7."_

 _ **ROOOAAAAARRRR!**_

Greninja blinked awake to find that she was lying stretched across the floor. Meta Knight had been standing over her when a terrible roar split the air. The knight whipped out his sword and wings, prepared for a fight.

Down the hall, Charizard flew at them. His mouth foamed with flames. "Get away from her!" he snarled.

Thinking fast, Greninja threw herself between them before the scene could explode into a fight. "It's not what you think!" she shouted. "Meta Knight didn't hurt me—a memory came back to me and I passed out!"

Charizard screeched to a stop, glaring past Greninja with bloodlust in his eyes. He hardly seemed to have heard her.

Meta Knight stood at the ready, steady, but nervous. "I would never attack another smasher in the mansion," he growled in his deep voice. "It is dishonorable!"

"Oh, because you're already _so_ honorable?" Charizard said, tone thick with sarcasm. "We all saw what you did to Kirby! Your own apprentice-your own friend!" He bared his teeth; fire licked at the corners of his mouth, eager to break free.

"Stop it!" Greninja snapped at the both of them. "Charizard, if you even _think_ about harming him for something he didn't do, I'll send you straight into the next life!"

Of course, she didn't mean it, but her threat still fell flat. Charizard laughed at the very idea and the tension dissolved. Meta Knight sheathed his sword, glowering at the dragon.

Charizard flicked his tail, trying to seem nonchalant. "Fine." But he didn't apologize to Meta Knight, who didn't plan to wait around for it. The masked knight disappeared inside his room without so much as a goodbye.

"Please remember what I said," Greninja called lamely after him. She was given no response.

Sighing, she slowly began to make her way back to her room. Charizard followed. His stomping was quite the contrast to her silent footsteps. It ground on her nerves, giving her a headache.

Back at her room, she stopped abruptly and whirled to face him. "Is there something you want?" she asked in a clipped voice.

Charizard blinked. "Just making sure you're okay."

"I am," she snapped. "So you can go." She flung open the door to her room and hopped inside. She was about to slam it in her friend's face, but something stopped her.

The memory felt like it was finally sinking in, soaking into every molecule of her body. And not just that one. Many, many memories, swirling in her mind and parting like mist. Appearing to her with a new clarity.

Greninja's shoulders trembled. She kept her back to Charizard, pinching her eyes shut, willing him to leave. But she could feel him still standing behind her, the big oaf, watching her with concern in his eyes.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm not okay," she whispered. Speaking those three words lifted a weight she hadn't known she was carrying.

"I know," Charizard answered, his voice tired.

"My trainer…he…abused me."

"I know."

Greninja turned back to face Charizard, surprised. Tears shone in the corners of her eyes.

Charizard bowed his head, as though he too were sharing the weight plaguing her heart. "I know," he said again. "I've seen the faces of abused Pokemon. I fought many in my lifetime…back then I was arrogant enough to think the fear in their eyes was for _me._ " He lifted his snout, gazing at a point past Greninja. A sigh rattled in his chest. "But eventually I realized that they weren't afraid of me—they were afraid of what would happen to them if they lost."

Greninja closed her eyes, unable to look at Charizard. Admitting her past brought relief, but it also brought a sense of shame. She'd always tried to appear strong in front of others, especially her fellow Pokemon. But she knew she wasn't strong. That's what her trainer had told her. And she knew he was right. Only a weak Pokemon would allow itself to be abused by its trainer.

"How long have you known?" she asked in a quavering voice.

"Since the night you woke up screaming. I'm embarrassed to admit it took me that long to figure it out, actually. Pikachu has always been more intuitive than me."

The thought of Pikachu made a lump appear in her throat. Pikachu hadn't mentioned it, but never treated her with anything other than kindness. She missed him dearly.

Charizard's lip curled. "If that trainer were here now, I would tear his guts out and spread them all over the mansion! There's a special place in hell for spineless little—"

"He wasn't always like that!" Greninja burst out, unable to stand there and let him degrade her trainer. "When he first started his adventure, he was kind! He had such hope for the future…and I was just a little Froakie. He took such good care of me—"

"And then he _stopped_ taking care of you," Charizard snapped, effectively silencing her. "He hurt you in more ways than one, Greninja. And no matter how you feel about that, no matter what excuses your mind made up to protect yourself, I know how _I_ feel about it." He stomped his foot and his tail flared up. "I'd tear him limb from limb if I got the chance! I'd win this tournament just so I could go back and hunt him down!"

She knew she couldn't argue that. How many times had she fantasized hurting her trainer and escaping from her sad life? But she could never go through with it. Not even at her lowest point. "The beatings weren't even the worst part of it," Greninja whispered. "I would have stood countless beatings, taken the drugs he forced into me a hundred times over, if only I could save…" She trailed off.

The two stood in silence. Then—

"I'm sorry. I'm not ready to talk about it," Greninja said, grabbing the door and holding to it tightly. Feeling as if she let go, she might break apart completely.

Charizard's gaze was somber, but understanding. "When you are, I'll be here," he promised.

The lump in Greninja's throat swelled and she found herself without words. She could only give Charizard a parting nod. Then she shut the door, her mind ringing with a single question:

 _Will you really?_

* * *

The rest of Monday passed by in quiet. Tuesday seemed like it would be more of the same. Silence shrouded the mansion once more, but there were no duels to be issued today. Meta Knight was locked away in his room, refusing to show his face to anyone. However, there was one smasher who refused to let the gloomy feelings hanging over the house get him down.

"Let's go swim in the pool today! Hey! Let's go to the pool!" Duck Hunt Dog yipped, racing from Ness to Villager to Lucas.

"It _is_ a nice day out," Lucas agreed, almost reluctantly.

Ness grinned. "Sounds fun. Let's do it!"

While the young ones went to put on swimsuits, Duck Hunt Dog raced on ahead. "Slow down!" His best friend quacked from atop his back, but the dog was deaf to his pleas. He rocketed out of the house and straight for the pool, not slowing down one bit.

With a joyous bark, he bounded off the diving board and launched himself into the water. There was a loud _slap_ as he hit the pool, belly-first. The dog sunk like a stone while the duck floated on top of the water, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. A few seconds later, the dog paddled to the surface, tongue lolling, eyes bright.

"Let's do that again!" he barked.

"No thank you," the duck replied, shaking his feathers. The moisture rolled right off of them in an impressive manner.

Duck Hunt Dog swam to the edge of the pool and hauled himself out with some difficulty. His duck had to give him a boost. Once out of the pool, he shook himself off, scattering water in every direction, and settled down to wait for the others. While he did so, he kept one eye on his faithful friend, watching him skim the surface. His movements were abnormally slow and he kept closing his eyes for long periods of time. Something about it didn't smell right.

"Duck? Are you all right?" The dog asked.

"Just enjoying the sun," his friend answered, opening one eye. The dog just stared back, ears pricked. With that look, the duck couldn't lie to him. "Actually, I've been feeling a little lethargic lately. That's all."

"Oh." The dog racked his brain to remember what 'lethargic' meant. "Have you remembered anything?"

The duck shook his head. "No."

Duck Hunt Dog sighed, rolling onto his back. The sun's rays felt good on his soaking belly. "You know," he said with a yawn. "I hope one of the pups win. I mean, the human children."

The duck didn't look too surprised by this. "You don't want to go back?"

"No. After all, dogs don't live very long." He said it matter-of-fact. There wasn't a trace of bitterness to be found in his voice or his face. He was at peace with his decision.

"Nor do ducks," his friend agreed.

"Yeah. But I'd like to stay here a little longer and play more and eat more before we go." Duck Hunt Dog licked his lips at the thought of food. His tail thumped when he imagined what fun he could have with the children.

"And remember what we forgot," the duck added.

"That too." Duck Hunt Dog grinned and jumped to his feet, tail suddenly awag. He heard the sound of voices approaching and caught sight of his favorite faces exiting the mansion. "Here they come! Hi Ness! Hi Lucas! Hi Villager! LET'S PLAY!"

* * *

"Palutena, have you seen my Pink Pikmin?"

Palutena glanced up from her coffee. Olimar stood before her, noticeably distraught. He was fidgeting with his gloves, glancing at the ceiling every other second. His other Pikmin stood in a line behind him, calling out for their missing brethren.

"I'm afraid I haven't," Palutena answered. "I'm sorry."

Olimar sighed, feeling sick to his stomach. He had scoured the mansion top to bottom, searching the skies for his missing Pink Pikmin. They always _were_ easily distracted and would flit off on their own for a time, but never had they been missing for so long. He didn't know why, but it left him with a bad feeling in the pit of his belly.

"Let's check the garden one more time," Olimar told his Pikmin, refusing to call it quits. Taking fast steps, he hurried down the hallways and exited the mansion. His Pikmin struggled to keep up with him.

The garden was even more withered than the last time he had been here. Petals littered the ground, ends curling. Dry stalks rattled like bones. The pond was dried up, its waterfall no longer running. Olimar used to love coming here. Now, instead of bringing him peace, it only brought regret and memories of what used to be.

He stood there for a while, calling for his missing Pikmin. Then his little Red stepped forward, patting his arm. It pointed to their ragtag group.

The Purple Pikmin had gone missing. Horror gripped Olimar's heart.

 _No,_ he told himself, trying to keep his breathing steady. _Purple Pikmin are always falling behind. I'm sure he just got lost._

As quickly as he could, he retraced his steps. He nearly collapsed with relief when he saw Purple Pikmin staggering down the hill towards him.

"There you are!" he gasped, rushing towards the heavyset Pikmin. "I'm sorry I left you in the dust like that."

Purple just uttered a weak mewl. Olimar reached forward to place a comforting hand on his stalk. But as soon as his fingers touched it, a pink petal fell from Purple Pikmin's flower. It fluttered to the ground and landed at Olimar's feet where he and his Pikmin stood and stared at it.

Realization set upon Olimar and it felt like a piece of his soul had been ripped out.

His Pikmin were withering.


	18. Falling Petals

_**I always update a story on my birthday! It's become kind of a thing. Though this certainly isn't the happiest chapter for a day like today. I'm going to go eat some ice cream cake. Here's your question of the chapter.**_

 _ **Which character arc are you enjoying the most?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 18: Falling Petals**_

On Wednesday, Link got a late start, as always. If there was one thing that would never change (aside from Villager's creepy smile), it was Link's love of sleeping in. He was the last one to breakfast. The Great Hall was empty.

Or so he thought. As soon as he sat down with his bagel and cream cheese, someone cleared their voice softly from behind him. Link glanced over his shoulder, saw no one, then returned to his meal. As he was munching on his bagel, the sound came again.

"Down here," a familiar deep voice murmured.

"Oh! Hello Meta Knight," Link mumbled through his meal. He swallowed it awkwardly, taking note of the annoyance flickering in the knight's eyes. "Is there something you need?"

"I am here to challenge you to a duel!" Meta Knight declared, swishing his cape in a dramatic fashion.

Link frowned. "Ohh…uhh…"

"Do you accept?" Meta Knight's eyes gleamed with anticipation. It would be an honor to fight a swordsman such as Link. An even greater honor to defeat him.

"Mm…no thanks," Link said, taking another bite of his bagel.

The eagerness drained from Meta Knight. His eyes narrowed. "So you choose the coward's path," he muttered.

Link chuckled. "Nice try, but that sort of manipulation won't work on me. I'm going to use my immunity to stay here as long as I can."

"Very well," Meta Knight answered. "I shall seek a different adversary." The knight wrapped his tattered cape around himself and stepped calmly from the room.

Link finished his breakfast in peace. But as he was leaving, Shulk came wandering in, eyebrows knitted with worry. "What's wrong?" Link asked casually, as they passed one another by.

Shulk stopped in his tracks. "Meta Knight challenged me to a duel."

* * *

The duel was not broadcasted to any other smashers. Meta Knight and Shulk quietly slipped away for their life-or-death battle, with no one to witness it but Link. He stood alone in Battle Central, watching their struggle on Gaur Plains. Shulk was constantly utilizing Jump and Speed to keep up with Meta Knight, but it wasn't enough. The old Meta Knight was back. And he was a force to be reckoned with.

 _There's not much time left,_ Link acknowledged, closing his eyes. _I may have immunity, but Zelda doesn't. I need to find her and ask her what she remembers._ With so few smashers left, and more leaving every day, he felt more desperate to know than ever.

A harsh scream from Shulk snapped open Link's eyes. The young swordsman was covered in bleeding cuts. Metal Face had landed on the stage and a platform collapsed beneath him, he didn't have the strength to recover. He fell into darkness.

Meta Knight dove after him. Why, Link didn't know. Perhaps he wanted to finish the job himself. Just like he did with Kirby. But he was too late, and came flapping back into sight seconds later.

Link left before Meta Knight could reappear in Battle Central, feeling sick to his stomach. By refusing to duel Meta Knight, he had condemned Shulk to this fate. He guiltily steered his thoughts away from the two of them and back to Zelda. They needed to talk.

He headed to her room. But just before he rounded the corner into her hallway, his keen ears picked up the sound of Ganondorf's voice. Link froze where he was, wondering what his nemesis was doing here and who on earth he would be talking to. He didn't have long to wait until his question was answered.

Shock gripped his heart when Zelda's soft murmur reached his ears. He strained to make out what she was saying. "…I don't want Link to know."

Ganondorf snorted loudly. Unlike Zelda, he made no effort to keep his voice low. "I could care less about the boy's _feelings._ But if her highness demands it, then let it be done. Leave him in the dark." His sarcasm was like a jab.

Link couldn't stand to hear him talk to his princess like that. He leaped around the corner and strode towards the two of them, angry.

"Link!" Zelda gasped upon seeing him.

"Tell me what you know!" Link demanded, facing up to the two of them. "There's something you're not telling me!"

He gritted his teeth in frustration as Zelda and Ganondorf exchanged a glance, like they were old friends. But while Zelda's expression was distressed, Ganondorf's turned smug.

"Link…" Zelda said, reaching out to take his hand. He stepped back, snatching it away. From her tone, he could tell she wasn't going to tell him anything.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Ganondorf cut in, ignoring Link and addressing Zelda. "I've changed my mind."

Zelda's eyes widened. Fear was setting in. "What…?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Ganondorf's lips pulled back in a feral smile. His fangs flashed white. "I'm going to win this tournament," he said. "I will return to life. And you will not." He glanced at Link, smirking at him like he was nothing more than a bug. "Once I do, there will be no one in the world who can stop me!"

"No!" Zelda gasped, making a move towards Ganondorf. But she stopped short when she realized there was nothing she could do to him here.

He laughed. "Why the sad look, Princess? Isn't this what you wanted? The cycle is over…for you."

Ganondorf turned, his cape swishing behind him. Still chuckling, he departed, his laughter echoing through the corridors long after he had left.

Frustration bubbled in Link's chest. He stepped forward to confront Zelda before she could try to escape. "What is he talking about, Zelda?!"

Zelda wouldn't look at him.

He gripped her by her shoulders, forcing her to do so. Her blue eyes swam with tears, shocking Link. "Zelda…?"

"I can't," she whispered. "I'm sorry, Link. I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because…" She swallowed. "Because I don't want you to hate me."

" _I'll never forgive you."_

Link's own voice reverberated through his head, so loud that he almost believed he'd spoken the words. With a gasp, he let go of Zelda. She took the opportunity to escape, running down the hall with one hand over her mouth, holding back sobs.

But just before she rounded the corner, she stopped and called back to Link. "We have to do what Mario did. We must defeat Ganondorf together."

Still numb with shock, Link couldn't reply. He just watched Zelda wordlessly as she disappeared, leaving him with nothing but his confusion and unattainable memories.

* * *

"Yesterday was fun," Ness said, hands tucked behind his head. "What should we do today?"

He, Lucas, and Villager were aimlessly wandering the mansion. They had played every game there was to play, explored every corner. Time felt like it was slowing and speeding up at the same time. There was so much they wanted to do, and yet they didn't want to do anything. In an effort to combat this bout of laziness, they'd gone for a walk. But they were far from their goal of fun.

The Villager kept trying to come up with something to do, but the boys shot down everything she said.

"We could go fishing!"

"All of the fish are gone."

"Okay, let's pick flowers!"

"The flowers are all dead."

"How about we pull some pranks? I have a pitfall!"

"Too much effort."

Eventually, they found themselves outside, going along the wall of the mansion. But as they tromped around the patio, they heard something strange.

"Do you hear that?" Lucas said, grabbing onto the other two to silence their footsteps. All three of the children listened, then exchanged surprised looks. "Someone's crying."

They tracked the sound with Ness in the lead. Not far from the patio, hunched on a plot of dirt that used to be a flowerbed, they found Olimar. He was holding something in his arms, bent over it. His Pikmin surrounded him, shielding whatever it was from view.

"Olimar?" Ness said.

Olimar jerked in surprise and sat up. His Pikmin turned as well. Through them, the children caught sight of the Purple Pikmin Olimar held in his arms.

"Oh no! Is Purple okay?" Ness said, hurrying over and kneeling beside Olimar. Lucas and Villager did the same.

One look at Olimar's face told them everything. Tears streamed down his cheeks and fogged his helmet, but he couldn't reach them to wipe them away. He felt pathetic in front of these children. Even more so when he tried to answer them and his voice cracked. "No…my Pikmin are…w-withering." The words physically hurt to say and brought on a fresh wave of grief. "I've already lost my Pink…now I…Purple is…"

His fingers curled tightly around the limp body of his Purple Pikmin. He couldn't even bring himself to say the words.

The Purple Pikmin opened its eyes and blinked them sleepily. There were only two pink petals clinging to the tip of its stalk. Looking at the other Pikmin, their stalks seemed to droop as well. Their own flower petals were no longer robust with health, but hung limp.

Lucas became aware that tears had formed in his eyes. He rubbed at them, sniffling. "Poor Pikmin. I wish there was something we could do for them."

Ness stood up slowly. "There _is_ something we can do for them."

Olimar looked up at the young boy.

Ness's dark eyes reflected his sadness, but there was a spark of determination in their depths. "We can make their last moments some of the happiest they've ever had," he declared.

"Yeah!" Villager gave a happy hop. "What do your Pikmin like best, Olimar?"

"They like all different things," Olimar said, clutching his Purple close. "Purple loves to eat. White loves collecting treasure and Blue loves swimming, of course. Yellow…" A tiny smile pushed at his lips. "Yellow's a daredevil. He loves electricity, and explosions, and flying high through the air."

"I'll play with Yellow," Ness offered, grinning at the little guy. "I'm good at explosions."

"I'll take the Blue," Lucas decided.

"I call White!" The Villager scooped the littlest Pikmin in her arms, beaming at it. "Oh wait, what about Mr. Red?"

The Red Pikmin's tiny hand was resting on Olimar's arm. A silent pillar of support. "I'll keep him with me," the spaceman decided, peering into the Pikmin's eyes. It stared back with unwavering devotion. "I'm…I'm going to take Purple to the kitchens for some food now. Let's go, buddy." He stood up, struggling for a moment under the Pikmin's heavy weight. But his Red was there to support him. "Just in case, let me say goodbye to everyone."

He went to each Pikmin, stroking their petals and telling them how much each of them meant to him. White was quiet, while Blue whimpered softly under his breath, understanding that this was goodbye. Yellow flung himself at Olimar, squeezing him tight in a hug. The rest of the Pikmin did the same. One last group hug—the spaceman and his five best friends.

Then the Pikmin went with the children. Olimar cast nervous glances back at them as he went into the mansion, fearing for their safety. But then he reminded himself that their short lives were coming to an end. The children would bring them happiness.

In the kitchens, Olimar managed to find a few leftover star bits, left behind by Rosalina. He silently thanked her for introducing his Pikmin to the delicious treats. As he lifted a sparkling green shard to the Purple Pikmin's mouth, another petal peeled from its stalk and drifted to the ground.

Olimar swallowed his tears and tried to smile. "Purple," he coaxed gently.

At the sight of the tasty treat, Purple brightened with new life. He sat up a little in Olimar's arms and leaned forward to devour the star bit. Once it was gone, he sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

The final petal fell and the Purple Pikmin seemed to shrink. He was withering away and fading at the same time. Olimar held him until he was gone, tears falling freely from his eyes.

* * *

"Isn't this great?" The Villager laughed as the White Pikmin ran about her room. Clothing and furniture were all over the floor. In the little Pikmin's eyes, it was a treasure hoard unlike anything he had ever seen before. He wanted to touch everything.

As he charged about, little pink petals skittered to the floor, blanketing the soft carpet. The Villager picked each one up, handling them carefully like they were made of china.

Finally, White had no energy left to spare.

He collapsed in his own personal heaven and closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

Lucas tried to smile for the Blue Pikmin. But the poor thing seemed to know it's time had come. It swam about the pool, whimpering quietly under its breath. He wondered if he should take it back to Olimar, but he had promised he would take care of it.

"Here. We'll play a game," Lucas said weakly. He quickly explained the rules of "Marco Polo" to the fretful alien. "Let's practice. Marco!"

"Marco," the Pikmin squeaked.

"Close enough."

At least the little guy had stopped whimpering. For the next half hour, the two played their game, calling "Marco," back and forth to one another. The Blue Pikmin seemed to calm down. All the while, Lucas tried not to notice the petals drifting on the surface of the water.

When it came back to his turn, he squeezed his eyes shut and called, "Marco!"

There was no response.

"Marco?"

Still, no little voice repeated his words. He opened his eyes and felt his heart plummet.

He was alone.

* * *

"You ready? P.K. Teleport!"

Ness took off running, the Yellow Pikmin clinging to his shoulders for dear life. There was an explosion of flames and smoke. The two appeared on the mansion's roof, charred black with soot. Ness shook it off with a grin and looked to the Yellow Pikmin.

It uttered an ear-piercing squeal. Its featureless face was hard to read, but its eyes seemed to shine with glee. _Again, again!_ They seemed to say.

"We should have done this a long time ago," Ness said. He leaped off the roof. The Yellow Pikmin squeaked pure joy as the air rushed around them. Right before they hit the ground, Ness used his psychic powers to do a little flip and slow them down for a gentle landing.

This time, Ness lit up the air around them with electricity. He couldn't help but beam as the Yellow Pikmin ooh'ed and aah'ed at it. It was a shame they hadn't come together until now. He was really enjoying the company of his new friend.

"Let's go! P.K. Teleport!"

This time, he teleported to the withered garden, hoping to surprise the Yellow Pikmin. But as he shook the soot from his head, he noticed the Pikmin's weight was missing.

He looked up to see five white petals, flecked with soot, drifting on the wind.

* * *

The sun was shining, just like it was on the day Olimar crash-landed on Pikmin Planet. He was far away from the mansion, next to a bubbling creek, under a willow that whispered in the breeze. His Red Pikmin was with him. The very first Pikmin he had ever met, the one that had stayed by his side no matter what.

With an army as expansive as theirs, it was no easy task. And for Olimar, it was nearly impossible to tell the Pikmin apart back then. He didn't know when he lost his first Pikmin, whether it was to a mere Bulborb or in his final battle as he struggled to reclaim every piece of his broken ship.

He supposed it no longer mattered. His first friend had returned to him and stood before him now. In his heart, he knew it was him.

Olimar's eyes filled with tears as he took the little Pikmin's hands in his. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely. "For saving my life. For allowing me to see my wife and my children's faces once more."

He didn't know to what extent his Pikmin knew what his words meant. But there was a look of understanding in the Red Pikmin's eyes at this moment. Its gaze bored into his and its tiny fingers squeezed his hands.

The wind picked up. The Red Pikmin's bare stalk swayed in the breeze and it closed its eyes. Olimar could barely choke back his sobs as the final petal fell. The pressure from the Pikmin's hands disappeared.

Olimar dropped to his knees, crying freely. Alph was gone. All of his Pikmin were gone. A hole had been ripped into his chest and could never be filled.

His ears picked up soft footsteps on the grass. The three children approached him hesitantly. Ness and Lucas stopped short, unsure of whether or not to leave Olimar be. But the Villager just kept on coming. She knelt by his side, hands cupped. When she opened them, Olimar recognized the pink petals of his White Pikmin.

A fresh wave of grief washed over the spaceman. He opened one shaking hand. The Villager carefully pressed the petals into his palm, stood up, and backed away. But before the three could leave him in peace, he spoke up.

"I…I want to go back and help everyone," Olimar croaked miserably, struggling to speak past the lump in his throat. "They risked their lives for me. But I…but I don't think I deserve…another chance at life." His voice broke. He bowed his head, ashamed of himself, shoulders shaking with the grief they supported.

"What do you mean?" the Villager asked softly.

"Look at what I put those Pikmin through!" Olimar burst out. His voice was raw with emotion. He couldn't stop trembling. "So many of them died for my sake. You don't know how many…how many _lives_ …" The lump in his throat swelled and he could no longer speak. He squeezed his eyes shut.

The Villager stood over him, hands tucked behind her back. "Well, that's not what I think," she said lightly, as if she were making everyday conversation. "I think the Pikmin _wanted_ to help you. After all, you didn't force them into it, did you?"

"N…No," Olimar sniffed.

The Villager tapped her chin, as if deep in thought. "I think you brought purpose into their lives and they wanted to thank you for it." She looked to Ness and Lucas. "Don't you think so?"

Ness stepped forward. "Villager's right!" he said strongly. "The Pikmin wouldn't want you to give up on going back yet, Olimar!"

Lucas stayed quiet, eyes lowered.

Olimar looked between the three children, stunned. "You…really think so…?"

Ness nodded vigorously.

Olimar reached up to wipe his eyes, but his hand bounced off his helmet. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. The children smiled too, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Thank you," Olimar said, struggling to his feet. "For everything you did today. I think…I will keep trying. Even if I don't stand a chance without my Pikmin, I'll…I'll keep trying…for their sake."

"Okay," The Villager said, giving Olimar a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Get some sleep."

"We're here if you need us," Ness added.

Olimar smiled weakly in acknowledgement. The three of them watched him walk slowly up the hill and back to the mansion. A few minutes after he left, Villager asked, "What should we do now?"

Lucas turned and began walking away.

"Hey Luke! Where ya going?" Ness asked, trotting after his best friend.

Lucas froze, fidgeting. "I don't…really want to do anything," he confessed, avoiding Ness's eyes.

Ness frowned. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't want to talk. I just…want to be alone."

"Okay." Ness backed off, allowing Lucas to leave. He tried to ignore the ache of loneliness. Lucas had been spending less and less time with him lately. He wasn't his normal self. Of course, Ness didn't hold this against him. He just wished Lucas knew how much he needed him, how his cheerful façade was slipping away and wouldn't hold up much longer without some support.

"That was nice of you to say that to Olimar," the Villager said suddenly, breaking into his thoughts. He had almost forgotten she was still here.

Ness smiled softly. "I was only following your lead."

"Let's go back." The little girl took his hand and began leading him back to the mansion.

Ness found himself fighting a blush. "Hey Villager? Would you…tell me your name now?"

"It's Fartso."

" _What?!_ "

"Just kidding!" She giggled. "If you want to know more about me, how about we make a trade? You tell me something about your death…" She stopped suddenly and turned to face Ness, a dark smile on her lips. "And I'll tell you something about mine. Since you're so curious."

Ness bit his lip, staring at his feet. Unlike others, his memories were vivid, but he didn't want to think or talk about them. They were like a weight in his chest. When he thought about them, they grew heavier and heavier until he didn't think he could bear it. It felt like an unbearable pressure closing in on him, as if he were being dragged deep underwater…he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe…

"Ness?" A soft touch on his arm brought Ness back into reality.

He realized he hadn't been breathing and sucked in blessed oxygen. "I died young," he confessed.

The Villager's eyes were sympathetic. "That makes two of us."

Ness looked away, almost guiltily.

The Villager touched his arm once more, urging him to look at her. "Wait. It wasn't as bad as you think. I was trying to save a friend. That's all I'll tell you." She smiled.

"I never thought you were a bad person…" Ness mumbled.

"Oh, but I am." The Villager's eyes seemed to glow a little brighter. "When people threaten my friends, I turn into a _very_ bad person."

A chill ran up Ness's spine. A cloud had passed over the sun, plunging them into shade. The Villager's eyes returned to their normal shininess and she blinked innocently.

"I'm hungry. Want to go see if there's any strawberry cake left in the fridge?"

Ness allowed the Villager to hurry on ahead of him. His feet were dragging. He couldn't help but worry about Lucas, spending all of his time alone these days. Just as he was about to head into the mansion, Ness saw something move on the roof out of the corner of his eye.

He was about to dismiss it as a shadow, when he noticed a yellow glow. His eyes narrowed. "Hi Meta Knight," he said warily, unable to summon his usual friendly smile. "How long have you been up there?"

Meta Knight stared down at him. It was odd seeing him here out in broad daylight, instead of hiding away in his room or some shadowy corner. "I saw what you did for the Pikmin," he said simply.

"That's nice," Ness muttered. He kept his head down and went inside, trying not to think about Meta Knight's scorching gaze or Lucas alone in his room.

* * *

 _What day is it?_

Robin opened her eyes. Slowly, tenderly, she sat up in bed. The days were blurring together. Her eye caught sight of a calendar on the far wall. _Wednesday already?_

Her wounds had healed surprisingly well, but the tournament was in two days and she was in no condition to fight. Her heart burned with energy, but her physical body was weak. The frustration was hard to take. She would never be fully healed in time. Not unless…

Robin reached for a book by her bedside. The mere thought of what she was considering made her feel filthy inside. But she told herself it didn't matter. Everything in this world would be forgotten. The means did not matter, so long as she achieved the end.

At 8PM that evening, Roy came in for his usual visit. Robin's hand hovered over the spellbook, quivering. Her eyes focused on her target.

"Nosferatu," she whispered.


	19. Dual Destinies

_**Buckle up because this is one crazy day that's going to span a few chapters. Today and tomorrow have a lot of scenes I've been looking forward to writing for a long time. I hope they make you feel things.**_

 _ **Also-we made it to 100 reviews! Good job, everyone and thank you so much for the support!**_

 _ **What is your favorite fight scene so far?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 19: Dual Destinies**_

Dark Pit woke up bright and early to get some training in before breakfast. He lifted weights, practiced moves on the punching bag, then took the fight to his shadow clone. He was slick with sweat by the time it was late morning. His stomach groaned for breakfast. So he slapped a towel around his neck, stretched his wings, and stepped out of the training center.

There stood Palutena.

Dark Pit froze in his tracks, heart hammering furiously. "If it isn't my stalker," he said through gritted teeth, trying to look unbothered by her appearance.

There was something different about the goddess today. Her eyes were dark and serious. She didn't bother with her usual pretenses. Instead, she stepped right up to Dark Pit and said gravely, "I have a request for you, Dark Pit."

"Oh yeah?" Dark Pit sneered, straightening up and crossing his arms. He forced himself not to move as Palutena drew closer and closer.

"Obviously, playing nice doesn't work with you." She flashed him a thin-lipped smile, but there was no humor in her eyes. "So I'll just have to be honest with you. I want you to join me."

He opened his mouth to shoot her down, but she went on:

"If you aid me in this tournament, help me achieve victory, I will revive you in the old world. I promise. You will be yourself and you will not be bound to Pit." She extended her hand. Her eyes gleamed. "Trust me, Dark Pit. We can help each other."

Dark Pit's mind rushed with this unexpected proposition. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. "I'll never trust you," he hissed.

"Fine," Palutena said in a low voice. "You need not give me your trust…just your allegiance."

"You won't have that either!" Dark Pit snapped. "Look at me. I already _am_ myself. I've already broken my bond to Pit and I will do as I please! I will fight for no one but myself!" His voice rose to a triumphant shout. Empowerment filled his heart. In this moment, he felt he could do anything.

Palutena withdrew. Her head was bowed, casting her eyes into shadow. "Your mistake," she hissed.

Dark Pit tensed himself for a fight, but Palutena whipped around and strode quickly away, high heels striking the ground.

The dark angel smirked at her retreating back. Next time they were in a battle together, he promised himself he wouldn't hold back. The spoils of this tournament were as good as his.

* * *

"We challenge you to a duel."

Ganondorf blinked back his shock. Link and Zelda stood before him, blue eyes filled with determination, blocking his entrance into the Great Hall. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.

"I guess I should have expected this," he snorted. He glanced to Link with narrowed eyes. "So did your little princess finally bring you out of the dark?"

"You have until noon to find a partner," Zelda said calmly, ignoring the evil man's words. "Then two shall fall in a team battle."

"No, I suppose not," Ganondorf scoffed, still focused on Link. "Otherwise you wouldn't be helping her, now would you?"

Link said nothing. Ganondorf turned and left the Great Hall without getting anything to eat. A few seconds later, Zelda left as well without a single word of parting.

Roy crept up to stand beside Link. "What was that all about?" he asked his friend.

Link kept his eyes trained on Zelda's retreating form. "I wish I knew," he murmured.

* * *

Roy entered the infirmary, lacking his usual exuberance. Robin could barely look at him. When she had attacked him and stolen some of his energy, he had been so _gracious_ about it. Her actions had wound up hurting herself even more than it had hurt him. Every time she looked at him, pain gripped her chest.

"Hey! Has anyone told you? Link and Zelda have challenged Ganondorf to a duel," Roy announced, coming up to stand at her bedside.

Robin hardly heard him. She couldn't stand the sight of him, with his innocent face and eyes without accusation. "Why are you still coming here to see me?" she mumbled. "After what I did to you…"

"Robin…" Roy sat down at the edge of the bed, looking weary. "This past week has been harder on you than anyone else. You're not yourself. That's why you did it…and I understand that."

Robin looked away.

"But that's why I'm here!" Roy tapped Robin's arm to get her to look at him. When their eyes met, he smiled. "I'm here to keep you… _you_." His hand rested on hers. Warm and forgiving.

For the first time in many days, Robin felt a little less alone and a little more like her old self. She could feel this warm hand grasping for hers, trying to lead her out of this dark place she had fallen into. Very hesitantly, she tried to return Roy's smile. She opened her mouth to thank him for everything, but before she could, someone interrupted the two of them.

"I challenge you to a duel!"

Robin gasped. Roy shot to his feet and whirled around, cape whipping behind him. "You!" he snarled at the sight of Meta Knight. "You stay away from Robin! No—I challenge _you_ to a duel!"

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed. " _You_ are the one I issued the challenge to. Not her."

"It'd be pretty low if you did," Roy growled. "Robin is still recovering."

"Please. I may have killed Kirby, but I still retain my code of chivalry. For now, I will be dueling my fellow swordsmen. Besides…" Meta Knight turned one piercing eye towards Robin. "I can sense this one's desire to return to the previous world. It may even exceed my own."

Robin did not respond to his words. She could feel the hand trying to pull her from the darkness slipping away. The bond she had forged with Roy was meant to be forgotten. She couldn't afford to care.

Roy looked to Robin, eyebrows knitted with worry. "If I can't win, at least I'll go out fighting," he said.

Robin focused on the far wall. She couldn't bear to look at Roy. She couldn't bear to speak.

"Robin, you have to be the one to win," Roy went on raggedly. "Please."

She closed her eyes, holding back tears. _Please just go,_ she thought. She stayed like that for a long time, saying nothing.

When she opened her eyes, Roy had gone.

She decided it didn't matter if he lived or died in this fight.

She would forget him either way.

* * *

The Villager stood at the cabinet, peering in at the remaining food. The only breakfast food left (that didn't require being cooked) was cereal. She grabbed a box of chocolate puffs. Unfortunately, they were all out of milk. They would have to be eaten dry.

As she returned to the Great Hall with her meal, the Villager caught sight of Ness and instantly brightened up. "Ness, ness, ness!" she greeted, trotting over to meet him.

"Hey, Villager," Ness yawned, sleepily rubbing his eyes. "You always have so much energy in the morning."

The Villager's eyes shone. "That's because I had a great idea! I was thinking we should organize a party for the remaining smashers. Like we did for the Pikmin. So everyone can have lots of fun together and forget about all the sad stuff!"

Ness grinned. "That's a great idea."

"I checked the kitchens and we have enough ingredients to make a big, big cake! It'll be the biggest the mansion has ever—"

"Ness? Villager?"

Both children turned to see Lucas standing at the entrance to the room. His face was pinched with worry.

"Aren't you going to Battle Central?"

Ness and Villager exchanged a startled glance. "There's a battle going on?" Ness wondered.

"Two. Link and Zelda have challenged Ganondorf…and Meta Knight has challenged Roy." Lucas bowed his head sadly.

Ness's fists were clenched at his sides. "I'm sick of all the fighting," he muttered under his breath.

Lucas nodded vehement agreement.

"Well…let's go say our goodbyes. Just in case."

* * *

"You're not going to take a partner? You're nuts!" King Dedede and Dark Pit stood before Ganondorf, looking at him in shock. "You're really gonna take them on, two against one?"

"This is how it is supposed to be," Ganondorf grunted.

"I doubt anyone would join you anyway," Meta Knight spoke up abruptly. He stood across the room, leaning against the wall and peeling off old bandages. "You proved what a team player you were in the last tournament."

Ganondorf laughed deeply at the memory. "It all worked out in the end," he said simply. "You lived, so Kirby died. An even trade. No matter what you do, in the end, the universe will maintain its balance."

Zelda listened quietly from afar, nodding her head.

Link stepped forth to stand beside her. "Now is your last chance to tell me everything," he said in a low voice.

The princess looked away. "Link…I can't," she whispered. "Please."

Link said nothing. He merely walked towards the controls, fuming with frustration, though he tried not to let it show. "Where should we go?" he asked no one in particular.

"Skyloft?" Roy guessed, coming up to his friend. "Meta Knight and I will be going to Arena Ferox when you return."

" _If_ I return," Link mumbled.

"You will." Roy gave him a confident smile. "How many times have you beaten Ganondorf now? He doesn't stand a chance!"

Link suppressed a laugh. "Thank you, Roy. And good luck to you."

"To you, as well."

The two swordsmen embraced for a brief moment.

"Good luck, Link!" Ness gasped, racing into the room with his two friends by his side. Their faces flashed with relief when they realized they had made it in time.

A number of smashers echoed Ness's sentiments. Others stayed silent. Link looked around the room, smiling. Then he lifted a hand in farewell. "Thank you, everyone."

Ganondorf and Zelda were already in transporter. Link could barely look at them. A wall seemed to have formed between the three holders of the Triforce. Link unsheathed his sword. Their bond was about to be broken by its steel.

In the end, they wound up going to Final Destination.

 _Final Destination,_ Link thought. _I see why they call it that now._ His hand closed around the cool hilt of the Master Sword. On his other arm, he weighed the Hylian shield. His body felt strangely light. Energy pulsed within him. This would be his final battle with Ganondorf.

He looked to Zelda—and saw Sheik instead. She would be utilizing her speed for the start of this battle.

"Ready?" Link asked.

She nodded wordlessly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Ganondorf rumbled from across the stage. "Come at me. It is time for your story to end."

The King of Evil stood back, allowing Link and Sheik to make the first move. Together, they came at him, blades drawn. Ganondorf was immediately on the defensive, blocking their blows with his fists and armor. Side by side, they fought, careful only to hit their opponent.

Every so often, Ganondorf unleashed a magical attack, but Link and Sheik were quick to avoid it. Despite their advantage, the battle was surprisingly even. Ganondorf maintained his strong defenses, expending little energy as the other two kept up a constant barrage of attacks.

Only when Link started panting did he realize this might be part of Ganondorf's plan. He backed off, stringing an arrow. His partner joined him.

"We need a plan." With a wave of her hand, Sheik's disguise fell away and Zelda reappeared.

"You stay here and use your magic attacks," Link decided. "I'll go in for close combat!" He charged back in, sword flashing in the light of the sun.

Ganondorf laughed deeply. "This is just what I was hoping for!" The scrape of metal pierced the air. From his own sheathe, he pulled a shining white sword he had not fought with in a long time, and went to meet Link.

Both swords clashed, making the air ring. With all of his strength, Link pushed to overcome Ganondorf. The Demon King's lips were drawn back in a feral snarl. This close, Link could smell his foul breath.

 _I cannot allow you to return to life!_ The thought of Hyrule being trapped in darkness, without him or Zelda to save it, gave him the extra strength he needed. With a surge of power, he forced Ganondorf back. He stumbled and barely managed to block Link's second blow as Zelda's fire singed him.

The tide of the battle had turned. Link kept up a constant barrage of attacks. Zelda's projectiles made it difficult on Ganondorf to counter them. Holes were opening up in his defense. The tip of Link's sword was becoming coated in blood.

Ganondorf glared ferociously at the pair of them. His eyes went from Link to Zelda—on her they stayed, screwing up with fury. Suddenly, he blew past Link.

"Princess, look out!" Link shouted. Even though he knew she could defend herself, his heart flared in alarm.

Ganondorf was going straight for Zelda, one gargantuan fist reaching for her throat. Magic shone at her fingertips as she prepared to meet his onslaught. But at the last second, Ganondorf leapt clear over Zelda's head. His feet dug into her shoulders, pushing her to the ground and catapulting him into the air.

"Zelda!" Link yelled, racing to her side to make sure she was okay. But she was instantly back on her feet, eyes searching for Ganondorf.

There was a loud _crack_ and both of them gasped.

The remains of a Smash Ball fell to the ground like shattered glass. Ganondorf's entire body glowed with color. He held up a fist, threw back his head, and laughed. That single fist contained more power than Link or Zelda could hope to combat.

"He snuck in a Smash Ball! Kill him before he uses it!" Zelda screamed.

It was too late. Ganondorf was already swelling in size. His hair grew into a fiery mane and coarse brown fur covered his body. His teeth bulged and twisted into tusks as his face became more and more piglike. He had become a beast capable of killing in a single blow. And he knew this.

Ganondorf's laughter twisted into hideous roaring. He reared up on his hind legs, beady white eyes flashing, claws splayed.

There was no time to hesitate. Link threw himself forward, sword pointed at what he knew was Ganon's weak spot: the scar on his chest.

Hundred-pound paws pounded the ground on either side of him. Link barely managed to dodge. At the back of his mind, he heard Zelda scream for him. Link leapt for the weak point, sword carving the air—and missed.

Somewhere from his right, there was a flash of fire. Ganon swung his head, grunting in pain. His paws slammed the ground repeatedly. Horrible dark power emanated from every pore. Link refused to let it affect him.

He saw only the scar. Strike the scar and it would all be over.

Ganon's tusks, slick with blood, stabbed towards him. Link ducked just in time, racing along the ground. With a scream of fury and determination, he closed the distance between the two of them. He dropped to his knees, sliding right between Ganon's front paws. The Master Sword gleamed in his hand.

Then it was buried into Ganondorf's chest, slicing and slashing. It reopened his scar. Blood burst from the wound, dark and sticky. It poured onto Link and for a moment, he was convinced he would drown in the stuff. But he forced himself to move away from Ganon's ear-piercing squeals and dark shower of blood.

He cleared the area just in time. Ganondorf collapsed. If he had been two seconds slower, Link would be pinned beneath that terrible weight.

Then it hit him: "Zelda!" He glanced around, panicked. In the heat of the battle, he had lost his princess. On the tiny battlefield, she was nowhere to be found. Until…

Link's breath caught in his throat.

There she was. She was lying on the ground, the lower half of her body trapped under Ganondorf's weight. Her pretty dress was stained red and her blue eyes were closed.

" _Zelda!"_ Link screamed, running to her as Ganondorf's body started to fade, hoping, _praying_ that she would not begin to fade as well. _Please let it be Ganondorf's blood. Please, dear goddesses, let it be Ganondorf's blood._

He took her in her arms, nearly crying out in relief when he felt her solid body. But then his hand touched the back of her head. Her hair was wet. When he took his hand away, it was coated in crimson.

"No…" Link's voice was nothing more than a choking whisper. "Zelda, wake up…!"

For some reason, his mind was rushing to make sense of their last conversation. What were the last words they had shared? He'd been treating her coldly ever since he found out she was hiding something form him.

"I'm sorry, Zelda!" Link sobbed, feeling pathetic. "I'm sorry, I never should have treated you like that. Please wake up!"

The Smash Mansion materialized around them. Link hardly noticed. He was still holding Zelda's limp body in his arms, trying to get her to wake up. Both of them covered in blood. In the back of his brain, he noticed little details like the fact that her legs were crushed or her crown had fallen off. But his heart refused to accept it. He kept his eyes focused on hers, silently begging them to open so he could look into those sapphire depths once more.

"Link!" Greninja shouted, shaking his shoulder in an attempt to get his attention. "Link, we need to get her to the infirmary! There might still be a chance to save her!"

"Yes. Yes, the infirmary," Link said, fumbling a bit. He struggled to his feet, supporting Zelda's weight despite his wounds.

"Do you want me to take her?" Charizard offered.

"No. No, I've got her." Link whispered. He touched his forehead to Zelda's and squeezed his eyes shut. "I've got you."

Roy watched as Link carried Zelda away, hoping with all of his heart that she would be all right. _I'm glad we said our goodbyes while we could,_ he thought, feeling a bit depressed.

He heard the clink of Meta Knight's armor and had to suppress a sigh. "Are you ready?" the knight asked.

"Yes," Roy answered.

Meta Knight looked him up and down, as though trying to get a read on him. Finally, he said, "You are a formidable opponent. If anyone stands a chance of defeating me, it would be you."

Roy uttered a humorless laugh. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"No." Meta Knight stepped into a transporter and motioned for Roy to do the same.

 _This is for Robin,_ Roy silently swore. He looked around the room, wishing she could be here with him. Instead, the faces of Olimar, King Dedede, Charizard, Dark Pit, Palutena, Duck Hunt Dog, and the children stared back. So few left.

"Well, I made it this far!" Roy said cheerfully, giving everyone a small wave. "Here's to making it just a bit further!"

Ness returned his wave, but said nothing. Everyone else just stared blankly, unsure of what to say.

With that, Roy and Meta Knight left them all behind. They arrived in Arena Ferox, a place straight out of Robin's memory.

The fight began. And although Roy's body was in the arena, his sword scraping Meta Knight's, his mind was very far away. He blocked and parried robotically, thinking about what it must have been like when Robin was here. He dearly hoped she could return to her life and her family. She needed it so badly.

Then he turned his thoughts away from her and to his own life. It had certainly been a hard one, but a good one. Even in the midst of a war. He wouldn't have wanted to be born as anyone else. And he would always be grateful for the chance to come here.

With a heave, Roy sent Meta Knight flying back a few yards. The little knight skidded backwards on his heels, looking unaffected. "You're lacking your usual fire," he noted. "I'd hoped you wouldn't make it so easy on me."

"Sorry. Guess I'm a little distracted," Roy grinned. "I'll try not to disappoint!"

With renewed energy, he raced to meet Meta Knight, his sword flickering with flame. Meta Knight flattened his wings and twisted through the air like a drill. The two met at the center of the arena and became locked in a deadly dance.

Meta Knight's eyes shimmered with excitement and determination. There was nothing quite like a swordfight. Roy was strong and his hits often sent Meta Knight flying back, but he was still faster. He cut off Roy's attacks with tornado spins and drill rushes. He practically spun circles around him, he was so quick.

As time dragged on, Roy found himself tiring, but Meta Knight only seemed to become more and more energized. A number of cuts flecked Roy's skin, some deep and leaking blood. His cape was just as shredded as his opponent's now.

Summoning what energy he had left, Roy charged Meta Knight, going to clash swords once more. This time, Meta Knight surprised him by springing into the air and kicking him. The blow pushed the air right out of his lungs and sent him sprawling onto his back.

In the next second, a cool blade pressed against his throat.

Roy struggled to get up, but the sword pushed him back down. "Argh…thought I had more in me…" He tried to force a chuckle and found he couldn't.

"I'm disappointed. I expected a little more from you, but you are just as pathetic as all the rest," Meta Knight said. "In the end, I wanted victory more than you."

"Because victory is your destiny, right?" Roy said, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

Meta Knight said nothing.

Roy felt frustration bubble into him. Even if he didn't mind leaving here, he wished he'd tried a little harder, at least for the others' sake. Meta Knight would continue his reign until someone brought him down. If only his heart was in it, that someone could have been him. _I'm sorry, everyone._

"You will be stopped," Roy burst out suddenly, unable to stop himself. "If not by my hand, then by another's!"

"Good," Meta Knight said lightly. "I look forward to the challenge."

With a flick of his wrist, he slit Roy's throat and brought the fight to an end.

* * *

Roy's last words struck a chord inside Ness. As soon as Meta Knight appeared back in the mansion, Ness blocked his path and pointed a finger at him.

"I challenge _you_ to a duel!" he shouted. "I'm sick of watching you take smashers away from us before they're ready!"

His voice echoed off the walls. Everyone looked at him with shocked eyes and open mouths. Friendly, easygoing Ness had just challenged Meta Knight to life-or-death combat.

"Wait!" Lucas cried out. "No, Ness—you can't fight him alone!"

"So team up with me." Ness grinned, folding his arms behind his head. He seemed very at ease with his decision.

"O-Okay," Lucas stammered.

Meta Knight was cautious. This was a fight he hadn't been expecting. Ness's and Lucas's long-ranged attacks would be hard to get around. And he needed his rest. "I've already had my duel for today," he reminded them irritably.

"Tomorrow," Ness said. "And you'd better find a teammate, unless you plan on doing what Ganondorf did."

"I volunteer!" Dark Pit exclaimed suddenly, pushing Olimar out of his way and stepping forward. He gazed at Meta Knight, determination sparking in his red eyes.

Meta Knight's gaze swept over Dark Pit as if he weren't even there and came to settle on King Dedede. "Dedede," he said.

King Dedede flinched a bit at hearing his name. He'd been hoping to fly under the radar until the next tournament, but he couldn't turn Meta Knight down. "Fine," he grunted.

"All right," Ness said decidedly. "Me and Luke versus you and King Dedede. Tomorrow."

"Very well," Meta Knight said darkly. He swept away from the others and out the door.

One by one, the rest of the smashers departed after him, until it was just the children left standing there.

Ness looked to the Villager, who was oddly quiet. Her lips twitched in an attempt to keep her smile, but the disappointment in her eyes was clear.

"I guess the party will have to wait."


	20. Memory of Life

**_Tofu, thanks for that long review and sorry I can't PM to tell you personally! :)_**

 ** _I've been playing Kirby Planet Robobot lately and wanted to apologize for completely miswriting Kirby. Sometimes his cute face makes me forget what a psychopath he is. Meta Knight (of course) is forced into fighting you and at the end he basically blows up and goes off a cliff and blows up again for good measure. Just to rub salt in my gaping wounds. I'm like "OMG METY ARE YOU OKAY KIRBY GO CHECK" and Kirby's just like "nah I'm gonna dance on his grave instead :)" Dangit Kirby. Here's your question of the chapter..._**

 ** _What is your favorite ship? If you don't have one in the story, then just in general. The Final Destination isn't romance-heavy, considering there are more important themes to focus on, but if you wear your ship-tinted sunglasses, you can pick them out._**

 _ **Brace yourselves, my friends. This chapter made my sister cry. Next chapter made me cry.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 20: Memory of Life**_

Meta Knight hadn't been expecting to run into Dark Pit in the training center later that day. It was usually left empty, as smashers preferred to fill their time with something else in the short time they had left. The knight hoped the angel would leave him in peace, but instead, he marched right on up and confronted him about what happened earlier.

"Why'd you pick King Dedede instead of me?" Dark Pit demanded to know. "He didn't even want to fight with you!"

Meta Knight had to refrain from looking too exasperated. "Because I know Dedede," he explained patiently. "I don't know you."

Dark Pit opened his mouth to argue, but Meta Knight raised a hand for silence and went on.

"Tomorrow, King Dedede will choose his fate. I can sense he is planning to betray me; it was a shaky alliance to begin with. I wanted to test him in battle."

Dark Pit blinked back surprise. "You think Dedede is gonna stab you in the back? Why did you pick him as your partner then?! You must be going senile…" He crossed his arms and sneered at the far wall.

"I'm giving him the opportunity to, yes. Right now, King Dedede sees me as the biggest threat in the mansion. And I won't deny that his strength leaves me nervous. But when it comes down to it…" Meta Knight's eyes gleamed. "We both know that I can defeat him."

"Whatever. Man, you two are arrogant. I wonder if all Dreamlanders have the same big head." Dark Pit turned to leave, but Meta Knight quickly blocked his path.

"What about you? Why did you volunteer to fight alongside me?"

Dark Pit clenched his fists. He was tempted to storm past Meta Knight and go sulk in his room, but he had been doing that a lot lately. There weren't a whole lot of people who wanted to talk to him after Pit's death. This was the longest conversation he had had in days.

"Because…because I'm sick of sitting around doing nothing," Dark Pit confessed. "I want to be like you—defeating smashers who don't deserve to stay here."

There was a muffled snort from behind Meta Knight's mask. "You're certainly eager to live up to your name."

"I might as well!" Dark Pit snapped. "I'm just a copy of Pit! No one has ever expected great things from me. So why give them any expectations? I'll just do what I want!"

His words were followed by a long silence. Meta Knight's eyes bored into Dark Pit, calculating and cold. But for a moment, something in them seemed to soften. "I had a dark side, also born of a mirror," he said softly, so soft Dark Pit almost didn't hear him.

He swallowed. His mouth had gone dry. "You did?"

"Yes. A dark side that chose the wrong path. Kirby had one too, and he chose the path of light. Because, you see…no matter who you are or where you came from…you can change."

Dark Pit bowed his head, letting the words sink in. For some reason, his throat felt raw. He couldn't speak.

"And you should also know that there is no shame in being a copy," Meta Knight continued solemnly. "Look at Link. He is a copy. There are many copies of him, all with the same courage and noble spirit. You see, Dark Pit, the circumstances of your creation do not make you who you are. What you do with the life you were given is what matters. That is what everyone will remember you for."

Tears ran freely down Dark Pit's face. He felt too ashamed to even look at Meta Knight. He covered his face with his arm and choked back a sob.

"You can overcome the card you have been dealt," Meta Knight said quietly. "You are strong enough to do so."

"Yeah?" Dark Pit croaked. His voice sounded unrecognizable to his ears, wracked with sadness. "Too bad we're all dead."

There was a rush of air. Dark Pit opened his eyes to see Meta Knight had taken out both his sword and wings. He hovered at eye level with him, eyes blazing golden determination. "One of us won't be for much longer."

With that, he turned and glided to a higher platform in the room. A place to practice jumps. He perched neatly at the edge and gazed down at Dark Pit.

"I grow weary of defeating my inferior shadow," he called down. "Perhaps you'd like to spar so neither of us lose our edge?"

Dark Pit wiped away the last of his tears, his heart rising in his chest. "Yes!" he burst out, unable to contain his enthusiasm. He removed his weapons and charged after Meta Knight, leaping to get to him.

As he did so, Meta Knight called out, "I've seen the way you wield your weapons, as if they are mere tools. Do not think of them as such! Think of them as an extension of your body! With this knowledge, you can soar to new heights!" With that, he took wing and zipped right over Dark Pit's head. The rush of air ruffled the angel's hair.

Dark Pit grinned with excitement and spread his wings to follow, feeling better than he had in weeks.

* * *

"Hey, Lucas, there you are! You coming to dinner?"

Lucas stood in his doorway. He had just been attempting a nap, despite all of his thoughts threatening to suffocate him, when Ness came knocking. He glanced back into the dark room that belonged to him. It was tidy as always, save for the nest of pillows and blankets heaped on the bed. Tempting as it was to return to them, he stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"Um…actually, Ness, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Ness's eyes widened. His smile dropped away. "You okay?"

"Come on. Let's go outside."

Lucas shambled away with Ness tailing him. As they walked, Ness tried to get a read on his best friend. He knew his buddy had been struggling to deal with all of the recent events that had been happening here. Ever since Wario's death he seemed...different. Guilt suddenly washed over him. _Is this about the battle with Meta Knight? Is he upset with me…? I never should have dragged him into it…_

The two young boys stepped outside. The sun shone high over their heads amidst a rich blue sky. Pearl-white clouds raced on the horizon. A pleasant breeze rustled the leaves of trees, which were proving to be much hardier than this world's flowers. The air was cool and fresh. It was the perfect day.

Lucas gazed into the distance for a long moment, while Ness patiently waited for his friend to tell him what all of this was about.

"Ness…I can't fight anymore."

Ness tried not to let the hurt show on his face. He had been looking forward to fighting alongside Lucas once more, but he wasn't going to force him into anything. "It's okay. I can take Meta Knight by myself. Don't worry about—"

Lucas shook his head. "That's not what I mean. Ness…I'm tired of this place. I'm tired of fighting. I…I want to see my family again."

Shocked silence followed his words.

"You…you want to leave?" Ness whispered, stunned.

Lucas's face scrunched with guilt. He stared down at his shoes, miserable. "There's no happiness to be found here," he said in a small voice. "There's nothing but pain and grief."

At the back of his mind, the Villager's voice echoed. _"I love life. I'm thankful for all of it."_

He'd only gotten a taste of her beautiful view on life that day, but his heart ached to share it with Lucas. "There's more than just pain and grief in this world," Ness murmured, thinking of the little things. The breeze that brushed their cheeks. The sun's rays warming their skin.

But Lucas felt none of it. He was cold and tired. "Not for me there isn't," he sighed. "I want to see my dad…and m-my brother…and…" His eyes welled with tears. "I miss my mom."

Ness grabbed Lucas in a fierce hug. He gasped as his friend squeezed the air out of him. "I'll go with you," Ness promised. He drew back, smiling, dark blue eyes clear. "So you don't have to go alone."

Lucas wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "Thanks." He smiled back at his brave best friend.

"But before we go, I want to show you that there is still happiness to be found here."

* * *

For the rest of the day, the two boys did what they could to find happiness. They raided the snack cabinet. They tried to cook Lucas's favorite kind of omelets. Key word being "tried." They jumped in the pool, played games, and wrote about their favorite memories on paper. Then they tore them up into little white scraps and let the wind carry them away over the hills, towards the distant mist.

After that, they used the transporters to visit Ness's memory of Onett.

It was a beautiful day in Eagleland. Ness stood on top of the drugstore with Lucas at his side, pointing at the mountains in the distance. "There's my house!" he shouted over the wind, brimming with joy.

"The big one?" Lucas asked, shielding his eyes from the sun and squinting.

"No, that one's Pokey's. Mine's next to it."

"Oh." Lucas grinned at the little white house on the hill. "It looks so quaint. Like something you might see in a picture."

Ness smiled fondly. "Yeah."

He began pointing out all sorts of other landmarks. The hospital he went to when he had a mushroom growing on his head. The backyard where he'd fought a gang leader all by himself. The trashcan he'd fished the best-tasting burger he ever ate out of. The caves he'd entered to find the magical and mysterious Giant Step. It seemed every street corner held some kind of memory for Ness. Lucas loved hearing him describe it with such adoration. Despite their similarities, the two boys couldn't have grown up in a more different setting.

"It must be nice to live near so many people," Lucas commented.

"Sometimes." Ness's eyes were beginning to grow sad. Whenever sadness started to set in, they would move onto the next thing on their list. But after this, their list ended. There was nothing else they wanted to do.

Lucas picked up on the shift in the mood. "Do you want to go back?" he asked.

"Yeah…I think it's time to go…" Ness murmured. It was time to leave both of these worlds in the past. In their memories, where they belonged. "Hey, Lucas? Should we say goodbye to Villager and Duck Hunt Dog?"

Lucas trembled slightly. He could feel the tears threatening to come back, but he forced a smile to keep them at bay. "Goodbyes are hard," he said simply.

"Yeah," Ness agreed. He wanted to thank the Villager for everything, but he wasn't so sure he could take the look on her face when he did. "Let's go back."

The two left Onett behind and returned to the Smash Mansion. Hours had passed since Lucas's confession that he wanted to leave. The sun now dipped towards the horizon. The blue sky had turned into a palette of gorgeous pastels. Not just blue, but orange, pink, and purple too. The clouds looked like golden halos, ringing the sun as it sunk towards the distant trees.

Ness and Lucas found a spot on one of their favorite hills to roll down. They sat down together, taking each other's hand, and watched the sun set on their lives.

"Are you ready?" Ness asked, voice shaking.

Lucas closed his eyes and smiled—a true, genuine smile. "Yes," he whispered.

Warmth settled over Lucas, as though someone had wrapped him in a soft blanket. His skin tingled, feeling lighter by the second.

He opened his eyes and what he saw took his breath away. All around him, the air shimmered. His skin glittered with thousands of tiny sparkles, drifting off his skin and catching the light of the setting sun. The hill had turned gold in the last of its light. In this moment, he knew this was the closest to heaven he ever was.

Suddenly, Ness's hand was ripped from his. Lucas turned to his friend and his eyes went wide.

Ness, courageous, ever-cheerful Ness, had tears streaming down his face. His body was not yet fading. It wasn't even sparkling.

He faced Lucas, grabbing him by the shoulders. And there was fear in the depths of his dark eyes. "I don't want to go!" he cried out, his voice cracking with grief. "Please, Lucas! I'm not ready yet!"

Lucas looked down at his body. He could see a faint trace of grass through his shoes. He looked back up at Ness and smiled past the tears that were forming. "But I am," he whispered.

"Please stay with me, Lucas," Ness begged. "Just a little longer. I'm not ready to die! I need you here with me! _Please_ …" He gripped his friend's shoulders harder, but then his fingers slipped straight through.

He drew back with a strangled cry. Lucas reached for Ness's hand to comfort him, but their hands passed through one another. He was fading faster and faster. The sun shone through him, making it look like his entire body was made of sparkling light.

"Lucas…" Ness pleaded one last time, his voice a whisper. Tears fell freely from his eyes. "Don't leave me." He crumpled to his knees. "Please don't leave me!"

Lucas smiled gently. "I hope you find yourself, Ness. We'll meet again when you do."

Ness reached for his friend, but it was no use. He could barely see Lucas, let alone touch him. But just before he faded completely, Lucas's eyes went wide and his face lit up with pure joy. For a moment, Ness thought this expression was for him. Then he realized Lucas was looking at something past him. Something he couldn't see.

And just before his best friend vanished, his mouth formed one word that was no more than a faint whisper on the night air:

 _Claus._

* * *

" _Please God, hear my prayer. Have mercy on us, all of us. For the future of humanity, take pity on your people and grant us victory against this horrible creature."_

" _Paula!" Ness screamed. He rushed to the praying girl's side and tried to grab her, shielding her from Giygas's attack. But he moved awkwardly in his robotic body. Their bodies clanked together and he bounced back, stumbling. "Paula, look out!"_

 _They couldn't grasp the true form of Giygas's attack, but it left Paula lying in a heap. The metal exterior of the body that housed her soul was crumpling. These bodies were amazing when it came to taking a beating. But it was getting to be too much._

 _Jeff and Poo were out of the fight. And Poo was the strongest of them all. His robot body was nothing more than a pile of rubble, his soul having already departed back home. It was just Ness and Paula now. And they had no idea how much longer the battle would go on for. For all they knew, they weren't anywhere close to beating Giygas._

 _Ness nearly cried with relief when Paula rose up. Her soul was still here, fighting by his side._

" _We're just children," she spoke raggedly, sounding on the verge of tears. Her dull eyes peered into Ness's. "Why did this have to happen to us?"_

 _Ness struggled to clasp her cold hand in his. "It doesn't matter," he panted. "What matters is that it did. And we're going to see this through to the end."_

 _He turned away and charged back into the fray. Psychic power burst from him, striking Giygas. The beast's body wavered, forming all sorts of horrifying images. He was everywhere. And he was nowhere._

 _An agonized roar shook the entire cavern as Ness struck again. A gruesome voice filled the air around them, rattling the children's very cores._

" _ **Ness. Ness. Ness. Ness. Ness."**_

 _Ness screamed to block out the horrible sounds that sent his brain vibrating and unleashed another wave of power._

" _ **IT HURTS, NESS."**_

" _Keep praying, Paula!" Ness shouted. "We need help!"_

 _He thought of everyone he loved, everyone they had met on their journey, and willed Paula to pray for their strength and support. He could feel their hopes and dreams flowing through his soul, giving him the willpower to keep fighting._

 _Giygas became more and more twisted. Red and black swirled around him, threatening to consume him in its dark, blood-colored depths. It was a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. And the end didn't seem anywhere in sight._

 _Suddenly, Giygas bypassed Ness with his shapeless attack and went straight for Paula._

" _NO!" Ness screamed._

 _The robot that housed her body shattered into a million metallic pieces. Ness dove to protect the shining soul within._

" _Paula…!" he choked out. "You need to go! Go home or you'll die!"_

 _Almost hesitantly, the soul drifted away. Ness shielded it from Giygas, willing Paula to get to safety. She would be with Jeff and Poo soon. That left him to fight Giygas alone._

 _Ness gritted his nonexistent teeth. His entire body felt like it was on fire. Pure determination surged through him. "I'm not leaving until you're dead!" he shrieked, leaping at Giygas. "So just die already! P.K. STARSTORM!"_

 _It was a power he had never tried to harness, one that only Poo could achieve with his experience and training. But in this moment, Ness was strong enough to do it. His soul shone bright within his body, brimming with power. From the heavens the stars came, raining down on Giygas like meteors, burning holes into his body of darkness._

" _ **NNNEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_ _," the entity wailed, clawing for him. Darkness melded with light. Colors flashed before his eyes. The entire ground was shaking. Ness could no longer stay on his feet._

 _He collapsed, energy spent. But as his vision faded, he saw Giygas disintegrate into nothing. He had won. The evil was defeated and earth was saved._

 _Darkness covered him. He could feel something tugging on his soul. He felt like he was being pulled deep in an abyss of despair, where nothing but pain awaited him. He would be trapped in this eternal hell forever while everyone else went on to live their lives in a new era of peace._

 _No. He couldn't die here. He thought of his family, his friends. He had to return to them. They were waiting._

 _The next thing he knew, he was waking up in Saturn Valley, shielding his eyes against the light of the sun as his friends grabbed him in their arms and cried. They told him how scared they were that they lost him. They thought he was dead. They thought his soul had been lost and would never return to his body._

 _Ness couldn't take his eyes off Paula. She looked more beautiful than ever, with tears sliding down her rosy cheeks, her eyes the color of the sky._

" _I'm here now," he reassured his friends, touching each one of them. Just to make sure they were real. That he was real._

 _Then it was time to celebrate. Giygas was defeated. They had saved the world._

 _Never had Ness felt happier. He felt like he could fly. Everyone was hugging one another and crying. He even had the nerve to kiss Paula's cheek, both of their faces burning red as he did so._

 _After that, it was time for tearful farewells. Poo had to return to his training. Jeff left with his dad. All of them promised that, after a fair amount of rest, they would meet again and have a proper party._

 _Ness was dead tired. He felt like he could sleep for an age. But he wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to Paula yet._

 _He escorted her home, holding her hand in his. And as they walked, he couldn't help but think about how grateful he was to be alive. Everything was absolutely perfect—none of it seemed real. No more enemies to fight? No looming mission to complete? Life had turned into one big "now what?" He felt empty, but also…free._

" _We're here," Paula said quietly, stopping in front of her house, which doubled as a preschool. She turned to Ness, taking both of his hands in hers. She blinked at him sweetly. "I'm glad we only live one town away."_

" _Yeah." Ness grinned. "I'll visit all the time. I promise."_

 _Paula laughed. "It still won't be quite the same."_

" _Yes it will. You'll see."_

 _Paula smiled demurely, searching Ness's eyes with her own. There was something within them, encouraging him to make his move._

 _Heart beating fast, Ness leaned close and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. He wished it could have lasted forever, but it was disappointingly short, as sudden squealing burst from Paula's home._

 _A number of preschoolers came rushing out, shrieking with glee. "Paula's home! Paula's home!"_

 _Paula let go of Ness and opened her arms wide to receive the children. One of them looked at Ness and said in an adorable manner, "Thank you for bringing Miss Paula home."_

" _Will you come back to visit?" Another asked._

" _All the time," Ness promised, keeping his eyes on Paula. He raised two fingers in a peace sign. "See you later, Paula."_

" _Goodbye, Ness," she giggled._

 _Ness grabbed his bike and hopped on. It seemed like he had parked it here a day and an age ago. That was the day he had rescued Paula. It had been here at the preschool all this time, as if awaiting the day he would return here. As he rode it away, he could hear young voices shouting about how cool he was. He couldn't stop smiling. He felt like this smile would never fade._

 _There were no more monsters or bad people attacking him on the streets. Onett, and every place in Eagleland, was safe now. Thanks to him and his friends and everyone who had helped them along their journey._

 _Everything was perfect._

 _He rode his bike straight home. He couldn't wait to see his mother. He was incredibly fatigued, but excitement gave him the energy to go running inside his house. "I'm home!" he shouted. It felt so good to say those two words, he couldn't help but say them again. "I'm home!"_

" _Ness!" His little sister Tracy came rushing down the stairs, followed by their mother._

 _Both embraced him. Ness found himself crushed between the two, feeling very much like a sandwich, but he just laughed the whole time. He was so happy he couldn't believe it. Even his old dog King, usually so lethargic, was bouncing around like a puppy, jumping up on Ness and trying to lick his face._

 _After that, his mother made him his favorite meal: homemade steak. He stayed up for hours, telling his family all sorts of stories about his adventures. Tracy was so invested in them, she forgot to eat, and her meal turned cold. Only when Ness's every other word was interrupted by a yawn, did his mother finally declare it was time for bed._

 _Tracy squeezed him in another hug. "I'm so glad you're home!" she murmured into his chest._

 _Ness patted her head. "Me too."_

 _Ness's mother guided him to his room. The bed was made and the floor was clean, but otherwise, it was exactly as he had left it._

" _Welcome home, Ness," his mother said._

 _Ness hugged her waist. "I love you."_

" _I love you too." The two shared another embrace._

 _Ness changed into pajamas. His mother came back to tuck him in and kiss his forehead. I love you's were exchanged once more. The lights were turned off. Tracy peeked in at her brother, grinned at him, then ducked back out and shut the door._

 _Memories washed through Ness's mind. The beginning of his adventure. The end. For a long time, he couldn't sleep for thinking. But eventually, fatigue won out. The memories faded to black. Ness went to sleep._

 _And never woke up._

* * *

"Ness?"

The Villager stood just above Ness on the hill. He was faced away from her, sitting down and gazing far into the distance. The sun had nearly set and the sky had darkened dramatically. A few stars shone weakly on the horizon.

Ness said nothing. There was no sound but the wind sweeping through the grass. It rustled Villager's hair and sent goosebumps crawling across her skin.

"Ness?" She tried again. When he didn't respond, she stepped forward and sat down beside him, looking solemnly into his face.

The sadness she saw there was devastating. But she did not let it affect her.

She offered him a comforting smile. "I'll fight with you tomorrow."

"Huh?" Ness looked at her, startled.

"Tomorrow. Your duel. I'll fight by your side, okay?" She put her hand on his. "I promise."

The duel. Ness had completely forgotten about it. He shook his head, clearing it of the memories that plagued him. Then he wiped his eyes and tried to return Villager's smile. "Thank you."

The Villager stood up, then helped Ness to his feet. He moved slowly, weighed down by grief. Villager matched her steps to his and they gradually made their way back to the mansion as the sun disappeared behind them.


	21. Smiles and Tears

_**Like I said, I teared up writing this chapter. Ten years of writing fanfiction and I've only teared up one other time, in the 43rd Hunger Games. As Ike would say, prepare yourselves!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 21: Smiles and Tears**_

The next day, Ness paid a visit to Master Hand, in search of answers he was dreading. The hand was slumped in his chair—the only place he could seem to be found these days.

Ness told him everything he remembered. Nothing came after the night he defeated Giygas and returned home. What happened? Why did it happen? Was it Pokey's promised revenge or something more?

"No, it wasn't Pokey's revenge," Master Hand said wearily. His voice was thin and ragged. "Your soul took a devastating amount of damage in that final fight, Ness. It was a miracle it was even able to return to your body and exist there for as long as it did."

Ness swallowed away the lump forming in his throat. "So there was nothing I could have done?"

"You did everything you could."

There was a long silence. Ness blinked furiously to hold back the tears. "A-And my family? My…friends?"

"They grieved for you dearly. Dr. Andonuts did everything he could to bring you back. He even attempted to utilize the phase distorter, but it only damaged your body further. In the end, they had to give up."

Master Hand sunk in his chair with a sigh. He said nothing more on the subject. He didn't even offer condolences or well wishes for today's match.

Ness took that as a cue to leave. He thanked the hand quickly and ran from the room. He ran outside, across the mansion's lawn, and down the nearest hill. Only when he was completely out of sight, where no one could see him, did he finally sit down and let himself cry.

* * *

Link stayed with Zelda day and night.

But she wouldn't wake up. Her injuries had left her in a comatose-like state. Her face was paler than ever and her hands horribly limp in his. Link didn't know what to do without her. He was more in the dark than ever. His past was lost to him, and it felt like his future was too.

There was nothing he could do but stay with her, willing her to wake up. He longed to see those crystal blue eyes once more. With all his heart, he begged his goddesses to show them to him just one more time.

"Link?"

"Zelda?!" Link shot straight up in his chair, roused from the strange half-sleep he'd been in. He looked to the princess, blinking through his cloudy gaze. For a moment, he thought her eyes had opened. But as the world came into focus, the truth dawned on him.

The soft voice had belonged to Greninja. She stood in the doorway, head tucked with embarrassment.

Link cleared his throat, trying to pretend he hadn't said anything. "Yes?"

"Are you coming to the match? It's starting soon…"

Link gazed down at Zelda, at her still form. He shook his head no.

"I'll come," Robin offered, climbing to her feet. "I'm sick of being stuck in here. I could use some excitement."

Greninja watched the tactician carefully as she passed her by. "Will you be okay to fight tomorrow?"

"I think so. I'll just have to rely on my tomes more than my blade."

Their voices faded as they departed for Battle Central. Eventually, Link was left alone with Zelda, his own thoughts, and the unbearable silence of the hospital wing.

* * *

"Where is Villager? She's late," King Dedede complained.

The news of Lucas's departure and the Villager's substitution had reached the entire mansion by now. Not that there were too many left to learn about it. Ness looked at the small crowd in the room, counting heads. Ten—Link and Zelda were not here either. There were so few remaining. It made the room look twice as big as normal.

"There she is," Palutena trilled and everyone turned to the entrance.

Ness's breath caught in his throat. He almost didn't recognize the girl standing in the doorway.

The Villager had combed her hair back into a neat ponytail, tied with a ribbon. A rather expensive-looking crown rested daintily atop her head. Instead of her simple flower dress, she now wore a pretty pink party dress that matched her hair. It had all sorts of frills and lace. Her dark eyes shone brighter than ever, the light of the room practically dancing in their depths.

Somehow they lit up even more when she spotted Ness. She skipped across the room in her Mary Jane's and stopped in front of him, grinning widely and expectantly. Despite her delicate appearance, she still moved with that sort of reckless abandonment she always possessed.

Ness couldn't help but blush. "You…uh…you look cute," he stammered, glancing away awkwardly.

"So do you," the Villager said.

A chuckle slipped from his lips. "I look the same as I always do."

"And you always look cute."

Ness cleared his throat loudly, aware that all of the smashers were watching them with wide eyes. He turned to Meta Knight and King Dedede. "Let's pick a stage," he suggested.

As the four of them went to the computers, Ness quickly grabbed Villager by the shoulder and whispered in her ear:

"Thanks again for doing this, Villager."

She flashed him a thumbs-up. Then the four of them turned their attention to selecting an arena to fight in. Their options had become limited. Meta Knight wanted to go to the Halberd, of course, but Ness and Villager were adamant about going somewhere else. One of the few stages they could agree on was Palutena's Temple. Meta Knight and Dedede exchanged a glance, then nodded. It was a large area, but easy for fliers to navigate.

Before stepping into the transporter, there was a voice inside Ness that went, _Wait! I have to say goodbye to Lucas!_ His heart immediately sunk when he reminded himself of the truth. But among this crowd, there _was_ still someone he really cared about.

"C'mere, boy," he said, dropping to one knee.

Duck Hunt Dog bounded forward and rested his head on Ness's leg, looking up at him with doleful eyes. "You're coming back, right?" he whined.

"I'll do my best," Ness promised.

"He always does!" The Villager bounced up to stand beside him and pat Duck Hunt Dog on the head. "Who's a good boy, Copper? Who's a good boy?"

Duck Hunt Dog's ears perked hopefully. "Is it me?"

"It's you!"

Wriggling with glee, he jumped up, planted his paws on Villager's chest, and covered her dimpled face in licks.

Meta Knight and Dedede watched the exchange from the transporter. "I think I'm gonna be sick," Dedede grouched, sticking his tongue out and pulling a face. Meta Knight said nothing.

Finally, Ness and Villager were ready. The four of them went to their places. As soon as they were inside, there was a rush of air. The mansion disappeared and was replaced with Palutena's memory of her temple. It was a grand temple with many platforms and gushing waterfalls that trickled through the heavens—but the inside of it was laden with traps.

The four of them appeared very far from each other. Up here in the clouds, the sun beat down. Ness stood on the bridge and squinted at his surroundings, eyes searching for a target.

 _There!_

Like a dark shadow, Meta Knight stood out against the bright sky. His demonic wings were silhouetted by the sun, sending dread seeping into Ness's veins. He pulled out his bat and focused his PSI powers.

 _This is it. Do or die!_

As soon as Meta Knight was close enough, he swung the bat, but the knight was prepared. He flapped once, clearing the bat, then dropped onto Ness's head, sword at the ready. Ness rolled backwards, the tip of Meta Knight's blade missing his neck by an inch. For good measure, he let out a surge of electricity that zapped them both.

Ness retreated to one end of the bridge, trying to get some distance. But Meta Knight would not let him. He knew if he let Ness get too far away, he would become powerless against his long-ranged attacks.

"P.K. Fire!" Ness shouted, trying to ward him off. Meta Knight leaped off the bridge and soared to safety. The fire scattered over the bridge, burning into its wood and smoldering. Ness ignored it, turning to see where Meta Knight had gone.

As Meta Knight flew, his eyes searched the skies for Dedede. He caught sight of his red robes disappearing inside the temple. He hoped he was fighting the Villager in there. If not, he was a coward.

Meta Knight veered back towards the bridge, coming up underneath Ness for a surprise shuttle loop. Ness cried out as Galaxia's edge left a long gash on his arm. Specks of blood flew through the air, splattering Meta Knight's mask.

"P.K. Thunder!" Ness shouted, as Meta Knight dropped down in front of him.

The knight rolled backwards to dodge it, landing in the nearby fountain with a splash.

 _Splish…splash…_

Footsteps. Meta Knight whirled around, eyes flashing with alarm.

There stood Villager, her face shadowed by the fountain's overhang. Her eyes gleamed in the half-light—so did the axe in her hand.

She grinned widely at Meta Knight and said in the sweetest voice: "I'm going to murder you where you stand."

 **CLANG!**

Villager swung the axe. Meta Knight just barely managed to block the blow with his sword. The Villager shrieked with laughter as her axe scraped pleasingly against her opponent's weapon. She swung it again. And again.

Meta Knight was forced on the defensive. He struggled to block each axe strike; sometimes he failed, and the sharp blade would bounce off of his armor or leave cracks in his masks—blows that rattled him to the bone. And all the while, the Villager laughed and laughed and laughed…

"To hell with that!" Dedede stammered, once he saw the Villager and Meta Knight locked in their deadly dance. He turned to Ness, since he seemed a much easier and saner opponent.

The boy was still standing on the bridge, stunned at the ferocious battle before him. He snapped out of his trance when Dedede landed on the burning bridge, shaking the entire thing. With a huff, he jumped again and dug his hammer into the ground.

Ness uttered a short yelp of surprise as the bridge collapsed beneath him. He leaped to safety just in time. Bits of burning wood disappeared through the clouds and divided the stage in half. The Villager continued her tussle with Meta Knight inside the temple—that left him and Dedede to battle amongst the trees and waterfalls.

Ness would not let the penguin rest. He was a large target, easy to burn and shock with his attacks. Dedede grunted with pain every time he came into contact with one, but otherwise, it didn't seem to affect him much. He had thick skin. He swung his hammer with vigor, each swing coming closer to hitting Ness and sending him falling to his doom.

"Just…give it up!" King Dedede huffed with another swing and a miss. "We're winning this thing! Dreamland needs us."

"Huh?" Ness was so focused, he almost didn't hear what the king said.

Dedede glared him right in the eye. "Our memories told us our home was destroyed by something terrible. With Dreamland resting on my shoulders, there's no way I'll lose!"

 _Why did you kill Kirby then?!_ Ness's mind screamed, but there was no time to voice these questions. King Dedede charged him with a roar. His hammer connected and sent Ness hurtling through the air.

There was no bridge to catch him. As he fell, he attempted to gather himself. _Jump! Jump!_ There was a little flash of light as he managed to turn himself upright and leap back towards the platform. He grabbed the edge of the other side of the stage—not far from where the Villager and Meta Knight were battling for their lives.

"Hope you're enjoying the show!" the Villager crowed to no one in particular. CLANG! She unleashed a hit that sent Meta Knight staggering. In the next second, a Gyroid set off a huge explosion. The knight barely escaped it with his life. The Villager watched him scramble for cover, silhouetted by smoke and flame, howling with laughter.

Ness climbed up shakily. Both teams were evenly matched. Perhaps if they double-teamed one opponent, they would have a chance. Ness tried to gather what little energy he had for a psychic attack.

Then the ground shuddered underneath as King Dedede landed behind him. A huge hand closed around his throat. Ness uttered a short scream, but immediately wished he hadn't.

The Villager turned at the sound. Leaving an opening.

Meta Knight leaped. Galaxia slashed the air.

"NO!" Ness shrieked.

The Villager's body jerked and wavered on her feet. Very slowly, she completed her turn and Ness saw the damage with his own eyes.

With a battle cry, Ness seared Dedede with fire and broke free, deaf to the penguin's cries of pain. He ran at Meta Knight full-throttle, hands sparking with power.

Meta Knight easily hopped over him, landed in front of Dedede, and turned around to face his new opponent.

Ness faced them both, eyes burning with hatred. Behind him, Villager kneeled on the ground, hand pressed to her stomach.

Then a change came over Dedede. He looked down at Meta Knight, whom had his back turned to him. The ends of his beak curled. His grip on his hammer tightened. He brought it up, up, quietly as a mouse. Preparing to bring it down onto his partner's head.

Ness's expression changed to one of shock. A warning for Meta Knight died in his throat. But it didn't matter.

Suddenly, Meta Knight whipped around and flung his little body into Dedede's stomach. The penguin gasped as the air was knocked from his lungs and he stumbled backwards. However, there was no solid ground behind him. The bridge was gone.

For a moment, he was weightless, his arms windmilling frantically. Then he fell backwards. With one hand, he managed to grab the edge. The other hand still clutched his hammer.

There he hung, struggling to pull himself up. His muscles burned. Fatigue was seeping into his entire body. He looked up frantically and his eyes met with Meta Knight's cold gaze.

"Meta Knight!" he burst out, chuckling weakly. "I wasn't—I wasn't aiming for you! I was gonna send that kid to kingdom come! We both were!"

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed disbelievingly. He stepped closer to the edge, looming over the penguin.

"Help me up!" King Dedede ordered, attempting to lift his other arm.

Meta Knight made no move to do so. He let Dedede dangle for a long moment. Then—a flash of gold and red.

"AAAAGH!" Dedede screamed as Meta Knight dug his blade into his hand. He lost his grip. The sword tore through his flesh as he plummeted. Clouds dissipated at his touch. The stage rose up around him, getting farther and farther away as he fell through the heavens.

King Dedede gasped for air, trying to fill his lungs and puff himself up. But it was no use. His body was decorated with wounds. His hand was ravaged. And his energy was spent.

Dreamland would just have to do without him.

"VILLAGER!" Ness shouted, racing to her side.

He didn't care if Meta Knight stood less than twenty feet away, watching coldly as King Dedede fell to his death. All that mattered was that little girl lying curled on her side in the fountain, the water blooming red around her like a rose.

Ness took her in his arms and, as gently as he could, turned her on her back. She was terribly limp and her face was pale as snow. The sight of her wound made his eyes swell with tears.

Meta Knight had carved a deep gash, cutting her open all the way from her right shoulder down to her left hip. Blood leaked forth, soaking her pretty dress. His mind raced with what to do. He wished he had healing powers like Paula, but even if he did, the wound was so deep…

A weak giggle brought him out of his thoughts. "So...warm…" the Villager murmured, shifting towards Ness.

"D-Don't move!" Ness gasped, tears breaking free and trickling down his cheeks. "I can still save you. Y-You're gonna be okay…!"

As he spoke, the Villager's eyes opened. Her shiny eyes were dimmer than ever. Still, she smiled weakly. Ness couldn't bear to look at that smile. The mere sight of it made it feel like his heart was tearing. He turned his attention to the wound, still in denial. Still believing that he could save her.

"TayTay," a voice whispered.

"What?" Ness's eyes returned to the Villager's and her smile widened ever so slightly.

"My name." Her voice wavered. The smile vanished for a brief instant and Ness caught a glimpse of the fear and uncertainty the lie beneath. She blinked back tears. "It's…TayTay."

"TayTay," Ness repeated. A smile quivered on his lips.

TayTay's dark eyes lit with joy, the mere sound of her name brightening them to their former glory. Her lips parted in the sweetest smile. A rivulet of blood seeped between them and rolled down her chin. For a moment, it seemed as if there was something more she wanted to say. But no words came. Only a long, sad sigh.

Then the light in her eyes faded. And so did her smile.


	22. In Dreams

_**Before you start going "WTF kind of name is TayTay?!" I feel the need to explain myself. Back in elementary school I got the first Animal Crossing game and named my character TayTay. She had pink hair and shiny black eyes. And she's had them in all the games after that. She even wore the flower dress on her first appearance in Wild World.**_

 _ **Anyways, I was pretty obsessed with Animal Crossing and Smash Bros when I was little. I drew so many AC comics it's not even funny. Somehow, I got really into Ness even though I knew nothing about him and he started showing up in my comics as a comic relief character and one of TayTay's best friends. Somehow it became…a ship? Or as close as you can get to a ship at the age I was.**_

 _ **I started making Ness villagers on my AC games then, but you know it's not quite the same. Then I saw the female Villagers announced for Smash Bros and I flipped out that TayTay had made it in and then I realized…oh my gosh. Ness and TayTay can finally be together. (Or at least until it's time for them to be ripped apart.)**_

 _ **So…I couldn't NOT write the Villager as TayTay. I hope you'll forgive me for it. If you're a big AC fan and would like to see some more of TayTay, I'd highly recommend my story "An Elephant Never Forgets." In my opinion, it's one of my best stories.**_

 _ **JEEZ how did that get so long?! I'm sorry I talk too much! Er, write too much.**_

 _ **Who do you THINK will win the tournament and return to life?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 22: In Dreams**_

" _VILLAGER!_ " Ness shouted, voice wracked with grief. He clutched her body close to him, sobbing. " _TAYTAY_!"

Of course, she couldn't hear him. Her eyes were closed, her smile gone forever. And her body was beginning to follow. Her weight vanished from Ness's arms, leaving behind nothing but bloodstains.

He hunched over TayTay, miserable, keeping his eyes on hers until the very last second. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" he whispered. "Goodbye, TayTay."

Then she was gone.

Ness shakily rose to his feet. Tears stained his cheeks. He stared down at the spot where TayTay had been moments ago. Where she had smiled her last.

"I must thank you." Meta Knight stepped towards Ness, coming into the fountain almost casually. His sword still shone with the blood of his victims. He dipped it into the water, cleansing it."You saved me a great deal of trouble. If you had not tired King Dedede out like that…" He chuckled dryly. Ness flinched at the sound. "Perhaps—"

 _ **CRACK.**_

In one smooth movement, Ness whipped out his bat and smashed it directly into Meta Knight's face. The knight's mask shattered at his feet, revealing the face beneath.

Ness gasped. It looked just like Kirby's.

Meta Knight stumbled backwards, touching his face in shock. He looked down at his feet and saw his reflection staring back through a red mist. No, no. It wasn't his face looking at him. It was—

" _Kirby!" Meta Knight choked out._

 _It felt like one of those nightmares where he couldn't get out a sound. He was screaming with all his might, with every ounce of energy he could summon. Yet he couldn't even produce a whisper._

 _Kirby's blade had pierced his lung. His breath rasped in his throat, struggling for air. Pain spread through his body in waves, like a cancer. The wound was bleeding out quickly. He knew he was dying. But none of that mattered. He had to warn Kirby._

 _Dark Matter was right behind him._

 _That had been the reason he'd attacked Kirby. Dark Matter had bested him, had seeped into his entire being and taken control. Turned him into a monster. That was why they fought, why Kirby had no choice but to sink his blade into his chest._

 _It wasn't his fault._

 _The young Star Warrior faced away from Meta Knight, sobbing into his paws, wailing with pure grief._

 _It wasn't your fault!_

 _Abandoning his body broken, Dark Matter departed Meta Knight and hovered over Kirby like a foreboding storm cloud. Even as the edges of his vision darkened and death closed in around him, he still struggled to warn Kirby._

 _Dark Matter was about to strike. Kirby was unaware. Defenseless. And Meta Knight was powerless to warn him._

 _His last breath rasped pathetically in his throat._

" _Kir…by…"_

 _In the end, death won._

 _He had failed Kirby._

 _He had failed Dreamland._

"NOOOO!" Meta Knight screamed in horror, clutching his face.

For a moment, Ness thought he was lamenting the loss of his mask. But then the two were rushed back to the mansion, appearing on transporters. Meta Knight collapsed inside of his, shaking profusely. His yellow, orb-like eyes were round with terror, his blue complexion flushed red.

"It's my fault…it's my fault…I killed Kirby!"

"Meta Knight, what's wrong?" Dark Pit asked, alarmed.

Meta Knight stared at him as though he didn't recognize him. He continued to tremble. He gripped the edges of the transporter, feverish with panic. "It's all my fault. I let myself become possessed by Dark Matter…Kirby had no choice but to kill me and I…I killed him!" He covered his eyes with his bloodstained gloves, ashamed. "I've doomed Dreamland for eternity!"

"You're not making any sense…" Dark Pit mumbled.

Other smashers crept forward, concerned. Greninja was daring enough to reach a hand towards the distraught knight. "Meta Knight, you—"

Meta Knight whipped out his wings and flew from the room, flapping frantically. He nearly bowled over Duck Hunt Dog in his haste. The collision caused him to drop his sword. Galaxia clattered to the ground, but he didn't bother to stop and pick it up. He didn't stop until he had reached the safety of his room, far away from the eyes that gazed upon his shameful face.

He locked himself inside and did not reemerge.

* * *

The next day was round three of the tournament. And yet…no one showed.

Charizard looked around Battle Central, irritated. "Seriously? We're the only ones here?!" he growled. "Not even Master Hand is here!"

Greninja had more patience than her friend. "Many sustained wounds during the duels this week," she reminded him. "They must be using every second to recover."

Charizard said nothing, though his tail swished impatiently. The flame at its tip left little tracks of light through the air. "Ah! There's one," he said suddenly.

Robin came shuffling in. Greninja greeted her, but only earned a strange look in return. The tactician approached the controls, perusing what stages were left.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go look for the others," Greninja offered suddenly.

"Go for it," Charizard snorted, keeping an eye on Robin.

Greninja shot away, knowing exactly where she was headed first. The hospital wing. Link was definitely there. He had been spending every waking (and sleeping) moment by Zelda's side, waiting for her eyes to open. But the situation was getting hopeless. It was time to make him see the truth.

Sure enough, he was there. He'd moved one of the hospital beds next to Zelda's so he could be closer to her. Right now, he was sleeping on top of it in his usual green tunic. His chest rose and fell peacefully, but his creased brow betrayed that he was facing some unpleasant dreams.

 _Link felt like he was wandering through a thick fog, searching for something…or someone…just out of reach. But he couldn't remember what. The fog consumed not just his body, but seeped into his mind as well, blurring his thoughts._

 _He was so tired. He wanted to put a stop to this useless quest and delve into a deep sleep. But then came a flash of movement—blue eyes peered at him through the fog. They were so familiar._

 _He reached for them, but they vanished in an instant. Then came more movement, in the other direction. He caught sight of flowing blonde hair. Again, it vanished before he could truly lay his eyes on it._

 _Far, far away, a voice called his name. A beautiful voice, clear as a bell._

 _Then it came back to him. The person he was searching for._

"Zelda…"

"Link?" The voice changed.

It wasn't Zelda's.

Greninja roused Link as gently as she could. He opened his eyes and looked at her with dull recognition. "I'm sorry to wake you, but the tournament will be starting soon."

Link's expression morphed to one of confusion.

"…You were calling for Zelda in your sleep." Greninja sighed. She backed away, unsure of what Link's reaction would be. With a deep breath, she summoned her courage and told him what was on her mind. "Link…I think you might have to let her go."

His reaction was not at all what she expected. Link slowly sat up, still with the same puzzled look. She waited for him to say something, anything. She never could have guessed what was coming.

"Greninja…why are you speaking like that?"

"Like what?" She blinked. Now she was confused as well.

"I can't understand you," Link said bluntly. "You sound like a…you wouldn't…you wouldn't joke around like this, would you?"

Greninja backed away, nearly stumbling over her feet. "What? But I…" Her voice was faint. "You can't understand me?"

Link did not respond. He just continued frowning and staring. Unable to comprehend her words.

She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she needed to see Charizard. She darted from the room.

She had barely made it halfway back to Battle Central when she rounded a corner and crashed right into her fellow Pokemon. "Greninja!" Charizard gasped. His eyes were wide with surprise.

"Charizard," Greninja panted, trying to gather herself. "Link…he couldn't—"

"He couldn't understand you, could he?" Charizard's gaze grew serious. He closed his eyes, brow creased. "Neither could Robin."

"But why?!" Greninja burst out.

Charizard shook his head gravely. "This world is losing a lot of its magic, or whatever it is that keeps it going…maybe…our ability to communicate with everyone was part of that."

Greninja realized she was shaking. She would no longer be able to talk to her fellow smashers. Not ever again. She felt more alone than ever, cut off from her friends. "This world is truly falling apart," she whispered.

"We've known that for a while now," Charizard said bitterly. "Come on. Let's get this third round over with." He headed down the hall, tail dragging. "Pretty soon, it won't matter that they can't understand us anymore."

Greninja followed with a heavy heart.

They could no longer communicate with the other smashers. But at least they still had each other.

* * *

Tired and depressed, Link could do nothing but go back to sleep. That endless fog was better than being here in the mansion. Strangely enough, he didn't feel trapped there. He could run forever. And...he felt Zelda was somewhere in that expanse of white. If he could find her, maybe he could save her. He could bring her back.

" _Zelda!" he called, racing through the fog. His boots struck grass, then hard rock. The fog was thinning little by little. The air was sharp and fresh in his nose. He filled his lungs, drawing energy from it. In the distance, he thought he saw a shadow shifting among the white. "ZELDA!"_

 _Yes, it was she. It could be no one else. He reached for her._

 _There was a rush of air. He squeezed his eyes shut against the blast. When he opened them, everything had changed._

 _He was standing at the edge of a plateau, supported by a towering cliff. White fog billowed beneath him. Through gaps, he could see a shimmering gray ocean far below. To his right, the spires of a majestic castle poked through the clouds. The moon shone overhead, casting a ghostly silver glow on everything in sight._

 _Link's heart nearly skipped a beat when he saw Zelda standing on a plateau across from his. She looked almost ethereal, glowing white under the moon, but she was more beautiful than ever. More importantly, she had awakened. She was alive._

 _There was a great gap between them. Despite the distance, Link still reached for her, his voice calling out her name once more. "Zelda…!"_

" _Link." She raised a hand, as though she longed to touch him as well. But the distance was too great and she lowered it._

 _Her sapphire eyes shone with sadness. But they were open. They were there. Link couldn't tear his own eyes away. He wanted to praise the goddesses for having mercy on him, for letting him see his dear princess once more._

" _Is this real?" he whispered._

 _Somehow, Zelda heard him. And when she spoke, her voice was clear as day, despite the distance. "Yes, this is real, Link."_

" _But why is it happening?" Link asked. His mind teemed with questions. He dared to hope that this meant Zelda was okay. If she was strong enough to meet with him in a dream, perhaps she had the strength to overcome her wounds._

 _Zelda attempted a smile. "Because I cannot leave this world without telling you the truth," she said sadly. "I just hope that you'll find it in your heart to forgive me."_

 _Link opened his mouth to speak, but Zelda held up a hand to silence him. A memory materialized within Link's mind and his eyes went wide. In it, he saw himself standing with Ganondorf and Zelda. But they were not fighting, as they should. They were merely conversing. Link felt hatred surge through him, but instead of directing it at Ganondorf it was…for Zelda._

" _You went behind my back?" His own voice echoed through his head. It was low and dangerous. "To him?"_

" _I know it's a terrible thing to ask of you," Zelda began. "But ending the cycle would be—"_

" _Just call it what it is, Zelda. It's group suicide."_

 _Ganondorf let out a deep laugh. "Honestly, Princess, how can you expect me to go along with this if the boy won't even do it?"_

 _Link ignored him. All of this anger…it was all for Zelda. The betrayal he felt hurt fiercer than the tip of any blade. "You say this is for peace…who will keep peace without us? We can't leave Hyrule without a hero."_

" _It is a small price to pay for the removal of evil," Zelda said quietly. "Ganondorf also grows tired of fighting a losing battle. He has agreed to see reason. Why can't you do the same?"_

 _Link—the Link looking back on this memory—wanted to look away. It hurt to watch. Feelings of grief and anger ripped through his chest as the conversation continued. It was a long, fierce debate. Even if Ganondorf died, he did not truly believe that evil would be gone from the world. Even if the cycle continued, good would always win in the end. Zelda defended her side by pointing out the massive suffering that many have endured before reaching that "happy ending." In the end, Link couldn't say no to Zelda. She convinced him to go through with it._

 _And so, the three of them summoned their Triforce pieces and put an end to the cycle for good._

 _But not before Link looked Zelda in the eye and said his final words. "I'll never forgive you."_

 _The memory vanished. Link gasped, eyes flying wide. Tears flooded them, blurring Zelda's image before him._

" _I forgive you!" he cried out, his voice echoing off the cliffs. His voice choked with grief. "I'm so sorry, Zelda. I forgive you."_

 _Zelda closed her eyes. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "No, Link. I am sorry for asking you to make the ultimate sacrifice. But…" She opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you. That is all I needed to hear. Thank you…"_

 _The white fog began to billow and rise up, swallowing the castle and covering the ocean. It filled the spaces between the two cliffs, cutting Link and Zelda off from one another. They kept their eyes on one another's until the very last moment._

When Link awoke, he was alone in the room. Zelda's bed was empty.

Link hunched his shoulders, shaking with sobs. The sorrow he felt was devastating.

But at least he had gotten to see those eyes one last time.

* * *

Eventually, Link managed to drag himself into Battle Central. He felt like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Even though he'd done nothing but sleep lately, he felt dead tired. "Zelda's gone," he said wearily upon entering. He looked around the room, surprised to find that he was not the last one to arrive. "Where is everyone?"

Greninja and Charizard were there, of course. Greninja stood up, about to offer her condolences to Link, then remembered he could no longer understand her. She sunk back down with a defeated sigh.

Robin and Olimar were here, ready to fight despite their circumstances. Palutena, Dark Pit, and Duck Hunt Dog were here too. Ness and Meta Knight, however, were absent. So was the most important one of all.

"Master Hand?" Link asked, looking to his fellow smashers for answers.

Greninja just shook her head.

"It should have started by now," Olimar said, frowning. "Shouldn't it?"

Palutena stepped forward, leaning on her weapon with a mischievous grin. "Well…you know what this means. No hand, no tournament."


	23. Twisted Fate

_**Chapter 23: Twisted Fate**_

"Meta Knight?" Dark Pit rapped his knuckles quietly against the door. "Look, I know you're in there. I brought your sword back. I know it's a day late, but…"

He trailed off. At first, he'd left Galaxia in Battle Central, thinking Meta Knight would go back for it eventually. But when they'd gathered for the tournament today, it was still there. Dark Pit decided he should return it. Though he may or may have not taken a few practice swings with it in the training center first.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Come out here and take it! Or would you rather I trash it?!" He waited impatiently for another ten seconds. He was ready to carry out his threat when the door clicked open.

Meta Knight stood just beyond it, hiding in the shadows. He wore a brand new cape of the deepest blue. It was wrapped firmly around his little body and drawn up to hide most of his face. Just the tops of his eyes shone above. A muffled, deep voice spoke from the other side of the cape. "Do not concern yourself with me."

One gloved hand poked out from the cape. The glove was pristine white—the bloodstained ones had been discarded, along with the fearsome image Meta Knight had been portraying these past few days. But the knight standing before Dark Pit now was unrecognizable to him. Sighing inwardly, he handed him Galaxia.

"Master Hand didn't show up so I think the tournament's been cancelled for the day. You can keep sulking in your room for as long as you want," Dark Pit said. His scarlet eyes lit with hope. "Or maybe you'd like to spar some more? It'd be good to—"

The door closed.

"Never mind," Dark Pit grouched. Frustration bubbled in the pit of his stomach. But then he told himself he had been lucky to get at least _one_ training session with Meta Knight. And what a session it had been! The veteran swordsman was full of knowledge. Dark Pit had learned a thing or two about speed and stealth that day. Funny how he could still learn things even though he was dead.

Dark Pit tucked his hands behind his head and walked casually down the hall, thinking to himself.

 _I should do something to thank him. I've been nothing but a jerk and he still took the time to talk to me instead of ignoring me like everyone else. But what could I do…?_

He spread his wings, swooped down the grand staircase in the hall, and out the mansion's front doors. The dark angel was feeling better than he had in weeks. He stretched his wings, enjoying how the sun soaked his dark feathers in warmth. The air was still. Excellent for flying.

Dark Pit carved the sky with his dark wings, performing loops and spirals. From this height, he could see the fog, consuming this purgatory. The creek was gone. He had never been good at judging distances, but he estimated it was less than two miles away. In another day or so, it would crest that distant hill and be viewable from the mansion.

He pushed the fog from his mind and focused on flying. The air brushed his cheeks and roared in his ears. He let instinct take over as he continued to ponder how he could repay Meta Knight.

 _I know! I could make him a new mask! It doesn't seem like he has another…but…what materials would it be made out of? I'm not exactly an expert craftsman…_

Dark Pit fluttered his wings, coming to rest on the mansion's front lawn, just in front of the porch steps. He dusted himself off. Then the ridiculousness of this entire situation washed over him.

 _Ugh! Seriously, what's wrong with me? I'm planning something nice?! I've gone soft! But…well, maybe I'm just looking for a way to solve my boredom! Yeah, that's it._

But even Dark Pit didn't believe his own lame excuse. He groaned aloud. "You might as well start calling me 'Pit.'"

"Oh?" An abrupt laugh made Dark Pit whip around. "Was that your plan all along?"

Palutena stood directly behind Dark Pit, looming, eyes narrowed. The expression she wore was a rare one for her. All pretenses had been dropped. He could see pure hatred in the goddess's eyes.

Dark Pit nearly leaped backwards in fright, but he forced himself to hold his ground.

Palutena took another step, suffocating the space between them. "Was that it? Kill Pit and take his place in the world? How clever." Her words held the promise of a joke, but her voice was low and dangerous. She leaned close to Dark Pit, holding her staff just under his chin.

He swallowed as the tip of it brushed his skin. It was cold as steel. He forced himself to meet Palutena's eyes and show no fear.

"It won't be long now," Palutena hissed. Power flowed from her hands into her staff. It sparked against Dark Pit's skin, sending prickles of pain down his neck. "Sleep with one eye open, Dark Pit. If you—"

Suddenly, there was a flurry of barking. Palutena screamed and Dark Pit couldn't help but leap backwards, frightened out of his mind. Then he realized what was happening.

Duck Hunt Dog had smelled danger and come bounding to Dark Pit's rescue. His jaws were locked around Palutena's bare ankle. Snarls ripped from his throat. At the same time, his friend the duck flew in circles around Palutena's head, squawking, pecking, and scattering feathers.

With an enraged shriek, Palutena swung her staff. A blast of light shot forth and hit the duck squarely in the chest. It squealed shrilly, then dropped to the ground in a heap of feathers.

Duck Hunt Dog released Palutena, mouth agape in shock.

" _Get back! GET BACK!"_

" _Rowrf! ROWRF ROWRF ROWRF!"_

" _Quaaaack! Quaaa-!"_

 _ **SHUNK.**_

Duck Hunt Dog blinked back to the present, shaking the strange sounds from his mind. He swung his head towards his best friend in the whole world.

The duck was on its back, quivering. Its eyes were closed. It was in great pain, but it was alive.

A snarl tore from the dog's lips. He turned and ran in the direction of Master Hand's quarters. He ran faster than ever before…or perhaps there was a time he had run even faster? No, now was not the time to ponder it. He needed to find Master Hand now. He needed him to save his friend.

Duck Hunt Dog burst into the hand's room, barking urgently. Palutena followed calmly behind, leaning against the doorframe.

Of course, Master Hand was in his usual chair. Pale and lifeless. One might mistake him for a corpse if it weren't for the occasional twitch of his pinky.

Duck Hunt Dog stood before him, yapping and leaping about. But for all the racket he was making, Master Hand did not stir.

Palutena wondered why Duck Hunt Dog wasn't using words. Perhaps he was so upset he had forgotten. Even so, she didn't want to get in trouble and risk losing her place in the tournament. Palutena lifted her skirts to show off the teeth marks in her ankle. Two were deep enough to bleed.

"Don't worry about us!" she called cheerfully to Master Hand. "Just a little misunderstanding. We'll be all right!"

Neither Master Hand nor Duck Hunt Dog reacted to her words. She glanced over her shoulder, grinning when she saw that Dark Pit had not accompanied them. "Of course you wouldn't help the poor thing that stood up for you," she muttered, shaking her head with motherly disapproval. "And you call yourself Pit…"

Seeing that Duck Hunt Dog's efforts were futile, Palutena quickly left. The dog followed a moment later, snorting his irritation. As he scampered down the hall, he passed by Ness, who had just eaten a late lunch and was heading back to his room.

"Duck Hunt Dog?" he called. "Are you all right?" He had never seen his friend look so upset. He followed him out the front door and quickly discovered the cause of this distress.

The duck seemed to have fallen unconscious. He was lying on his back, eyes closed. The shaking had subsided, but his breathing was quickening. Every so often, his webbed feet twitched, as if he wanted to get back up.

Duck Hunt Dog nosed his feathers and uttered a long, pitiful whine.

Ness crouched next to the dog, putting one hand on his scruff and burying his fingers into his coarse fur. He watched the duck, praying it would be okay.

The duck's lungs fought for air, going faster and faster. His legs jerked wildly. He took a huge breath, inflating his feathered chest and for a shining moment, it seemed he would pull through.

And then his chest deflated like a balloon. Ness held his breath, waiting for the duck to get up and open its eyes. It did not move.

Duck Hunt Dog threw back his head and bawled the long, mournful cry of a hound. It was a heartbreaking sound that reached all the way to the distant hills. When it was over, the dog lapsed into a stream of whimpering. He nosed his best friend repeatedly, willing him to get up. But his body had gone limp. His little duck was dead. And now he was beginning to fade away.

Duck Hunt Dog curled his body around the duck, holding him in the only way that he could.

Ness hugged the dog, tears running down his face. "It'll be okay," he choked out. Those words couldn't be farther from the truth.

The duck faded from existence. The dog's whimpers turned to silence. Ness continued to cling to him, stroking his fur gently. The two stayed like that for a long time.

"Come on," Ness said finally, standing up. "Let's get some food in you. That'll make you feel better." Another lie, but it was necessary.

The look in the dog's eyes was desolate. His vibrance, his zest for life, had vanished. He stood with his tail and ears hanging limp, staring at Ness as though he were a stranger.

"Come on, boy." Ness guided the dog back into the mansion. Inside, he brought him some of his favorite food: roast beef, bacon bits, and even a slice of cheese. Ness waved the tantalizing treats in front of his face, but the dog didn't even react. The smells were not enough to tempt him.

Ness tried to get him to drink from his water bowl, but the dog refused that as well. Instead, he headed for the nearest corner of the kitchen and curled into a tight ball. He rested his head on his paws and his eyes clouded over.

Panic flared in Ness's chest. Was Duck Hunt Dog going to leave him too? "No!" He ran to the dog's side, petting him almost frantically. "No, you can't stay here…you should come up to my room!"

With some coaxing, he managed to get the dog back up. He followed him back to his room almost robotically, dragging his feet. Ness showered him with pats and compliments, telling him what a good boy he was, but Duck Hunt Dog seemed deaf to his words.

 _Why won't he speak?_ Ness wondered, heart beating fast.

He tried not to let it get to him. He let Duck Hunt Dog into his room and let him climb into his bed; something that would have made the dog squirm with glee in the past. Now he just flopped down on the comforter and closed his eyes.

Ness lay down next to him, stroking his head.

With nothing else to do, Ness could only think. And as all of the memories from the past few days came creeping back, his eyes pricked with tears. Toon Link. Bowser Jr. Lucas. Villager. He was the last of the children. His only friend left was this brokenhearted hound, who didn't seem long for this world.

Loneliness threatened to crush him. He touched Duck Hunt Dog's soft ears, just to make sure he was still there. Still real.

"…I wish it could have gone on longer," Ness murmured, the tears breaking free. "Both…my life…and…this life."

He sat up, wiping at his eyes. His mask of calm shattered and he started crying heavily. Sobs wracked his chest and made his shoulders shake.

"I loved life!" he shouted. "I loved life, just like her!"

Duck Hunt Dog did not react. His eyes remained closed.

Ness hunched over miserably, wrapping his arms around his knees. "It's not fair!" he wailed. "I wanted to see the peaceful world I fought for! I wanted to grow up…why couldn't I grow up?!" He lifted his face to the ceiling, tears flowing freely. "I want to go back. I want to go back, but…I don't want to lose the memories I made here either!"

His heart clenched painfully. That wasn't the only reason. The other one was that he didn't want to affect the future that Lucas was from. Like maybe going back would mess everything up even worse than it already was. Like…maybe he was meant to die.

The thought nearly broke him.

Maybe he wasn't meant to grow up or have a future.

He didn't know what to do. He just didn't know.

 _ **Knock knock.**_

Ness gasped softly. Someone was at the door. He hastily wiped his face with his shirt, but that did nothing for his swollen eyes or blotchy cheeks. Still, it would be rude now to answer the door.

He hurried to do so. As soon as he opened it, he wished he hadn't.

There stood Meta Knight, wrapped in his cape. His unfamiliar face still sent a jolt through Ness. It looked so much like Kirby's. He couldn't help but look away.

Meta Knight looked away as well. He could tell Ness had been crying.

"What do _you_ want?" Ness tried to sound cold, but his voice was ragged, and his words came out as a pitiful croak.

Meta Knight's face set with determination. He straightened up and faced Ness, releasing his cape and letting it fall to his sides. "I am here to apologize for everything I have done. And to declare that I will no longer be issuing challenges."

Ness's eyes narrowed. He could still see the Villager's defeated body in his mind with that horrible gash ranging all the way from her shoulder to her hip. Resting in a rose-red pool of water and blood. "I don't accept your apology," he muttered under his breath.

"I would never ask that of you," Meta Knight responded swiftly. "And I have done nothing to deserve anyone's forgiveness. If there ever came a chance to regain even a fraction of the respect you all once held for me…I would not hesitate…" He trailed off, then shook his head. "I digress. Ness…I came here not just to apologize, but to tell you something."

Ness's eyes rounded with curiosity. "What?"

Meta Knight's own eyes were burning into his, like golden fire. "Ness. If anyone deserves to win this tournament and return to life, it is you."

"What? I don't—"

"Yes, you do. Your heart is pure. You never hesitate to put others before yourself. I've seen it firsthand."

Ness was stunned. As if he wasn't lost enough on what he should do.

Meta Knight gave a little parting bow. "That is all I wished to say."

Before he could move off, Ness blurted out, "Why did you change your mind? About the duels."

Meta Knight paused, but remained silent. Even without his mask, his expression was still as unreadable as ever.

"You…you can't give up, Meta Knight," Ness said, voice shaking. "You should try to keep winning. If you win, you could save Dreamland."

"I do not deserve to return to life. And Dreamland does not deserve such a sorry excuse for a hero. It does not deserve _me._ "

"Yes it does!" Ness snapped, surprised by his own vigor. For the past twenty-four hours, he'd done nothing but stew in his hatred for the knight. Now here he was encouraging him to keep fighting. "Meta Knight, if you lived…you couldn't only save Dreamland. You could save Kirby and King Dedede as well. Don't you see that?!"

Meta Knight remained silent.

Ness wanted to grab him and shake him to make him see reason. He settled for giving him a fierce look. "You were just talking about looking for a chance to regain everyone's respect and forgiveness, weren't you?"

Meta Knight still said nothing. He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Ness darted into his room and practically dove into the closet. Duck Hunt Dog was still on the bed, sleeping. He didn't react as Ness flung half the closet's contents onto the floor as he looked for something.

"Ah! Here it is!"

Ness charged back to the door, hoping Meta Knight didn't leave. He hadn't.

Ness presented the shiny new mask with a flourish. "Here," he panted, handing it to him.

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed and his lips pushed out with disapproval. Ness almost laughed out loud. He looked a great deal like Kirby, when he was pouting after not receiving a third helping during dinner.

"Where did you get this?" Meta Knight growled, quickly strapping it on. As soon as the mask was back in place, his eyes glowed with new strength. He felt a little more like his old self.

"It was ages ago." Ness chuckled at the memory. "Villager, Toon Link, and I wanted to know what you looked like under the mask, so we devised a plan to sneak into your room when you weren't wearing it and steal it. Lucas tagged along as the voice of reason, begging us not to do it. We did anyways." He rolled his eyes in amusement. "Of course, imagine our surprise when you show up the next day wearing a _different_ mask. We were all trying to figure out how many you had stashed in your room."

"Just two," Meta Knight said softly.

"Sorry about that. I guess we were afraid of you finding out so we hid it away and eventually forgot about it."

Meta Knight just let out a soft "hmph." Then he turned and went on his way.

Ness felt strangely happy that Meta Knight had chosen this time to visit. The memory of the stolen mask left Ness feeling light.

A tentative smile crossed his lips.

He was beginning to realize what he wanted to do at the end of this life after all.

* * *

Night fell.

One by one, the smashers turned in for the evening.

But there was one who stayed up late into the night. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

Tonight would be the night Dark Pit would die.

Palutena smiled softly. She had used magic to make sure his door would not lock. Now was the time. Master Hand no longer had the strength…or perhaps no longer cared…to stop the smashers from doing whatever they wanted.

Her heels made no sound as she slowly made her way to his room. Her staff glowed in her hands, the end of it sharpening into a point. She would bestow upon him the same death he had granted Pit. He would feel the same pain. _Because that was how it's meant to be._ He was nothing more than a filthy copy. He should have died when Pit breathed his last. His heart should have bled out at the end of that fateful battle.

Well, now it would. Fate would be made right.

The scrap of crescent moon shone weakly through the windows, struggling to light the hall. She located Dark Pit's room easily and placed her hand on the doorknob. Her smirk broadened when it turned all the way. The door opened with the faintest of clicks.

She stepped inside. Dark Pit's room was as dark as him. Thick black curtains were drawn shut over the windows. He slept in a black, four-poster bed, with big red pillows. The gray carpet was soft and muffled Palutena's steps.

The tip of her staff glittered, sharper than a spear. As she drew closer and closer, she raised it, aiming for his heart.

Dark Pit's eyes were closed. Dreaming. Blissfully unaware of the gruesome death he would be facing within mere moments.

Palutena's lips drew back to reveal her teeth. She positioned the spear directly above his chest— _this is for you Pit_ —and brought it down.


	24. The Duck and the Hound

_**This chapter contains our final flashback, so after you read it, you can answer this question!**_

 _ **What is your favorite flashback in the story? Which was the saddest?**_

 _ **Ouch. This chapter left me feeling kind of hollow. I think I need to lie down. Good luck.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 24: The Duck and the Hound**_

Dark Pit's eyes flew open. At the very last second, he rolled—but he was not quite fast enough.

Palutena's spear pierced his wings, going straight through the keratin and feathers. He screamed in agony. Palutena was so surprised, she withdrew the spear, leaving behind a gaping hole.

Despite the pain, Dark Pit was still able to reach under his heap of pillows and whip out the two swords he kept hidden there. "I took your advice!" he shouted, sticking them together to form a bow. He aimed an arrow straight at Palutena's heart and released it.

Screaming pure fury, she flew across towards him, raising the spear high over her head. Dark Pit dodged, leaping off his bed and rolling to the ground. An arrow flew through the air, narrowly missing Palutena's face and taking a few hairs with it.

Dark Pit's wing shrieked with pain, but the flow of adrenaline through his system was numbing it. He bared his teeth at Palutena while his mind teemed with everything Meta Knight had taught him. _Never let your opponent rest. Not even for a moment._

Arrow after arrow flew from his bow, their purple light lighting up the dark room in flashes. Dark Pit was everywhere at once. Palutena's eyes struggled to follow him in the darkness. He was like a shadow, drawing nearer and nearer with each arrow he strung.

"Autoreticle!" she cried out, struggling to bring some light into the room. The attack sent a wardrobe crashing to the floor.

Too slow.

Dark Pit was upon her, unlike anything she had ever seen. The scared, skulking angel was gone. He was overflowing with confidence, despite all her threats, and despite his debilitating injury. He ran straight at her and knocked her staff from her hands. Then her feet were swept out from under her.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground. Dark Pit loomed over her. He smirked and sheathed his weapons.

A laugh escaped Palutena. "You're sparing me? You're a fool! Of course, I'd expect nothing less of you, _Pittoo._ "

Dark Pit laughed cruelly, his laughs drowning out her own. "After all you put me through…after all you put _him_ through…" Dark Pit took her spear into his hands and aimed the point at her. "Do you really think you deserve that?"

Palutena's easy smile twisted into an expression of malice. She opened her mouth to scream something vicious, but Dark Pit shouted over her:

"Say hello to Pit for me!"

He plunged the spear into Palutena's chest. The point of it met with her heart, and she collapsed on her back. Dead.

Panting, Dark Pit released the spear and stepped back. He felt nothing. It was her life or his. Coming here tonight had sealed their fate. _At least Pit will be happy to see her,_ he thought, watching Palutena's body disappear.

Death had softened her features. She looked almost peaceful. All of the hatred she'd worn on her face moments before her demise had vanished. Wherever she was now…he was certain she had reunited with Pit.

A knock at the door nearly made Dark Pit leap out of his skin. He went to answer it, unsure of what to expect. Perhaps Master Hand had come to see him for breaking the rules. If that were the case, this was it for him. It was time to move on. Taking a deep breath and bracing himself, he opened the door.

Before him stood Olimar. The little spaceman looked very nervous. "I heard a commotion," he said, peering up at Dark Pit. "Is everything all right?"

Dark Pit gave him a reassuring smile. And as he did, something lightened in his chest. There was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

"It is now."

* * *

" _Chrom."_

 _At the sound of her voice, Chrom turned. His eyes crinkled with the gentle smile she held so dear. He raised a finger to his lips. "Hush. I've just put her to bed."_

 _Robin drew closer. And there was little Lucina asleep in the crib, swaddled in a blanket. Her eyes were closed and her face was peaceful. It was the expression of someone who knew nothing about the dangers of the world. A fierce desire to protect this defenseless child welled inside Robin, stronger than anything she had ever felt. Perhaps even stronger than the love she felt for Chrom._

" _Will she be okay without us?" Robin asked softly, leaning her cheek into the hollow between Chrom's chest and neck._

 _He wrapped one arm around his wife and kissed the top of her head. "You know we must go," he said, his voice sad. "But we will see her again."_

 _Robin could feel tears warming her eyes. "How can you be so certain?" she asked in a hushed voice._

 _Chrom held her close and she breathed his scent. She caught a whiff of soap and the comforting smell of baked bread. There was also the smell of steel, from his sword and his armor. Her heart beat a little bit faster in her chest._

" _Because, Robin," he murmured. "Ties like ours_ never _break. We will always be connected. No matter what happens or where we are…we will always hold each other close."_

 **CRASH!**

Robin woke with a jolt, her face wet with tears. The dream—or was it a memory?—nearly slipped from her grasp, but she clung to it. She refused to lose even a single detail, remembering the scent of Chrom and the sight of Lucina asleep in her crib. These images were more precious than jewels.

For a time, they comforted Robin. She wished desperately she could return to that dream instead of sitting here in a dark room, holding on desperately to scraps. Loneliness started to creep in. She let the tears flow. They dripped into her open palms, glittering like little diamonds.

Her heart was aching. Not just for Chrom. It ached to win this tournament, so she could see her family again. Touch them. Hold them.

But terror lurked just under the surface. Questions roared through her mind.

 _What if I can't win? If I move on, will I ever see them again? Are our ties truly unbreakable?_

Eventually, Robin settled back into bed and returned to an uneasy sleep in which Chrom did not return.

Not far from Robin's room, Link also struggled with sleep. Like all the rest of the smashers, he was feeling very alone. He pondered if he should even continue on with this tournament.

How could he possibly return to a world without Princess Zelda or Ganondorf in it? There would be no evil to fight. No princess to protect. He could settle down on a ranch or a farm and live an easy life. Marry a kindhearted girl and have children. Retaining the memory of his suicide and nothing else. He would wonder why he lived on, while Zelda and Ganondorf had perished. What would he do, then?

How could he live with that knowledge? What would he do with that? Would the guilt consume him or would he overcome?

Was a life without his princess worth living?

* * *

Greninja could hear someone moving in the hallways outside her room. She saw a shadow pass under the door. The familiar stomp-stomp-stomping of the footsteps instantly told her who it was. She hopped to answer the door.

"Charizard?"

Of course it was him.

"You heard that crash, didn't you?" She glanced up and down the hall, but saw nothing amiss. "I figured it was you breaking down more doors."

Charizard chuckled under his breath. "Nah, I'm not the culprit. This time."

"Heh. I suppose we'll find out what it was in the morning."

A long silence stretched between them.

"Charizard…" Greninja's words nearly hitched in her throat. "Would you mind coming inside for a moment? I-I could…make you some tea."

"I hate tea," Charizard scoffed. "And what makes you think I want to hang out in _your_ room? All that water." He turned to leave, but something stopped him. He glanced back at Greninja's expression and his heart dropped. "On second thought…I am pretty hungry…"

Greninja brightened a bit. "I have Poke Puffs," she offered.

"That'll do the trick."

Charizard followed Greninja into his room, wrinkling his nose up at the sight of her pond. Again, he didn't know how anyone could get comfortable in here with the sound of running water. It was a wonder she could sleep.

Greninja fixed the two of them Poke Puffs—a sweet-flavored one for her and a spice-flavored one for Charizard. The two sat down at a small table Greninja had on her balcony. It was dark out, save for the light of the crescent moon and a few twinkling stars. Charizard shivered against the chill night air and wrapped his tail around him. Greninja scootched her chair closer to share in its warmth.

Despite the fact that it was well past midnight, neither of them was tired. They made chitchat while they ate, talking about little things in the past and the present. Eventually, their Poke Puffs turned to crumbs and their drinks disappeared from their cups. They were left sitting in silence once more.

Charizard could sense the tension in the air. Greninja would not look at him. She stared into the bottom of her cup, her eyes very far away.

"I can't hold this in any longer," she whispered. "I have to tell you what happened to me before I came here. The very worst part. If I don't…I feel like holding all of this in will wind up killing me." She chuckled dryly. "Again."

Dread seeped into the pit of Charizard's stomach. The thought of Greninja's past made his lip curl. "I don't know how anything could possibly be worse than what you've already told me."

Greninja looked him straight in the eye. "It can always get worse," she told him. "After I failed my trainer in the league, I thought I had hit rock bottom. But he found a way to take me even lower…by looking for a replacement."

"So it was a matter of pride," Charizard murmured.

"Let me finish. My trainer took me to a place called the Daycare. He left me there for a long time, forcing me to breed with a Ditto and have numerous eggs. All to create the Froakie with the 'perfect stats and IVs.' Whatever those are." Her voice filled with bitterness and regret. Charizard could see her hands were beginning to tremble. "But none of them were ever good enough."

Greninja swallowed, taking a moment to compose herself. Charizard remained quiet. Just listening. The light from his tail flickered and danced with the shadows on Greninja's face. She stared deep into the flame.

"In the beginning, my trainer traded all of my children away as soon as they hatched. He took one look at them, decided they weren't good enough, and gave them away. Before they could even prove themselves to him. Before I could even meet them." Her voice grew raw with emotion. "Then he became too lazy to even do that. He released my defenseless children into the wild. They were so _young."_

She squeezed her eyes shut and tears came forth. In her mind, she saw it. A Talonflame carrying off her child while it squealed in fear. She had witnessed its death, unable to do anything. As soon as she started to give chase, her master had called her back inside her Pokeball. She couldn't bring herself to tell Charizard about this—her voice failed her.

"Bastard," Charizard snarled. His voice blistered with pure hatred. Flames seemed to alight in his eyes. He imagined the satisfaction of going back and finding that trainer, ripping him limb from limb. He would win the tournament just to do it, if only he could remember.

"There was one I tried to save," Greninja croaked miserably. "I hid the egg and hatched it in the Daycare. My trainer took a while to return, so I took the opportunity to raise it. I kept him a secret from the humans who worked there. He was the sweetest little Froakie. He wouldn't hurt a fly, if he didn't have to." She smiled fondly, tears streaming.

"What happened to him?"

"He died. Just like all the others who couldn't make it on their own."

Greninja tore her eyes from the fire and lifted them to Charizard's.

"And then _I_ died. My trainer finally put me out of my misery."

"And you came here," Charizard finished for her.

"Yes, but…" Greninja's shaking hands infected the rest of her, until her entire body was shaking. It was so bad that her voice wavered. "I'm…terrified, Charizard. I don't…want to move on…"

Charizard couldn't believe his ears. "You don't?" he said, shocked.

Tears were bunched in her eyes. Charizard's image blurred until she couldn't see anything. "My children are there," she choked out. "I just know it. They're on the other side, waiting for me, and I just know…th-they will never forgive me. I couldn't protect them. I can't…bear to see them."

Charizard slammed his hand onto the balcony's table. Its glass surface shattered under his claws. "That's not true! You did everything you could! It's that damn _human…_ no, your trainer wasn't even a human! I don't know _what_ he was, but—"

"Please," Greninja whispered. "He was only a child."

"So were you. So were they," Charizard blustered, referring to her lost children.

Greninja said nothing.

"So what are you saying?!" Charizard snapped. "You don't want to move on—so you want to go back?"

She shook her head. "No, no. I'm terrified of going back. I couldn't live that life for a second more. But…" She trailed off. The tears stopped, but her eyes continued to shine with sorrow.

"But?" Charizard pressed.

"Maybe…that's what I deserve…for letting my children go…"

Charizard's jaw dropped in disbelief. The entire night seemed to have gone silent. There was no sound of crickets, no wind. Only the crackle of flames. "You honestly believe you deserve to go back and experience more abuse?"

Greninja covered her face in shame. "Yes—no—I don't know! I don't know what to do, Charizard! I'm _scared_. I don't want to go back, I don't want to move on…I want to stay here!" She dropped her hands and looked at him pleadingly, as though he could find some sort of solution.

Charizard's heart clenched. "We can't stay here forever," he said, his voice low. "You need to think about what you want, Greninja. _Think about it._ Do you really believe you deserve to go back to that hell?"

Greninja continued to stare at him helplessly with that same defeated expression. Her mouth moved to form her answer:

 _Yes._

Charizard snatched her fiercely in his arms and held her close. Greninja felt the walls she had built collapsing all around her. She cried freely, chest heaving as she fought for air between sobs. She felt something cool dripping onto her back and realized that Charizard was crying too. Tears leaked from his eyes and rolled off his snout; his lips were drawn back into a grimace of grief and anger.

Both of their bodies shook, clutching each other for support. They wept for their troubled pasts, their hopeless presents, and their uncertain futures. They wept for what was and what could have been. They wept for each other and for everyone else who had to go through the pain they now felt.

Well into the night, they wept.

* * *

Ness opened his eyes. The sun was filtering in between the blinds, leaving little shafts of light on his bed. Idly, he wondered what time it was. Then realization hit him like a blow to the head.

Duck Hunt Dog was gone.

All that was left of him was the imprint he'd left on the blankets. "Duck Hunt Dog!" Ness called, frightened. He ripped the blankets off the bed as though the dog might be hiding underneath. Nothing. He ran about frantically, checking inside the closet and under the bed, anywhere a dog could squeeze.

 _No, no, he couldn't have disappeared…!_ Ness thought. Sadness threatened to overtake him. He struggled to hold back tears. Then his eyes landed on the door.

It was open.

Ness gasped sheer relief. Duck Hunt Dog was still alive. He'd unlocked the door and let himself out. _Of course._ He must have gotten thirsty or hungry. He must have been feeling better!

Ness threw open the door and rushed downstairs to the Great Hall, not caring that he still wore striped pajamas and his hair was a mess. He threw open the double door, cheeks flushed, eyes hopeful.

The Great Hall was empty. He checked the kitchens. So were they.

 _Where could he be?_

He checked all of Duck Hunt Dog's favorite places. The pool. The sweet-smelling gardens. The lounge where the perfect sunspot formed in the late afternoon. He was at none of these places.

"Have you seen Duck Hunt Dog?" Ness called to Dark Pit as he raced past him in the hall. He didn't wait up for an answer. He was going to check the porch. Duck Hunt Dog loved lying underneath the swinging love seat, especially when someone was in it.

Ness didn't have to check under the loveseat. As soon as he stepped outside, he saw him.

"Duck Hunt Dog!"

The dog was lying on his belly in the grass, looking odd with his hind legs stretched out behind him. It looked as though he had collapsed there.

"Duck Hunt Dog, are you okay?!" Ness ran to the dog's side. His hands swept the dog's coat, checking for any wounds or broken bones. He found none.

Duck Hunt Dog didn't even react to Ness's presence. He remained still, head resting on his front paws. His eyes were desolate and glazed. The very sight of them almost broke Ness's heart.

Then a thought occurred to him: this was the spot the duck had passed on.

Ness hugged the dog. "Come on, boy," he choked out. "You can't stay here. You gotta get something to drink." He tried to force Duck Hunt Dog to his feet, but to no avail.

The dog uttered a short yelp when Ness tried to move him, as though it physically hurt him. Ness let him go. Now the dog was lying on his side—he made no effort to right himself. He lay there and continued staring. His chest rose and fell with shallow breaths.

Ness was at a loss for what to do. Half of him wanted to find help. The other half did not want to leave the dog's side. He dropped to his knees, touching the hound's face gingerly.

"Please don't leave me," Ness whispered. "You're all I have left."

Duck Hunt Dog did not react to his words. His eyes were far, far away.

* * *

 _In the beginning, all he wanted to do was please the Master._

 _The Master raised him from a pup. He gave him food, water, and shelter. In return, the dog protected his family; brought them comfort and entertainment…but most importantly, he hunted ducks._

 _His job was to flush them into the air so the Master could shoot them down. Every day, they'd leave the cabin and disembark to the lake two miles from home. When he was young, the hound would prance ahead, eager to get to hunting. Three years older and wiser, he conserved his energy for the hunt and padded steadily alongside the Master._

 _With their combined talents, the Master's Mistress and the Children never went hungry. Surviving winter was a guarantee._

 _In the spring of his fourth year, everything changed._

 _They'd bagged a bigger haul than normal. The dog was doing one last round of the lake, making sure there were no stragglers. That was when he found him._

 _At first, he thought it was a large yellow dandelion puff. But then the puff blinked two beady dark eyes at him and made a little "beep!" sound. That was the moment everything changed. That was the moment he met his best friend for life._

 _The orphaned duckling had no parents and followed him home from the lake._

 _He didn't like the duckling at first. It followed him wherever he went. It harassed him at mealtimes and when he was trying to sleep, constantly making a racket. The dog snapped at it when it was being particularly irksome, but that never stopped the duckling._

 _The Children found great amusement in the two, like they were some kind of comedy act. They'd watch the show for hours, laughing at the dog's expense. He supposed that was why the Master allowed it to stay. If it made the Children smile, perhaps the duck wasn't entirely bad._

 _As the duck aged, its company became more bearable. Flight feathers grew in, as did its independence. With distance, the dog's heart grew fonder. He began to look forward to the times the duck would perch on his back and the Children would point and exclaim their pleasure. When he wasn't hunting, the duck brought light into the dog's stagnant home life._

 _Somehow, home life and hunting became reversed. The dog used to always think about the lake and dream of flushing water birds from their hiding places in the reeds. Now he dragged his paws on the way there. Whenever he held the neck of a dead duck in his jaws, his heart weighed heavy in his chest and his tail hung limp._

 _His heart was being torn in two directions—loyalty to his Master and loyalty to the species of his best friend._

 _He began to purposefully be loud as they approached the lake, to warn the ducks who was coming. He would bark for no reason, leading his Master to think something was wrong with him._

 _During hunting, the dog would do the job he was designed for, but quietly root for the ducks to escape. When they flew out of range, the dog couldn't help but grin and snicker. Those ducks would live to see another day._

 _The hauls became smaller and smaller. Some days they would bring nothing home. The Master grew increasingly frustrated. Sharp warnings became a smack if the dog ever put a toe out of line. Saving the ducks became harder, but he was clever. He would do anything in his power to save them. It almost became a game—a fun one, but a hard one._

 _The dog lacked the foresight to see the consequences of his actions._

 _When winter came, they had no food. The pickings from the Mistress's garden were not enough to sustain them. The Children grew ill. Meat rations were few and so the dog starved. Only the duck remained fat on an expansive diet of tubers, insects, and fish. No matter the weather, he always seemed capable of finding food._

 _In these difficult times, the Master's desperation grew._

 _It was on a cold evening in January that it came to a head. The dog was sleeping outside in his doghouse, curled into a tight ball and pressed against the ground. The wind howled through the trees, shaking the little house where it stood. On nights like these, the duck would huddle for warmth with him. But he hadn't come back from feeding yet. Where was he?_

 _Something didn't smell right. The dog forced his cold bones into action, crawling to the entry of his doghouse. He stuck his head out. The chill wind battered his ears and froze his wet nose, but he listened past it, concentrating all of his senses on a different sound._

" _Quack! Quack! Quack!"_

 _It was his little duck. And he was in trouble._

 _The dog shot out of the house, paws crunching against the layer of frost that had formed on the ground. Snow flurries clouded his vision, but he pushed through them, letting his smelling and hearing guide him towards his friend. His heart thundered and his lungs burned. Never had he run so fast in his life._

 _The sound was coming from the shed. The place where the Master prepared the ducks for meals. The place where he kept his guns. The dog was not allowed in there, but he knew what went on._

 _His pace did not slow. With his full weight, he threw himself against the shed door, busting it open. Inside, he nearly froze with disbelief. He looked upon a scene he never could have imagined._

 _His beloved Master was holding his best friend by the neck, forcing him down as he struggled. In the other hand he held a cleaver._

 _The dog did not think. He did not hesitate._

 _He threw himself at the Master, sinking his fangs into the man's ankle. The Master cursed and flailed, trying to kick the dog away. Before his heel could strike, the dog dodged out and back in, finding a new purchase for his teeth. His was a furry whirlwind, fighting as fiercely as a wild wolf._

" _Get back! GET BACK!"_

 _The dog narrowly avoided another blow from the Master. Furious barking erupted from his throat._

" _Rowrf! ROWRF ROWRF ROWRF!"_

 _He leaped for the Master's throat and was pushed away. In the corner of his vision, he saw his duck looking at him with desperation in his eyes._

" _Quaaaack! Quaaa-!"_

 _ **SHUNK.**_

 _The duck's cries stopped short. The dog's momentum faltered and he stumbled to an awkward halt, staring up at the cutting table. From this angle, he could only see the duck's hindquarters. He was no longer struggling. Blood was dripping from the table like a waterfall, pooling at the dog's feet._

 _The Master turned to him, rage distorting his features. "You damn dog!" he shrieked, flinging the bloodsoaked cleaver at him. The dog ducked just in time. The blade sailed over his head and struck a wall. "Because of you, my children are…!" The distraught man staggered to the wall where his gun was hanging. He wrestled to take it off the rack and into his arms._

 _At the click of the rifle, life came flowing back into the dog. His lips curled in a feral snarl and the fur on his back stood straight up. The Master had killed his friend. The Master was no longer the Master._

 _Roaring, the dog threw himself at the man. His teeth tore bloody furrows into his skin. The taste of blood reminded him just how hungry he was. He continued to tear and rip until it drove him into a frenzy. Until the man's skin resembled strips of raw hamburger. Until he saw nothing but red._

 _The gun went off twice. Inside the shed, the sound was deafening. It left the dog's ears ringing. Very faintly, he could hear the man's family screaming for him. Then the cool muzzle of the gun pressed against the top of his head._

" _BAD DOG!" the man screamed._

 _The third bullet found its mark._

 _And there was nothing._

* * *

Duck Hunt Dog uttered an odd mixture of hiccups and whines. It took Ness a moment to realize he was crying.

"Hey! Hey, it's okay!" Ness said, moving closer. He stroked the dog's fur as gently as he could. He touched his soft ears, his wet nose, and the tail that always seemed it would fly off if he wagged it any harder. Tears came to his eyes. He hugged the dog close. "You can go if you want," he choked out.

The dog's ears perked ever so slightly, as if he was finally hearing Ness. But his eyes remained glazed. A whimper died in his throat.

"Yeah," Ness said, petting the dog's head, brushing his cheek with his thumb. "You go on ahead, boy. I'm sorry for keeping you here. You go on ahead, okay?"

A shimmer seemed to spread from the tip of Duck Hunt Dog's nose, all the way to his tail. Then he began to sparkle.

Ness smiled, just like his friends had done so for him. "Good boy," Ness whispered in his ear. "Good dog."

As he faded away, the dog's eyes brightened just a bit. His tail thumped the ground once.

Then he was gone.


	25. To the Final Destination

_**It's finally time for our poll! WHO DESERVES TO WIN THE TOURNAMENT AND RETURN TO THEIR PREVIOUS LIFE?! Your options are Link, Ness, Meta Knight, Charizard, Greninja, Robin, Olimar, and Dark Pit. Head on over to my profile after you read this to place your vote. But do keep in mind that the outcome of this poll will not affect the story in any way! This is just for fun. :)**_

 _ **Here's a question for you too!**_

 _ **What is your favorite scene in the entire story?**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 25: To the Final Destination**_

"Ness…"

A wheezing voice rattled the air. Ness nearly leapt out of his skin in fright. It sounded like it belonged to a ghost. He whirled around, the tips of his fingers sparking with psychic power. His eyes went wide when he saw whom it was.

"Master Hand!"

Somehow, the gargantuan hand had pulled himself out of his study and made it all the way out here. He was floating close to the ground, the tips of his fingers scraping the grass. Suddenly, he went down.

"Master Hand!" Ness cried out, running to his side. "Are you okay?"

Master Hand continued to drag himself along with his fingers, ignoring Ness. It seemed to take him a great deal of effort. "How bad is it?" he rasped. "How bad…?"

Ness realized what he meant. He aided Master Hand to the edge of the hill where they could overlook the fog in the distance. He wrapped his arms around the hand's giant thumb and struggled to hold it up. Master Hand managed to force himself up using his wrist.

"It's worst than I imagined," the hand murmured. "And it's coming faster and faster…"

Ness squinted into the distance. The fog was just now coming into view. But at the rate it moved, he didn't think it was a concern just yet.

"Ness!" Master Hand said. "You must gather the smashers."

"What?!" Ness choked. The urgency in Master Hand's voice scared him.

"There's no time! Quickly, now!"

Ness ran back across the lawn and into the mansion, as fast as his legs could carry him. The first place he checked was the Great Hall. Charizard and Greninja were inside, having a meal. Even before entering, he could hear Charizard complaining about how little food was left.

Ness threw open the double doors with a bang. "Come quick!" he shouted. "It's Master Hand—he wants everyone to gather on the lawn!"

Both Pokemon looked at him in surprise.

"What is it?" Charizard asked, but all Ness heard was a curious growl.

Olimar poked his head out of the kitchens. "Why?" he called.

"No time to explain," Ness panted. "Have to find everyone else." He darted back out. His next stop was the hospital wing. There he found Dark Pit, much to his surprise. He gasped at the sight of his wing. "What happened to you?!"

Before Dark Pit could answer, he cut him off.

"Never mind! You have to get to the front lawn. Master Hand's there. It…it doesn't look good. He wants to see us all right away!"

"Okay!" Dark Pit hurriedly finished wrapping his wing.

Ness danced back and forth on his toes, eager to get going. "Do you have any idea where the others might be?"

Dark Pit threw the bandages aside and strode quickly towards the door. "Meta Knight is definitely in his room. Second guess would be the training center. Not sure about the others."

"Thanks!" Ness's lungs burned for air, but he couldn't stop. He checked the training center since it was closest to the hospital wing—empty. So was Battle Central, but that was to be expected.

Ness charged up numerous flights of stairs. His legs were screaming for him to stop. Adrenaline and determination kept him going. He practically threw himself at Meta Knight's door when he got there, pounding it with his fists.

Shockingly, it opened right away. Ness almost toppled forward onto Meta Knight.

The knight seemed to sense something was wrong. "What's going on?" he asked sharply.

Ness hurriedly explained his plight.

 _Flap!_ Meta Knight spread his wings. "I'll find Link and Robin. You go back and see how Master Hand is doing."

Ness had no breath left to argue. He nodded weakly and watched Meta Knight zip past him. He flew down the hall like a cannonball and veered a sharp left, in the direction of Link's room.

Jogging lightly, Ness made his way back to the entrance of the mansion. Outside, he found Charizard, Greninja, Olimar, and Dark Pit huddled around Master Hand, who was motionless on the ground.

"How is he?!" Ness gasped, sprinting up to join them. "He's not…?"

"He's alive," Olimar said.

Greninja's eyes were glazed with worry. "If only there were something we could do for him…"

The five smashers stood in silence, feeling utterly useless. It seemed to take an eternity for the other three to join them, despite the fact that they came running.

"What's going on?" Link demanded.

Master Hand stirred at the sound of his voice. "Is everyone here?" he asked in a muffled voice.

"Palutena-" Link began.

"Palutena is dead," Dark Pit muttered, glaring at his feet. A few smashers looked questioningly in his direction, but he refused to meet their eyes.

"So is Duck Hunt Dog," Ness added, swallowing the lump in his throat. "He passed on peacefully just before we gathered."

The smashers swept their gazes around the small group. The final eight.

"Then we are all here," Link confirmed.

"Good." Master Hand forced himself up with the help of his fingers. The smashers could feel his gaze shifting to each of them in turn. "You've all made it this far…it's time for you to learn the truth about this world."

Those words shook each smasher to their core. _The truth?_

Master Hand rolled over and closed his fingers in a fist. When he opened his hand, something had appeared in his palm. The smashers gazed upon it.

It looked like a spherical egg, yellow around the edges with a number of colors swirling inside. Blue, green, and most prominently, purple. Flecks of black pooled inside the colors, going around and around like a swarm of gnats. Every so often, the entire egg flashed completely black, then returned to color. It was a beautiful object, but at the same time, something felt wrong about it.

"This is the Core," Master Hand said. His voice had taken on a mystical quality, brimming with reverence. "It is what keeps this world alive. I created it when I brought this place into existence."

"Wow…" Robin whispered. "It's beautiful." She moved closer, as though she wanted to touch it.

"Don't," Meta Knight cautioned. Unlike the others, he was standing as far back from the Core as possible. His eyes flashed warily. "I sense terrible power within."

"Of course it's powerful," Dark Pit scoffed. "Didn't you hear him? It created this world!"

Master Hand interrupted them with a loud cough. "No, no," he said raggedly. "Meta Knight is right."

He righted himself, setting the Core carefully in the grass. Then he shifted and Link could feel the hand's gaze lock onto him.

"Link, you know better than anyone that the world keeps itself in perfect balance. Your world was like that, as is this one...no matter where you go, balance is a constant. That is why good will always rise up to defeat evil. It is why destruction will always follow creation and creation will follow destruction. An endless cycle…a perfect balance…" His fingers sagged under a world of sorrow. "When I created this Core, I had nothing but good intentions. I wanted to bring together special beings from very different worlds, to reward the extraordinary, to extend their lives."

"We know," Dark Pit drawled. "But how does the Core factor into all of this?"

Master Hand sighed. "For something so good, so perfect, so pure to exist…there must be evil to balance it out. The Core is constantly subject to corruption. If I let things get to far, there is no telling what would happen to this world. And so, as the guardian of the Core, I absorb the darkness and evil out of it, into myself."

The smashers' faces went pale.

"How can you withstand that kind of power?" Link whispered.

A tremor passed through Master Hand. "For a time, I could. But no longer." He sunk towards the ground, sounding out of breath. "The Core is killing me from the inside. It's losing power every day and my strength is failing me…I can no longer absorb the negative energy, the evil growing inside of it. There's no part of me left to give." He shuddered again, more violently. "I can feel it...crawling...inside of me..." He trailed off.

Greninja hopped forward and placed a comforting hand on his. "Thank you for telling us this," she said kindly. She knew Master Hand couldn't understand her, but she felt she needed to say it. "Even if there's nothing we can do for you, thank you for sharing your sacrifice with us."

"I didn't share it with you to look like some kind of hero!" Master Hand snapped suddenly, with so much force that it made everyone jump.

Greninja leaped back to Charizard's side, wide-eyed. Apparently, someone _could_ still understand her.

"I'm trying to nail it into your heads that this world is _crumbling._ Can't you see it?! There's no time left! No time! No time!"

Master Hand began twitching viciously. His fingers jerked in every direction. The memory of Crazy Hand flashed before their eyes, but no one spoke up. They just looked at Master Hand with shock and pity on their faces.

"I told you I would use the last of this Core's power to grant life to a single smasher," Master Hand growled. "But we are more pressed for time than any of you could have realized. You must finish the tournament _today._ "

The smashers looked to one another in shock. And despite Master Hand's order…they hesitated.

Greninja couldn't begin to imagine having to fight Charizard after all they had been through. Dark Pit didn't want to repay Meta Knight by slaughtering him. Link detested the idea of hurting Robin, a wounded mother still grieving for her child. And Olimar would never, in a million years, raise a finger against Ness for everything he had done for him.

"The battles…will be one-on-one…" Master Hand choked out. It sounded like something was pressing on his lungs. "First round…semifinals…finals…"

"Master Hand—" Link started.

"Don't interrupt me! The final…battle…will be at…Final Destina—ARGH!" Master Hand suddenly rolled over, convulsing. His fingers shook like they were being electrocuted. He resembled a dying cockroach, helpless on its back while its little legs fought to right itself.

The Core flashed black—back to color—then black again. Picking up speed.

"No, no, no!" Master Hand gasped, struggling to flip himself back over. His fingers strained to grab the Core. "We need more time! We need more _time!_ "

"Master Hand, don't!" Ness cried out.

Master Hand was deaf to his cries. He grabbed the Core. As soon as his fingers touched it, there was a horrible, earth-shattering screech. The Core flashed bright with every color of the rainbow, faster and faster. Master Hand's body seemed to swell, as though something were inside him and struggling to break free. The smashers could only watch in shock.

Master Hand's shrieks doubled in intensity. Then came the gut-wrenching sound of ripping skin. The top of Master Hand's body tore open, spewing blood. A cloud of darkness, tinged with red, poured through the gap. It manifested straight into the Core.

"What's happening?!" Olimar gasped, standing behind Link. He felt utterly defenseless without his Pikmin.

Link somehow managed to tear his eyes from the gruesome scene and look past it. That was when he saw the cloud of fog billowing towards the mansion, coming on faster than ever before.

"Run!" he shouted, already making a break for it. "Everybody, RUN!"

The others didn't have to be told twice. The smashers sprinted back across the lawn, as fast as they could go—all except for one.

"Charizard!" Greninja shouted, when she realized he wasn't by her side. She whipped around. "Are you MAD?!"

Charizard was facing up to the mass of darkness swelling around Master Hand's limp body. His teeth were drawn back in a snarl and his tail bristled with flame. He opened his jaws and threw the largest fireball Greninja had ever seen straight at the dark entity. It went right through, affecting nothing.

Suddenly, a hand clawed its way out of the black and closed around Charizard.

"NO!" Greninja screamed.

Charizard strained to break loose, but he couldn't move an inch. It pressed on his lungs, squeezing the air right out of them. Fear sparked in the depths of his eyes. Whatever this _thing_ was, its power was incomparable. It dragged Charizard into its depths. There was nothing but deep, black, darkness inside. Not even his ever-burning tail could pierce its depths.

Charizard braced himself for death. Then a voice spoke in his ear—a hoarse, deep voice that rattled like bone and turned his veins to ice.

" **You heard him. The final battle will be at Final Destination."**

The pressure disappeared. Charizard gasped for air and found himself stumbling back into the light. Greninja was there, trying to get him to lean on her for support. Despite the situation, he felt some amusement. Her skinny little body could do nothing to support him.

"I'm fine!" Charizard snapped, brushing her off and fanning out her wings. He cast a glance over his shoulder. Master Hand and the dark entity had vanished, but there was no time to wonder where they had gone. The fog was closing in. Fast.

"Then let's _go!"_ Greninja shouted, taking off.

The fog tore hungrily away at the landscape. Trees and grass disintegrated as though they were made from air. The guesthouse belonging to the assist smashers was swallowed. Then went the gardens. They were there one second and gone the next, as though they never even existed. Swallowed by a white void.

Charizard and Greninja burst inside the mansion behind the others, who were unsure where to go. Ness and Olimar had run straight to the back of the house, only to be greeted by the sight of the patio and the pool dissolving into nothing. The fog pressed up against the window, trapping them.

The outside world had become a white expanse of nothingness.

"Everyone! To me!" Charizard roared. "We're going to Battle Central!"

"They can't understand you!" Greninja shouted, right behind him.

"That's _their_ problem!" Charizard snapped back.

The rush of air through wings that weren't his own reached his ears. Charizard glanced back to see Meta Knight was following him. Dark Pit charged after him—it didn't take long for Link and Robin to catch on.

"Wait for us!" Olimar shouted, catching sight of Robin's robes disappearing around the corner.

Ness yelped as fog seeped under the front door—and then there wasn't a front door to seep under. All of his fatigue from earlier was forgotten. Adrenaline blasted through his system, sending him propelling down the hallways and stairs after the other smashers.

The group of eight skidded to a halt in Battle Central. Charizard was at the controls, punching keys with his claws. Everyone gathered around him.

"The stages are gone!" Robin gasped. "Our memories…!"

"One remains." Meta Knight pointed to the top corner of the screen. Their last option. "Final Destination."

Charizard caught his eye.

"That is where we need to go, isn't it?"

The Pokemon nodded.

"Very well. Everyone, into a transporter! There is not a moment to lose."

Eight transporters for eight smashers. The number could not have worked out more perfectly. Charizard finished preparations and turned to go. As soon as he stepped inside a transporter, they would leave this place behind. Forever.

"Wait," Link said softly.

Charizard paused with one foot on the transporter.

Link said nothing. He swept his gaze around the empty room. In his mind, he saw the beautiful mansion teeming with life and activity, what it had once been. He had met so many people here. Made so many memories. The least it deserved was a moment of silence, of appreciation.

The other smashers seemed to catch on. Ness bowed his head in reverence. Robin murmured a quick prayer.

Then came the fog.

"Time to go!" Charizard said, jumping into the transporter.

There was a brilliant flash of light. The mansion was gone. And they would not be coming back.

Because there was nothing to come back to.

The eight smashers appeared at Final Destination, as they would for a fight. Olimar glanced nervously at Charizard and Robin, who were on either side of him. "This place is safe, right?"

"I don't see any fog," Link stood at one end of the stage, scanning the skies.

Meta Knight stepped up next to him and Link automatically moved away, shooting the knight a suspicious glance.

Dark Pit had removed his weapons. "You don't think Master Hand is going to make us fight, do you?"

"Put those away!" Charizard snapped, fire teeming at the corners of his mouth. "We're not going to fight!"

"Charizard, stop!" Greninja called from the other side of the stage.

Of course, Dark Pit thought Charizard was challenging him to a brawl. He struck a battle pose. "You want some? Come get some!"

"STOP!" Greninja shouted once more.

Nobody moved. Robin was looking at Dark Pit next to her. "Didn't you see it?" she said quietly. "Master Hand is dead."

Dark Pit's shoulders drooped. He opened his mouth to reply.

 **SLAM!**

Without warning, Master Hand's body dropped down from the sky and landed in the center of the stage. Charizard leaped clear just in time, while Olimar wasn't so lucky. He cried out as Master Hand's weight nearly crushed him. Robin grabbed his hands and pulled him free. His little chest fought for breath.

"Thanks!" he gasped, trying to keep from shaking.

Master Hand's body lie crumpled on the ground at his feet. Thick, dark blood pooled around his limp form.

Link rushed to his side, placing a hand on one of his large fingers. "He hasn't disappeared yet. He must still be alive—"

Suddenly, a deep laugh shook the world around him. Meta Knight's hand flew to the hilt of his sword. Robin whipped out a tome. The laugh pierced their ears and filled their minds, drowning out all thought. Fear sent Ness's heart pounding. Memories of Giygas resurfaced in his mind and he shook them away.

Particles of darkness came flooding in from every direction, forming a cloud over Master Hand. Link leaped away in the nick of time. The darkness covered Master Hand, shielding him from view and absorbing him. Seconds later, it removed itself. Master Hand was gone. Like a swarm of bloodthirsty piranhas, every trace of him had been devoured by the darkness.

"Dark Matter…" Meta Knight hissed.

" **No, Meta Knight. Not Dark Matter."**

The smashers flinched upon hearing the deep, grating voice speak. In unison, the dark particles swarmed to the middle of the stage, moving like a school of fish or a flock of crows. Together, they began to take on a humanoid shape—pulsing and swelling in size until a giant loomed over the smashers. Two arms whipped out, grabbing Final Destination in its hands like it was no more than a toy. The entire platform shook, nearly sending the smashers tumbling right off.

There was a dark purple glow coming from within the giant's face, beneath the darkness. It swung its head from side to side, as though testing out its new body. Despite its lack of eyes, each smasher could feel its searing gaze scorching their bodies.

Laughter emanated from its body, growing in volume until it was everywhere. Link sincerely believed his eardrums were about to burst. He clamped his hands over his sensitive ears, cringing against the sound. Despite this, he could still hear the monster's words as perfect as day. And when he did, his blood ran cold and his heart skipped a beat.

" **I…am Master Core…a being capable of destroying this world…and the next."**


	26. Together

_**I am going to take my leave here because I'm dramatic like that. We'll speak again at the end of the story! Goodbye! Oh, and here are your final questions…**_

 _ **Which was your favorite death (including those before and in purgatory)? Which death was the saddest?**_

 _ **Don't forget to vote in the poll if you haven't already! See you later.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 26: Together**_

"The Core?!" Olimar yelped, just as a hand came crashing down next to him. The impact shook the stage. He leapt clear just in time, but stumbled as the ground shook beneath him. He landed at Robin's feet, gazing up at the terror before their eyes. "What do we do?!"

The tome in her hand crackled with electricity. Fear was growing in her chest. "No!" she shouted. "I've come too far to lose now!" She turned to Olimar, swiping the air with her sword, prepared to sink it into his chest.

"Robin, stop!" Link called. "The tournament is _over_. The Core is no more…there's no going back now!"

There were tears in Robin's eyes. "No! That can't be true! Master Hand promised one of us could return to life. He promised...!"

" **The only path that remains…is death…"** Master Core rumbled.

"Link's right!" Ness shouted over the horrible sound. "No more fighting—we need to work together to defeat this _thing!"_ The words it had spoken made Ness's heart go cold with dread. He feared to even acknowledge them. Could this beast truly destroy whatever followed this life? If that was true…Lucas, TayTay, Duck Hunt Dog…everyone was in danger.

Adrenaline spiked through his system. He felt a familiar strength pulsing within him. Something he hadn't felt since the day he died. No way was this monster going to hurt _his_ friends! Ness raced straight towards the giant, using Charizard to boost himself into the air. The Pokemon growled a protest, but Ness hardly noticed. He took a deep breath as he soared through the air and screamed with all his might:

"P.K. Flash!"

There was an explosion of emerald energy all around the giant's head. Master Core roared with great pain and anger. Little black particles flew from him and dissipated into nothing. He swiped at Ness with a gigantic hand, batting him away as if he was nothing more than an irksome fly.

Greninja leaped up and caught the boy in her arms before he could plummet over the edge of Final Destination and into the darkness.

"Everyone! We need to work together. The head is the weak point!" Link shouted, sweeping his gaze over the others. Charizard's tail glowed bright with determination. Meta Knight had unleashed his wings. Dark Pit and Robin, despite their injuries, looked as ready to fight as anyone.

It was eight against one. One last battle after a lifetime of fighting.

"Smashers—ATTACK!"

"ARCTHUNDER!"

"P.K. Fire!"

"Microshock!"

"HYAAA!"

There was a great calamity as each and every smasher threw themselves into the fray. Even Olimar, without any Pikmin, fought with his fists and swung the stalk on his helmet like a weapon. Roars and screams shook Final Destination. There were black particles everywhere as Master Core's body fell to the elements and the edges of swords. The scene was pure chaos.

Link could barely see, but he could sense the other smashers—his friends, his family—all around him. As he spun through the air, slashing his sword, he caught sight of Ness's red hat and a quick flash of Meta Knight's eyes. They had come together to fight. With their combined strength, there was no way they could lose.

The giant crumbled under their might. It grew smaller and smaller, until it couldn't handle the pressure anymore. It burst into a flurry of black particles, screeching as it went.

The smashers hit the ground, grinning at one another. None of them were injured. In fact, they were all overflowing with energy.

"Ha!" Dark Pit shouted as Master Core's form shattered into millions of tiny pieces. "Did you really think you could beat us, eight against one? Now give us back—"

"Watch out!"

Robin grabbed him and dragged him away just in time. A fierce wind blew the smashers back. The darkness converged at the center of the stage, swirling and teeming different shapes. It rose slowly above their heads. A monstrous pair of jaws snapped into being. A gigantic scorpion-like tail whipped forth from nothing. Master Core was taking on a new form.

"Should have known it wouldn't be this easy," Robin muttered.

Roaring, the beast came crashing down to the ground. The stage shook under its weight, sending the smashers staggering. In the same moment, it lashed out with its tail, sweeping it across the entirety of the stage. Each and every one of them was sent flying. They fell through the air, weightless. The dark void beneath Final Destination yawned beneath them like a cavernous mouth, waiting to devour them.

"Elwind!" Robin shouted frantically.

"P.K. Thunder!"

"You'll have to do better than that!" Dark Pit snapped through gritted teeth. A surge of power lit up his wings and he shot upwards. Pain seared through his injured wing, unlike anything he had ever imagined, but he fought through it. He landed safely on Final Destination, gasping for breath. His wing was pounding-it felt like someone was striking it repeatedly with a hammer.

On the other side of the stage, he caught sight of Charizard flying back up with Greninja clutched in his arms. _The others!_ Dark Pit thought, alarmed.

He peered over the side. Link's hookshot clung to the edge of Final Destination. He dangled, panting as he tried to pull himself up. Ness and Robin clung to the bottom of the stage—luckily there were plenty of jutting branches and crystals to hold onto. Ness gripped one in his right hand. The other held onto Olimar's ankle tightly. His arms burned with effort.

"Just let me go, Ness!" Olimar said, trying to keep his voice level. He was helpless upside-down. All of his blood was rushing to his head, making him dizzy. His heart was heavy with hopelessness. Without his Pink Pikmin, there was no recovering from this. He struggled to look up and meet Ness's eyes. "Please. For your sake! Let me go!"

"No way…" Ness mumbled, focusing all of his energy into holding on. "I'm not gonna let you let go."

Olimar blinked back tears, touched by the young boy's selflessness. "Ness..."

Wind battered Dark Pit's face. He looked up to see Meta Knight zip by. "Distract the beast!" he ordered. "I'll help them." He vanished to the underbelly of the stage, where the others were struggling to hold on for dear life.

That left Dark Pit, Charizard, and Greninja to face Master Core. Three against one. Their odds weren't quite as good as before.

The beast was aware of it. Its massive jaws parted in a wicked grin. Behind blackened teeth, yellow and orange flames flickered. Its body crackled with electricity. That was all Dark Pit could take in before it launched itself at him.

A furious roar blasted his ears. Charizard and Greninja flew down from the sky, slamming their bodies into the beast and stopping it in its tracks. Charizard was a living flamethrower, scalding the monster's face, while Greninja blasted it with water. Side by side, they fought. Dark Pit had never seen a more ferocious duo. He was so in awe of their power, for a moment he could only stand and watch.

Greninja was everywhere at once. The beast was fast, but she was faster. She could feel its hot breath scalding her skin. Its pointed tail nearly missed skewering her alive. Unable to pin her down, the beast turned to Charizard, raising one giant clawed paw.

He wasn't fast enough to avoid it. He braced himself for the blow, baring his teeth.

"Look out!" Greninja gasped. She leaped forward.

"Greninja, no!" Charizard snapped, but he was too slow.

Pain exploded across Greninja's chest. She went rolling across the stage, disoriented, only stopping at the edge. Black splotched her vision and she fought for breath. That had been a hard hit to take. She put a hand on her chest and felt blood, but the wound was shallow. _Good._ She could keep fighting. She blinked away the spots on her vision and struggled to get up.

Another roar shook the stage. She looked up to see the beast barreling towards her. Charizard flew after it. Just before it reached her, he threw his full weight down on the beast's muzzle, clamping its jaws shut.

"Hold him there!" Greninja shouted breathlessly, forming water shurikens in her hands.

Charizard glared at her fiercely. "Don't you dare do that again!" he snapped. "Worry about yourself!"

His words surprised her so much she nearly forgot their situation. "What?!"

The beast wriggled beneath Charizard. It rolled side to side and he could no longer hold on. He flew off, to safety. Greninja hopped into the air after him, tossing down her shurikens. The beast's body sizzled at their touch and it howled with fury. From across the stage, Dark Pit was unleashing arrow after arrow. But his crimson eyes were wide with fear. The beast darted for its new target, but the Pokemon swooped back in to distract it.

Master Core was practically chasing his tail with frustration—but the smashers did not get away unscathed. His claws and teeth left behind gashes. The floor of Final Destination was becoming slick with blood.

Greninja was tiring. Every time the beast was about to strike, she used Substitution. It brought her a moment of respite, but she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. _Where are the others?_ Across the way, she caught sight of Meta Knight flying up with Ness and Olimar tucked under his arms. _Good._ Help was on the way.

The beast turned its head. Even though it had no eyes, Greninja could feel its heart-stopping gaze. She prepared herself for another Substitution.

Then came a rumble like thunder. Spikes burst from the ground all around her. She gasped and jumped into the air to avoid them. In the same instant, the beast unleashed a devastating lightning attack. She leapt right into it. Every molecule in her body felt like it had been set ablaze. Greninja cried out in pain.

She fell to the ground, twitching. The pain was greater than anything she had ever felt. Death would be better than facing another hit like that. Very far away, she heard her trainer's voice scolding her. _"Weak."_

The beast scraped the ground with its paw. Its claws scoured deep furrows into Final Destination's surface. Its mouth curled into a wicked grin.

Greninja was shaking all over. She knew this was the end, but she could barely lift her head to look death in the face. _Her second death._ She wished just once, she could have a peaceful death without pain. As simple as going to sleep.

Howling, the beast charged. Its jaws gaped and Greninja saw the fire burning in its belly. That fire would consume her. And deep in her heart, she felt she deserved every bit of the hell that awaited her.

She closed her eyes.

It was all over.

 _Snap!_

The jaws closed like a steel trap.

But the pain never came.

Certain she was dead, Greninja opened her eyes. She froze at the sight before her.

At the last second, Charizard had thrown himself between the two. The beast had him in its jaws—its needle-sharp teeth were sunk deep into his skin. Dark blood poured from deep punctures in his back and stomach. Charizard's entire body was trembling. With great effort, he swung his head around to fix his gaze on Greninja. To make sure that she was okay. Once he was reassured, his head whipped back around and he unleashed a stream of fire directly into the beast's throat. It yelped and released him immediately.

Charizard's body fell to the ground with a thud. His wings were in shreds. The flame on his tail flickered weakly.

The beast towered over him, snarling, prepared to finish him off.

"Hey! Over here, dogbreath!"

The others had congregated at the opposite end of the stage. Everyone was there. Swords were drawn. Their eyes burned with the desire for battle. Dark Pit strung an arrow and let it fly directly at the beast's face. It yowled as the arrow met its mark.

"Come get some!"

The beast ran to meet them and fighting broke out anew. Six versus one. But Greninja was no longer aware of it. All she saw was Charizard's broken body, lying limp and unmoving before her. Never had she seen so much blood. It poured from every wound, painting his orange skin scarlet.

Greninja limped over to him, quivering with fear. She placed her hands on his side. He was cold. _Oh no, no, no._ "Charizard…" she choked out. A familiar feeling of loss washed over her. Something she had never wanted to feel again. It was far worse than the beast's electricity attack. She would face that pain a hundred times over if Charizard would only answer her.

But he did not respond. His eyes were closed. The faintest traces of a snarl still wrinkled his snout. As if he wanted to keep fighting.

Greninja collapsed next to him. "Hypocrite! Idiot!" she screamed, despite knowing he couldn't hear her. "You said to worry about yourself. Why did you do that?! Why would you throw away your life for mine…" She bowed her head, letting the tears fall freely.

"Because…" a voice rasped.

Greninja jerked in surprise.

Charizard's eyes had opened. He twisted his neck around, resting his head upright and looking deep into Greninja's own eyes. They burned with a fearsome resolve; there was not a single trace of regret in their sea-green depths.

"Because…" Charizard said. "You haven't…figured…it out…"

"What?" Greninja whispered.

Charizard's chest heaved as he fought to put air into his ravaged lungs. Blood bubbled at the corners of his lips, but he paid it no mind. "What…you want to do…after this. Where…you want…to go." His voice rattled in his torn lungs. "You…need to…forgive yourself and…figure it out…"

"There's nothing to figure out," Greninja said sadly. "The Core is gone. There is no going back now."

Shockingly, Charizard snorted. A trace of his old humor flickered across his face. "You kidding…? This guy…we'll take him down…easy." His tail flicked in the direction of the fight, where the smashers were easily defeating the beast. Greninja's eyes settled on the tip of Charizard's tail and her heart sunk. The powerful flame that had once burned there was nothing more than a dying candle.

"Greninja," he growled. She turned back to face him. Blood was leaking from his jaws. Charizard gazed intently at her, nearly speaking aloud with his eyes: _What are you going to do?_

"I'm sorry, Charizard. I just don't know what to do," Greninja confessed, her voice thick with grief. "I'm a coward. Just…tell me…what do I do?!"

"No. Only you…can make this decision," Charizard squeezed his eyes shut as pain rippled through his body. He struggled to keep them open and fixated on Greninja. He needed her to figure it out. He needed to be sure that this sacrifice hadn't been for nothing. He summoned what strength he had left and spoke passionately: "Don't _think._ Just say it! Say it now! Look deep inside of yourself…and ask yourself...WHAT IS THE TRUTH?!"

Greninja covered her face, closing her eyes. _Don't think,_ she told herself, taking a deep breath. She let years of memories, years of abuse wash over her. She let it soak into her skin. It had made her who she was. She wasn't weak. She was _strong._ No matter what the future held, no matter what she decided, she could face it. She could face the truth and choose her own path.

"I want to move on!" Greninja shouted to the stars. "I want to see my children. I want to hold them in my arms and beg for their forgiveness. I don't want to go back to that world of pain. I'm tired of fighting. I'm tired of living. And Charizard, I—"

She removed her hands and opened her eyes.

All had gone silent. Charizard's eyes had closed. His lungs no longer struggled for air. The ever-burning fire at the tip of his tail had gone out. There was nothing but a trail of smoke curling into the air, fading away.

Charizard was dead.

His expression was peaceful, as if he had merely drifted off into a deep sleep. Had he heard her words? There was only one way to know for sure.

Greninja threw herself down beside him, holding onto him tightly. "Wait for me!" she begged, gasping through her tears. "Wait for me, Charizard. I'm coming with you." She closed her eyes one final time, embracing him and embracing the comforting darkness that welcomed her into its folds.

Side by side, Greninja and Charizard left behind their world of fighting and faded into the next life together.


	27. Shadows

_**Chapter 27: Shadows**_

"Charizard! Greninja!" Ness shouted, running across the stage towards their fading bodies. By the time he reached them, they were already gone. All that remained was a faint shimmer in the air, where their bodies had been. A single tear fell from Ness's eyes. "…Goodbye."

"Ness! We need you!"

Olimar's voice brought him back to the fight. Master Core had once again changed its form, abandoning the body of the beast in favor of five enormous, pointed swords. Link, Meta Knight, Robin, and Dark Pit's talent shone as each of them sparred a separate blade. The last one was slicing the air inches from Olimar's defenseless body.

Ness rushed to aid him. "P.K. Fire!" His powers burned at the surface of the evil sword. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his bat. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could see the others chipping away at their opponents as well.

But their fatigue was beginning to show. Just how many more forms did Master Core have? How long could they keep this up, until they crumbled? _No,_ Ness thought, insides quaking with fear. _I must not lose hope. Everything will be okay!_

With a final swing of his bat, Ness shattered his opponent into dozens of tiny particles. He turned his attention to the others. Meta Knight had already finished up with his and was aiding Dark Pit, who snapped at him to mind his own business. Link's eyes fell on Ness.

"Where are Charizard and Greninja?" he called over the sounds of the fray.

Ness just shook his head.

Robin finished her sword off with a blast of electricity. "We'll be okay," she panted. Her chest heaved with effort, but her eyes shone with energy. "I think Master Core is weakening."

She seemed to be right. One by one, the rest of the swords were defeated, scattered into the air like black dust. For a long moment, they just floated there in space.

The smashers stood there, on edge, waiting for something to happen.

"Out of ideas?" Dark Pit sneered bravely.

Then it happened. In the blink of an eye, the darkness gathered together and shot across Final Destination like an arrow. It knifed through each and every smasher, passing directly through their bodies. They gasped with pain.

Robin clutched her stomach. It felt like someone had punched her, but there was no injury left behind. Groaning, she lifted her eyes skyward.

Master Core was gathered above them in a shapeless dark cloud. It expanded, blotting out all sources of lights.

"Brace yourselves!" Link called out.

But instead of claiming a new form, the darkness showered down around them, cutting them off from one another. There was a deep rumbling. And from the blackness rose a great labyrinth made of a strange material, hard like stone. All signs of Final Destination vanished without a trace.

Dark Pit screamed as the floor dropped out from under him and he plummeted downwards. He struggled to flap his wings, but they were of no use to him. Instead, he grabbed a jutting rock and hung on for dear life. Once he had gathered himself, he looked down and saw a pool of what seemed to be acid bubbling below him.

"Meta Knight!" he called desperately. "Link!" There was no answer but his own fearful voice echoing throughout the caverns.

He was alone.

* * *

Everyone had been pushed far apart in the expanding labyrinth, forced away from each other. It was obvious Master Core wanted to separate them. He could easily pick them off one by one this way, Link acknowledged gravely.

His grip tightened on the hilt of his sword and he gathered his courage. There were three paths before him. One he would have to climb to, one right in front of him, and one heading deeper into the ground. There was no telling where he would find the others.

He took a deep breath and stepped towards the middle path.

As soon as he did, a cruel laugh echoed around him. He froze. He knew this voice.

It was his voice.

He whipped around, throwing up both his sword and shield.

Directly behind him stood what he recognized to be Dark Link. His sword and shield were still strapped to his back. Instead of preparing for battle, he stood there quite casually, clapping his hands slowly, in a mocking way. When he spoke, his voice was sickeningly snide. Even though it was Link's own voice, its nasty tone was nearly unrecognizable to him.

"If it isn't Hyrule's hero," his dark self sneered. "Or should I even call you that anymore? After all…you threw all of that away, didn't you?"

Link glared fiercely at his shadow form. A curled grin unfolded on its featureless face. Two red eyes glowed just underneath the blackness.

"Why don't you deny it? Oh…because it's the truth."

With a roar, Link threw himself at Dark Link. The monster's sword and shield suddenly materialized in its hands and it blocked his blow. Both swords scraped with an ear-piercing whine. Link leaned into it, trying to force his doppelganger back, but its strength matched its own. They were face-to-face.

"Do you know what happened after you ended the cycle?" Dark Link hissed in his ear. "I do."

"Hyah!" Link leaped back and started to attack anew. But each and every one of his blows was blocked. However, each one sent just a bit of darkness crumbling into the nether. Then it hit him—this was not Dark Link, but yet another form of Master Core.

"So many lives lost!" it laughed maniacally. "Because of _you!"_

Suddenly, it went on the offensive. Link crouched behind his shield, taking the blows with gritted teeth. "You're…wrong!" he snarled, pushing forward.

His shield collided with his dark form's chest. It uttered a strangled yelp and staggered.

Link slashed at its chest. A killing blow. But it merely carved away a great chunk of darkness. Dark Link seemed to shrink before his eyes.

Nonetheless, it laughed once more. "If only you could have felt Zelda's pain when you said you would never forgive her…you might as well have stabbed her straight through the heart with your pathetic excuse for a sword!"

"That's ENOUGH!" Link roared. He leaped, stabbing the sword directly into the monster's chest, just as it described. Its body exploded into pieces at the contact. The darkness dissipated into thin air and Link was left standing in sudden silence, save for the sound of his own heavy breathing.

Then he heard it. A distant shout for help. He paused, making use of his keen Hylian ears to pinpoint the sound. It was coming from below. One of the smashers was in trouble.

* * *

"Argh…someone help…" Dark Pit grunted. "Anybody!" He was clawing his way up the side of the cliff he was stuck on. His muscles felt like they were on fire. He was dying to use his wings, but his injured one was near useless. He wasn't sure he had the strength to use his flight power again. "Almost…there…!"

A hand closed around his own without warning. He gasped in relief as someone hauled him up to safety. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," came the sarcastic response.

Dark Pit's face screwed up with shock at the sight of himself. Well, not quite _himself._ It was like looking at a featureless silhouette of himself. Freaky.

"Look at you," the strange shadow sneered. "You couldn't even climb up here on your own. You're nothing but a worthless clone!" It whipped out dual blades, ready for a fight.

Dark Pit just uttered a derisive laugh. "Oh, that's rich. And what's that make you? You're a clone of a clone. Anyways, I'm outta here." He leaped over the clone with ease, digging his feet into its shoulders and sending it into the ground. Then he ran off down the nearest tunnel, eager to leave it into the dust.

He was going so fast that he ran smack into Link when he rounded a corner.

"Whoa! Watch it!" Dark Pit snapped.

"I could say the same to you," Link said, leveling a cold glare at the fiery angel. He had never been a huge fan, especially after the way Pit had gone. He went to move around him, then paused. "Wait. Dark Pit."

"What?"

"I think we're inside Master Core."

"So?"

"So Master Hand might be in here too." Link's mind was racing to make sense of their situation. He hoped there was still a chance for them all to come out of this alive. "I'm going to look for him."

Dark Pit had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. "Look, I'm pretty sure Master Hand is dead. We should be doing something worthwhile and figuring out how to kill this monster before it kills US!"

"Exactly." Link nodded. "You focus on that, Dark Pit. Find the others and get them to help you. I'll look for Master Hand." Without another word, he continued on.

Dark Pit was left standing there, looking confused. "Okay, whatever! Your funeral," he snorted. He turned and ran back the way Link had come, keeping his eyes and ears peeled for any signs of the other smashers—or that creepy clone of his.

* * *

Robin rushed through the labyrinth as fast as she could go, which wasn't very fast at all. Her sore muscles protested as she pushed them to their limit, leaping over obstacles and climbing up sheer walls. Her old injuries were actively fighting her with every step. But she couldn't stop. Screams echoed all around her. One of her fellow smashers was in trouble. As she neared their location, the owner of the voice became clear.

It was Olimar.

She used her ears to guide her through the maze. Her heart pounded harder and faster as Olimar's agonized screams grew in volume. She rounded a corner and there he was—far enough away that he and his attacker did not spot her.

Olimar was cowering on the ground, hands thrown over his head protectively. Another Olimar stood over him, but this one looked to be made of shadows. It swarmed with a foreboding, dark energy. And all around it stood a small army of shadow Pikmin. From here, she could hear Olimar's voice saying something. It took her a moment to realize the monster that had copied his form was the one speaking.

"They died for _you_ ," it hissed. "Did you even care? You threw their lives away for your own personal gain…you selfish creature."

All at once, the Pikmin surrounded Olimar, obeying an unspoken command. They threw their little bodies at him, beating him with their stalks. He cried out in agony. He struggled to get away, but his path was blocked. There was nowhere to run.

"You're not even worth the dirt those Pikmin sprouted from. You deserve to suffer," the dark Olimar said, standing back and watching coldly.

Robin stepped forward and went to call out. Then a hand closed around her shoulder. She gasped.

"Don't," a voice hissed in her ear.

Robin felt her blood run cold. She tore herself away and whirled around to face her very own clone. Memories of her life lurked at the edges of her mind. She remembered facing down the Robin who claimed to be her future self, the one who had sold herself to Grima. Those memories had haunted Robin her entire life, even in this carefree purgatory with her family all around her.

This clone smirked almost knowingly. "Do not be afraid. After all, I am you, Robin. I only have your best interests in mind."

"You are not me," Robin spat. "You are Grima—or Master Core. Whatever you are, you are evil. You must be stopped." The tactician pulled out a tome and prepared to do battle, but the other Robin did not move.

She just stood there, smiling, looking quite relaxed. "You remember it, don't you? Your last day on Earth," she said. A strange sadness entered her voice. "You— _we_ lied to him, Robin. We told him we wouldn't sacrifice ourself. We told him we would let him strike the final blow. We lied…and it broke his heart."

Robin felt hot tears running down her cheeks. Grief spiked in her chest, sharp as a knife. Her fist glowed with flames. "That's _enough_."

"Your family searched and searched, but they never found you."

"SHUT UP!"

"If we work together, perhaps we could change fate."

The flames faltered and dimmed. Robin's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

A red gleam swirled in the clone's eye sockets. A faint smile, curled at the edges, split open its face. "There are only five other smashers left. If we kill them, we can go back. We can go _home_."

Robin could hear the note of hope in her clone's voice, identical to her own. Robin suppressed a shudder of revulsion. This other Robin was not natural, no matter how much it resembled her. It was as if her reflection in the mirror had come to life on its own. A shiver ran down her back as its words sunk in. "But Link said there is no more going back—"

"Oh, Robin. Link was _lying._ Of course he was lying. He's the competition." On the last word, she nodded towards Olimar.

Robin followed her gaze. Olimar was still trying to fight off his attackers, but it was useless. There were just too many. If she didn't interfere soon, they would…

Olimar cried out and Robin flinched, taking a step back. She could feel the clone directly behind her, pressing up against her shoulder.

"Go on," Dark Robin whispered in her ear, her voice as smooth as silk. "Put an end to his misery. It would be a mercy at this point…and it would bring you closer to seeing them again. Chrom, Lucina, Morgan…everyone."

Robin clenched her fist. It began to dance with flames once more.

The clone uttered a small victorious laugh. She stepped back. "Perhaps you can still be found after all."

The fire grew more intense. Memories flooded over Robin. Memories of who she used to be, of the many struggles she had gone through during her life. It had been so, _so_ hard. So painful to come to grips with the fact that she was a monster. That all of those lives she worked so hard to protect were meant to die by her hand. But her family had been there every step of the way, giving her strength and encouragement. No matter what she thought of herself, they never held anything against her. They loved her. They were her reason for living. They reminded her that she was human.

Robin's lips drew back in a snarl. "I don't need to be found…because I am no longer lost!"

She whipped around, punching her fist straight through the other Robin's chest. The shadow clone lit up in flame. An inhuman screech ripped from her lungs. Then she burst into black powder, which vanished instantly. Robin did not stick around to watch. She was already running towards Olimar, gasping at the exertion.

"Arcthunder!" Robin shouted. A burst of electricity shot through the air and cut straight through the Pikmin and the shadow Olimar. They screamed shrilly—then collapsed into nothing, just like Robin had. "Olimar!"

Olimar was lying facedown on the ground. His hands no longer shielded him protectively. They had fallen limp at his side. There was a number of cracks on the back of his helmet, no thicker than a spider's web.

"No…" Robin whispered. She fell to her knees beside his unmoving body, holding back tears. "I'm sorry, Olimar. This is all my fault." She reached out and touched his back. "If only I hadn't hesitated..."

Suddenly, Olimar stirred. He pushed his little body up with some difficulty. Robin gaped at him, pure relief shining on her face. She groped for his hand and helped him into a sitting position.

"You're okay…!"

He weakly offered her a smile. "I'm not ready to go quite yet," he rasped.

Robin felt a flicker of déjà vu steal over her, though she wasn't sure why. She brushed it off and returned Olimar's smile. "Me neither."

* * *

 _I deserve this._

Clang! Pain lanced up Meta Knight's arm as sword scraped sword.

 _This is my absolution. For all that I did._

Sharp, searing pain, at the top of his head. A moment later, warm blood trickled between his eyes.

 _Only blood can cleanse me of my sins._

Blood. Kirby's blood, Dedede's blood, Villager's blood...so much blood. It soaked the dry ground at his feet. Stained his gloves. Swirled in his adversary's eyes. Those eyes haunted him.

They were two pinpoints of light, dark scarlet in color. Blood, set against pure darkness. They glowed with a vengeance that was all too familiar to Meta Knight. The evil being's ravaged cape morphed into black, twisted wings, shadowy wings of a demon. And he knew he was looking at himself. What he had become.

Cold terror and regret froze his veins, turned his movements sluggish. He tried to fight back, but the demon's strength was immense. It pushed through his blocks, sending him sprawling. Its sword, a copy of Galaxia, bit into his flesh. His fragile wings were throbbing. His eyes teared up at the agony. Blood ran down into his eyes, blinding him.

He swiped his own sword at the monster and missed. It was agile. It fought just as he had, when he was exacting his revenge on Kirby. When he fought to take over Dreamland with the Halberd and a loyal crew at his beck and call. How ironic that during the darkest times in his life, he was at his most powerful.

But now, his life was over. He was nothing more than an empty shell, a memory. Had they even buried his body, when Dark Matter won? Or had they kept it, filled it with darkness, used it as a puppet…

Meta Knight cried out as a hard hit sent him staggering backwards. His dark self was corralling him into a corner. He struggled to break past it, but every time he did, it blocked him, pushing him back even further. As he weakened, it only seemed to grow stronger. Memories of his failed fight with Dark Meta Knight roared through his mind.

 _Weak. When did he become so weak?_

Another blow and Meta Knight's back collided painfully with the cliff behind him.

 _A knight was supposed to be strong, honorable, and chivalrous. And yet, when he tried to do the right thing, it only ever ended in defeat._

Galaxia clattered to the ground, just out of reach. Meta Knight's wings crumpled under him and he collapsed.

 _No. I am no knight. I am a monster. After everything I did to Kirby..._

Blood fell from his wounds in droplets. He could feel his will to fight falling with them.

 _I deserve none other than death._

Meta Knight closed his eyes. "End it," he said raggedly.

His opponent said nothing as it stepped forth to finish him off. It didn't need to say anything…just looking at it, at what he once was…at what he had _become_ …it hurt enough. But in his heart, he deserved to feel this pain. He would not fight it. He would embrace every bit of suffering for his sins.

Meta Knight forced himself to look up. As his eyes met those of his adversary, his breath hitched in his throat.

He was no longer looking at a shadow of himself. The edges of its cape and armor had disappeared. So had those demonic wings and red eyes. Now a little black sphere stood before him, colorless, featureless. Then two, sky-blue eyes blinked open.

"Kirby," Meta Knight choked out.

Kirby stepped forward. A sword materialized in his hand.

So this was to be his punishment. Meta Knight remained where he was, limp with defeat. He was tired of fighting. This seemed a fitting end.

He closed his eyes once more, thinking of the true Kirby with his soft pink complexion, those sparkling eyes full of hope, and that forgiving smile. Dreamland's savior.

The ghost of a smile graced his lips behind the mask. Yes. He was ready.

Kirby raised the sword to plunge it into his heart. Before he could do so, there was a frantic shout from above. Kirby's head whipped up, eyes flashing back to red. In the next second, Ness came crashing to the ground in an explosion of fire.

Bat wings burst from Kirby's back—no, it was Dark Meta Knight once more—and it flapped backwards just in time to avoid being roasted. Ness stood between the two Meta Knights; glaring at the dark one, green sparks bursting from his clenched fists.

The Dark Meta Knight flipped around in midair and fled. It vanished around a corner and the sound of wing beats faded quickly.

Ness turned around to face Meta Knight, who was still lying in a huddle on the ground. His yellow eyes were glazed over with shock. He was bleeding from multiple injuries and his wings were hanging limp on either side of him. To Ness, the small knight had always possessed a commanding, larger-than-life presence. Now he looked smaller than ever.

Ness bent down, offering him a hand. "That's not you," he said firmly.

A spark of life returned to Meta Knight's eyes. "I am aware," he muttered. He stood up without Ness's aid, tucking his wings away in favor of his cape. He retrieved Galaxia, and then set off in the direction his clone had gone.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ness trotted after him.

Meta Knight was breathing heavily. He seemed to lack his usual verve. "I must defeat this demon," was all he said.

"Meta Knight, stop! You almost died—"

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE!" Meta Knight snapped, whipping around and glaring fiercely at Ness, who stumbled back from this uncharacteristic outburst. "Kirby had rightfully won that duel. He should have killed me when he had the chance. It would have been a mercy."

Concern filled Ness's dark eyes. "Kirby?" he murmured. "What are you talking about?"

"Leave me," Meta Knight growled, hurrying onwards. To his annoyance, Ness continued to follow him. "I must do this alone!"

"Jeez, what is wrong with everyone? We should be sticking together. Besides, I don't think that's how we defeat this thing."

Suddenly, Dark Pit landed among the two, having dropped down from a higher path above. Meta Knight and Ness stopped in their tracks to look at him in surprise.

"Dark Pit! How do we defeat it, then?" Ness asked. "Did you run into your shadow self too?"

Dark Pit glanced away guilty. "Er, yeah. Dark Dark Pit. Heh."

"Did you kill it? What happened?"

"Uh, I kind of ditched it. So I don't know."

Meta Knight snorted softly, but Ness just grinned. "I ditched mine too," he said, sounding almost proud. "It was calling me a coward and trying to make me feel bad. It obviously doesn't know me very well!" He waited for the others to laugh at his joke, but Meta Knight and Dark Pit just stood there uncomfortably.

Then Meta Knight turned to leave once more.

"Wait!"

"Don't go off on your own, Meta Knight!"

The two young smashers moved to stop him.

"For the last time...leave me alone," Meta Knight sighed. "I need to do this by myself."

"Look here," Dark Pit said, planting himself firmly in front of the knight and glowering down at him. "Now's not the time for you to think about your pride or your code of honor or whatever crap you knights are always going on about. We're talking about the future of our world here! You heard Master Core. He said he'll destroy this world _and_ the next world. If you wanna be selfish and go off on your own to die after this, be my guest. But I'm not letting you throw your life away while you can still be of some use to us!"

Ness nodded vehemently in agreement. He had seen Meta Knight at the end of his fight, the way he had given up. The knight was near suicidal, prepared to go out fighting. But Ness swore to himself they wouldn't let him. They _needed_ him. "We can help each other," he said firmly.

Meta Knight glared at them both fiercely. "I said—"

"What, are you gonna try to stop us?" Dark Pit sneered, folding his arms. "I'd like to see you try, old man!"

Meta Knight sighed deeply. They had him. He obviously wasn't going to waste what energy he had left on these two. So he went on his way with the two boys tagging along, eager to reencounter their shadow clones with their new combined strength.

* * *

Link was beginning to tire. He had no real sense of direction. He just kept pushing his sore feet onward, entering whichever tunnel his eyes settled upon. Up steep hills and down long drops, he forged on, following his instincts. Every so often, he came across some strange, twisted monster and cut it down with his sword. There were puddles of acid too, bubbling hungrily as though yearning to devour his flesh.

Just when he was starting to feel hopeless, a flash of white in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. The air vanished from his lungs.

It was Master Hand.

"Master Hand!" Link called, charging down a narrow tunnel towards the hand. He leaped over a pool of acid and kept running. Nothing would stop him. He had to make sure the hand was okay.

The tunnel opened up into a high-ceilinged cavern that Master Hand was crumpled at the center of. Link went right up to his side without hesitation, placing a hand on one of Master Hand's gargantuan finger. He was cold. But still here. He _had_ to be alive.

Link opened his mouth to speak to the hand, but then something stopped him. His ears picked up the tiniest rustle from above his head. Very slowly, he looked up.

Clinging to the rock walls were countless monsters. Shadowy versions of Lethiniums and Geemers. From the shadows stepped a small army of Stalfos, who looked to be nothing more than ghosts. Plasma wisps, burning black, floated to cut off the only exit.

Link's heart pounded in his chest. With a scrape, he pulled his sword from its scabbard and removed his shield.

The monsters began to close in around him and Master Hand. He braced himself for the fight, telling himself that he had been through worse. He could do this.

Link gritted his teeth, gripped his sword tight, and unleashed a battle cry unlike any other.

Then the entire cavern burst into chaos.


	28. Life and Death

_**Chapter 28: Life and Death**_

"I think we're getting close," Dark Pit said, swiftly dispatching another Geemer with his blades.

"Close to what?" Ness asked, doing the same. They'd gone along with Meta Knight in the pursuit of his clone, but had started running into patches of strange monsters. It seemed they were descending deeper and deeper into the labyrinth as well.

"I don't know…but I can feel it," Dark Pit said. "Can you?"

Ness paused, listening. He could feel a faint vibration under his feet, echoing the beating of his heart. As they moved further into the tunnels, it pulsed louder, vibrating against his eardrums. _Could it be…the Core?_

The tunnel grew narrower. Dark Pit began to feel claustrophobic, though he said nothing. Ness and Meta Knight forged on ahead bravely. Suddenly, Meta Knight called out, "There! Up ahead!" and took off. The other two followed him eagerly.

The tunnel became so narrow, Dark Pit had to hunch over to fit. But at the very end, it opened up into an enormous cavern. The ground dropped off into a sheer cliff. At the bottom of this cliff sizzled a lake of acid. But the three smashers hardly noticed it—they were all staring at what lay across the great expanse.

They had found the Core. What had once fit into Master Hand's palm was now swollen to three times its size. It clung to the far wall, held tightly in place by blue-red veins. It glowed bright red and pulsed with that same terrible energy. It resembled a massive, deformed heart, pumping blood through the labyrinth.

Ness gulped, peering over the edge of the cliff. "That's quite a gap," he noted, trying to calculate how he could make it across. Even if he used P.K. Thunder to rocket himself there…no, he wouldn't even make it a quarter of the way there.

The cavern shifted with shadows. The three smashers drew back when they realized that it was swarming with monsters. Luckily, they had not yet been spotted. They had time to make a plan.

"I will go," Meta Knight decided, stepping forward.

"Whoa, hold on, no one needs to _go_ anywhere," Dark Pit said. "It's way too dangerous, with all those monsters. We'll just attack it from afar. Right, Ness?" He strung an arrow.

Ness hesitated. "Um, I'm not so sure my attack can reach that far."

"Well my arrows can. Watch this!"

He let the arrow fly. It streaked across the gap, struck the heart directly—and bounced off. The arrow had barely left a scratch. However, it had done an excellent job alerting the monsters within to their presence.

Meta Knight pointed Galaxia at Dark Pit. "Your arrows are not strong enough, but my sword is. I said I will go. Do not try to stop me."

"Wait! You don't even know if your sword will do anything. Besides, you're wounded. _I'll_ go."

Meta Knight stared at Dark Pit, hardly able to keep from rolling his eyes. "Surely you are not serious. Your wing is injured—you can't even fly!"

"I'm fine!"

"Do not take me for a fool."

"I wasn't-!"

"Uh, guys?" Ness interrupted. During their argument, he'd just barely managed to catch the sound of approaching footsteps. "You'd better hurry up and decide who's going to do it. Because we've got company."

* * *

 _Don't let them get to Master Hand. Don't let them get to Master Hand._

Those words played on repeat in Link's head as he hacked and slashed at his foes. Every molecule in his body was focused on protecting Master Hand. The hand had lied to the smashers and endangered their lives, but none of that mattered to Link. Master Hand was his friend. He was someone to look up to.

And there was no way in hell he was going to die here.

The monsters were reduced to black powder at a single strike from the Master Sword. But for every one that fell, three more were there to take its place. They tore Link's clothes. They stung his skin. His blood dripped into the piles of black powder at his feet, soaking them.

Still, he fought on. His lungs burned and his eyes teared up at the pain, but he would not stop.

Somewhere amidst the howls of dying beasts and his own labored breathing, his keen ears detected a faint, rasping voice.

"L…ink…"

"Master Hand!" Link gasped. In the corner of his eye, he caught a twitch of movement from the giant white fingers. Then a Stalfos came lumbering towards him and he charged to meet it. "Hang in there, Master Hand!" he called as he chopped the shadow skeleton's head off. "Everything…everything is going to be okay!"

But Master Hand had once more fallen still and silent. Link's heart thundered with fear and he desperately wished that he could believe his own words as the battle raged on.

* * *

The footsteps were growing louder. Ness stepped away from Meta Knight and Dark Pit's continuing feud to peer down the narrow tunnel. What he saw at the end of it made his stomach drop. "Guys?" he called back. "I'm going to need a hand with this."

Suddenly, the ground shook. Pebbles fell from the ceiling and skittered along the ground. A large rock fell at the entrance to the cavern, partially blocking it.

"They're going to crush us! We need to get out of here!" Ness yelped.

"I am leaving!" Meta Knight snapped, turning towards the gap that remained.

"No!" Dark Pit shouted, grabbing the shredded remains of Meta Knight's capes in his hands and holding him back. "I'll go!"

A dangerous light entered Meta Knight's eyes. "Let me go or I will cut off your hands."

" _I'm not just gonna let you throw away your life!_ "

Time seemed to freeze. The dangerous look in Meta Knight's eye was replaced with shock.

Dark Pit met his gaze fiercely, blinking back tears. "I…I'm not gonna let you throw your life away…not when your home needs you! They need you, Meta Knight! You have to go back!" He wiped his face, cursing under his breath. "If there's even the slimmest chance that one of us can still go home after all this...it has to be you!

"And what about you?" Meta Knight asked softly.

"Who cares about me? I don't matter. My life isn't worth dirt."

There was a short silence. Ness glanced down the trembling tunnel to where two shadowy shapes were coming closer and closer.

"That is where you are wrong," Meta Knight answered in a voice so quiet it could barely be heard. "And that is why you must go back. So you can learn the true value of life—and that every single one matters."

Meta Knight looked past Dark Pit and met Ness's eyes. In that moment, Ness felt a surge of respect swell within him. The grudge he had against Meta Knight fell away. He wanted to tell him that all was forgiven—but a lump in his throat had rendered him speechless. He could only look at Meta Knight, struggling to hold back tears that had formed out of nowhere.

Somehow, he knew what was coming. He gave the knight a little nod. It was the only thing he could do.

Two leathery bat wings burst from Meta Knight's back, knocking Dark Pit backwards. In the same instant, another tremor shook the labyrinth. Rocks came crashing down from above, but Meta Knight was already airborn.

He pressed his wings against his sides and spiraled towards the gap leading into the cavern.

"No!" Dark Pit cried out, reaching for him. He was too late.

Just before the last rock fell, sealing them off from the cavern for good, they caught one final glimpse of Meta Knight's yellow eyes, looking back at them from the darkness.

Then he was gone.

"Dark Pit, MOVE!" Ness shouted, coming back to yank on his fellow smasher's arm.

The two boys sprinted down the tunnel as it collapsed behind them. Up ahead, they could see their two shadow clones waiting to meet them. But Ness knew they would be able to take them, side by side. There was nothing those clones could say that would get to them.

There was a loud crash as a boulder fell directly behind the smashers. Ness let Dark Pit's arm go with a small cry of surprise and fell to his knees. The shaking had stopped, but the collapsing tunnel had left them lost in a cloud of dust. Ness tried to call out for Dark Pit, choked, and fell into a violent coughing fit. He barely registered the sound of footsteps crunching on the dry ground. No doubt his clone, come to greet him.

Ness glared upwards as the dark silhouette emerged from the dust. But there was something different about his clone this time. It carried itself differently. And in place of his red baseball cap was a familiar cowlick.

"Ness?" a voice whimpered.

Ness's insides froze. "Lucas," he spat between his teeth. Coughing the last of the dust from his lungs, Ness rose to his feet and glowered at the shadow clone. "How dare you take his form," he growled.

"Ness," Lucas's voice whispered tearfully. "Why did you break your promise? We were supposed to leave together."

The words sent painful spikes through his heart. It may not have been Lucas, but hearing his voice say those words was still hard to bear. Rage sent Ness's heart pounding. "How dare you use his voice!" he shouted, his fists bursting into flames.

He showered the shadow clone with fire and electricity. It wailed in Lucas's voice. Ness whipped out his bat and bashed it into the side of the clone's head, knocking it to the ground. There was a sickening _crack_. The clone's cries doubled in intensity, until it sounded more animal than human.

"It's not Lucas. It's not Lucas. It's not Lucas!" Ness said through gritted teeth as he drove the bat repeatedly into the clone, reducing it to dust. Hots tears rolled down his cheeks. "IT'S NOT YOU!" With a final strike, he ended it. The monster dissolved into nothingness.

Even after the clone was gone, he could still hear Lucas's voice in his head, asking him why he broke his promise. Slowly, Ness became aware of the salty tang of blood on his tongue. He had been biting his lip. He quickly wiped away the blood and was about to put his bat away when he heard Dark Pit's voice from nearby.

"Get away from me!"

Twenty feet away, through the clearing brown fog, Ness found Dark Pit pointing an arrow at what appeared to be his double. But the clone was speaking in _Pit's_ voice.

"It's okay, Pittoo. I understand. Just make it quick, okay?"

"Damn you! Stop calling me Pittoo and _stop_ acting so gracious all the time! It's making me sick," Dark Pit spat.

"Dark Pit, that's not him!" Ness shouted. "Don't let it suck you in with its words!"

But Dark Pit barely seemed to hear him. His arm was pulling tighter and tighter on his bowstring. At least he was not about to let this false Pit defeat him in battle.

Then movement in the shadows caught Ness's eye. A Stalfos was coming right up behind Dark Pit. A warning burst from Ness's lips: "Look out!"

At his shout, the Stalfos attacked. Dark Pit's arrow went wide, missing his target. And Pit sprang forth to attack, laughing in a diabolical way the real Pit never would have.

* * *

The cavern was bigger and more dangerous than Meta Knight had perceived. He stayed far from the walls, avoiding the monsters that clung there—but there was little he could do about the ones on the ceilings. Lethiniums and Geemers dropped from the sky, attempting to latch onto him. He had no choice but to fly in a wild zigzag pattern to avoid them.

They narrowly missed him and plunged the long way down into the bubbling acid beneath. Their shrieks were cut short as their bodies vaporized in seconds.

Meta Knight blocked them out. All that mattered was the heart—the Core. He kept his eyes laser-focused on his target. Galaxia felt light in his hand. There was no going back now. Only forward, into whatever shrouded future awaited him. The End loomed. No matter what it was, he was ready for it. He would face it with his head held high and courage in his heart.

 **SLAM!**

A heavy weight came crashing down from above, knocking the air out of Meta Knight's lungs. His first thought was that he had gotten careless and let one of those ridiculous monsters from above catch him by surprise. Then he saw the shadow wings in the corners of his vision.

His clone was back.

It was forcing him towards the acid, while other enemies rained down around them. The heat blistered his skin as they fell farther and farther. He was to meet the same burning fate.

A fire lit in his soul. Not now. Now that he had a purpose, he would fight back.

In an amazing acrobatic display, Meta Knight twisted out from under his attacker. He spread his wings wide, using the hot thermals rising from the acid to propel himself upwards. He shot through the air.

The Dark Meta Knight followed him, nearly scraping the acid. He beat his wings frantically, in hot pursuit of his prey.

Meta Knight veered to meet him, sword at the ready. With nowhere to land, it was to be a pure aerial battle. Swords clashed and scraped as they passed by one another. The shadow clone attacked with reckless vigor, throwing himself at Meta Knight in numerous attempts to force him back down into the waiting acid.

Each time, Meta Knight utilized his agility to avoid that terrible fate. He scratched his opponent's body with the claws that tipped his wings, peeling away bits of black particles. Dark Meta Knight seemed to shrink before his eyes. And as he grew weaker, Meta Knight felt himself grow stronger.

Yes. He could still be strong, even without that desire for revenge. So long as he had a reason to fight, he could keep fighting. And he had a reason. Now more than ever.

Faces flashed through his mind. Kirby, King Dedede. Dark Pit, Ness. Everyone. They were counting on him.

Meta Knight hovered at one end of the cavern. Across from him was pure darkness, having taken on his own form. It struggled to stay aflight, the only thing standing between him and the heart. Blood-red eyes burned into his.

Adrenaline flooded through Meta Knight's system. He smiled behind his mask.

This was the end.

Life or death.

* * *

Link's energy was spent. His limbs felt heavier than lead. He struggled to swing his sword, grimacing with each movement.

The circle of enemies had closed in. They were mere inches away from tearing both him and Master Hand apart. And he couldn't stop them. There were just too many.

"Master Hand!" Link called raggedly, falling back to stand beside that which he fought to protect.

There was no response. Master Hand was lying on his back, his fingers stiff and curled above him, resembling the legs of a cold, dead insect. He was sickly white in color. On the verge of death, if not already there.

They would both be soon enough.

Link fell heavily against the hand, panting. The shadow monsters crept closer, as though sensing their victory was at hand. Link struggled to hold up his shield. "I'm…sorry…" he panted to his friend. Then he braced himself.

This was the end.

"ARCFIRE!"

The enemies towards the entrance of the cavern suddenly lit up in flames. Link's eyes went wide. He caught sight of Robin and Olimar standing there, right before the monsters surrounding him converged. They leapt on him, forcing him down under their weight. The Master Sword fell from his grasp.

"Link!" Robin shouted. "ARCTHUNDER!" She carved a path through the monsters directly to Link. Her magic attacks mowed them down by the dozens. She recharged to unleash another devastating attack while Olimar sprinted straight down the newly carved path, a flailing Geemer clutched in his hands.

He flung his little body at the monsters that covered Link, beating at them with the Geemer with a force that destroyed them on the spot. When the last one was gone, Olimar offered his hand to Link. The little spaceman was hardly helpful in getting him back on his feet, but Link appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"Thanks," he breathed, nodding towards another wave of monsters, materializing from the shadows. "But we're not done yet."

"No we're not," Olimar agreed.

The three smashers exchanged glances. And in that moment, their bond felt stronger and more tangible than ever. It sent a flood of renewed strength flowing through all of them.

"Let's go!" Robin shouted, unable to keep from grinning as she raced to join Link and Olimar. "It's time to tip the scales!"

* * *

Dark Pit barely managed to block Pit's blow with his dual blades. The Stalfos, however, pierced his injured wing and he cried out in agony as his barely-healed wound was torn open once more.

"P.K. Fire!" Ness shouted, setting alight the Stalfos.

"This sure brings back memories. Doesn't it?" Pit grunted, as he and Dark Pit pushed against their weapons, each struggling to overtake the other.

"It does," Dark Pit laughed. "Pleasant ones."

"Don't lie to yourself. You—"

"Shut up! Ness, now!"

Ness blinked in surprise, caught totally off-guard by Dark Pit's order. He pulled out his bat to attack, then found he didn't even need to. The dark angel's call for aid had sent Pit staggering back, whirling around to defend himself against a foe that wasn't even prepared. It gave Dark Pit the perfect opening.

He stuck his sword straight into Pit's chest, quipping, "It's been done before, but I guess the second time's the charm."

Ness helped him finish off the clone with an electric attack and it dissolved into powder at their feet. Dark Pit stood in it, staring down, eyes slightly glazed. Ness stepped up to stand beside him.

"…You okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine! It's just a scratch," Dark Pit snapped instantly. "Now come on! Let's get out of here. Maybe there's another way into the chamber where Meta Knight is." He turned and stomped off. The black feathers on his injured wing shone with blood, but it barely seemed to hinder him.

But that's not what he'd been asking about. Ness had seen the hurt on his face. But he supposed that was natural. They were _all_ hurting. In fact, it would be abnormal if one of them wasn't.

"Hey, slowpoke!" Dark Pit called back. "You coming or what?"

"Yes! Coming!" Ness said, hurrying to catch up.

* * *

The two Meta Knights squared off.

Hesitated.

The deep breath before the plunge.

And—

Swish!

In the blink of an eye, they were off, flying straight at one another in a ferocious display of speed. At the center of the cavern, they collided. Both swords found a mark. Stabbed. Metal screeched on metal.

Then they parted, rocketing past one another.

The Dark Meta Knight lost momentum. His wings faltered in midair. Then he plunged, just like all of the other monsters, bleeding from a fatal wound in his chest. Down, down, down into the acid below. It accepted him eagerly, devouring his blackened flesh with relish.

Meta Knight had gotten away lucky, but not unscathed. His clone had left him with a terrible gash in his left wing. Pure agony seared from the wound, all the way up his spine. He used what momentum he had left in a mad dash for the heart. He powered his remaining wing like never before, thrusting his little body across the gap.

He was nearly there when his wing gave out. His speed slowed to a stop and he began to fall. He writhed in midair, flaring his wings to slow his descent. He passed by the heart. Just missing it. Just out of reach—if not for his sword.

 _Squelch!_

Galaxia pierced the soft flesh surrounding the Core. It shuddered violently, throwing him back into the air. For a moment, he was disoriented. Then his body hit the surface of the heart—his injured wing got caught under him and emitted a loud snap at the impact.

Meta Knight suppressed a grunt. That wing was useless anyway. It had served its purpose and gotten him to his destination. There was only one thing left to do now. One final task and then he could finally rest.

The knight forced himself up. His injured wing hung limp next to him, twisted at a gut-wrenching angle. He staggered towards Galaxia and wrenched it from its place, stuck in the heart. Again, the Core shuddered violently, but Meta Knight steadied himself. He limped to the middle of the heart, where the Core glowed, wrapped in pink veins.

He could feel his injuries beginning to weigh him down. But he would not let them do so. He could rest when all of this was over.

He raised Galaxia, tip pointed down, directly over the Core.

A thought crossed his mind. That perhaps he should say some sort of final words. But then again, he always considered actions to speak louder than words.

Meta Knight brought the sword down and pierced the heart of the Core.


	29. The End

_**Happy Late Thanksgiving! Don't go anywhere yet, because there is one more chapter after this one! (I know, the title isn't helping is it)**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 29: The End**_

"What's happening?!" Dark Pit shouted.

The entire labyrinth had started quaking, even more violently than before. Ness was knocked right off his feet while Dark Pit struggled to hold himself upright. Pebbles and dust covered them. The tunnels groaned, as though alive.

"We need to get out of here!" Ness screamed over the roar of the collapsing caverns. He stumbled to his feet and began to run.

Dark Pit hurried to keep up with him. "What about Meta Knight?!" he yelled back.

Ness couldn't respond. He focused on running as fast and as hard as he could, pumping air in and out of his lungs. The memory of Meta Knight was burned into his mind—the way he had looked just before vanishing on the other side of those rocks. But there was nothing they could do for them now. They could only hope that he had accomplished his mission...and that he was okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link, Robin, and Olimar had been struggling to hold back the tide of monsters when all of the beasts collapsed into black dust before their eyes. The cavern plunged into silence. There was no time to question what had just happened. The shaking began immediately.

"Everyone, stay together!" Link commanded. Robin backed up to his side. Olimar raced over to join them, staggering on the unstable ground beneath him. The three fighters stood protectively by Master Hand's side as they watched the labyrinth disintegrate around them, from the top down. They stood safely at the center of the carnage. Rocks hit the ground all around them, and then broke apart into nothingness.

The labyrinth was ceasing to exist before their eyes.

However, it was still incredibly dangerous. It could still kill. Link felt a heavy feeling growing in his chest. Were the others all right?

"Over there!" Olimar shouted suddenly.

Everyone turned to look. Dark Pit and Ness had just come bursting out of the tunnel that led to the cavern. They dodged madly to avoid the falling rocks. Ness was pushing his psychic powers to the brink, flinging aside the boulders that threatened to crush them underneath. Thanks to him, they reached the others safely. Both skidded to a halt, gasping for breath.

"Master Hand!" Ness panted, falling to his knees. "He's still alive?"

Link scanned their ranks. One was missing. "Where is Meta Knight?" he asked sharply.

Ness didn't answer. Dark Pit looked away.

The heavy feeling in Link's chest turned cold.

The five smashers stood closely together, watching in relief as the labyrinth vanished around them. But deep down they were bracing themselves for another attack from Master Core. Just in case he truly had not died. But as the last of the labyrinth disappeared and Final Destination wavered back into being beneath their feet, they saw no sign of Master Core—or Meta Knight. A ghostly silence had fallen over what remained of their world.

Final Destination itself almost looked as if it was barely clinging to reality. It shimmered and flickered underneath the smashers' feet. Ethereal.

Ness felt sudden tears come to his eyes. "I think…I think it's finally over," he whispered. His heart clenched painfully when he thought of Charizard, Greninja, and Meta Knight. They should have been here with them.

"Wait. Look up there," Olimar said, craning his neck.

The smashers did as he said. High above their heads, a brilliant light shone in the dark sky, brighter than any star. It was growing bigger and bigger as it approached them.

"It's beautiful," Robin murmured.

Link's lips parted in shock. "It's the Core," he said, awestruck.

Dark Pit's hands flew to his blades. The other smashers froze, watching warily as the shining light lowered itself down to the center of Final Destination. The white light was almost blinding. The smashers backed away, shielding their eyes.

But as it touched down, nestling into Master Hand's palm, the light faded. Before them was indeed the Core, but it was no longer alive with color and movement. Instead, it was clear as crystal, with a long crack splitting it down the middle. The very center of it glowed with a pinprick of light. Even from there, Link could sense the power within. The Core was clinging to life, just as its Master was.

"Ness is right," he said, fatigue overtaking him. "It's over." He put away his sword and shield. He had used them for the last time.

"But…what now?" Olimar asked, looking to each smasher in turn.

"Now it's time to move on," Link said gravely.

Ness bowed his head. Dark Pit reluctantly removed his hands from his weapons. Master Core had been defeated after all. But that didn't bring the mansion back, or any of their friends. Loss weighed heavily on the remaining five. These past sixteen days alone contained a lifetime of grief.

"No," Robin said suddenly. She stepped forward, gazing at the orb with resolve burning in her eyes. "There is still power within. I can feel it. One of us can still return home. One of us can still return to life."

A long silence passed between everyone.

Link was the one to break it. "Robin…" he said softly. "I know how bent you were on going back…but I believe the remaining life within the Core should go to someone else."

Robin opened her mouth to argue. Link silently shook his head. The others looked at one another, perplexed.

Then Ness's eyes grew wide. "Master Hand," he said, pointing at the gargantuan hand, where the Core rested peacefully. The hand's image had begun to shiver and turn opaque. He would be leaving them at any moment.

"Yes. Master Hand," Link sighed. He kept one eye trained on Robin, gauging her reaction. She looked as though she had swallowed something bitter. She would not tear her eyes from the Core.

"I agree with Link!" Ness burst out. "After all, Master Hand brought us together."

"Yes, and he created the Core as well as this world," Olimar added. "It rightfully belongs to him. In fact, I'd almost suggest that it _chose_ him." He motioned to the Core resting in his palm.

"Not to mention…all of the pain he endured for us," Dark Pit mumbled.

Robin could feel everyone's gazes scorching her. Her breaths were beginning to come faster as she tried to avoid their eyes. But she couldn't look away from Master Hand's limp body, as it struggled to stay in this world.

A tear rolled down her cheek. "But I've come so far…" she whispered. She could feel Chrom and Lucina, like shadows shifting in the darkness. They were so close to her. And yet, they were just out of reach. They were always just out of reach. But she was never meant to reach them at all.

"We could always fight for it—"

"Shut up, Dark Pit!" Ness snapped.

"No, no," Robin said, wiping her eyes. "I'm done fighting. I'm tired. Just…" She forced herself to meet Link's eye. When she spoke, she tried to keep her voice level. "Do it, Link."

"Very well."

Link stepped forward to Master Hand's side. Though unsure of what to do, he tried to appear confident as he reached for the Core. His fingers brushed its surface—and like fragile glass, it shattered at his touch. The Core cracked open even further and the little bit of remaining light within it spilled out. Link leaped backwards, drawing his hand away.

The five smashers watched in awe as the light seeped into Master Hand's palm and spread all the way to his fingertips. His entire body had lit up in a warm glow. His image was no longer shimmering—it was solid once more.

Master Hand rose up before their eyes. Light emanated from him like his body was a small sun. He was alive again, now more than ever. It was a magnificent sight.

"Master Hand—" Link started to say.

Then the world went dark.

Final Destination disappeared from under the smashers. Their surroundings turned cold. The air vanished from their lungs and they found themselves in a vacuum of space, unable to see or breathe.

Ness could hear the strangled cries of his friends. Fear sent his heart thundering. He knew this was the end. This was what death felt like. Cold, dark, and terrifying. But it would all be over soon.

He surrendered his senses. He closed his eyes and waited for death to take him. Wherever he was going, he hoped Lucas and the Villager would be there waiting for him.

Then came a flash of light so brilliant, Ness could see it through his lids. His eyes flew open. The light seared his retinas, burning into his skull, but he couldn't look away. The darkness had been pierced by multiple shining lights, white, yellow, blue, and red. It felt as though he were floating amidst a galaxy. He could sense the others there too.

The brightest light of all swelled before their eyes. Five glimmering beams shot forth towards each smasher. As one struck Ness, he was enveloped in warmth. He gasped, filling his lungs with precious air. A feeling of calm blanketed him and he felt like he was young again, being held in his mother's arms. He felt all of his soreness and injuries wash away. Next to him, Dark Pit's wound in his wing mended in second and the cracks in Olimar's helmet melted away as though they had never existed.

But the feeling did not last. A cold wind blasted forth, chilling the smashers to the bone. The five beams of light struggled to hold them, flickering at the effort.

"Hang on!" a voice cried from within the star. The faint silhouette of a hand appeared. The five beams of light were tethering each smasher to a separate finger. "The world is being reborn anew….! Hold on to me!"

"No!" Robin cried out. "Master Hand, just let me go! I don't want to stay here any longer!"

"I'm not keeping you here," Master Hand said, his voice straining with effort. "I'm sending you back!"

The wind roared twice as loud, buffeting the smashers.

"Back…home?" Olimar whispered in stunned disbelief. "You mean you're-?! You're bringing us back to life!"

"Yes!" Master Hand roared, full of determination. "But you must hold onto me!"

Link could feel the gaze of the hand focus on him.

"Thank you for purifying the Core and for choosing my life over yours. By doing so, you have returned all of my strength. I can create a new Core and a new world. So that special beings such as yourself can continue to meet, demonstrate their strength, and make memories for as long as I am alive. But there is not much time. I must send you back while the Core is at its most powerful, while this world hovers on a thin line between the next and the one that came before."

As he spoke, Link could sense Master Hand's age behind his words. The hand was more tired than he could imagine. And he was starting it all over, just for them. Just so that they could be happy. So they could continue making memories.

Link reached for the hand. "Master Hand," he murmured, so that only they could hear. "You don't have to do this. You should rest. Be with Crazy Hand."

He could sense the hand smiling. His voice was warm with unending fondness. "It is the least I can do after you sacrificed everything for me."

Link drifted closer to Master Hand. When he was close enough, he rested his hand on the giant thumb before him, resisting the wind. He gazed up at the hand. "Let me take the Core," he said. "I will watch over the new world in your stead."

Master Hand froze for a moment, shocked yet touched. When he spoke, his voice was brimming with emotions. "Link…are you sure?"

Link nodded, determined. "I will not let the Core become corrupted as before. I will find a way so that it can last forever. And…if it is all right with you, I would not like to hide the truth of the world from those who come to it. I want them to know what it is, what happened to them. So that they may pass on whenever they wish or spend time making memories that will last them a whole new lifetime." He smiled warmly.

Master Hand gently squeezed Link's hand in his own. "Link. You are truly a hero."

"That's not all. I want to find a way to bridge this world and the next, so those who have departed can come back and be with us again."

"You want to turn the afterlife into a two-way road, eh?" Master Hand chuckled. "You always have been ambitious. I never found way, but then, I never really sought such a thing. Perhaps you will." He lowered his voice, taking on a more serious tone. "You know it won't be easy, don't you?"

"I know," Link said. "But it will be worth it."

"Very well," Master Hand murmured. He turned to address the others. "I am sorry to keep you all waiting, but I must send you on your way before—"

"Wait!" Ness cried out suddenly, pointing into the darkness. "Look! It's Meta Knight!"

Sure enough, there was Meta Knight, suspended weightless in the ether. His body was broken. Both wings were twisted, damaged beyond repair. Part of his mask had crumbled away, revealing the blood-streaked face underneath. His eyes were closed.

"Meta Knight!" Dark Pit shouted, but the knight did not respond. He was drifting away, carried by the wind, approaching the deep darkness that loomed behind them like a foreboding black curtain. A place the light did not reach. The place Master Hand had pulled them out of.

Ness turned to Master Hand, desperation in his eyes. "You have to save him!" he begged. "Meta Knight has to go back too!"

"It is too late for him," Master Hand said gravely. "He is lost to this life."

The smashers watched, grief-stricken, as Meta Knight departed. _Lost to this life._ Master Hand's words echoed through Ness's mind. _Just as our memories will be lost if we choose to return._

"…No."

"No?" Master Hand echoed.

The others looked at Ness in surprise. His head was bowed, his fists clenched.

"I've made my decision…and I'm not going!" Ness's head whipped up. Tears sparkled in his eyes, but he had on a great big smile. "Even though my life was short, I always took the bull by the horns every day, living life to the fullest! I saved my world! They don't need me anymore. But Meta Knight's world—" He whipped out his bat. "DOES need him!"

There was a green explosion as P.K. Flash went off. The beam of light connecting him to Master Hand sputtered. "NESS!" The hand roared. The other smashers echoed him, voices raised in panic.

"Ness, no!" Robin cried out.

"You idiot!" Dark Pit shrilled. "Just what do you think you're doing?!"

But Ness was already off, using P.K. Fire to propel himself through the darkness like a rocket. The grin remained planted on his face. "Goodbye, everyone!" he called back. "I'll never forget you! I'll carry the memories I made here in my heart forever!"

He blasted just past Meta Knight, stopping himself just before he was swallowed by darkness. He squinted at the shining star in the distance. Master Hand and some of his dearest friends. They had one more that would be joining their party.

"Batter up!" Ness shouted gleefully, gripping his bat and winding up for a swing.

He let it fly. The bat collided with Meta Knight's mask, shattering what remained of it. He was propelled through the air, straight towards Master Hand. A direct hit! Ness positively beamed when he saw the little knight get swallowed up by the beam of light that had been his own. The light would heal him and return him to Dreamland, who so desperately needed a hero. And no matter what he said, _he_ was that hero.

Meta Knight was going to be okay after all.

But would he?

The stars were getting farther away now. Ness was sinking into icy darkness. The same fear from earlier was threatening to swallow him, but he held it at bay with a smile and fond memories of his time in the mansion. He closed his eyes and kept them close, using them to chase out the cold and the fear and the deep, black, darkness. And by doing so, he felt warmth envelop him once more.

Pulling pranks with Toon Link. Playing fetch with Duck Hunt Dog. Seeing TayTay in her pretty pink party dress for the first time. Eating breakfast and fighting side by side with Lucas, his best friend in the whole wide world and beyond.

Suddenly, Ness's feet touched down on solid ground. His eyes flew open with a gasp.

It was no longer dark. It was bright and beautiful and warm. Light filled his vision, practically blinding him. He struggled to blink the spots from his vision and make out his surroundings. He took a step forward and nearly stumbled—but someone caught his hand, steadying him.

Somehow, even without being able to see them, Ness knew who it was. "Lucas," he whispered. Tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheeks. But he just continued to smile through them.

Another hand wove into his free hand. It was small and warm, and gripped his with a fierce protectiveness.

"Villager…no—TayTay," Ness laughed. The tears just kept coming and coming. He let them. He didn't want to let go of the hands holding his own to wipe them away.

There was a jubilant bark and Ness could sense Duck Hunt Dog at his feet, slapping the ground with his paws and wiggling his rump in an invitation to play. Then he turned and charged on ahead.

Together, the three children followed. And the further they went, the better Ness could see. Beloved faces came into view all around him. His family. His friends. He greeted each and every one with a smile and a laugh.

They had been waiting for him all this time.

Waiting to lead him forward into a new life.


	30. A New Beginning

_**Here we are, at the final chapter! I'm really going to miss this story. I had a lot of fun writing all of the characters and the many dramatic scenes within. I hope you had just as much fun reading it! Thank you so much to each and every one of you who took the time to read it or leave a review. I appreciate it so much!**_

 _ **Finally, let's take a look at those poll results: Who did you think most deserved to win the tournament and return to life?**_

 _ **1** **st** **Ness and Greninja with 4 votes**_

 _ **2** **nd** **Meta Knight and Robin with 2 votes**_

 _ **3** **rd** **Link and Olimar with 1 vote**_

 _ **4** **th** **Dark Pit and Charizard with 0 votes**_

 _ **I was not expecting Greninja to be on there, what with the life she led! I guess you all meant she deserved to go back and live a happy, peaceful life. :) Not surprised Ness is at the top too. My heart breaks for the poor thing, but I'm really happy with the way he went. If I were you guys, I probably would have voted either Ness or Meta Knight. Or Robin. It's a tough decision!**_

 _ **Again, thank you all for your support! Have a Merry Christmas and best of luck in the coming year. Enjoy the last chapter of The Final Destination!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 30: A New Beginning**_

"Olimar, hang on!"

Olimar gasped. Air filled his lungs. His eyes flew open and locked with Alph's, inches from his own, wide and overflowing with panic.

"Hang on, Olimar! Don't let go!" he begged, squeezing the spaceman's hand until it throbbed.

The Plasm Wraith was locked around his legs, dragging him backwards into darkness. Alph's arm shook with effort. His grip was beginning to slip.

A wave of adrenaline swept through Olimar's body. He didn't know where it came from when he had no strength to give. Perhaps this was his body's last bid for life. One thing he knew for sure: he was not going to waste it.

Alph uttered a sob. They were holding onto one another by their very fingertips. "I'm sorry!" he choked out.

Their hands parted.

"NO!" Olimar unleashed a mighty yell and threw himself at Alph, reaching for him with his other hand. He snatched the younger spaceman's wrist in his hand and held on tight. Alph's eyes went even wider than before. A split second later, all of his fight seemed to return to him.

"All right, hang on! This isn't over yet!" he shouted, digging his heels into the ground to try and resist the Plasm Wraith's pull.

"Hold on you two! I've got ya!"

Olimar looked up to see the burly spaceman in green charging to join them. He gathered Alph up in his arms and began pulling too.

"Captain Charlie!" Alph gasped in amazement.

"Brittany! Louie! Get over here—we're not letting this vile _beast_ win!" Captain Charlie roared. Olimar felt respect flow through him.

A few seconds later, Brittany and even the cowardly Louie joined them, grabbing onto Charlie and pulling. An army of Pikmin followed and lined up behind them.

"We're here for you, Alphie!" Brittany cried out.

"All together now!" Charlie grunted. "Heave ho!"

"Heave ho!" Countless Pikmin echoed in their little voices.

Olimar gasped, astonished as the Plasm Wraith's strength was bested in a single blow. His legs slid free from their entrapment. The Wraith, which had been pulling the other way with everything it had, went tumbling backwards with a muted screech. Olimar flew the other way, crashing into his fellow spacemen. He staggered to his knees, disoriented. Strong hands grabbed his shoulders and set him back on his feet.

"RUN!" Brittany screamed shrilly.

Louie was already way ahead of them, making a beeline back to the ship. Olimar and the others pounded after them. The Pikmin followed, their voices raised in sheer excitement.

Then came the Plasm Wraith. It pursued them once more out into the sunlight.

"Keep running!" Alph gasped. "Don't look back!"

But Olimar was weaker than the others. He hadn't walked for days. Pure adrenaline was what kept him going, but he still couldn't keep up with his saviors. He was falling behind. And the Plasm Wraith was right on his heels…

Then came a flash of color. A red Pikmin passed by Olimar, running in the opposite direction. It caught his eye for a split second, nodded, and then unleashed a tiny battle cry. Other Pikmin took up the cry, turning around despite not being commanded to do so. They flung their little bodies at the Plasm Wraith, stopping it where it stood.

Tears flooded Olimar's eyes. _Thank you._

He did as Alph said and ran without looking back. But he could still hear those brave Pikmin as they fought their last fight. Some went back to join them. Others stayed by his side until they reached the ship, until they were certain he was safe. Then they darted into their massive, shared Onion. Olimar had never seen anything like it. He almost stopped to marvel at it.

"Olimar, MOVE!" Charlie grabbed his arm and yanked him into their ship. Alph, Brittany, and Louie were already inside, practically jumping up and down with their nerves.

"Go, Charlie! Liftoff! Liftoff!" Brittany squeaked fearfully.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Charlie blustered, moving the ship into action. Out the window, they could see the Plasm Wratih barreling towards them, coated in a layer of attacking Pikmin. It reached one tentacle towards the ship, just as a fire lit underneath it.

"BLASTOFF!" Charlie shouted.

The ship took to the air. The Plasm Wraith leapt, reached—and missed. It crashed back to the ground, writhing with fury, screeching its frustration to the skies. Then it savagely turned on the Pikmin who had remained behind, while the rest followed the ship safely in their Onion.

Olimar had to turn his face away. He couldn't believe what he had witnessed. The Pikmin had gone on to fight for him of their own accord. He wasn't even their Master. _I'll never take a single Pikmin for granted ever again,_ he promised himself.

Suddenly, someone hugged him. It was Louie. He was holding onto Olimar tightly, trembling with pure relief.

A slight smile crossed Olimar's lips. "It's good to see you again too."

"Well…I think now is a good time for proper introductions. Captain Charlie at your service!" The burly captain put his hands on his hips, grinning jovially. His chest shook with laughter and sheer relief.

Alph echoed his laughter. "We're alive…" he said, collapsing to the ground. "We can go home. We're _alive_."

"Barely!" Brittany burst out. "Now isn't the time for this—Olimar is running out of air! We need to help him at once!"

Olimar gasped, remembering that he had little life support left. "You're right," he whispered. "That's strange…"

"What's strange?" Alph asked, as the others ran off to find a new tank for Olimar.

"My air had depleted when we were…back there, fighting off the monster…I'm almost certain I had passed out…"

"You did?" Alph cocked his head quizzically.

For some reason, his memory felt a little bit fuzzy. Olimar frowned deeply, trying to recall what had happened. "Yes, but then I came back…and I made it all the way here."

While it bothered Olimar, Alph didn't seem too concerned about it. "Sounds like it was nothing short of a miracle!" he said, turning his attention to where the others had disappeared.

Olimar wanted to believe there was a scientific explanation for everything. Perhaps there was just a bit more air left in the tank, more than the gauge told him.

Or maybe Alph was right, he thought, with an amused smile.

Maybe a miracle had occurred after all.

* * *

When Dark Pit woke up, the sun was high in the sky. Despite how dangerous the world had been lately, it was going to be a beautiful day. He decided to go for a fly and stretch his wings.

Soaring over the clouds, Dark Pit felt an odd feeling come over him. He felt strangely light. The shafts of sunlight cutting through the clouds warmed his feathers and skin, soaking him with contentedness.

But there was something wrong too. Like the feeling he had forgotten something, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what it was. He tried to ignore the tiny, nagging voice within him and focus on his surroundings.

"PIT?!"

A feminine scream pierced the air. Dark Pit recognized the voice, but the note of panic and grief within it was something new. It almost alarmed him.

Dark Pit looped through the air and doubled back. Not far behind him, standing on a cloud, was Palutena. She was goggling at him. Obviously, she had mistaken him for his goody-two-shoes doppelganger.

"What, you going blind or something?" Dark Pit scoffed, landing next to her with a glare.

But Palutena had no clever quips for him today. She just stared at Dark Pit, eyes wide, mouth parted in shock. _Yeesh. Do I have something on my face?_ The dark angel wondered grumpily.

Dark Pit looked around. "Hey, where's that dopey loser? Did he already fill his quota of sucking up to you today?"

Palutena blinked slowly. Her expression contorted into a look of pure grief. It took Dark Pit by surprise. Never had he seen such raw emotion in the goddess's eyes. It shook him to the core.

"Pit is dead," Palutena whispered.

Dark Pit took a step back, stunned. He nearly fell backwards off the cloud, he was so startled. "What?!" he gasped. "D-Don't…Don't pull this crap on me! You know I hate practical jokes—"

"It's not a joke," Palutena croaked. Tears shone in the corners of her eyes. "He died…fighting for me…"

"Shut up!" Dark Pit snapped. "You're lying! Because if Pit was dead…then that means I…I…!" Fear swallowed him up. He clutched his hands to his chest, fully expecting to vanish at any moment. After all, everyone had told him. He was just a clone, connected to the "true" Pit. If Pit died, he died. It had been proven when he'd gone into that coma.

Palutena closed her eyes. "Were we wrong?" she whispered, more to herself than to him. "Perhaps…you were never connected to Pit in the way that we thought."

Dark Pit blinked at her. He'd been ready to assume the worst, believing he would drop dead any second. But what did Palutena mean? If she was right, then, that meant…he was in control of his own life.

"My…my life is my own?" Saying the words out loud made him feel slightly dizzy. "No way…"

Palutena was gazing at him again. Her sadness had been contained. The tears were gone, but deep in her eyes, the grief remained. "You look so much like him," she whispered.

Dark Pit squirmed a bit at that. He never liked being compared to Pit. But now that he was dead…

Well, he almost felt guilty for the relief he felt at being alive. He could have jumped for joy. His life was his own! He was Dark Pit—or perhaps just "Pit," bound to no one but himself. After all, who was to say he was a clone, if the so-called original was gone?

Dark Pit struggled to contain all of the emotions threatening to consume him. He looked to Palutena. "Err—hey," he stuttered. "I'm…I'm sorry. About Pit."

Palutena offered him an unconvincing smile. "As am I. Now, go."

"Go?" Dark Pit echoed, dumbfounded.

Palutena nodded sagely. "Go live your life."

Those four words cleansed Dark Pit. He felt years of bitterness and angst falling away. Pure joy was there to replace them. And he couldn't help but smile, a true, genuine smile that lit up his entire face.

"I will."

* * *

Robin felt like she had been sleeping for an age.

The last thing she remembered was surrendering her life for Grima's defeat. After that, darkness consumed her. She might as well have been dead. She was barely conscious, barely aware of anything.

Until after what felt like a very long time, a familiar voice pierced the darkness like a shaft of light. A voice that awakened deep feelings of love within Robin. They coursed through her, giving her strength, willing her to awaken. And very slowly, she opened her eyes.

Light filled her vision. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the same color as a robin's egg. Puffy white clouds raced across it. She blinked her eyes, trying to focus on the two faces that hovered over hers. Piece by piece, they came into focus.

Suddenly, Robin's eyes swelled with tears. A wave of emotion washed over her, so powerful that she was rendered speechless. Grief, happiness, relief, love. It all culminated into a single word:

 _Chrom._

Chrom's beautiful blue eyes blinked sweetly back into hers. He smiled warmly. Gods, how she had missed that smile. She felt it had been a day and an age since she had seen it.

Chrom bent, taking Robin's hand in his. She squeezed it tightly. Just to make sure it was real.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know," he said, hoisting Robin to her feet. His sister, Lissa, chuckled.

For a moment, Robin just stood there, lightheaded. She swayed on her feet, just staring at Chrom in disbelief. A spark of alarm entered Chrom's gaze and he looked to Lissa—had Robin forgotten them? Were her memories lost to her once more?

She did not leave them doubting. Robin took a deep breath. The tears broke free, but she hardly cared.

"Chrom!" she cried out, throwing herself into his arms.

Chrom caught her. His face filled with relief. He held Robin close as she sobbed into his chest, stroking her hair gently. "Welcome back," he whispered. "It's over now."

Robin drew back to gaze into Chrom's eyes once more, drinking in the sight of his face. She never wanted to part from him again. She pressed her lips to his. He returned the kiss deeply, passionately. It was just like the night he had first kissed her in the pouring-down rain, even as their enemies pursued them. Their love was an unstoppable force.

Two halves of a whole.

"Mother?!"

Robin and Chrom broke apart. Across the field stood Lucina and Morgan in stunned disbelief.

Another wave of emotion crashed over Robin. "Lucina…Morgan…!" she choked out, nearly losing her voice once more.

"We never stopped searching," Chrom said quietly, looking at their children with immeasurable fondness in his eyes.

Lucina and Morgan came racing across the field, shouting their jubilance to the skies. Robin raced to meet them. Once they met, she snatched both of them up in her arms, holding them close. They hugged her back so tightly she thought her spine would snap, but she hardly cared. She laughed and cried at the same time as they gripped one another in a loving embrace.

Chrom came to join them, encircling all three of them with his strong arms. And just like that, their family was whole again.

"I love you," Robin cried, kissing each one of them on the cheek. "I love you so much."

"We love you too, Mother," Morgan beamed.

Lucina was a crying mess, but managed to smile through her tears. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Okay, outta the way, outta the way! Time for a hug from Lissa!" Lissa came bounding up to hug Robin as well. "Oh, Robin, I missed you SO much!"

"I missed you too," Robin choked out as Lissa hugged her so tightly it forced the air from her lungs. "But…it's starting to…get kind of hard to breathe…!"

Everyone just laughed. Robin gasped in relief when Lissa released her. Then she saw Frederick standing quietly by. She almost hadn't noticed him in the reunion.

"Sir Frederick," she said with a nod.

He offered her a shy, genuine smile. "It is good to have you back, milady. The Shepherds are going to be absolutely thrilled to see you again."

"Not to mention the kingdom! They're going to be partying for _days_!" Lissa squealed, brimming with excitement.

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to see everyone again." Robin imagined all of the soldiers she had come to know as friends. No, even more than that. They were her family. They were her life. And she was so grateful that she had gotten this second chance to return to them.

She wasn't quite sure how it happened, but she was grateful nonetheless.

She turned to her family. Chrom, Lucina, Morgan. They gazed back at her, love shining in their eyes. She felt her heart lighten and glow with pure joy.

"Come on," Robin said. "Let's go home."

* * *

Grief had ripped a hole in Kirby's heart. He could not stop crying. Just a few feet behind him, Meta Knight was bleeding out on the ground. His blade pierced Meta Knight's chest, sunk deep into his flesh.

His own mentor. Dead by his hand.

He wailed and sobbed even harder. Tears splashed the ground at his feet. "I'm sorry, Meta Knight!" he bawled, even though the knight could no longer hear him. "I'm sorry!"

"KIRBY! LOOK OUT!" A deep voice roared.

Kirby whipped around with a gasp. Behind him, Dark Matter loomed. And he had nothing to defend himself with.

But then came Meta Knight. He clutched a sword in each hand—his own, Galaxia, and the bloodstained sword Kirby had stabbed him with. His dark wings clawed the air. He threw himself at Dark Matter, a whirl of blades, slashing at its eye. It shrieked with outrage and pain. Kirby just watched from his position on the ground, stunned.

For a full minute, Meta Knight battled Dark Matter, forcing it back. It reached for him, trying to envelop him in darkness and regain control of him, but Meta Knight would not let it touch him. He was a blur of color, practically dancing circles around the darkness.

Realizing it did not stand a chance, Dark Matter gave up. It gathered itself up into a tight ball and shot away, moving quickly towards the horizon.

Meta Knight tossed his extra sword. It landed with a clatter. He braced himself for takeoff, ready to pursue the horrible beast that had bested him.

"Wait!" Kirby cried out, grabbing the older knight. "Meta Knight, wait!"

"Let me go," Meta Knight growled. "It's getting away."

"You were dead!" Kirby burst out, scrambling around to block Meta Knight's path. He looked him up and down in shock. His eyes widened at the sight of blood. "You're bleeding…"

Meta Knight touched his chest, just under his mask. When he drew his hand away, his glove was stained with blood. The adrenaline in Meta Knight's system slipped away. As it did, confusion set in. "What…what happened?" he murmured. He struggled to remember what he'd been doing before this. He looked to Kirby and gasped.

An image flashed through his mind. He saw Kirby lying dead among the wreckage of the Halberd, the ruined walls painted red with his blood. Galaxia was lodged between his dark, lifeless eyes.

Meta Knight cried out in horror. He stumbled backwards, clutching his head.

"Meta!" Kirby yelled, fearful. He put one paw on Meta Knight's arm.

Meta Knight turned to him, trembling. His yellow eyes shone with terror. Never had Kirby seen him like this. He must have been hurt terribly. He reached for his wound, wanting to stop the flow of blood before it was too late. But as the pink puffball's hand met Meta Knight's skin, his eyes went wide with shock.

There was no wound.

"Kirby…I…I killed you…" Meta Knight wheezed in disbelief.

Kirby shook his head. "No! No, you didn't, Meta Knight. I…" His little face puckered with sheer sorrow. "I killed _you_. A-At least…I thought I did…Dark Matter, it…" Tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!" he burst out, throwing himself onto Meta Knight and squeezing him in a hug.

Meta Knight didn't have the heart to push him off. "No, Kirby. I should be the one who is sorry. I was not strong enough to break through Dark Matter's influence," he said wearily.

The memory of Kirby's broken body lying inside the Halberd tried to squeeze its way back into his mind. He forced it away with a shudder.

He had always feared a certain darkness dwelling within him. It had come to light on that faithful day on the Halberd, when he and Kirby had fought for Dreamland's future. But the young hero had _not_ died that day. The memory of Kirby's death must have been from a terrible dream. Or perhaps Dark Matter's presence in his mind had planted it there like an evil seed. A warning of what could come.

He would not allow that seed to grow. Determination filled him up, chasing out any doubt he harbored.

"It's not your fault," Kirby sniffled, finally releasing Meta Knight and backing away. He wiped his eyes, and then gazed at his mentor. A smile worked its way onto his face. "I'm glad you're okay."

"I am glad you are okay, as well," Meta Knight said, nodding at Kirby. "Dreamland needs its hero. In the meantime…" He glared into the direction Dark Matter had fled and unfolded his wings. "I will not let this monster escape so easily with its life."

"Wait," Kirby said, reaching out to Meta Knight once more. "Please…don't go…"

"Don't go?" Meta Knight echoed, looking at Kirby with a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

Kirby looked sadly at his feet. "Don't go on your own," he whispered. "We're stronger if we work together, Meta Knight. So…no more fighting on your own. Please. You and me and…even King Dedede…if we could all fight this together…" He raised his eyes to Meta Knight's. They sparked with determination. "Then we can definitely, definitely save Dreamland!"

He offered Meta Knight his hand.

Meta Knight could feel his heart pulling him away from Kirby, to go it alone like he always did. He knew he would always be a loner. He would always fight these many battles on his own. But looking at Kirby, at the childish hope in his eyes, somehow…he couldn't refuse him. Perhaps just this once, he would try. For Dreamland. And for him.

"Very well." Meta Knight took Kirby's hand. A glimmer of amusement glowed in his eyes—and perhaps a trace of fondness.

Kirby's entire face lit up. He squeezed Meta Knight's hand in his. "Let's go," he said resolutely. "Dreamland needs its heroes."

* * *

"Master Link?"

Link sat up a little straighter, turning to see Corrin approaching him from behind. She was the latest newcomer to the mansion—a kind yet naïve girl who never wore shoes and possessed the ability to turn into a dragon. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her and nodded in greeting.

Corrin pointed up the hill, towards the Smash Mansion. It was considerably smaller than the one Link had left. But he knew someday it would grow again and teem with life, just as it had done in the past.

"Cloud, Bayonetta, and I are setting up for a match. Would you like to join us?" She blinked warmly at him.

He smiled wearily. "No, thank you," he said. "And for the last time, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Link."

"But you're the master of this realm!" Corrin protested. "It doesn't feel right to just call you 'Link.'"

"Fine. You call me Master Link and I'll call you Princess Corrin."

Corrin's nose wrinkled in distaste. "On second thought, I'll just call you Link."

"Good."

"All right, then. See you later, M…er, I mean, Link!" With a wave and a grin, Corrin departed back up the hill, racing barefoot across the lawn.

Link chuckled under his breath. Then he turned back to watch the sun set on this world.

It was quiet evening. The hilltops were lit with a calm yellow glow. Dandelion puffs drifted gently on the slight breeze, rising skyward. Link watched them go, a gentle smile curving his lips. He felt full of peace.

"Is it that time again?" a deep voice rumbled behind him.

Link's heart nearly skipped a beat. He'd thought he was alone. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Meta Knight," he growled playfully, turning around to level the knight in a steely blue glare.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed bright with amusement, reflecting the orange sky. His cape hung at his sides instead of being wrapped tightly around his body as he used to do. This was the same Meta Knight Link had known in the previous world—and yet he was not quite the same.

This Meta Knight was warmer. In Master Hand's world, he had held everyone at a cold yet respectful distance. But then he had gotten the opportunity to go back and live his life. Link didn't know what had happened to Meta Knight during those many extra years he'd been blessed with. But he did know one thing: It had changed him.

Link wondered if the others who returned had changed too. If he had chosen to go with them, would he have as well? He chose not to dwell on it.

"One of them might be coming tonight," Link said. "Every month, a new one appears. It could be one of them."

Meta Knight nodded slowly. His memory of the former world was sparse. Bits and pieces had haunted him when he'd returned to Dreamland. He often felt himself enveloped by feelings of déjà vu or strange visions that he assumed came from dreams.

Then Link had explained everything when he got here. He never did fully regain the memories of his first visit here, but he was content with what he knew and the life he had led. And he would be forever grateful to the boy named Ness, who had traded his life for his. He wished he could meet him, to thank him for everything. That was one of the reasons he stayed here instead of forging onwards.

"When do you think you will open the doorway into the afterlife that follows this one?" Meta Knight questioned.

Link shook his head wearily. "I don't know. I've opened a portal on more than one occasion…but it's been too fragile to cross through…and I've never seen anyone on the other side." He sighed.

Meta Knight placed his hand on Link's own. "I am sure you will get there eventually," he said, with so much conviction that Link couldn't help but believe him. "Take your time. If anyone can do it, it is you."

Link closed his eyes with a smile. "Thank you."

There was a cold rush of wind. Link opened his eyes to find that Meta Knight had gone, leaving him alone on the hilltop. He snorted softly. The old knight still had a flair for the dramatic. Some things never changed.

He returned his attention to the sun. Only a thin sliver peeked above the horizon now. He waited for it to vanish with bated breath, digging his fingers into the soft grass beneath him.

And just as the day turned into night, there was a small flash of light on that hilltop. One could almost mistake it as a parting farewell from the sun as it disappeared for good. But Link knew otherwise.

Further down the hill stood a silhouette with long, flowing hair and a soft pink dress. Brilliant blue eyes caught the dying light from the sky, looking around in wonderment—then coming to rest on him.

Link's breath hitched in his throat. All of the air seemed to have vanished from his lungs in a single instant.

Zelda.

It was not _his_ Zelda, but it was still her. This one was younger, with wider, innocent eyes that spilled over with curiosity.

Link's heart swelled with emotion. He smiled and slowly went down the hill to meet her.

Zelda continued to stare at him in wonderment, though the recognition in her eyes was clear. "I know you," she whispered, when he was close enough to hear her.

Link dropped to his knee and bowed his head. "Princess," he greeted, holding back tears. He gazed up at her, a gentle smile on his features. Then he rose back up, offering her his hand.

"Welcome," he said. "To the beginning of a brand new adventure."


End file.
